Blood, Love and Tears
by Kasia-chan
Summary: Morinaga's a vampire and wants to play. One night in a club he finds an interesting human and is mesmerized by him. Will he only use his new prey or will he fall in love? And how will the other one react on an immortal lover? What will his feelings be?
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! This is another story that I started writing some time ago and since all chapters are beta'ed I'm going to post them. The story isn't finished yet but I'm working on it and should have a few more chapters ready soon. The story is AU and you may not like it since Morinaga's acting a bit differently from what we are used to in the manga. I tried making Souichi act IC but sometimes that wasn't possible either. Even so I hope you'll like this story. ^-^

**Title: **Blood, love and tears  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, I'm only using Takanaga-sensei's characters.  
**Beta:** elyrian *hugs* Thank you!  
**Characters:** Morinaga, Souichi, Hiroto, others.  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** **AU!** language, Morinaga can be a little OOC  
**Summary:** Morinaga is a vampire and wants to play around. One night in a club he finds an interesting human and is mesmerized by him. Will he only use his new prey or will he fall in love? And how will the other one react on an immortal lover? What will his feelings be?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The music was loud. Tetsuhiro Morinaga was sitting at the counter, enjoying the quick beat of the music and sipping his drink. The drink wasn't that bad although he would have preferred something else to drink. He could tolerate alcohol, the stronger it was the better. Morinaga was looking over the whole crowd gathered on the dance floor and standing at the wall or sitting. He was looking for his next prey. Although he had had his taste already tonight, there was time to play a bit so he wanted to use the opportunity. If he could get a second taste of another's blood that would be even better.

So many living creatures, living human beings. He smelled so many emotions: arousal, ecstasy, happiness and many others. People were dancing, talking, laughing, not aware of the watchful eyes of creatures like him. Vampires. Morinaga smiled.

"Angel-kun, don't smile like that! If you want to catch someone tonight, that is." That was Morinaga's friend, Hiroto. He was a bartender at the club.

"I had my taste and you know I don't need to look sweet. They will come to me no matter what." Morinaga was very confident. He had been in this business for too long now to not know how to hunt. He had the abilities that every vampire had. His supper wasn't going to even notice that he had bitten them if he didn't want them to notice.

"I wasn't speaking about your supper, my friend. I know you. You're here to find a bed warmer." Hiroto's eyes were glowing. The two of them had had something in the past, but only as sex friends. It ended eventually but they still were very good friends. Morinaga considered that if he couldn't find someone tonight, Hiroto wouldn't mind renewing their "friendship".

"Are you telling me my smile sucks?" Morinaga liked to speak with Hiroto. Too bad he didn't feel anything special for his friend. His life would be less complicated.

"Well… if someone likes a predatory smile then you are the perfect man for them," Hiroto winked.

"I can smile sweetly," Morinaga protested.

"Maybe, but only by your own definition of sweetness. Hiroto rolled his eyes. Morinaga couldn't reply because Hiroto had to work some more. Morinaga returned to watching the dancing crowd. There were many bodies he would consider taking tonight, but somehow he felt that something was missing. The men were beautiful, sensual, sexy, but he knew they would be boring. He knew that if he walked to them and offered a ride they would comply gladly. He was sick of lovers that didn't have it in them. He searched the crowd again, but no one drew his attention. Morinaga sighed. _'It looks like I will end up with Hiroto again.'_

"A beer."

A voice threw him out of his thoughts. Something in it made his body react. He looked and found the owner of that voice. He stood near him looking pissed, waiting for his beer. A tall, slim figure, long legs and long hair. He wouldn't call the man a beauty, but there was something about him that made Morinaga curious. He couldn't tell which way the guy swung. That was odd. Normally he knew, he sensed it. There could be a simple explanation to it. His long haired "mystery" didn't know if he was gay or not. _'This could be fun,'_ Morinaga smirked mentally.

"Not having fun?" asked Morinaga. He watched the other's head turn his way. The man had the most stunning eyes Morinaga had ever seen although they were hidden behind glasses, and beautiful eyebrows. Morinaga caught himself staring into the other's face. He was captivated by it_. 'He's more interesting with every second.'_

"What do you care?" The stranger's voice really got to him. He wanted to hear it again and in even more intimate situations. He tried not to think of how that voice would sound when aroused and blind with lust.

"Maybe I'm looking for someone as bored as I am?" Since he didn't know how the man would react to a direct approach, he wanted to sound casual and more like someone looking for a buddy to drink with and not a buddy to fuck. "Why don't you sit down? The stool right beside me is free. We can talk."

The stranger watched him for awhile. Hiroto brought his beer and handed it to his next prey.

"Here's your drink, buddy." After giving the drink to Morinaga's "mystery", Hiroto left them alone.

The long haired guy winced, then blushed slightly, nearly invisibly, but Morinaga's eyes were better than a human's. _'How interesting.'_ Morinaga watched him carefully. He wondered how to approach his "mystery" as the guy seated himself on the empty stool.

Morinaga sipped his drink then said, "I'm Morinaga." He watched the other man's movements from the corner of his eye.

"Souichi Tatsumi." The voice that went right into Morinaga's core was still pissed, but this time Morinaga could differentiate a slight touch of uncertainty or confusion. Morinaga smiled slightly.

"So Tatsumi-kun, wha...," Morinaga couldn't end his question.

"You don't look older than me, don't talk to me like you're older, Morinaga!" The man was really pissed. He looked somehow sweet this way.

"Okay, Souichi." Morinaga chuckled.

"We don't know each other so well. Don't use my first name!" Tatsumi was getting even more mad. Morinaga wondered if the man might hit him if he made him even more pissed.

"But we can get to know each other better, right? Are you here often?"

"Well… you could say so. I'm watching over my little brother. He likes to hang around here." His prey didn't sound very glad about that fact.

"So where is he now?" He scanned the room looking for Souichi's sibling.

"He's dancing right there." Souichi pointed at the corner of the dance floor where a couple of young boys were dancing. _'Hmm… This is even more interesting than a minute ago,'_ thought Morinaga. He couldn't quite say which one of them was Souichi's sibling, but that wasn't so important.

"And you? Why aren't you dancing?" Morinaga looked at the drinking guy, wondering how much trouble he would be in if he suggested dancing with Tatsumi.

"I'm not really into partying," came a quick answer.

"And what are you into?" _'He comes here and doesn't like to party? He's really a mystery,'_ thought Morinaga.

"Are you from the police or something?" Tatsumi became more pissed. Morinaga smiled briefly.

"No. I'm just curious."

"Then don't be," said Tatsumi. Morinaga heard a warning in that voice. He wondered what the cause of it was.

"Okay, Souichi." One second he was grinning, the next he was laying on his back on the floor, knocked down by his "mystery". He hadn't expected his beauty to do something like that.

"I told you not to call me by my first name!" screamed that beautiful voice. Morinaga watched as the owner of this voice walked away from him.

"Are you all right Angel-kun?" Hiroto was looking at him weirdly. It looked like he was doing everything to keep himself from laughing.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He stood up and sat on his seat again. "Do you know him?"

Hiroto nodded. "You won't have any luck with him. He's not into guys." Hiroto wasn't as powerful as Morinaga so his senses didn't register as much as Morinaga's. That was an advantage from his side and he used it.

"I'm not so sure. I think I will try him out." Morinaga's grin was evil and Hiroto shivered, knowing very well what that smile meant.

"You will call me when he comes again." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Good luck," Hiroto sighed. His friend was making his own life complicated.

xxx xxx

Souichi was once again in this damn place. His brother had wanted to go so badly that he couldn't say no. He would rather be at home reading a book than here wasting his time on nothing. Maybe he should look around and find a girlfriend while he was here, but that thought wasn't so inviting. He knew if he had a girlfriend he would have much less time for his studies and he wanted to avoid that. Souichi knew he would get really annoyed with a girl hanging all over him when he wanted to think or read. Maybe in a few years when he was a sensei himself, then he might start looking, but now, he was against it.

He had his drink in hand. He bought a mixed drink and not beer this time and now was looking for a place to set it. At the counter were some empty places, but Souichi didn't want to risk bumping into that guy again. His heart started to beat faster at the thought of that Morinaga guy. He was so damn cheeky. Souichi was still pissed at the thought of how the guy had acted. He didn't look older than him so why did he treat Souichi like he was a kid or something? Souichi couldn't understand it.

He couldn't understand his own reactions to that guy either. The man had silky, black hair and Souichi was damn tempted to know how it would feel on his fingers. That pissed him off so much, but he was even more pissed at that guy's smile. It was… wicked. Souichi felt really strange looking into the other man's eyes. Something was in their depths, something his senses told him he didn't want to acknowledge, that he should avoid with all his strength.

Souichi looked all over the place and cursed. He should search for a place to sit and not for Morinaga, and that was what he was doing a moment ago. That was another weird thing. He never quite remembered people's names, especially not after meeting them for the first time, but somehow he remembered Morinaga's. Strange. Maybe it was because the man had made Souichi angry. Whatever the cause, Souichi didn't want to meet him and hoped he wouldn't.

He spotted some empty chairs and went there. He had taken only few steps when a guy bumped right into him, nearly knocking Souichi to the ground. The guy was obviously drunk. The impact caused Souichi to drop his drink to the ground.

"Fuck! What the hell, you asshole? That was my drink! Can't you watch where you're going, moron?" Souichi was pissed. Almost every time he went to this club he had some awful experience here. Today wasn't different. He glared at the guy. He was a walking bulky giant, or so he seemed, and the look in his eyes was clearly showing how dangerous he was. Souichi started to regret his outburst. He knew he was strong, but he doubted he would be able to win against this guy.

"What did you call me, doll face?" The tone was dangerous. _'Oh, shit! I'm in trouble!'_ He didn't have time to react or say anything because the guy was already ready to hit him, and Souichi didn't even have time to cover his face. Suddenly, he heard a voice shouting.

"Stop!"

People involved in the scene froze. Souichi realized that he knew that voice, but today it sounded somehow different, commanding and sharp. But, it was definitely Morinaga's voice. He turned his head around as the man walked past him, then he stood just in front of that bulky guy. Souichi watched the man's expressions. It was a miracle the bulk had stopped in the first place, but now Souichi watched in wonder as he lowered his fist, watching Morinaga's eyes.

"Leave him." Those words weren't spoken loudly, not really, just so that they could be heard over the music. He watched as the man glanced at him once more, then nodded his head once, turned around and walked away. It was odd. Morinaga looked even less capable of fighting that guy than Souichi was, and only one sentence made him go away. Souichi was confused, but he couldn't think about it more because Morinaga turned around and those deep eyes looked straight at his.

"You okay?" His voice had lost that hard, sharp tone. It sounded more concerned now. Souichi nodded, not really knowing what had happened. He didn't understand the whole situation, and from the looks they were receiving from the people surrounding them, he wasn't the only one. Looking into those eyes made him actually feel dizzy. He turned his gaze to the floor where his drink was. That made him lose his mood instantly.

As if reading his mind Morinaga said, "Don't get mad, Souichi. I'll buy you another drink." There was laughter in his voice and it made Souichi even more angry. He turned around and went in the opposite direction from Morinaga. He felt eyes on him and became nervous. He wanted to go home. Unfortunately, he had just come in and had promised his brother at least three hours, so he had to do something with the time. He needed a drink right now, so he went to the counter.

"Give me another one," he said to the bartender and searched his pockets for money.

"On me, Hiroto." There was Morinaga's voice again. Souichi started to be really pissed off at the man. The guy named Hiroto shrugged his shoulders and gave Souichi his drink, but he didn't make any move to take the money out of Souichi's hand. Souichi spun around and faced Morinaga.

"I'm not letting you buy me a drink!" He glared at the other man, ready to fight if he needed to. _'What the hell did Morinaga think? I'm not a girl! Why should he buy me a drink? We hardly know each other! I don't get him!'_

"Hm… I just helped you out. You should be at least a little grateful," Morinaga smirked at him. Souichi thought that there was something funny about that smirk. It was somehow cunning, evil even.

"What has that got to do with it?" Souichi became wary.

"To show your gratitude, let me buy you a drink, Souichi." There were sparks dancing in Morinaga's eyes as he told Souichi that.

"I told you not to call me by my first name!" He really needed to convince the other not to treat him as if he was a child or something, and he would even if he needed to use his fists again.

"Then what do you want me to call you?" asked Morinaga.

"Tatsumi!" blurted out Souichi.

"Tatsumi-kun then," Morinaga nodded his head using the "-kun" again.

"No! Leave off the '-kun', will you?" he nearly shouted. Morinaga had the gift of making him lose his temper.

"Either I will call you Tatsumi-kun or Sou-chan. Choose." There it was again. That hard, even sharp edge in Morinaga's voice.

"You're not serious!" Souichi was stunned. Morinaga was looking at him with so much gravity in his eyes that he knew the man was serious. He shook his head.

"No! Forget it!"

"Then let me call you Souichi." The smile Morinaga gave him was predatory. Souichi started to wonder who that guy was and how dangerous he was. Morinaga didn't listen to him. He just did as he wanted. It looked like the man was used to others obeying him.

"Who are you?" Souichi looked at Morinaga, not sure how to act or what to say anymore.

"Someone whom you won't be able to forget." The smile that Morinaga gave him after saying those words made Souichi's heart beat faster. If he thought Morinaga gave him a predatory smile before, he was proven wrong. He wasn't looking into another man's face anymore, he was looking into a face of a most dangerous predator.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, I'm only using Takanaga-sensei's characters.  
**Beta:** elyrian**  
****Characters:** Morinaga, Souichi, Hiroto.  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** AU! Oral

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Morinaga was lucky he met Sou-chan again tonight. He was extremely lucky arriving in that particular moment when Tatsumi needed help. Matsuta could have seriously injured Sou-chan. The man was a brute and dangerous, but even he wouldn't be as stupid as to defy the brother of one of the strongest and most respected Demon Lords in the world.

After ensuring Tatsumi's safety, Morinaga wanted more intimacy between him and the other man so he insisted on calling him by his first name. Being who he was and the way he was, he achieved his goal. Now he could call Sou-chan "Souichi". He felt that calling him that made Souichi agitated in some way so he wanted to try it out and see where it would lead them. There was another victory of his, Souichi had to let Morinaga buy him a drink.

Morinaga looked his prey all over. Tatsumi looked just unbelievable. Not everybody would say so, but Morinaga could see more and sense more with his senses than a normal mortal being. He could imagine how it would be holding that body and making it writhe and shudder with pleasure. He wanted to see it and his patience was running thin. He saw that Tatsumi was still confused, now even more than the previous time they had met, but he really doubted that he would let this warm body escape him tonight.

Morinaga was very curious about the content of Souichi's mind. He had not read it up to now, but he was damn sure he wouldn't be able to keep himself out of it for too long. He felt a strong, almost animalistic, violent urge to take, to possess, not only Souichi's body and mind, but also possess everything that concerned the other. He couldn't just invite himself into another's mind. Well, he could, but not exactly without the other feeling something. A human mind was very sensitive; even if people didn't know what was happening, that he, a vampire, was in their head, they would distance themselves from him as if sensing the danger. Morinaga didn't want to risk something like that happening with Tatsumi.

His patience was really running thin. He wanted Sou-chan. He wanted to devour him, to have him, to possess him. He wasn't sure of his intentions anymore. It was so long ago that he had last felt so much emotion and Morinaga wasn't sure if he liked it or not. He thought that maybe if he took Sou-chan he would regain his peace. He really hoped so.

The aura of uncertainty around Sou-chan was still present, but Morinaga was eager to ignore it now. He could tell that the cause of Tatsumi's confusion was him. It was clear to Morinaga that Sou-chan was feeling something for him, so all he had to do was make those feeling even stronger.

After deciding what to call each other, Morinaga had shown a bit too much of his real self to Tatsumi and now he needed to change the subject as fast as he could so that Souichi wouldn't think about it for too long. It could cause problems.

"You're here with your brother again?" asked Morinaga. He was watching Tatsumi while sipping his drink.

"Yes. What is it to you?" The tone of the others voice brought a smile to Morinaga's face. It was odd. Only one time in the past did another man's actions cause him to smile so often. Souichi was making an effort to remain calm, even cold, although he was failing miserably in Morinaga's opinion.

"Why so impolite, Souichi? I don't think I deserve such cold treatment." Morinaga realized that he had never heard the other speak with warmth in his voice. _'It shouldn't matter… and besides, I hardly know him.'_

"If you don't want to be treated this way then leave me alone and go bug someone else!" snarled Souichi. He didn't change his attitude. _'It's just like a challenge. Like he's challenging me… to melt all his defenses, to make him fall for me. Oh, Sou-chan, I'll make you fall and submit yourself to me fully and willingly. I'll make you say my name in a warm tone.'_

"Oh, no! I'm way too interested in you to back down now," Morinaga smirked inwardly, thinking how those words were true. He could tell by now what the other man's reaction would be.

"What the hell do you mean?" Tatsumi said exactly what Morinaga thought he would say.

'_I've got you!'_ Morinaga saw that Souichi had started to become even more uncertain and confused than he was before. Under all that anger he was radiating out, there was that tiny feeling of attraction coming from Tatsumi. Morinaga's senses were fully awake and he could hear Souichi's heart beat faster. He wanted that feeling to grow stronger, to the point of consuming the other if he didn't do anything about it. Then the only thing that would cause Tatsumi to find peace would be to throw himself into Morinaga's arms.

"You know what I mean," Morinaga was sure this would make Souichi even more confused, and he wanted that. The more Tatsumi wasn't sure of his feelings, the easier it would be for Morinaga to make him fall.

"You're interesting." He was even telling the truth. It was something that didn't occur often. Morinaga didn't pay much attention to what was true and what was false, knowing from experience that the border was invisible and people would believe in what they wanted to even if it was a lie. It wasn't important for him to tell the truth, not anymore, but here he was using the truth to accomplish his own goals. Not that telling the truth mattered that much, but somehow it didn't feel right to lie to Tatsumi. It was something totally new to him.

"I like to see how you react to things… to me in particular," he said again. This wasn't a lie either. Morinaga was starting to feel uneasy himself right now.

"I would rather not react," Souichi hissed.

"Then does that mean you are reacting to my presence?" asked Morinaga. He saw how Souichi's cheeks started to turn from slightly pink to red. It was really a cute reaction. _'I want to make him blush even more!'_

"I… I'm not… That's not… Agrrr! Go to hell!" Souichi turned around and just walked away from him. Morinaga didn't react to it. He knew that before the night ended he would see the man again, and in a more intimidating situation.

Before Tatsumi got far away Morinaga whispered, "Been there already, love." Morinaga turned to Hiroto. He didn't want to dig into his memories, into his nightmares.

"Make sure people don't notice." Hiroto only nodded silently as Morinaga made his way towards his soon to be toy for the night. _'No more feelings, never again.'_

xxx xxx

Souichi needed to get out of there, even if only for awhile. He would be glad with few minutes walking in the fresh air. The music in the club was too loud for him to stand it for long and it was too hot here. One more problem was that he had had too much to drink. The alcohol was getting to him and Souichi felt wobbly and dizzy. Beer was okay, but drinking stronger alcohol was not a good idea. Especially today. Now he needed to cool down and clear his head.

Souichi felt his cheeks still burning only because of the slightest memory of Morinaga. That man was dangerous in more than one way, but most importantly because of the way Souichi reacted to him. From the time he had walked away from Morinaga tonight, he couldn't stop thinking about him. He wasn't sure if the man was still in the club, but Souichi didn't want to see him just as much as he longed to bump into him again. Souichi became angry when he realized that the second need was actually stronger. To his surprise he even felt a little disappointed when he thought Morinaga had left the place.

Finally out in the street, he thought that a short walk might help him relax and sort things out. His brother, Tomoe, was with his friends at the moment so nothing should happen to him. The street was empty. It was late and dark and every normal person was in bed or in the club, dancing their feet off or having fun in another way. He walked very slowly so that he wouldn't go too far away from the building. Suddenly a voice startled him.

"Needed fresh air?"

Souichi spun around as he recognized that voice. There he was, leaning against the building and looking at him with sparkling deep, dark eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Morinaga didn't answer immediately. He came closer towards Souichi. He had an intense look in his eyes.

"What would you say if I told you I'm here because of you?" finally came Morinaga's answer, or rather, a question.

Souichi backed away, heart beating fast, certain that something was definitely wrong. With him. Since he couldn't see where he was walking, he stumbled then fell on his back. When he shook his head to clear his mind a bit since the alcohol was still affecting him, he saw Morinaga looking with interest at him.

"Come on up." Morinaga extended his hand to help him up.

"I don't need your help!" He wanted to smack that hand away, but instead he felt Morinaga grab his hand and pull him up. Next thing he knew, he was pressed with his back against the nearest wall with Morinaga's lips on his.

He gasped in shock and the next moment as he opened his mouth a tongue slipped in. Souichi's eyes widened. He tried to pull away, but Morinaga was stronger than he looked. That didn't stop him from struggling to get free. As Morinaga explored his mouth the man's knee forced his way between Souichi's legs. He tried to stop it, but couldn't. His hands were gripping Morinaga's shoulders as he tried to push the man away, but he wouldn't budge even an inch. He started to hit the man with his fists, but two strong hands caught his own and pinned them above his head with one of them.

Souichi was caught and helpless between the wall and a body and not able to do anything about it. He felt hot. Morinaga was holding him in place as he ravished Souichi's mouth thoughtfully. He felt the tongue go in so deep and stroke his own tongue. He tried to turn his head and he almost managed to do it, but Morinaga's other hand gripped the back of his head and prevented him from escaping. Souichi moaned involuntarily at the feel of being held in place in such a way.

Although he shouldn't feel anything, or better yet, he should feel disgusted, he didn't. His body reacted to Morinaga. Souichi was trying to struggle the whole time, but now he simply started to feel weak. Morinaga knew how to kiss. He had never been kissed in such dominant way before. Morinaga just took what he wanted, leaving him breathless. His heart was pounding in his chest and he shivered. After awhile his air was starting to run low.

Morinaga, as if sensing it, released his mouth and Souichi took in a long breath. Just before he screamed for help Morinaga's mouth covered his again. This time the kiss was even more demanding and forceful than the first one. Souichi was in trouble. He responded to it. As much as he didn't want to admit it, didn't want to believe it, he became turned on. His mind told him that it was wrong, that it shouldn't be this way, but his body thought otherwise; it took pleasure out of Morinaga's touch. Souichi was scared, he didn't know what all of that meant. He wasn't gay, so why did Morinaga's touch feel so good, why did he respond to it? It would be a mystery if he could think.

It didn't take long for his mind to stop working totally. Souichi's body took over completely and wanted Morinaga to do even more. He moaned again, the soft sound muffled by Morinaga's mouth. Saliva was running down from the corner of his mouth while a guy who was a stranger was claiming his mouth.

Souichi was so flushed and dizzy from the sensations running through his body that he didn't even notice that a knee was pushing between his own legs. When he did, it was too late. Even if he had noticed it earlier he wouldn't have had the strength to fight against it.

Suddenly Morinaga broke the kiss and Souichi felt those lips on his neck. When a tongue started to lick his neck he moaned involuntarily. Delicate kisses were placed all over his exposed skin. Souichi shivered as he felt those lips behind his ear. He knew he was sensitive there. He never allowed anybody to touch him there and now Morinaga was doing it and it felt so good. _'No! It shouldn't be like this! I don't want to! It isn't good! I'm definitely not feeling…'_

"Ahhh…" Souichi couldn't believe it. It was him making those embarrassing sounds. He closed his eyes hoping it was only a bad dream, but Morinaga's hand sneaking under his shirt felt too real. Souichi started to thrash a bit. Goosebumps were forming on his skin and every inch of it became hot under Morinaga's fingers. This wasn't good. Souichi was breathing quicker and heavier. Morinaga still held his hands so he couldn't get away.

"NO!" Souichi's eyes flew open when he felt the other's free hand slipping into his now open jeans and under his underwear. "Let go! Don't… aah… nn.. noo… You pe-!" His mouth was covered with Morinaga's and that demanding tongue invaded him again. Souichi gathered all his strength and fought Morinaga's hold on him. As he did so, the pressure on his hands became stronger to the point of being painful. There was no way Souichi could fight Morinaga. The man was too strong. He didn't look like it, being only a little taller than Souichi. His build suggested that he wasn't strong, but that assumption was wrong. If compared to that bulky guy from earlier Morinaga looked like a wimp, but wasn't like that at all to Souichi's great misery.

He felt Morinaga's hand stroking his erection and after a while he submitted to it. Not even realizing it, he started moving his hips. He felt Morinaga's lips all over his exposed skin and he moaned again, not able to stop himself. He was trembling, full of need.

Suddenly Morinaga went to his knees right in front of him and started to lick his penis. Two strong hands were holding his hips, not letting him move. If those hands weren't there Souichi would surely slide to the ground. His legs wouldn't hold him. He forgot that he didn't want it in the first place. Now all he knew was that he needed even more and Morinaga gave him more. Souichi felt wet heat around his erection, felt the tongue licking him, teasing, and he growled. His hands gripped Morinaga's hair. Somewhere in the corner of his mind that was still working he registered the texture of that hair and the feeling it gave him. He liked it. Morinaga didn't give him much time to regain his senses as he started to suck.

It wasn't the first time someone had given him head, but this was the best experience he had ever had. And it was the first time a guy was giving him the pleasure. Souichi concentrated on holding in his voice, not letting it show how much he was enjoying himself as Morinaga worked the whole length into his mouth. Souichi trembled and was actually glad that Morinaga held him in place. He knew he would fall down otherwise. Morinaga sped up and it was starting to be impossible for Souichi to hold his voice in. He knew he was close.

Before he came he looked down and saw that Morinaga was watching him. He saw playful sparks in those deep eyes, but there was something more in them. Deep down he saw crimson colored passion. He was mesmerized by it. Never before had he looked somebody in the eyes as deeply as he was now looking into Morinaga's. _' His eyes… their color!'_ Souichi had thought the red was out of passion, but now he had his doubts. Those eyes were redder with every second, or was it only his own eyesight that had become red? He watched as those eyes became blood red and wicked and he froze, not able to turn his own eyes from them. He felt as if those eyes were pulling him inside into another world.

The whole time Morinaga was taking him closer to the edge, and when he finally was there, sharp teeth scratched his member. It was a surprise and the sensation caused by that touch brought him over and he climaxed with a cry. Morinaga swallowed him, then drew away and let him slide to the ground. Souichi was trying to steady his breath and regain his senses. He looked up into the grinning face of the bastard that had just made him cum. Morinaga's eyes looked the same as the first time he had met him. There was no trace of that bloody red color in them. _'Did I imagine it? I must have… but…'_

"You taste good." Morinaga licked his lips, still grinning down at him.

"You… pervert! Bastard!" Souichi was still panting. He tried to remember if he had ever climaxed so hard in his life.

"It was my pleasure." Morinaga smiled widely and Souichi saw those sharp teeth that he had felt earlier. "I hope we can have more fun and take things even farther the next time we meet, my beautiful one." With that said Morinaga turned around and simply walked away in the opposite direction from the club. The man left Souichi stunned. When he regained his voice he shouted after the other.

"THE HELL I will meet you again!" He was loud enough that people could hear him all over the place, and it looked like Morinaga heard him too because Souichi heard a distant chuckle. It was a sound that would remain in Souichi's head for the rest of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, I'm only using Takanaga-sensei's characters.  
**Beta:** elyrian**  
****Characters:** Hiroto, Souichi, Morinaga.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** AU! nothing in particular...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Souichi was pissed as hell. After what had happened not even a week ago, his brother dragged him into that damn club again. He argued and fought as if his life depended on it, but his brother was even more stubborn than he normally was and there was no way he could talk him out of going into that place. He said that he wasn't going and his brother simply said that he would go alone if Nii-san wouldn't go.

"I don't need you to baby-sit me! I will be fine by myself!"

That made Souichi's anger grow. He shouted, "The hell you will! I'm not letting you go alone!"

He didn't have any option. Somewhere out there was a pervert that sucked guys off in dark alleys and he would be dammed if he would let his brother meet that perverted bastard. Tomoe asked him why he didn't want to go to the club again, but Souichi just couldn't say that he was sucked off by a guy. He knew he was taking a risk returning there, but his concern for his little brother was greater than the fear of meeting Morinaga again. Souichi remembered Morinaga's last words. _"I hope we can have more fun and take things even farther the next time we meet, my beautiful one."_ Those words had been haunting him ever since then. He couldn't forget anything that happened that night, and every time he recalled it he blushed and his body felt like something was missing.

Right now Souichi was standing at the bar, waiting for his turn to order. He looked nervously around, afraid to see a particular person. He didn't know what he would do if Morinaga really was here and he met the man. _'Would he really try something again?'_ Souichi cursed under his breath. No way in hell did he anticipate it. It was not possible. To his luck, he didn't see Morinaga anywhere.

"Hi again. What will it be?" the bartender asked. It was the same guy as always. He recalled Morinaga knew this guy and he wondered if he was as perverted as Morinaga. _'What was his name again?'_

"Whatever… Is he here?" He wasn't really interested in drinking, remembering that his last drink had been on Morinaga. Souichi thought that the bartender should know if the bastard was there or not.

"Huh?" The bartender was making him a cocktail. "Who?" When Souichi heard the answer his blood boiled. _'Is he provoking me?'_

"Your fucking friend! Who else would I ask you about? And by the way, what was your name again?" Souichi wasn't in a good mood. The guy made this conversation even worse than he expected it to be. Souichi regretted even opening his mouth and asking. _'I shouldn't concern myself with that homo!'_

"My name's Hiroto. Nice to meet you by the way." Hiroto smiled and gave him his mixed drink. "And if you mean Angel-kun… I mean Morinaga, I didn't see him today," he added casually.

"How often is he here anyway?" Souichi was frustrated. He sipped his drink and he sat on one of the stools at the bar, "Every day I presume?" he added. Although he said so, he really wanted Hiroto to decline.

"Not really. He's here only when he's not to busy. I haven't seen him here lately," said Hiroto. Today the club wasn't as full as always and the bartender had time to talk.

"What? You're kidding, right?" Souichi didn't understand himself anymore_. 'Why am I asking anyway? I __**don't**__ want to see him ever again!'_

"No. He had some problems in the De... at home, so I highly doubt he would show up here now." Hiroto shrugged and Souichi thought that it wasn't because the problems weren't serious, but because he wanted Souichi to believe it wasn't anything to bother with.

Souichi was silent for a moment. It looked like even perverts like Morinaga had problems._ 'Serves him right! For what he wants to do to me I hope he won't be able to come here for a life time!' _thought Souichi. Hiroto had more people to serve drinks to, so he left Souichi alone to his own thoughts. All that he could think about was Morinaga_. 'So the pervert isn't here. Good. I can be calm. No one will mess with me, and my brother is safe as well. If only I knew Morinaga wouldn't show up here again I might not come here anymore. Tomoe has his friends and I see they are watching out for each other.'_ He sighed. _'I shouldn't have come here. Ever! I wouldn't have met Morinaga and wouldn't feel so… I don't even know how I'm feeling! Damn! I wish he was here! I would punch him really hard.'_ Souichi was half finished with his glass. Whatever Hiroto had given him tasted great.

There was another issue regarding Morinaga that he thought about. From that night on there wasn't a single day in which Souichi didn't think about that guy, and now being here in the club where they had met for the first time, there was just no way for him to stop thinking about Morinaga_. 'That guy, Hiroto, told me he had some problems… Maybe he hit on someone else and that guy went to the police station?'_ Souichi became angry while thinking it. _'What a player! Pervert! First he hits on me and now he…! What the hell am I thinking about!' _Souichi gulped the rest of his drink and looked around for Hiroto. He wanted another, but before he could order the next one he realized that the cocktail was stronger than he thought and another one now would be unwise. He thought it would be better to dance a bit first and then drink again.

Souichi went to the dance floor and started swaying. He wasn't the only one dancing. The dance floor was full. It was the only reason Souichi started to dance at all. He didn't like when people stared at him, and since he thought he wasn't a good dancer the possibility of someone having a good laugh while watching him pissed Souichi off. Now the risk was smaller since there were many more poor dancers out there dancing.

A girl came up to him and they started to dance together. It was nice, but something was missing. Souichi couldn't quite acknowledge what that was, but dancing with that sweet and pretty girl wasn't as appealing as it would have been before meeting Morinaga. The girl pressed her body to Souichi's, making clear that she wouldn't mind a more intense dance, and Souichi complied. _'Maybe that's just it…' _he thought and started to dance with more passion, but something was still missing. That wasn't a strong body pressed against his, those hands weren't what he wanted. He wanted…

'_Holy shit!'_ Souichi's eyes widened as he realized that it was Morinaga's presence he searched for. He longed for the other to touch him the way the man did before. That realization made him freeze for a bit, and he felt he needed a drink immediately . He turned around, not acknowledging the girl anymore, and hurried to his empty stool at the bar. Hiroto was busy serving a drink to a guest so Souichi sat there and waited.

'_Why am I searching for him? He forced himself on me! I should have danced with that girl and felt all cozy and happy as she clung to me like she did. Instead I think about that pervert's touch, about the feel of those hands on…'_

"You look a little pale. Are you all right?" Hiroto's voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up right into the other man's eyes. He saw something in them, but couldn't grasp it._ 'Just like Morinaga's…' _A sudden thought hit him.

"I... I'm fine. I need a drink. Give me the same thing you gave me before." Somehow Souichi managed to steady his voice so that he sounded normal.

"You just got a highly alcoholic drink and you want another? You'll get trashed very easily if you drink that fast." Hiroto's behavior was odd. As a bartender he should sell drinks and not make people think twice before buying them.

"Are you my mother or something? Just give me that drink. You shouldn't complain. I'm a costumer and since I'm paying, you shouldn't say anything!" Souichi really needed that drink. He needed to calm down and somehow he couldn't think of another way of doing it.

"You're really in a bad mood, buddy. Don't get mad. I don't want you getting into trouble, that's all," said Hiroto and started mixing his drink.

"I'm in trouble anyway…," Souichi mumbled under his nose.

"And why is that?" Hiroto asked.

Souichi looked up at him. He hadn't said those words loud enough for the other to hear and the music was loud enough to make his words unrecognizable, and still this guy knew exactly what he had said. It was creepy in some way and reminded him of Morinaga. _'I'm thinking about him again!'_

"Because of your friend! Are you… forget it. Just give me my drink." Souichi stopped himself at the last moment before he asked Hiroto about his relationship with Morinaga_. 'It's none of my business. Why the hell do I even care?'_

"I can give Angel-kun a message from you if you want. I'll tell him you asked about him." Hiroto was too co-operative for Souichi's liking.

"Don't you dare! I don't want to have anything to do with that pervert anymore! Just make him stay away from me!" Souichi blurted out. Then he thought about what Hiroto said and asked, "Angel-kun? He's more like a devil!"

"You haven't met a devil if you think Morinaga is one," Hiroto chuckled. "He's my friend. I feel like I've known him for all of my life. I'm actually younger than he is."

"And he's younger than I am and still calls me by my first name!" Souichi was still angry at Morinaga for calling him by his first name or adding "-kun".

"Hmm… I would say that you are older than he is very carefully, Tatsumi. And you shouldn't be worrying about him. He's a good guy." Souichi heard sincerity in Hiroto's voice, but couldn't believe that they were talking about the same guy.

"You don't know what you're talking about! He…" Souichi blushed. Hiroto was a very good listener. He really was a good bartender. _'People must talk to him very often. I nearly told him what happened the other night. I should watch my mouth around him. He's Morinaga's friend after all.'_

"Oh, so he did make a move," Hiroto said quietly, as if to himself.

"Wha… how… you…" Souichi was stunned. Then he blushed like mad. He was sure he gave himself away and now Hiroto knew that something happened between them.

"I know him well, and to be honest I tried to talk some sense into his head, but he wanted to try his luck, and I see he did try. How are you with it?" Hiroto looked tired all of a sudden.

It was a lot of information for Souichi to take in. He looked at Hiroto, the cocktail that the other handed to him forgotten in his hand.

"You tried to stop him?" Souichi was utterly surprised. He hadn't thought the other guy would do something like that, so now he was gaping with wide open eyes at Hiroto.

"Not really. I'm not the right person to stop him if he wants something," Hiroto winced a little, but then he sighed.

"You knew! You knew what he wanted and…! I should hit you!" Souichi was starting to get angry again.

"Oh, please, don't exaggerate. Was it really that bad?" Hiroto tried to calm him down and asked the last question Souichi wanted to hear and think about. He blushed even more. How could that guy talk about it so openly? He just couldn't understand it. He couldn't answer the question, either. Souichi wasn't ready to admit how he had felt as Morinaga had gotten him off.

"By the look on your face I presume you **did** like it," Hiroto smirked at him.

"NO! I didn't!" he shouted, feeling fierce as his face flushed. The thought that Hiroto would think that he had enjoyed Morinaga's doings was the last thing he wanted.

"That's odd. Angel-kun's skilled. You should enjoy yourself with him." Hiroto looked surprised.

"I didn't! I'm not a homo!" Souichi blushed again. Hiroto didn't understand. Something struck him and he asked, "And how the hell do you know he's skilled?" The thought that Morinaga did the same thing with Hiroto was driving Souichi nuts with a feeling he didn't want to name.

Hiroto didn't answer his question because he had to make more drinks. Souichi waited for him to return. He was really pissed right now. _'That guy… did they…?'_ Somehow he managed to empty his second glass, and although he felt he shouldn't drink so much so quickly, he wanted another one. When Hiroto returned to him he pointed at his empty glass and Hiroto silently made him another drink.

"Will you answer me?" Souichi couldn't be still anymore. He wanted to know if this guy and Morinaga were something more than friends.

"That's something between Angel-kun and me. If you want to know, you'll have to ask him." That was the only answer he got from Hiroto.

They talked a bit more, but Hiroto refused to answer any questions that were about Morinaga. Souichi was pissed. First, because he even asked those questions, and second, because Hiroto didn't answer them. He was quite glad when Tomoe came to him and told him that they could go home. It was the first time that it was Tomoe coming to search for Souichi so they could go home. It the past Souichi was the one dragging his brother out of the club. As they went home, Souichi thought about why he spent so much time in the club tonight, and when he realized it was because he hoped Morinaga would show up, he hurried home. His brother had to almost run to keep up with him. Souichi hoped he would never see Morinaga again.

xxx xxx

It was really late. Souichi had spent more time at the university than he had intended. Tomoe called earlier to tell him that he was going dancing again. It had been four days since he was last in the club. He had gotten really trashed that time. He hadn't felt it at first, but the vast hangover he had the next day was a very clear reminder that he drank too much. Right now he should head towards the club again. It was late enough and Tomoe said he wouldn't wait for him, that he didn't want to be baby sat anymore. Souichi didn't intend to back off. He knew Morinaga could show up there and his brother would be in trouble. He wanted to prevent the worst from happening.

While going straight to the club he heard a familiar voice that he couldn't forget no matter how hard he tried.

"Hello again, Souichi," said Morinaga with a seductive voice. Souichi looked to the right and saw the object of his thoughts. His eyes went wide and he watched the other man walk to him. He backed away hastily.

"Don't you dare come near me ever again! Get lost, you pervert!" Souichi tried his best to make his voice steady. He didn't want Morinaga to know that he was scared a bit.

"Ohh, and here I thought you missed me." A gentle smiled appeared on Morinaga's lips.

Souichi's heart was beating faster with every passing second. He looked into Morinaga's eyes and wondered what the man wanted from him. He was trying not to notice that his body reacted to Morinaga. He became flushed.

"I didn't! Now, stop! I don't want you to touch me!" Souichi was watching Morinaga closely, aware of his every move. He didn't want to end up pressed to a wall again.

"But you enjoyed yourself back then." Morinaga's smile was now wider and Souichi thought he saw that red glow in the man's eyes again.

"**I didn't!**" he screamed, although he knew he was denying the obvious since he had come in Morinaga's mouth.

"Don't lie to me. I can tell. You loved my mouth on you." Morinaga's smile became wider.

"Shut up! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed. Souichi wanted so badly to believe that everything that concerned Morinaga was only a bad dream, a nightmare, and that he would wake up and Morinaga would be gone from his life, but he knew better than to ignore the stalker. _'I should report him to the police. I don't think I can handle him alone.'_

"I won't. I want you and I will have you, Tatsumi." Morinaga's voice was low, those words were spoken faintly, but it was clear the man was serious. The smile faded from Morinaga's face.

"You're insane!" Souichi wanted to turn around and run away. He was sure Morinaga wasn't a guy that gave up easily and he himself wasn't a man that gave in to others. Especially to perverts.

"Yes, that's true. Insane with lust." After those words were said, the next thing Souichi knew was that he was pressed tightly against Morinaga's body. How the man did it was a mystery for Souichi. He had been standing quite far away from him a few seconds ago. Souichi didn't notice him even move and the next thing he knew Morinaga was holding him tightly. That wasn't normal.

Before he had the chance to even properly gasp, Morinaga's lips found his and that skilled tongue invaded his mouth, possessing it and making him weak. Souichi tried to fight, but gave in after a moment. There was no use fighting Morinaga's hold. The man was too strong and Souichi's body wanted to feel Morinaga even more. He moaned. After those lips found his neck he turned his head, giving Morinaga even more access. He heard a growl and closed his eyes, not thinking anymore, just letting everything happen.

Souichi came to his senses only when he felt Morinaga's hand going down his back and resting on his butt. Before he could do more than try pushing Morinaga away, those two strong arms that still rested on his ass pulled him towards Morinaga. Souichi gasped. He felt that Morinaga was hard. _'Now I'm really in trouble.'_

_

* * *

I'll add a few more chapters soon. I hope you liked these three for now. ^-^  
_


	4. Chapter 4

More chapters to go. ^-^

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm only using Takanaga-sensei's characters.  
Beta: elyrian  
Characters: Souichi Tatsumi, Tetsuhiro Morinaga, OC  
Rating: K+  
Warnings: maybe a bit OOC, kissing...

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was like a dream come true. Well, almost, since he wanted to have that slim body under him, slamming into it repeatedly. But what was happening was good enough for now. Morinaga had that tempting body pressed against his. The man didn't struggle much. Morinaga wasn't wrong when he felt that the other man may possibly be gay. Now the possibility turned out to be an almost certainty and he wanted to teach Sou-chan everything about pleasure, but first he needed to confuse him more.

He thrust against Souichi, making clear what his intention was. He held Tatsumi still without bothering to catch his hands, knowing that after the blowjob Souichi had received the last time the man wouldn't hold on to his senses for much longer. He concentrated on arousing the human body pressed against his. His mouth kissed that sweet neck and the temptation to bite was very strong, but Morinaga was stronger than his instincts, even if only for now. He didn't doubt that one day he wouldn't stop himself from biting that neck and tasting that sweet blood flowing in Souichi's veins. He was so sure of it.

His new toy struggled when Morinaga started to grind into Souichi, but then his body started to get weak. Morinaga heard the other man's heartbeat and knew Souichi was aroused quite a bit by now. The next goal was to make him needy. He squeezed those fine ass cheeks and received a moan in return.

"N...no, stop! Mori... aah." Tatsumi wanted him to stop. He chuckled, knowing that the only part of Tatsumi's body that wanted to get away was Souichi's mind, and even that was beginning to change. Morinaga could feel it. He didn't invade Tatsumi's mind yet, but now after being so close to the man after he made the other cum, it made it easier for him to read Tatsumi even without much effort.

"We both know that you don't want me to stop," Morinaga said, nibbling Souichi's ear lobe and biting it gently. He felt Souichi's hands grip his shoulders strongly. The man held on for dear life. They were still on the street and Morinaga wanted nothing more now than as to be elsewhere, in a place that had a bed. He wanted to take this human. Souichi moaned again and his breathing became quicker; he started to pant. Morinaga watched as those cheeks became crimson and stopped himself in the last moment from biting into Souichi's neck.

Suddenly his cell phone rang in a tone he couldn't ignore. As much as he didn't want to let go of Tatsumi, he must. That call was too important to simply ignore it. He let Souichi go and took the call.

"Morinaga." He stepped aside and turned around slightly, not wanting Tatsumi to overhear his conversation.

"**Master, we have a problem." **It was one of his servants calling. The tone of the other's voice suggested that they all were in deep trouble. _'Why is he calling me? Nii-san should be there to take care of any problems,' _thought Morinaga.

"Speak up." Morinaga wasn't happy at all that someone interrupted him in that particular moment, but he had his duties and Nii-san wouldn't be happy at all if he tried to neglect them.

"**A rogue Questing Beast is in the human world," **came a quick answer, and it chilled Morinaga to the bone. Those beasts were very dangerous even for vampires, and being in the human world made him less powerful than he would be in the Demon World.

"What? How did that happen?" Morinaga felt that the presence of his beautiful target had faded. It looked like Souichi had made a run for it. Despite the news he was receiving right now, Morinaga smiled. _'You won't get away, Souichi.'_

"**We don't know, sire. Chojiro and Haru are on their way to meet you, sir," **the servant said apologetically.

"Why?" Morinaga became aware that something was wrong. It was normal to organize a troop to catch a rogue beast if it was required, but… _'… why are Chojiro and Haru on their way to meet me?'_

"**It's dangerous to be out there now. You need to return home immediately, sire. The team is coming to take you back home."**

"Don't tell me the creature is here…" Morinaga felt shivers run down his spine. Of all the places the Questing Beast might have chosen to come to, he had to choose the same place Morinaga was in. _'…Tatsumi.'_

"**Yes."**

"Fuck! I need to go!" Morinaga shut his phone and looked around. _'Which way did he go?'_ Morinaga felt scared. It was odd for him. He couldn't remember the last time he feared something. Now he was scared about a certain person's safety. That was even odder than the fact that he was scared.

After a bit of thinking, he turned around and went right. Since he could go a lot faster than humans could, it wouldn't take long for him to find Souichi. He only hoped that the man wouldn't find the Questing Beast before the team arrived. Morinaga knew that those two sent by his brother's servant were only there because Nii-san wanted him home safely. He was certain that there was another team sent to find and take care of the rogue beast, but he just couldn't stop thinking that the Questing Beast would find a victim before the team found it, and that that victim would be Souichi since he was out there somewhere.

Morinaga cursed himself for being so stupid and not paying more attention to Tatsumi before he ran away. He wouldn't be wasting time right now searching for him if he simply knew where the other went. After some running and not finding Souichi, Morinaga cursed under his breath. This wasn't good at all. He should have found him already unless he took a wrong turn. Starting to be really restless and scared, he turned around and hurried back. _'I need to find him, and quick.'_

xxx xxx

Souichi was nearly running. Never in his life had he gone as fast as right now. He hadn't thought that he would bump into Morinaga just like he did today. He totally forgot that he should head to the club and to his brother. The only thing on his mind right now was to get away from Morinaga as fast and as far as he could. It was a good thing that the other was busy talking on his cell phone so that Souichi could sneak away from him. Souichi hoped that the other was too busy to notice him leave, and since Morinaga didn't stop him, that meant that the guy was distracted. It was his opportunity to run away from that pervert, and now Souichi prayed the other wouldn't find him.

Although it was risky, Souichi was going home. If Morinaga somehow managed to follow him, the pervert would know where he lived, but Souichi didn't know where he should go otherwise and just wandering around town wasn't wise at all. The streets were deserted, but it was no wonder. It was really late and people should be at home going to sleep right now and not wandering around the empty streets. Souichi took a short cut. He wanted to be home as soon as possible.

'_Maybe the shortcut wasn't a good idea,'_ thought Souichi, speeding through the dark alley. Suddenly Souichi felt eyes on him. His first thought was that they were Morinaga's eyes, but by now he knew the difference between somebody's eyes watching and Morinaga's. He just could tell if it was Morinaga or not, and that wasn't Morinaga. It was somebody else and that somebody was dangerous. Souichi knew it instinctually. He knew that he should get the hell out of there as fast as he could. Running wasn't the best idea. It would only make it clear that he knew of the person who was watching him, so he walked as fast as he could.

Something wasn't right here. He couldn't find the person watching him. It scared him even more than the thought of someone watching him. Something really wasn't right here. He started to shiver and gooseflesh was now covering his skin. The only thing Souichi wanted now was to be out on a very bright street with people going by. He thought that there was a chance that the person behind him would go away, but he also knew that the shortcut he had taken didn't provide such a place. The only thing he could do was to hurry.

He was halfway through the next alley when something big obscured the exit. It wasn't a human, more like an animal, but there shouldn't be any animals that big in the city. It was about two meters high. Souichi couldn't think of an animal that big and frightening living in the middle of the city. He couldn't even tell what that animal was. All he could tell was that he should run for his life. Of that Souichi was certain. He turned around and ran. He heard a howl behind him and the adrenaline made him run even faster. He ran as fast as he could, but the creature was making the distance smaller and smaller with every second. He heard the creature's breath and knew he wouldn't make it out of the alley before the monster caught him.

Souichi turned the next corner and kept running. He didn't hear the creature's footsteps anymore. He stopped when he nearly crashed into a wall. It was a dead end. Being as frightened as he was, he had turned the wrong way and now the only exit from the street was the way blocked by the monster standing there. No wonder it stopped running. He was trapped, and that creature knew he wouldn't get away. There was no sense wasting energy when the supper was cornered.

Souichi searched desperately for a way out of there, but he knew it was useless. He was a goner. Fear gripped him and he trembled really badly. He could see the creature very clearly now. Never in his life had he seen anything like it before. He had never even heard of it or read about it. Bigger than a human, it reminded Souichi of a werewolf, but the details didn't fit. Furthermore, although it went on all fours, it had human features and stood like a monkey, supporting its weight with its front legs. It had fur and claws and yellow eyes. The teeth were sharp and just like a wolf's or a wild dog's. Its paws were a mix between a wolf and a pterodactyl, with fur that ended just above the claws. The fur was dirty brown color. What more, the front legs were longer than the back legs and it looked like they were more convenient to use to grab and hold with than those of a wolf. However, the tail was more like that of a reptile than of a dog. It reminded Souichi of a snake. There was no fur on it at all, but it had the same color as the fur.

The sounds that were coming from that beast were the most blood curdling he could ever imagine. Souichi felt himself freeze as the creature came closer, confident that its prey wouldn't escape. Souichi couldn't scream. He didn't know what the cause of it was. Was it fear or was it something else? He looked into the eyes of the monster ready to kill him and couldn't think of anything. He had heard that people say that your whole life flashed before your eyes when you were about to face death, but he couldn't think at all. He didn't want to end up as a supper for a monster, but he doubted that anybody could save him. He pressed himself into the wall behind him as if wanting to melt completely into it.

The same moment that the creature launched the attack someone hit it from behind. It howled and turned around to see who was hitting it. Souichi didn't move. He couldn't. He was still too petrified. The monster was too big for him to see beyond it. As the creature roared again, he closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the person on the other end killed, regardless of who it was. Even Morinaga. He slid to the ground and hoped it was just a bad dream. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare. Souichi hid his face in his knees and trembled.

He knew he should search for an opportunity to get away, but he was too frightened. That monster was too big, too scary, and he was too weak. He thought about Morinaga. The man was stronger than he was, but even so Souichi doubted that Morinaga could handle that beast. Even now when he was about to die he thought about that pervert. Souichi was close to tears. Never in his life had he been so scared. He had never been in such situation before. Normally he was strong enough to fight for himself, but recently he was proven weaker than he thought he was, and that sucked.

Souichi was too deep in shock from the whole situation to watch what was happening around him, but he heard some voices. They sounded as if they were coming from very far away, but they were human voices.

"Master, look out!"

"No, please! Don't go there!"

Two different voices. It looked like there were two people and they were screaming to a third one. So there must been three more possible victims. The next thing he heard was the monster roar, and he curled more into a ball. He wanted so badly to just disappear from here. He didn't care where to, just as far from that beast as possible. He didn't notice someone's hands on him, shaking him.

"Tatsumi! Tatsumi! Get a hold of yourself! We need to get out of here! Move!" yelled someone near his ear.

It was a voice he didn't even realize how much he wanted to hear. _'Morinaga.'_ Strong hands were tugging at him, forcing him to stand up, but he didn't have any strength in him.

"Souichi!" Morinaga forced him to look up. There was something in those eyes that finally made Souichi move. Although he still shivered like a leaf, he tried to move. Somewhere in the real word some people were fighting with that monster. He didn't see it, looking the whole time into Morinaga's eyes, but could sense it.

"Snap out of it, NOW!" Something in the way Morinaga said it made Souichi's brain kick into gear. He needed help from Morinaga as he stood up, but he had more control over his body than he had a moment ago. Morinaga was holding his hand and Souichi clung to him as tightly as he could. As long as he didn't look in the direction the creature stood he was fine, but when he laid eyes upon that monster he stopped moving again. The monster attacked. Souichi knew this was the end.

He didn't perceive what really happened, but the next moment he hit the wall opposite the place he and Morinaga had stood just a moment ago. The other had him locked in a tight embrace. The beast hit the wall there, howled, and started to shake its head as if trying to clear it.

"Master!" Souichi heard somebody shout with fear clearly audible in his voice. He didn't have time to think to who this word was directed to because Morinaga spoke.

"Now! Move!" Morinaga said and pulled him towards the exit from the alley. They ran, but before they got out of there the beast roared again and Souichi felt the strength drain from his body. He tripped and Morinaga caught him before he fell.

"Haru, prepare the gate!" barked Morinaga to one of the men that waited just at the exit of the alley.

"Yes, Master," said a young man. Souichi didn't have time to look at him or the other guy. All he could see was that the two were dressed very strangely. One of them, the one named Haru, had short blond hair, and the other's hair was long and brown. He was also a lot taller than Haru, even taller than Morinaga.

"We better run!" screamed the other and then Souichi was lifted from his feet and tossed over Morinaga's shoulder. He yelped.

"Hey! What the hell?" Souichi shouted, but at the same time the monster roared again. He stopped all complaints at once and let Morinaga carry him. Somehow that creature was draining all his strength from him and it looked like it didn't affect Morinaga or the two guys that were with him. When Morinaga started to run, Souichi shrieked half out of fear and half out of shock. The three men were running with speed not possible for humans and it didn't look like Souichi's weight made any difference to Morinaga. The beast was still following them and it didn't have any problems chasing them. The creature was very fast and started catch up with them.

Souichi closed his eyes and wondered, _'What kind of mess did I get myself into? Shit!'_ He was utterly helpless, and now he started to be really pissed. _'Morinaga isn't human! He's a monster!'_

"Sir! All is ready! We can go!" the blond shouted. Souichi shivered all over. He knew somehow that that was only the beginning of his problems. The problems that he had had before looked like pleasant things right now.

"Now!" Souichi heard Morinaga's voice. Something changed, but he couldn't quite distinguish what it was. He heard the monster howl, a sound full of disappointment and anger. He felt as if somebody threw him into icy water in the middle of the winter and at the same time he felt every cell of his body burn from intense heat. It was unbearable. His breath caught in his lungs and time stopped. After that everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm only using Takanaga-sensei's characters.  
Beta: elyrian  
Characters: Souichi, Morinaga  
Rating: T  
Warnings: none…?

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Souichi woke up feeling sick. His head was killing him to the point where he felt nauseated. When he opened his eyes, he immediately closed them in a flash. Although the room wasn't too bright he couldn't stand the light. After breathing deeply he managed to regain control over his body. His head was still hurting, but not that much anymore, and he didn't feel like puking anymore. He lay there on the comfortable bed and tried to remember what happened and were he was. He didn't dare open his eyes again so fast and his mind was in a haze. _'Where am I? How did I get here? What happened? Did I pass out or something?'_ His mind was foggy and thinking came very hard.

After awhile he opened his eyes and blinked. Souichi glanced around. He was lying on a comfortable bed right in the middle of a round room. The walls were made out of stones that reminded Souichi of old, cold castles, but the room was everything other than cold. _'How the hell did I get here? And where am I anyway?'_ Souichi couldn't understand it. He walked to the window, and the task was harder than it should be. His body felt odd, heavy, and even breathing was more difficult than it should be. He shook his head to clear it and kept going.

There were only four windows in the room, but they were quite big, without glass. When Souichi looked out from one of them his mouth dropped open. _'No way! It's impossible!'_ Souichi started to shake visibly. He turned around and looked around the room. He searched for a way out and didn't find any. He was trapped. There was no way out from that round room. _'How did I get here? Am I dreaming? I must be! It has got to be a dream! There has to be a way out of this place!'_ He turned around, facing the window again, and looked out of it. _'It's a dream! A fucking nightmare!'_

He was in a tower, and a very high one, but that wasn't the worst of it. Looking down he saw only fog. There was a cliff. The tower was placed just nearby a very high and dangerous cliff that appeared to be without a bottom. Not only the view down made Souichi panic. When he looked ahead he saw a landscape that wasn't Japan at all. It was… it was… he didn't know what it was, or where he was. He saw forest, mountains, sky with heavy clouds on it and dragons. Dragons were flying far away from the tower. He saw them and he couldn't believe it, but he couldn't be mistaken. There were real dragons. He didn't know how he knew it, but he did.

"No way. It's a nightmare. It… has to be one! No fucking way…" he said with trembling voice. He couldn't tear his gaze from the view. _'A nightmare!'_ Souichi's memories were returning now. He remembered a monster chasing him and Morinaga appearing and rescuing him, but where was the man now? _'Am I still dreaming? Am I dead?'_

"Is this hell?" he whispered. Souichi didn't even notice he asked this question out loud. His mind couldn't grasp the new and unfamiliar reality that his eyes showed him.

"This isn't real! It's a dream! It has to be one!" he yelled wanting with all his heart to wake up immediately. _'Wake up! Wake up, wake up, damn it!'_ He was startled when he heard a chuckle behind. Souichi spun around and faced Morinaga. He didn't have the time to get pissed at the man or ask him where he was and what he was doing there because he was too busy trying not to lose the eyes that were about to pop out of his head.

Morinaga looked stunning, absolutely gorgeous. The man wore black leather pants and high boots with silver clasps as binding. The belt was the same, leather with silver in it. Morinaga's fingers were inside his pockets. Morinaga also wore a long crimson sleeved shirt and a black leather vest. The shirt had a high collar that stood and covered Morinaga's neck. The color of the shirt reminded Souichi of Morinaga's eyes just before he came into the other's mouth that time. That thought made Souichi snap out of his state.

"You!" Souichi tried to say something else, to ask the man questions, but he couldn't decide which one he should ask first.

"Yes, me," Morinaga smirked at him and Souichi got pissed. He forgot for a moment that he didn't know where he was. He jumped toward Morinaga, ready to send the other to the ground with a perfect punch. Morinaga didn't move, he just stood there and watched him storm closer. Souichi took a good swing and just before his hand reached his target he was stopped, his hand caught by the wrist by Morinaga.

Souichi tried to jerk his hand out of Morinaga's grip, but couldn't. The man reminded Souichi of how strong he was.

"L-let me go! You…!" Before he could break free he was pulled toward Morinaga, their lips nearly touching.

"I don't think so, Sou-chan." It was merely a whisper, but it sent shivers down Souichi's spine. Morinaga used that annoying nick name, but Souichi was too busy keeping his body at bay to even notice. He closed his eyes and his heart was beating so fast. He knew what would happen in a second. When soft and sensual lips brushed his own he jumped and finally managed to snap out of the trance he was in. The touch was what he was waiting for, but at the same time it brought him out of his state.

"NO!" shouted Souichi and pushed Morinaga away, and this time Morinaga really stepped away from him. Souichi thought that the man would look at him with angry eyes, but he was mistaken. Morinaga glanced at him, playful sparks in his eyes as he smirked wickedly.

"You like to play rough?" Morinaga smirked even more and then answered his own question. "Of course you do," he chuckled, but didn't make any move to indicate that he wanted to come toward Souichi.

"You fucking bastard! Who do you think you are? And where the hell am I?" Souichi was on the verge of bursting from too much anger accumulated inside of him. Morinaga, on the other hand, seemed to be very happy.

"What do you think?" he asked playfully and crossed him arms on his chest.

"You brought me here, you tell me!" Souichi shouted. His short temper was taking the lead over his senses.

"Yes, I brought you here. You're in my world now." Morinaga watched him with burning eyes.

"What the hell do you mean?" Souichi snarled. He knew he wouldn't like Morinaga's answer and he feared hearing it, but he needed to know_. 'My world? What does that mean?'_

"Just what I said," the other answered nonchalantly, but his answer wasn't satisfying at all. It was short and didn't give Souichi any information that he wanted.

"I don't get it! I really don't," said Souichi with frustration. Then he said, "It's a dream. It has to be. I didn't wake up yet." Those words weren't directed to Morinaga, but Morinaga answered him. After he stopped laughing.

"You're really amusing, Sou-chan," he chuckled and shook his head, then chuckled again.

"Don't you dare call me that! What the hell are you anyway? What was… what was that… that thing?" Souichi remembered that monster that was chasing him just before he passed out. He wanted to know what that was. Morinaga sighed.

"It was a creature that you could call the Questing Beast. Some call it Glatisant." Morinaga answered Souichi's last question, but Souichi had never heard about a beast named Glatisant or Questing Beast. He didn't know if he should believe Morinaga or not. He was very skeptical and thought about how to respond to Morinaga's answer, but before he had time to open his mouth Morinaga said,

"Oh come on Souichi. You asked, I told you. Don't make a face like you think I'm crazy." Morinaga sounded a bit irritated.

"You are crazy," Souichi said quietly. Morinaga watched him for a moment, and then the man went few steps closer. "Don't you fucking dare! Stay where you are!" Souichi wanted to stop Morinaga from coming closer, but Morinaga just ignored him. Souichi backed away and hit the wall. He gasped, his eyes never leaving Morinaga's.

"If you would call crazy wanting to make you mine then yes! I am crazy and the only way to be sane again is to satisfy my need for you." After saying those words Morinaga came even closer. Souichi didn't have any place to escape to.

"I'm not a homo! Did you hear me? I don't care what you want! I want to go home! Where am I anyway?" Souichi felt unsafe. Morinaga was too close to him for his liking, but he knew there was no way he could shove the other away. He would only end up in Morinaga's embrace. It looked like Morinaga wanted to be sure Souichi wouldn't get away this time. He placed his hands on both sides of Souichi's head and said,

"I heard you very clearly. I have very sensible ears. About what you want, if you will be a good boy and do as I say maybe I will listen to your requests. And if you really want to know where you are I will tell you… but before I do, I want you to kiss me." Morinaga was looking him in the eyes while talking. Souichi saw something glow deep down there, but his instincts told him to leave it. His mind worked on all that Morinaga just said. It was hard to concentrate when those deep, dark eyes looked into his own with so much intensity that he felt his knees going soft.

"In your dreams!" he hissed. Morinaga smirked and leaned closer. Souichi turned his head away so that he could avoid Morinaga's touch. He heard Morinaga chuckle and then he felt those lips on his neck. He was trapped. Morinaga's arms prevented him from escaping, but even so Souichi didn't want to give up without a fight. His task was difficult since those lips were touching his skin, kissing him, making him weak and vulnerable. "I'm warning you! If you won't stop this instant then I… ahh." He must have stopped because Morinaga found a very sensitive spot.

"Then what? What will you do, Souichi?" Morinaga drew away, not too far, but enough to be able to look into Souichi's eyes. The man smirked. "You are not strong enough to be a threat to me. Nothing you do will cause me any harm, Sou-chan."

Souichi didn't understand Morinaga. Everybody was vulnerable. You needed to find their weakness first, but everyone had one. Morinaga couldn't be different. Every human could be harmed or killed. _'…unless he's not human.'_ Souichi remembered that monster from the alley. He knew that the beast couldn't be from this world, or should he rather say his world?

"I'm not in Japan anymore," he whispered. Sudden realization hit him. He was certain of it. He saw the view from the window. Souichi hoped only that he was still on Earth, but Morinaga's next words made that hope disappear.

"Most certainly not, love. You're in the Demon World, my world." Those words were spoken in a very sensual way. They sounded soft, seductive, intoxicating.

"Who… what the hell are you?" Souichi thought about what he just heard. _'Demon World? I've never heard of it! Is he making fun of me? But I saw dragons! And that beast… Shit! Where am I? And he…'_ Morinaga's answer stopped the flow of his thoughts.

"A vampire." The way Morinaga said it didn't leave any doubts that the man was serious, or rather seriously believed in it. Souichi thought that he heard a slight touch of pride in Morinaga's voice. _'A vampire.'_ It rang in Souichi's mind and he tried to decide if he believed Morinaga or not.

"Vampires aren't real," he said dully. "They just… aren't."

"You don't believe it yourself." Morinaga watched him and waited for his response.

"Oh, really? What do you know!" Souichi was really irritated by Morinaga's confidence.

"I know you're not stupid. You saw the creature that chased you. You can deny it, but it won't change the fact that questing beasts, vampires, dragons or any other creatures are as real as you or any other being. Even if you didn't know they actually existed before meeting one, that doesn't mean they aren't real." Morinaga backed away from him and strolled through the room. Souichi could relax a bit knowing that the man was now farther away from him. He could think properly now. His mind refused to acknowledge Morinaga's words.

"It can't be true! All those monsters are made up! They aren't real! They can't be!" Souichi tried desperately to hold on to his beliefs. He refused to see what lay before him.

"But they are," Morinaga said patiently. "That guy you bumped into the other night wasn't human either. We live in this world, but we like to play, so many of us visit your world. Some of them stay there. They can be seen by mortals. That's how so many legends are formed all over the world. There are differences in the descriptions of the same species, but that is caused by cultural differences and the time in which the legends are told. People see them, name them, and tell about them in fairy tales. But they are not only alive in fairy tales. They are real just like I am or you are."

"No. I don't believe you!" Souichi was still in denial although Morinaga's words made sense. He didn't want to see it, to believe in it. The prospect of a world full of monsters that visit his world was more than frightening. It looked like if the Demon World was real then the Human World was only a playground for the demons that lived in the Demon World. If demons were irresponsible and carefree it wouldn't take long for his world to end.

"You were attacked by one of them. I don't understand. How can you still say that you don't believe me? You should have enough proof by now," Morinaga was frowning when saying those words.

"I don't even remember what happened! Everything is so foggy!" he told Morinaga. He really couldn't remember almost anything before he was brought in the Demon World.

"Glatisant's power has infected you," Morinaga said with a nod. "It will wear off, but until then you won't be able to remember much from those events. He robbed you of coherent thinking. That's how he hunts. He paralyzes his prey, makes them unable to react, to run, although running wouldn't help much either. If the Questing Beast wants to eat you, it will."

"Well I'm not dead!" Souichi was feeling that he was saying something stupid, but those words just slipped out of his mouth.

"I saved you," Morinaga replied. He had stopped pacing the room some time ago and was now looking at Souichi with a content expression on his face.

"Why?" Souichi didn't understand anything anymore. He wasn't curious about the answer. He didn't know why he even asked. He needed to hear his own voice, as if that would make the situation more bearable.

"I told you before. I want you."

"And I want to go back home! If you're really not human then send me back home!" Souichi shouted.

"I'm not a human, but I won't return you to your world. You're mine," Morinaga's words were calm and final. He was the most confident person Souichi had ever met. There was so much power in Morinaga's words. If not for Souichi's hot temper he would just nod his agreement. Something made him obey Morinaga and he decided to fight with all his might against it.

"I AM NOT! You fucking monster! I WANNA GO HOME! I have to take care of my siblings and I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! I'm going home NOW!" Souichi was certain that his voice was audible very far from the tower. He yelled so loudly that his throat started to hurt.

"And how will you manage that?" Morinaga chuckled darkly. "You, a mortal human, have no power. You're helpless. You are at my mercy."

"Why, you!" Souichi launched himself at Morinaga. He saw red and wanted to make the other pay; he wanted to wipe that sly smile from the other man's face. Souichi threw himself at Morinaga, he thought that would send the other to the ground, but he was mistaken. Morinaga caught him and held firm.

"LET GO!" he struggled and fought with all his strength to get away from Morinaga. Vampire or not, the man was dangerous. Furthermore, he didn't believe that Morinaga was a vampire. The man was stronger than he looked and was wicked in many ways, but it didn't make a vampire out of him. Suddenly he managed to free himself from Morinaga's grasp.

"You're pathetic! You ought to be a vampire? That's laughable! You don't act like one! You must be a really weak one if you are any anyway. I think I won't be mistaken much if I say you're a disgrace to other vampires!" Souichi looked at Morinaga and froze. He hadn't watched the other's face as he spoke and it looked like he had made a serious mistake.

Souichi's watched as Morinaga's eyes became redder and redder with every second. Those weren't the eyes of a human anymore. Those were eyes of a monster, a real vampire. A dangerous aura was all around Morinaga. Morinaga's face was expressionless. From the moment Souichi had met Morinaga, his face was usually playful, seductive or calm. What he saw now made him shiver with fear.

Before Souichi could say something or react in any other way, he felt a hand grabbing his hair and forcing him to look into those bloody colored eyes. Morinaga wasn't much taller than he was, but right now he seemed to be not only taller and stronger, but his presence was just overwhelming all of Souichi's senses.

"You're so going to regret your words, little one. I will show you very clearly what a vampire can do right after the lesson that I'm about to give you," Morinaga hissed, "I'm going to show you what it means to be with a man." He crushed his mouth onto Souichi's and gave the other a forceful kiss. "And you will love it," he added after a long and passionate kiss.

Souichi didn't have time to blink. Morinaga did something, he wasn't sure what it was, but the next moment the two of them weren't in the room on top of the tower anymore. Souichi didn't have time to take notice of his new surroundings because Morinaga threw him onto a bed and covered his body with his own. He squirmed, trying to push the vampire off. Hitting Morinaga wasn't helping either. The only thing he could do was scream.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO! I'M NOT A HOMO!" Souichi thrashed beneath Morinaga, but the man held him firmly. He caught Souichi's hands and pinned them to the mattress then looked at Souichi.

"We will see about that soon enough. Now you have two ways to act: either you will fight me or you will let me take you without a fight. Either way I will have you." Morinaga's eyes started to glow, the red color more visible than ever before. _'What is he talking about? Either way the result will be the same! That's no option!'_ Souichi took a quick look around. They weren't in the tower anymore. The room was normal, but they were still in the castle. Morinaga didn't give him time to look around more. He asked, "Well, what are you choosing?" Souichi glared at the bastard that was holding him by force and hissed,

"Whatever I choose, it won't be you!" When Morinaga raised an eyebrow at that Souichi asked, "How did we get here?" Despite the situation he couldn't stop wondering about it. One moment they stood in the tower and the next they were somewhere else. That wasn't normal. Souichi started to believe that Morinaga really had some powers a normal human didn't have.

"Since you did not believe in my power I thought I would show you a glimpse of it." Morinaga was smirking evilly, his eyes glowing crimson. He was still holding Souichi pinned to the bed, but Souichi had stopped struggling for the moment.

"How…?" Souichi didn't end his question because Morinaga rubbed his body on Souichi's and ground the lower half of his body into Souichi's. Souichi's eyes widened. _'He's… he's hard.'_ Morinaga's erection was evident. The man wasn't bluffing when he said he wanted Souichi. The lust that Souichi saw in Morinaga's eyes and the erection were proof enough.

"How did we get here? Very simple. This castle is my home. My magic is stronger here than anywhere else. Moving within this place the way we just did is child's play. And while we are talking about playing, let us begin." The smile that Morinaga gave Souichi was the most wicked smile Souichi had ever seen in his whole life. It was also the most sensual smile anybody had ever given him. He shivered involuntarily, but not out of fear. _'This… this won't end well.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, I'm only using Takanaga-sensei's characters. ;)  
**Beta:** elyrian  
**Characters:** Souichi, Morinaga.  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings: Attention! This chapter contains mild D&S and B&D.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Morinaga couldn't remember the last time he was so angry at something or someone. _'Have I ever been so furious before…? That Thorny Rose! I will show him, break his defenses and make him submit. He wants to see a vampire's power? I will show him. I will show him how much he is mistaken when he thinks he isn't gay.'_ Morinaga was boiling inside, not only with anger, but also pain.

The way Souichi lay on the bed, so defenseless, made Morinaga remember what happened just after he and his people returned to the Demon World. Tatsumi had lost consciousness just after they passed the portal, Morinaga had felt that the body he was carrying on his shoulder went numb. Haru was very good at making portals, so they ended up right before the castle gate. Morinaga laid Tatsumi on the ground and looked at his unconscious form. The man was pale and his breathing was unsteady and shallow. Morinaga recognized the effects that Glatisant's magic had on humans. Sou-chan fought his influence well, but he was a human after all. That he had hung on for so long was remarkable. He was very lucky and strong.

Now the mortal one needed time to recover. Morinaga was worried during the whole time that Tatsumi needed to recover. Many times before, even if humans escaped the Questing Beast, they had not lived long after. Morinaga only hoped that the influence of the Demon World's magic would help Souichi recover faster. He was certain that Sou-chan would make it.

This world was full of magic, even the air was saturated with it. It was always harder to find supper here, but you were stronger here than in the Human World. Although immortals were less powerful there and people hunted them down, many of his kind and other creatures were staying in that world, living there the whole time and visiting the Demon World only seldomly. There was something there that summoned the immortals, made them ready to give up their lives in the Demon World for a very uncertain future in a world without magic. Many of the vampires had been humans once before and they missed the way they had lived before. Others wanted to try to live in an unknown world. They were curious and in many cases stupid, but neither he nor anybody else had any right to stop them.

The Questing Beast that had attacked Tatsumi was a very rough one, the most dangerous kind of all of them. There were many kinds of Questing Beasts. People saw only a few. The most dangerous ones never felt the desire to go into the Human World. The Glatisant that they had encountered was an exception, and unlucky for him it was one of the species whose strength didn't decrease in the Human World. Although he could fight with the beast here, he couldn't in the Human World. It was impossible to fight there and win. Too many witnesses, not enough magic. Leaving Tatsumi there was even more impossible, even if it was the wisest thing he could have done. Morinaga never had been a wise man. He wanted Tatsumi to be safe. Taking him to the Demon World wasn't the best solution, but it was the lesser of two evils. Now Morinaga needed only to provide peace and quiet for Tatsumi and he hoped that the other's body would be strong enough to fight off Glatisant's influence.

Tatsumi's recovery took three days. For three long days Souichi Tatsumi was unconscious. After a day of shallow breathing he developed a fever. It wasn't high, but it was still there a bit longer than a day. Morinaga didn't know what to think. He remembered that for humans a fever was a good sign if the fever wasn't too high. That meant that the body was fighting the infection, or anything else, off with it. Morinaga sat by Souichi's side and watched the other whenever he had free time. He gave Tatsumi liquids and tried to make the fever go down. Finally he managed to do it, but Souichi remained unconscious one more day.

Morinaga slowly started to give up all hope that Tatsumi would ever wake up. If he didn't wake up from his sleep he would die in a few days. Even in the Demon World humans weren't immortal. It seemed that Tatsumi had gone into a coma or a state that was similar to it, the last state before death when attacked by the Questing Beast. Morinaga couldn't believe his eyes when he went to the tower to see Tatsumi again tonight and saw his Sou-chan standing by the window and admiring the landscape outside.

Morinaga had thought about putting Tatsumi in one of the chambers in the castle, maybe one that was near his room, or even installing him in his own room, but gave up on it. Too many people were in the castle and Morinaga didn't trust even half of them. He knew that if they sensed a human so near they would try to eat him up. The tower was a good solution. It had two floors. The highest floor was the bedroom, with some books and a wardrobe. Morinaga had found some clothes that would fit Souichi nicely, but had been uncertain if the man would ever have the opportunity to wear them. The first floor had a bathroom and dining room. The floors were connected by spiral stairs on one side of the wall. The only way to enter the chamber was by teleporting, and only Morinaga and his Nii-san could do it freely. Others needed permission given by one of the siblings to enter the first floor. The second was unreachable to anyone but the Morinaga siblings.

The whole time that Souichi was sick only he and the two vampires that came with him from the Human World had had access to Souichi's chambers. When Morinaga couldn't stay with Tatsumi he assigned one of them to sit and watch over the sleeping figure whenever they could. Today nobody could come and watch the human. Morinaga finally found time after dealing with some issues and went to see Tatsumi. To his surprise, he found him awake. Morinaga hadn't realized just how much he was worried about the human until he saw that Souichi was awake. The joy that he felt seeing that slim, yet strong and vulnerable figure looking out of the window couldn't be compared to anything he had experienced in a very long time, even judging by vampire standards. He had to fight the genuine smile that wanted to show on his face and his heart was beating so very fast.

Tatsumi seemed a bit shocked but all right. He was mumbling something about hell and then trying to convince himself of this being a dream. Morinaga couldn't help himself, he chuckled. He was fighting the urge to come to Sou-chan, embrace him and bury his face in the other's hair, inhaling the scent of it. He saw that Souichi was fine, but even if he knew that his eyes weren't misleading him, he wanted to touch, to make sure, to kiss, to lose himself in the other's presence. He felt really relieved when he saw Tatsumi on his feet.

He was struck by the realization that Souichi Tatsumi affected him that much. It shouldn't be this way. He shouldn't be worried about a human. They were nothing to him, only mortal beings that would die in the end. Although Souichi shouldn't mean anything to Morinaga, the man cared about him and was selfish enough to want to keep Sou-chan in the Demon World. He knew he would eventually let him go back home, but not just yet.

They could play a little while Souichi remained here. He could help Tatsumi find his true self in the process. Morinaga wanted to see the man inside unmasked and he knew he wouldn't unless Sou-chan accepted his sexuality. With every passing meeting he was surer that Tatsumi was gay. The other didn't want to accept it or even admit it. Morinaga suspected that Tatsumi wasn't even aware of his own preferences.

Right now, after Tatsumi's declaration of what he thought about Morinaga, he cursed himself mentally. He was so naïve, thinking that Sou-chan wouldn't be stupid enough to challenge him, to say all those hurtful words. Morinaga was mad at himself for letting Tatsumi's words get to him. It shouldn't be like that. He did all that he could to prevent these kinds of situations. He had had enough of it in the past. Morinaga guarded his heart from any attacks. It was stupid from his side to care about Souichi; the man had proven it to him with his words. He didn't care about Morinaga at all. The thought that Morinaga actually wanted Tatsumi to care about him was another weakness he was trying so desperately to lose. It looked like he hadn't succeeded, no matter how much he tried to convince himself that he didn't want anybody to care about him. It was still very easy to hurt him. Morinaga really had thought that his heart was safe, but somehow Tatsumi managed to get in and those words he had just said hurt too much. They reminded him of the past. _'I have suffered enough. I won't let myself fall a second time!'_

He needed to find a way to stop caring, because he knew he really cared since Souichi's words were so painful. The words Tatsumi said reminded Morinaga of the torture he went through. _'He told me the same things I had heard before. I didn't want to hear those words ever again.'_ Morinaga didn't want his memories to haunt him for all eternity. Tatsumi made him think about what he had gone through a lot more than anybody else ever had. _'It's time to end this.'_

He tried to find a way to let go of the other and he thought he found it. He was obsessed with Tatsumi, he wanted to have him, and so he would take him. Maybe then he would lose interest in the human enough to let him return to his own world so he could forget all about the human that snuck into his heart unconsciously. _'Maybe I'm really only obsessed. Maybe only the chase and conquer turns me on so much. I hope so. Well, we will find out right now. And I will show him how much he is mistaken, thinking that he isn't gay.'_ Those kinds of thoughts were running around inside Morinaga's head as he held Tatsumi pinned to the bed in his own room.

"I'm going to make you mine completely." He kissed those soft lips, "And you will love every second of it." He watched Tatsumi and initiated the process of binding together not only their bodies, but also their minds.

xxx xxx

Souichi was in deep trouble. Morinaga's kisses were demanding, hot and left him panting. The man was still holding him down with both hands. He didn't have a free hand to do anything more. Souichi thought that he was relatively safe until Morinaga released both of his wrists and tore his shirt open. Buttons went flying in all directions and Souichi gasped in shock. Before he could react, Morinaga flipped him over on to his stomach and tore his shirt even more while removing it.

"Hey! Stop that! What are you doing? Morinaga, STOP!" he shouted. There was no way he could stop the man. Morinaga had him half naked in no time. After disposing of the remains of Souichi's shirt, Morinaga flipped Souichi on to his back again and straddled his hips. He reached over Souichi, apparently to find something there. Souichi was still pinned but had his hands free, so he used them, punching Morinaga in all the places he could and trying to shove him off. Morinaga acted as if Souichi's punches weren't affecting him at all. He behaved as if they were mosquito bites.

Souichi heard a soft rattle, but he was too busy trying to find a way to make Morinaga give up on this stupid idea to pay attention to it. Suddenly Morinaga caught one of his wrists and placed it above his head and Souichi heard that jangle again.

"What the hell are you trying to do, you pervert?" He tried to wrest his hand from Morinaga's hold, but couldn't. Looking above his head, his eyes widened as he saw what the other was doing and he struggled with more strength and fire.

"NO!" There was no way he would allow it, but with Morinaga sitting on him he couldn't do much against the other man's actions. He felt frozen as the leather handcuff was placed on his wrist; he felt it tighten and then Morinaga's hand pulled away. Souichi tugged hard on the restraint, but his hand remained bound and above his head. He reached up with his other hand so that he could free himself. Before he reached his bound hand Morinaga caught it.

"Oh, I don't think so, Sou-chan," said Morinaga with a smirk, placing Souichi's other hand above his head and repeating the process of cuffing Souichi's wrist. Morinaga drew away and sat there watching for a while as Souichi struggled, tugging on his restraints.

"Will you take these off? NOW! Untie me! Morinaga!" Souichi didn't know which feeling was stronger right now, anger because of Morinaga's actions or fear of being restrained, helplessly exposed to Morinaga, not able to defend himself or do anything but lay there and wait for Morinaga's next move. The man could now do absolutely anything with him.

"Now, now, Sou-chan. The fun is nearly starting. Don't tell me you have never thought of having sex while being bound? It's exciting and a great turn on! You will see for yourself." He grabbed Souichi's crotch and squeezed. "I'll make sure of it." Souichi moaned and thrashed under Morinaga, who leaned down and pressed his lips to Souichi's chest. He started to lick the skin, and with every second Morinaga came closer to Souichi's nipples. When he started to circle them with his tongue Souichi unconsciously arched into the touch.

"N-noo… un-untie me… ahhh!" Souichi couldn't believe how weak he was. He was enjoying it, enjoying every touch of Morinaga's tongue. He yelped when Morinaga took one of his nipples into his mouth and screamed as pain shot through his body. Morinaga had bitten his nipple and now was licking the sting away. Pain and pleasure were mixing and Souichi had problems telling them apart. He tugged on the cuffs, but his hands remained where they were.

"Do you know how your wrists will look if you continue to pull on the cuffs the way you are pulling?" asked Morinaga. "Stop struggling. You'll only make it worse for yourself."

"I… I… I DON'T WANT THIS!" Souichi shouted. "LET GO!" He could be really loud if he wanted to be and now he didn't temper himself.

"Tst, tst, tst. Really, Souichi. Do you really want me to gag you that much?" Morinaga smirked; devilish sparks were shining in his eyes. "That's not a bad idea," he chuckled. "Maybe I'll really do so."

"You… you're kidding… right?" asked Souichi in an almost pleading tone. He mentally cursed himself for it, but couldn't make his voice stronger since only the thought of what Morinaga had just suggested made him shiver with fright.

Morinaga glanced at him, an unreadable expression on his face. Souichi waited and watched as Morinaga tore his pants open and wrenched them down, then tossed them aside with Souichi's underwear. Souichi was now completely naked and watched, hypnotized, as Morinaga spread his legs and laid himself between them. The man played with Souichi's belly button and watched him.

"Well… I think I would rather hear your screams and moans. We can gag you another time," he winked and spread Souichi's thighs even more. Souichi felt his cheeks heating up. There was no way to cover himself. His hands were bound and his legs held wide open by Morinaga's hands. Morinaga was studying his body, looking it all over. He had a predatory look on his face and his eyes were shining red. Now Souichi knew that it was because Morinaga was a vampire and he shivered, thinking about all those stories he had heard about vampires. He had thought it was all fictional, but now he knew better. He only hoped that the movies and books were exaggerating when they showed vampires' powers.

"Stop looking, you pervert!" Souichi felt really embarrassed. Bound and teased by a man. He wasn't into guys, no way in hell would he submit to Morinaga. It was just impossible for him to imagine and even more impossible actually do it. What was going on here was simply rape and nothing more.

"Oh, but you have a very beautiful body. It's nice to look at and it will be a pleasure to train it," the devilish smile Morinaga showed Souichi made him ready to beg for mercy just in that second, but he had more pride than that.

"Wha… what the hell do you mean? Train? Stop playing with me!" The situation was less and less funny, even if he had ever considered it that way anyway.

"Oh… but I'm only beginning to play with you. Before you return home, you'll learn so many things about pleasure and pain. I'll teach you, pet."

"Pet? Stop shitting me! Let go!" Souichi thrashed again, but Morinaga only held him more firmly. The man pushed his legs up to Souichi's chest and leaned closer to him.

"You are a pet, nothing more than a toy for pleasure, my pleasure. But don't worry. I'll make you scream in ecstasy today and all the future times we play," said Morinaga and licked Souichi's half hard cock. Souichi moaned. He couldn't stop himself. He remembered how it had felt the previous time Morinaga had given him head and his body reacted immediately. He didn't understand how Morinaga had managed to arouse him in the first place, and what more, in such a short time. It was a guy caressing his body, licking him and making him emit all those embarrassing sounds that he couldn't suppress no matter how much he tried.

"Nooo… stop!"

"Your body tells me differently," said Morinaga with a playful tone. Then his expression hardened. "I won't stop." Morinaga resumed licking Souichi's member. It wasn't long before Souichi started biting his bottom lip. He didn't want to show Morinaga that he was enjoying himself. He was utterly helpless while Morinaga tormented him. Souichi tried to suppress the urge to growl, but was taken by surprise when he felt a wet tongue going lower under his balls to lick the sensitive skin there. He whimpered and moaned. He was very sensitive there. His body trembled. Souichi abandoned all hope of freeing himself. His body was betraying him, enjoying Morinaga's touch immensely. Right now he wanted only to keep his pride, or at least as much of it as possible. Morinaga could force his body to feel pleasure, but that wouldn't mean that Souichi would become his in the way the other wanted him to be.

Souichi felt Morinaga shift his weight. He let Souichi's legs rest on the bed and reached under one of the pillows, retrieving a little bottle.

"What's that?" Without Morinaga's hands and tongue on him it was way easier to think. _'What is he planning now?'_

"Something to loosen you up," Morinaga winked, pouring a bit of the liquid onto his fingers. Souichi tried to get out of Morinaga's reach, but was yanked back to his original place. Morinaga was between his legs and Souichi watched as the vampire reached between his spread thighs with those slick fingers.

"AH?" Souichi felt a finger forcing its way into his body. He moaned and thrashed, but Morinaga held him in place. The feeling was so uncomfortable that his whole body tensed and stiffened to the point of hurting. He wasn't stupid. He knew what would be next after Morinaga's fingers and the very thought of it made him do something that he thought wasn't possible, he stiffened even more.

"Relax your muscles, Souichi. It will only hurt more if you don't. Breathe," Morinaga instructed in a calm voice.

"N-no… aah. It hu-hurts," he whined. Souichi writhed desperately, but Morinaga didn't remove his finger. He pushed it in even further, which made Souichi gasp and bite his lip.

"It will be better in a while, but you must relax. You're making it difficult for yourself. Just give in and let me do it."

Souichi shook his head vigorously, trying to make it clear that no matter what he wouldn't submit to Morinaga. He had his eyes closed so he didn't see Morinaga bending down. It was a shock for Souichi when he felt the other man's mouth on his member. Morinaga licked and sucked, making Souichi moan and relax. He felt the finger inside him move and whimpered when it made a circular motion inside. Morinaga didn't abandon his erection as he worked his finger inside Souichi.

"Stop! Ah! Mori… uhh…" Souichi felt the finger slide out, only to be replaced by two fingers that worked their way into him. It was uncomfortable and it hurt, but Morinaga's mouth and his other hand worked wonders with his body and didn't let him stay tense for too long. Morinaga's fingers brushed something inside of him and Souichi gasped then moaned. Pure pleasure ran through his whole body and he panted, shivering all over.

"Found it," he heard Morinaga's murmur, but was too lost in pleasure to wonder what that meant. The pain he felt was going away a lot faster than he thought possible and the friction that Morinaga provided with his fingers started to feel nice. _'No! This shouldn't be…What the hell…'_

"Ahhh!" he moaned loudly and bucked his hips before he even realized it. Souichi heard Morinaga's chuckle.

"You're enjoying yourself, my Thorny Rose. You're so wild," Morinaga whispered in his ear and Souichi shivered. He fought with the cuffs, but was unsure what he would do with his hands if they were free. Would he push Morinaga away? He didn't know. He didn't know anything anymore. He was painfully hard and felt Morinaga's fingers move in and out of his body, occasionally hitting that spot that made him gasp and want. _'No! I don't want to! I don't!'_

"Are you ready for more, pet?" asked Morinaga in a seductive voice, but before Souichi could tell him to go to hell there was a knock on the door. "What now?" Morinaga mumbled under his breath and shouted, his fingers lazily stroking Souichi's insides, driving the bound man insane. "What is it? And this better be good!"

"I am very sorry to interrupt, sir, but your brother just returned and requires your presence this instant," Haru's apologetic voice was muffled. He didn't enter the room, knowing very well that his master was angry at him for interrupting his 'fun'. Morinaga cursed.

"Tell him I'll be right there!" was his answer. Souichi heard a soft 'Yes, master' before his attention snapped again to Morinaga who withdrew his fingers and looked at Souichi from above. Souichi gulped. The glow in Morinaga's eyes told him that the other didn't want to leave any time soon, although his next words made it clear that he was really leaving him here.

"I need to greet my brother and then we will continue." He got out of bed and went further into the room. Souichi tried to see what Morinaga was doing, but couldn't.

The vampire continued to speak, "Too bad we need to pause here, but don't worry. I will leave you with something that will surely entertain you before I return." Souichi was certain that Morinaga had that damn smirk on his face that didn't bode well for him, and unfortunately, when he returned to the bed he wasn't disappointed.

"Here's a nice little toy that you'll love," Morinaga's smirk grew even more evil when he showed Souichi the 'toy' he was talking about.

"No, no, NO WAY! Get that thing away from me!" Souichi shouted, "Bastard, NO!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, I'm only using Takanaga-sensei's characters. ;)  
**Beta:** elyrian**  
Characters:** Senpai, Morinaga, Kunihiro  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings: AU!** Attention! D&S and B&D

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Nii-san! I have more important things to do right now! Can we talk another time?" Morinaga was irritated. He wanted to be in his chamber with Souichi. He couldn't wait to claim him, and instead his brother wanted to have a nice little chat with him. If it was important he would understand, but it wasn't. Nii-san only wanted to know how he was doing. They could talk about it another time, damn it. He had a hard on to take care of.

"Tetsuhiro, I haven't seen you in awhile and it has been even longer since we actually had a nice chat. Why can't you spare me a bit of your time? What is so important that you act as if my presence is annoying and mostly unwanted?" Morinaga's brother was irritated himself. He had missed his sibling, and after hearing that Tetsuhiro was in the Human World when there was a powerful Glatisant there he wanted to make sure that his precious little brother was okay. It looked like he was fine and didn't appreciate his brother's concern in the slightest.

"I have something to take care of that can't wait. If you really want to talk with me then wait until I take care of it," Morinaga sighed. "I'm not stupid Nii-san. I wouldn't let a Questing Beast bring me down. Trust me a bit more, will you?"

"I know you can take care of yourself, but I still don't like you going into the human realm." Kunihiro made a face.

Morinaga suspected that his brother knew why he was going into the Human World. It was a good thing that he never said anything, never moralized to Tetsuhiro why he shouldn't go there. They would argue otherwise. Nii-san knew that he was gay and that he went there to find willing men that would sleep with him. He could tell his brother that he liked feeding while the other came, but he suspected that his brother wouldn't understand it. He had tolerated Morinaga's preferences although he would rather wish for Morinaga to be straight, so the least that Morinaga could do was spare him the details.

He wished his brother could come to terms with his sexuality. Morinaga knew that Nii-san thought that gays were disgusting. He had never said anything when he found out about Morinaga. And he had never caught Tetsuhiro doing anything with another man. It was only some hints that Morinaga had left that had brought his brother to realize Morinaga's preferences. The only indication that he would rather have a straight brother was when he tried to set him up with women. Nothing came out of it, but Morinaga knew his brother wouldn't give up.

Morinaga also suspected that Nii-san knew what he was doing before coming here, and that was the reason why he wanted Tetsuhiro to stay. He only hoped that his Nii-san didn't yet know with whom he was with until a while ago. He would find out eventually, but first Morinaga would have his fun. Then Nii-san would make him send the human back and all would be forgotten. End of story.

"I like humans. Their blood is sweet and sates my hunger well. I won't deny myself that, brother. And now if you excuse me, I have something to take care of." He couldn't stop himself from smirking. His brother shook his head and he was dismissed.

Morinaga couldn't stop chuckling over the thought of what he would find when he arrived in his chamber. _'Poor Tatsumi. He didn't see it coming, but I need to change his attitude fast and this is the best way.' _His little conversation with his Nii-san hadn't taken so much time, but Tatsumi was a rookie when it came to sex and Morinaga didn't want to scare him away or leave him traumatized. No matter how much the other pissed him off, Morinaga was still angry with Souichi, but gradually his anger started to subside. _'I can't wait to take him, to make him my own. I just know the feeling will be exquisite.'_

Morinaga hurried through the corridor and neared his chambers. He wasted no time and flung the door his chambers open, then hastened through the room to his bedroom door. Morinaga hesitated before opening it. He used his sensitive hearing ability to take in every single sound coming from behind the door and heard whined curses and moans. He smirked. _'Looks like my Thorny Rose is enjoying the toy I left him with.'_

He waited no more and opened the door. Morinaga was greeted with a sexy sight. Tatsumi was lying on the bed, still bound and naked the way Morinaga had left him. He was damp from sweat and he was panting. At first he didn't even realize that Morinaga had come into the room. Tatsumi's legs were slightly spread and it looked like he was doing everything in order to not move at all, but even without moving, the black, vibrating butt plug that Morinaga left him with was making him feel pleasure almost all the time.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Sou-chan?" Morinaga came nearer to the bed and Souichi looked at him with watery eyes. Morinaga noticed that the human hadn't come yet. It looked like Tatsumi needed a bit more pressure to come. Morinaga was pleased. This way he had more power over the other. He would make the human beg for release.

"Y-you twisted fu-AH!" Tatsumi screamed, but when Morinaga reached between his legs and pressed the toy deeper into Souichi's entrance tilting it right to his prostate, he moaned.

"You should think before speaking, pet. I won't let you insult me," Morinaga smirked when Souichi whimpered. He let go of the plug, but didn't pull it out. He knew that Tatsumi was stretched enough by now, but he wanted the other out of his mind before he took him.

"Now… I'm going to ask you something and you're going to answer my question truthfully. Do you understand me, little one?" Morinaga leaned forward, licking one of Tatsumi's nipples. The human thrashed, trying to get away from the touch, but was unsuccessful. Morinaga knew that Souichi was weakened by his own unsatisfied lust. The slowly vibrating butt plug was stimulating him, making him aroused, but wasn't enough to make him come. He bit the erect nub hard and Souichi cried out.

"Do you understand?" he asked again, this time more powerfully, and received a nod in response.

"So, are you enjoying yourself, pet?" Morinaga asked again, running his fingers playfully on Souichi's chest. He waited for Tatsumi's answer, but the human didn't speak. "I asked you something, pet. Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked again, this time with more force in his voice and with more annoyance.

Morinaga was slowly losing his patience. He stroked Sou-chan's straining erection knowing that it would cause him only more sweet torture. Morinaga knew that the human couldn't take much more and wanted to use it to his advantage. He wasn't mistaken. Souichi thrust his hips into Morinaga's touch, but the vampire drew away, causing Tatsumi to whimper.

"You should answer," he purred.

"No." Souichi's answer was short, but then he continued, "I don't want this." He was panting, trying to fight his restraints.

'_It's a good thing that the cuffs are so soft inside. Otherwise he would rub his wrists raw,'_ thought Morinaga. Although Morinaga was sure Sou-chan was feeling pleasure, he knew that he might really not be enjoying himself anymore. It was time to take things farther.

"I should make you call me Master, but we will always have time for that later. First, you must realize that you'll do everything I say and if you misbehave, I'll punish you. So let this be the last time I have to repeat myself." Morinaga climbed on the bed and positioned himself again between Souichi's legs, spreading them wide in the process. He waited. He wanted Souichi to break down, but it looked like the other was stronger than Morinaga had originally suspected. _'It doesn't matter. He'll bow to my will soon enough.'_ Morinaga smirked. He started to caress Souichi's inner thighs, first only with his fingers, but after awhile also with his lips, tongue and teeth, slowly going nearer to Tatsumi's butt, still stretched with the plug.

"Ahh… n-noo… uh!"

His Thorny Rose was panting, his lips quivering, eyes tightly shut. Morinaga felt shivers going through the warm body he was tormenting. He saw how hard Souichi was. _'That erection must be painful by now, still… he isn't relenting! I can see he's on the verge of crying, but he's still so stubborn!'_ Just as Morinaga was thinking this and nibbled at the crack of Souichi's thigh, the other sobbed. Morinaga stopped what he was doing and looked Tatsumi in the face. He saw the other man was covered with sweat.

"P-please… aah…" Souichi said pleadingly.

'_Finally. I have him where I want him!'_ Morinaga felt like announcing to the whole world that he had broken such a strong human being as Souichi Tatsumi, but instead didn't let anything show on his face. On the outside he remained calm and composed while on the inside he was all happy and joyful.

"Please what? What do you want, pet?" he asked, stroking Souichi's member lightly. The other thrust his hips into Morinaga's hand, clearly showing what he wanted. "Tell me. You have to tell me clearly what you want. Otherwise I'll stop," he said and to show that he was serious he removed his hand from Souichi's straining erection.

"No, no, don't stop, uh… don't…" cried Tatsumi.

Morinaga saw that he had his eyes shut and shook his head, strengthening his words, but he needed more. He wanted the other to submit even more.

"Tell me exactly what you want," Morinaga leaned forward and whispered seductively into the human's ear.

"Come… I wanna… come… please…" This time Sou-chan was looking into Morinaga's eyes.

Morinaga saw the need burning in them and noticed how tight his pants had become from the moment he had walked into the room. He hadn't noticed it earlier, but he couldn't ignore it any longer. He was very uncomfortable. Morinaga unbuttoned his pants quickly and took off his shirt. _'That's better.'_

Looking at the human, Morinaga liked what he saw and liked what he heard even more. Souichi practically begged for it, begged to be taken. He wanted even more, but knew that he had achieved enough since it was the first time for his new pet. The human was a bundle of need by now and he knew that Souichi was about to do anything to get his release, but he couldn't stop himself from pushing a bit more.

"I'll let you come, but," he turned off the vibrations in the plug and started to thrust it in and out in a slow motion, "with my cock thrusting deep into your ass. What do you say, hmm? Do you want that, pet?" He watched the human as Souichi shook his head in denial looking at him with big eyes full of need and lust, but a bit frightened, as well. He made sure to hit Souichi's sweet spot once in awhile and he gave a predatory smile when Tatsumi's hips started to move on their own, impaling him more on the plug. He then knew he had won. The human wasn't able to say no anymore.

"Do you want it pet? Do you want to come? You want to come with my cock in your ass?" asked Morinaga. Sensuality and contained lust had shown themselves in his voice.

"Y-yes…" Souichi gasped as the plug hit his sweet spot. "… I want to come. I… please… no more, just… aah… please," the human pleaded desperately.

Morinaga wasn't sure if Souichi knew what was happening around him anymore, but he thought it was even better that way. Sou-chan would be more eager, more open for Morinaga's invasion. The vampire was really curious what that fascinating mind held in its depths. He knew that during sex the mind was most vulnerable, most open, the least protected, and he wanted to use it to his advantage.

"Since you asked so nicely," Morinaga said, taking out the plug with one swift motion. Souichi wailed and Morinaga continued, "I'll grant you your wish." He tossed the unneeded toy aside and spread those inviting thighs more, then he bent over Souichi, kissing him full on the lips, and taking his mouth in possession the same way he was about to take his virginal body. Sou-chan didn't resist, he let Morinaga do whatever the other wanted. _'He isn't fighting, but he will soon enough. I highly doubt he'll let me possess him so easily.'_

He moved his mouth down, fighting the temptation to bite down on that smooth, white neck. He wanted so desperately to taste. Morinaga was sure Tatsumi's blood tasted exquisite, but he won over his vampire instincts and went further down, playing with those erect nipples and earning more moans and incoherent pleading. He was sure Souichi was so very out of it that he didn't realize anymore what he was doing or saying.

Morinaga wasted no time, used the lubricant to slick himself, and positioned himself at Sou-chan's stretched entrance. He breached the other with one powerful thrust, gaining access to a place where no one had been before. Although he didn't go in fully, he could say that Souichi wasn't a virgin anymore.

Tatsumi gave a cry that was more a cry of pain than pleasure, but Morinaga wasn't surprised. He wasn't the smallest or the thinnest. The plug did well for something to start with, but right now Souichi was taking the main course and Morinaga stilled, feeling the other tensing around him and clenching his muscles painfully. The pain that came with Morinaga's invasion must have caused some of Tatsumi's senses to return, because he started to protest and even struggle weakly against him.

"No… stop… hu… hurt… uh…take it out… It… aah… _hurts_!" Souichi still had some strength in him.

The last word was a shout and Morinaga winced. '_I really should have gagged him.' _Morinaga now saw anger mixing with all the other emotions in Sou-chan's eyes, but he wouldn't back off. Not now, not ever. He was the stronger one and not the human.

"Relax your muscles. The pain will leave soon. Just relax and let this happen," Morinaga soothed, holding still and wishing for nothing else than to bury himself deep into that tight heat. Tatsumi felt so wonderful around him that it really took all of his self-control not to plunge farther in.

"No! Take it out! Don't do it! NO!" Souichi was still refusing to be taken.

Morinaga knew that once the pain left Souichi would enjoy himself, but until then he had to make the other understand that there was no turning back now. Even if not fully yet, he was Morinaga's and would be as long as the vampire lord wanted him to be.

"It's too late to protest now, pet. There isn't a single thing you can do to stop me. You're mine to do with as I please and for as long as I want to," stated the vampire. Then it struck him. He had said the plain truth, and thinking about the meaning of those words brought him nearer to losing control. Only this human had the ability to bring him to the edge so often without ever meaning it, and only by being there.

Not letting Tatsumi's protest get to him anymore, Morinaga withdrew a bit and thrust immediately right in, this time a bit farther. Souichi howled loudly, but Morinaga didn't stop. He repeated the process until he was fully seated inside the human's body. He stayed there, not moving even an inch, letting Tatsumi adjust to his size. Morinaga relished the feeling of being inside this deliciously hot body. It felt just right, as if this body was made for Morinaga to possess and appreciate. If not for the need building inside of him and the fact that the human needed his release, he didn't really think he would start moving any time soon.

Before he started moving he checked Tatsumi's condition. The human was breathing deeply and it looked like he had relaxed quite a bit by now. Morinaga wanted this to be pleasurable for his Thorny Rose. He wanted the other to understand that this was the way Tatsumi really was. The human hadn't lost his erection, even considering the pain he was in a minute ago, so what Morinaga intended to do now would make him scream with pleasure. _'I wonder if he'll like it a little rougher… but for now I'll start slowly. I'll see how he reacts.'_

"You're so tight, feels so good," Morinaga murmured into the other's ear.

Souichi whimpered and then gasped when Morinaga pulled almost all the way out. When only the head of his erection was inside he changed directions and impaled Souichi again, making sure to hit Tatsumi's sweet spot. It looked like he did hit it full on because Sou-chan moaned. This time, Morinaga heard a lot more pleasure in Sou-chan's voice than the last time, although it was still evident that the pain had to subside more yet before Souichi could fully enjoy himself.

He tried to move at a slow pace, making sure to hit Tatsumi's gland each time, and soon Souichi's voice showed that every trace of pain was gone. By now the human was experiencing mostly pleasure so Morinaga quickened his thrusts, evoking even louder moans from Souichi. The human had also stopped all protests; the only sounds he now emitted were pleasure filled and encouraged his captor even more. Morinaga placed Souichi's legs on his shoulders and pushed even deeper inside of that inviting heat. At first he thought that he used a bit too much strength while doing that, but apparently he was mistaken.

"AAH! There! Ah!" Souichi moaned.

Morinaga looked at his face and had to use all of his self control not to come right on the spot upon seeing the lustful expression there. Sou-chan's half-lidded eyes were darkened and were filled with lust, cheeks flushed, lips parted and begging to be kissed. Morinaga couldn't stop himself from leaning down and capturing those perfect lips in a searing kiss. Tatsumi was moaning into the kiss as Morinaga plunged into him in a steadily rising pace.

Souichi's body was taking him in so wonderfully. He knew this experience was the most magnificent in his whole life. He was losing himself in the other's body and his control was decreasing as fast as his thrusts increased. Morinaga was thrusting now, faster and harder, feeling his orgasm approach hastily. He nibbled at Souichi's neck, ready to strike into it every moment now. The noises that Sou-chan made only heightened the need inside him. Souichi's voice became even louder when Morinaga took his erection into his hand and started stroking it at the same pace as his thrusts. Suddenly the human screamed at the top of his lungs and came. White fluid covered Morinaga's hand. The vampire had only waited for that to happen.

Within the first seconds of Souichi's orgasm, he struck, his fangs burying themselves deeply into that delicate neck. Warm blood filled his mouth and he swallowed a mouthful, then another. He wasn't mistaken, the blood tasted just heavenly and he had a hard time finding the will to draw away. He had to fight with all his might to stay sane and not lose himself for another reason. When Souichi's orgasm hit the human his muscles spasmed and clenched Morinaga, squeezing his own orgasm out of him. He thrust a final few times while drinking Tatsumi's blood and buried himself as deep as he could inside Sou-chan, letting his seed fill the human. Morinaga lost track of time, but finally managed to withdraw his fangs from Souichi's neck. He lapped at the wound to seal it then backed away, far enough to see what state the human was in.

It looked like his Thorny Rose had passed out. _'No wonder. He has gone through a lot lately.' _He chuckled._ 'I'll have so much fun with you, but first I'll let you rest,'_ thought Morinaga, licking Souichi's seed from his hand. _'Not only your blood tastes good, but then I've tasted your cum before so I knew the taste.'_ He withdrew from Souichi's body and checked if the human was bleeding, but there was no trace of blood. _'Good. I didn't tear him.'_ Morinaga worked quickly and soon Tatsumi's hands were free again. He brought them down and wrapped Souichi's body with the sheets.

As much as he wanted to let the human sleep in his bed, he couldn't leave him here. Souichi might wake up when he was not around and leave to wander through the castle, and that would end in disaster. Morinaga couldn't even imagine what kind of disaster, but surely there would be a mess that he didn't want to clean up after. He lifted his exhausted Thorny Rose from the bed and teleported into Souichi's chambers. After laying him on the bed and making sure he was well covered, Morinaga kissed Tatsumi on the lips once and left, leaving his pet to rest.

* * *

**Note:** Morinaga may be a bit rough with Souichi here but he'll change. It will take some time for Souichi to get under his skin but it'll happen. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Here are a few more chapters for you. ^-^

Thank you for all the reviews. ^-^

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, I'm only using Takanaga-sensei's characters. ;)  
**Beta:** elyrian**  
****Characters:** Souichi Tatsumi  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings: AU**

* * *

**Chapter**** 8**

Souichi felt unbearably weak. He tried to move and his body protested, rewarding his efforts with pain. He grunted and stilled all of his movements.

'_What the hell is this? Why am I feeling like shit? And why is everything hurting so much?'_ Since he wasn't fully awake yet, he tried to focus all of his energy on coming out of the world of dreams, but it proved to be a very difficult task. He was so sleepy, so weak and he couldn't remember why. '_What was I doing before I went to sleep?'_

He focused on his body since his mind wasn't working properly yet. All those weird and mostly unpleasant sensations were making it even more difficult to gather his thoughts. _'I should just go back to sleep.'_

Souichi moved again, trying to find out what the main problem with his body was, and hissed as pain shot up his spine, concentrating mainly in his backside. He opened his eyes and looked at the unfamiliar wooden ceiling.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Everything came crashing down on him again. He remembered where he was and what had happened to him before he blacked out. Souichi bolted upright on the bed, instantly regretting his action when more pain invaded his body.

"Fuck. Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" he shouted.

He didn't start moving again, just laid there breathing quickly with his palms covering his eyes. He wanted to block out reality. Pretend that he was home, in his own bed feeling like shit only because he had a nasty hangover and not… and not… this.

"No, no, no, no, no, no…" he chanted like a mantra, desperately trying to convince himself that everything was fine. However, it wasn't. The pain radiating from his ass and other muscles didn't let him forget any horrible details from Morinaga's actions. He didn't want to remember. He never would have imagined that he would experience something as horrible as rape. On top of that, not by a normal human, but by a vampire. Souichi couldn't picture anything more awful happening to him in his whole life.

'_It didn't happen. It's not true. I wasn't… He didn't…'_ Souichi trembled as unbidden images came to mind. He looked at his wrists and noticed that they were still red where the cuffs had been, not to mention the ache in his arms from straining his muscles as he tried to get free from those awful devices. He shivered, remembering another device that Morinaga had introduced him to while Souichi was bound and helpless.

The plug. The too large for his liking, black, vibrating butt plug that made him squirm and become aroused.

'_It made me so hard. I can't believe I felt anything else from it being in me than disgust and pain. NO! He must have given me something, probably a drug__, and a very strong one. There is just NO WAY I got that hard because he stuck that torture device up my ass.'_ His body reacted to the memory and Souichi's eyes widened in disbelief.

He felt a light stirring in his cock as if it was interested when he recalled the memory of being tortured with the plug. Souichi couldn't understand it. He wasn't gay and he was getting aroused while thinking about something as disgusting as that awful sex toy Morinaga had used on him? This was not happening. Not in a million years would he want that thing in him, not to mention liking it being there. Even if he was gay, which of course wasn't the case, he most certainly wouldn't enjoy the shit Morinaga did with his body.

'_He… he just took me and I__… what did I do? Or better what didn't I do.'_ Souichi moaned pitifully. He refused to believe what his memory was showing him. It couldn't be possible that he… he was reduced to a quivering, aroused to the brink of insanity, and most importantly a begging mass of need. All because of that damn vampire.

Souichi touched his neck and felt two tiny wounds, a bite mark. "That fucker drank my blood! He made a meal out of me! First he fucked me senseless and then fed from me! Monster!"

Souichi didn't want to remember how it felt. To tell the truth, he didn't remember much, only blinding pleasure then a short, sharp pain. Then ecstasy he couldn't even name together with a weird feeling that he couldn't categorize as the blood was sucked out of him. He had never experienced anything like it in his whole life. Although he hadn't really been conscious when Morinaga took his blood, he had been so tired, he could still remember the feeling of being at another person's compete mercy. He shivered remembering it and ignored the rush of ambivalent feelings it caused. Not all of them were bad feelings and Souichi didn't want to admit it.

He remembered what Morinaga did to him and started to shake out of anger and helplessness. First, the monster left him alone with that damn toy stuck up his ass, and then he came back and made him play some stupid game, calling him his pet and then fucking the hell out of him.

'_Fuck him! I'm not a toy! He can't treat me as if he owns my ass!'_ Souichi paled.

"Shit, SHIT, SHIT!" he shouted.

Souichi realized that that was exactly what had happened the previous night. Morinaga took him, made him his, and stripped him of all his senses.

'_I even begged. Why the hell __did I give in? I didn't want to. He forced me, didn't he? So why? Why did I do it? Why did he do it? Does rape turn him on? Does that shit he did with me turn him on? Where is he anyway?'_ Souichi looked around the room, but saw it was empty.

He was again in that weird tower room and he was naked. Even if he found a way out he wouldn't be able to leave without clothes_. _

'_What am I even considering? I can barely move. Running away is not an option, not now anyway, but staying here isn't an option either. That perverted __vampire is out there somewhere and can come here any minute.' _Souichi became anxious. He was not up to another experience like that. He wanted to go home. _'Did that guy say anything about me leaving? Darn, I can't remember. I couldn't think straight yesterday, I couldn't concentrate.'_

Unwanted memories came to his mind and he pushed them as fast and as far away as he could. He didn't want to relive the whole experience again, never in his life. Right now it was impossible. His lower back was a constant reminder of the night's activities.

After some time in which he drifted in and out of sleep, Souichi finally turned over onto his side. He was still sore, but moving was now a possibility. He didn't waste time and crawled out of bed using the soft silky sheets to cover himself. Walking was painful and he knew he walked funny and very slowly, but it was a success, even if a small one.

Looking around, Souichi took in his surroundings for the first time. When he had woken up before, he had been so shocked that he hadn't looked around properly. The room was really round, and the walls were raw without anything to cover them. Souichi was stunned that the room wasn't cold. He would have thought that in such an old castle the rooms were very cold. This one belied that completely. He wouldn't risk running around here naked, but even being covered only with a light sheet he wasn't cold at all.

The room wasn't too small. He thought that the radius of the room was about eighteen feet. The windows were small, and if the room had to depend on only the light from the windows it would be very dark in here. Large crystals placed on the walls at even intervals from each other were illuminating the whole room.

Souichi looked closely at one of them. The light was slowly pulsing inside, not too strongly, but enough to see it from a close distance. The glow wasn't vivid but rather dull. Since the surface wasn't clear, he couldn't see what was inside of it_. _

'_It's a__s if a fire is burning in there.'_ Souichi hesitated before touching it. Oddly the stone wasn't hot or even warm. It felt as if he was touching a normal stone that he found on the ground. He ran his hand over it. The surface wasn't smooth as a crystal would be. It really reminded Souichi of a stone, but on Earth stones didn't shine on their own.

'_I'm not on Earth anymore,'_ Souichi reminded himself bitterly.

All of the crystals were fastened to the wall with some bare metal with a ring. The crystals were placed in that ring and Souichi could tell that they could be removed for cleaning. The ring was very thin_._

'_How on earth can that ring hold something so big? It should be heavy. Unless they have here some metal that I don't know about I __would say they use magic to hold it there.' _He shivered at the thought. He remembered how one moment he was here in this room and in the next in another. He had only blinked and he and Morinaga had moved_. 'If that wasn't magic then I don't know what is.'_

He turned around. Every few feet there was a similarly sized crystal. All of them were above Souichi's head and when he touched this one he had to stretch his hand to do it. Since he was familiar with the ceiling he didn't look at it. He could tell that it was entirely made out of wood. The boards were radiating from the center to the sides like a sun. The wood was dark. Souichi didn't give a damn what type of tree had been cut down for it. He didn't care.

There were six windows. Between two of them was a large wooden wardrobe. Souichi made his way there hoping to find something to put on himself. He had no luck. He couldn't open the thing. He looked for a while for a lock or a knob or a mechanism that would open the closet, but couldn't find anything. Yanking at the surface and hitting it wasn't helping either. The only thing he managed was to exhaust himself.

'_Shit! I lost too much blood and I'm hungry. I can't remember the last time I ate,'_ thought Souichi. He was leaning against the wardrobe, supporting himself and waiting for the sudden dizziness to pass.

After he could stand on his own again he resumed exploring. The walls were bare with only the crystals on them. Between another two windows stood a small table, although there wasn't anything on it. That was all there was besides the king size, oval bed and the overlarge mirror right on the other side of the room from the wardrobe.

'_You can turn around and see how you look. Too bad that damn thing won't open.'_

The small table was to the right of the wardrobe if you faced the mirror and to the left of the mirror Souichi found something interesting.

He made his way there, going around the large bed placed in the middle of the room. To the left of the mirror were stairs. Souichi walked down carefully. He didn't know what he would find on the lower level of the tower so he was very cautious of everything.

'_If Morinaga i__s here then I'll… I'll… Hell, I'm too weak to do anything. Hopefully he is nowhere near here and I can run away.'_

Going down the stairs was a painful experience for his aching body, but his hopes soared at the thought of finding a way to get away from this place and Morinaga.

The lower level was illuminated in the same way as the bedroom above Souichi. It was deliberately smaller than the room he had just left. It was the shape of a half moon, two times smaller than the bedroom.

'_It looks like a dining room combined with a study or library,'_ thought Souichi.

There was a large table in the middle with eight chairs, three to each longer side and one to each shorter. The table and chairs were made out of wood and Souichi could tell they were old.

This room had three larger windows than the one above, but Souichi wasn't really fond of the view so he looked around the room, ignoring the windows. The chairs were big and looked heavy, but also comfortable, with velvet cushions to sit on. Souichi was tempted to try one of them out but thought better of it.

'_If Morinaga comes here and sees that I'm making myself all comfortable he would think I'm okay with what he did. And I'm not!__ Besides, I couldn't sit here even if I wanted to with my ass being as sore as it is.'_

To distract himself from his disturbing thoughts, especially that his body had reacted to the reminder, Souichi focused his attention on one of the walls. Or rather the bookshelf that started by the floor and ended at the ceiling. The whole wall was one large bookshelf filled with books. Souichi loved to study and those books were something he would really happily lay his hands on, but again that would make the wrong impression that he was absolutely fine with being here, and he wasn't.

One would think that there wasn't a wall behind those shelves or that no wall was needed since the shelf was a wall itself, but Souichi saw that in the middle of the bookshelf there was a door. He made his way there hastily, or at least as fast as his body let him. Above the door was solid rock, the same as the other walls, and there was another of those weird crystals that illuminated the room. Souichi looked around and saw more of the crystals on the walls, but also when he looked up there were even more of them on the ceiling. They weren't as big as those on the walls, but they illuminated the whole place quite nicely.

'_Since __there are so many books the light is needed to read them. Good. I was wondering if they weren't only here to make a good impression on whoever enters this room.'_

At last Souichi made it to the door, but halted just before opening it. He was afraid that it wouldn't open, just like the wardrobe. _'This door better be open. I want to get out of here, and now!' _

Souichi became pissed at himself for acting so cowardly and yanked at the door knob forcefully. To his surprise the door opened smoothly and he could see what lay behind it. He blinked and looked around the large bathroom. To the right was a large bathtub where three people could easily soak at the same time. The other corner had a toilet. Souichi made his way there to relieve his bladder.

After he was done, he looked around again. Across from the door was a sink. He washed his hands and his face there. Near the sink were some cupboards and a shelf with towels on it. They all were white and fluffy and Souichi used one to wipe the water from his hands and face thinking at the same time, _'Where the hell is the way out of here? I didn't see any other doors or another set of stairs in the other room. Have I missed something? I need to look around more closely.'_

Returning to the other room and scanning it very thoughtfully, he snarled angrily, "What the hell? Don't tell me there's no way out! That's not possible. They must come in here somehow!"

He looked around frantically, suddenly nervous again when he remembered that that damn vampire didn't need a door. Since he could teleport himself or something from place to place he could pop out of nowhere. Souichi couldn't move like that_. _

'_I'm stuck here.'_ Souichi growled and hit the bookshelf hard. It didn't even budge_. 'Just like Morinaga, firm and stupid.'_

He stood there few minutes thinking about what he should do next, but didn't come to any smart conclusions. Apparently he had been left alone. Good. No one was there to molest him in any way, he had peace and quiet and he could do anything he liked, just not what he wanted most.

Still pissed, he returned to the bathroom. Since he couldn't leave these stupid rooms he could at least use the tub and get rid of the sweat and the ache in his muscles. After some time he figured out how he tub worked. He started the bath and his eyes widened.

"No fucking way," he whispered. "He's got a Jacuzzi here."

The water was running from different places and it really resembled a Jacuzzi. Souichi couldn't wait to actually relax in the warm water. As he waited for the tub to fill, he examined his body. He was still sore, in some places very, but he could live with it. He only needed some rest.

'_Highly __doubtful with that pervert around.'_ Souichi became nervous and went to the door. He peeked out of the bathroom and when he didn't see that anybody had entered the study, he closed the door behind him.

'_Why am I not surprised there's no lock here?'_ He would have felt a lot better if he could lock the door, but that wasn't an option so he ignored it for now. He wouldn't soak in the tub too long anyway so he didn't need a lock.

The sheet he was covered in fell to the wooden floor. Souichi thought that wood in a bathroom where water could easily be spilled from the tub wasn't a good idea, but when he looked more closely at the boards he saw that they were kind of shiny. They didn't feel different to his feet, but they looked differently from those that were in the other room and bedroom.

Nothing here was as he expected it to be. The rooms had no way out unless you were not human, the lights were some crystals, the wardrobe didn't open, the floor was weird and the water ran when he touched a panel that was more likely suitable for his world than this one.

Souichi looked up from the stream of water he was currently watching and caught his gaze in the mirror. That was something else he was currently annoyed with. The walls surrounding the tub were covered with mirrors. Where the wall curved the mirrors did the same. They were huge, from the ceiling to the ground and covered three quarters of the room's walls. The straight wall was one enormous mirror as well.

"Whoever designed this bathroom must have been crazy," he mumbled.

He could see himself from all angles in the mirrored walls and he didn't like what he saw at all. He was pale, paler than he should be, and he had two little wounds on his neck. Souichi covered that place with his hand. It didn't hurt, but it felt really uncomfortable; the skin there was really tender. He also had marks on his wrists. All this reminded him of what had happened just a few hours ago and he shivered, closing his eyes again.

'_I'm NOT going to think about that,'_ he thought firmly and finally lowered himself into the water.

A relieved sigh left his lips as the warm water engulfed his body, running all around it. He rested his head on the edge of the tub and closed his eyes. It felt so good being able to relax after all he had been through lately. His body really needed whatever relaxation he could offer. Souichi noticed some vials with liquids in them. He reached out and took one of them, opening it and smelling the contents. It smelled really good, kind of flower-like, but Souichi couldn't tell what flowers were used for this oil.

He checked the other vials, but their smell wasn't as good as the first one. Too spicy or too mild, too strong or just not right. That first oil just appealed to him and he used it, adding a few drops to the water. Soon the water became silky and very pleasurable to soak in and Souichi relaxed even more. The flower scent invaded his senses and he breathed in deeply, letting himself enjoy the scent and the bath.

After a couple of minutes he started to feel really good and didn't even notice when he dozed off. He didn't know how long he had been unconscious after Morinaga had dealt with him, but apparently it wasn't long enough and his body wanted more rest. Especially when in such a relaxing environment. At one point he woke up. Without opening his eyes he took in his surroundings, wondering what had woken him, but as far as he was concerned nothing was off. There wasn't a sound in the bathroom, but something still bugged Souichi.

'_I'm paranoid. I feel like someone is watching me.'_

Souichi's eyes popped open and he glanced in the mirror, catching a set of shining dark eyes that were attached to the smirking face of a perverted vampire. Souichi's eyes widened at the realization that Morinaga was in the room with him and was watching him as he soaked in the bathtub, naked.

"Holy shit!"

* * *

**Note: **Nothing happened in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. All that goes to Takanaga-sensei.  
**Beta:** elyrian  
**Warnings:** language  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Morinaga, Mori's brother  
**Note:** It's an **AU** fic.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Morinaga was in a very good mood. After fucking his new pet, bringing him into his new chambers and taking a bath himself, he was spending some time with his brother. The elder Morinaga was very happy that his younger sibling was keeping him company while he was attending to his duties. If someone asked, Morinaga would say that his Nii-san carried too many duties and responsibilities on his shoulders. But apparently his brother didn't think that way. He never complained, no matter what came his way. Morinaga admired that about his older brother, but at the same time was grateful that he hadn't been raised the same way his Nii-san was.

Their parents were killed when he was still a child. After that, his Nii-san was the one who took care of him since he was an adult vampire and their parents' successor. Morinaga was lucky. His brother was a much better parent than their parents had been and raised him a lot better than they had. It looked like his brother had learned a lesson from them on how not to raise a child and made better choices than they had. Morinaga knew he himself was a good younger brother, or at least good enough. They supported themselves whenever they needed help from each other and they ended up very close to one another during Morinaga's childhood.

Now Morinaga was an adult and had been for quite some time now. He helped his brother whenever the elder sibling needed his help, which wasn't often. His Nii-san was doing great as the ruler of the Demon society in this kingdom and didn't need Morinaga's help. He could do whatever he wanted with his time, with some exceptions from time to time. Sometimes the presence of the younger Lord was also required so Morinaga did his best at those times and was both present and presentable. Sometimes Morinaga thought that maybe if his brother gave him more to do, then he wouldn't end up with a broken heart and shattered soul.

Morinaga considered telling his brother that he needed something to do, but he was an adult. He should find something on his own that he could help with. Knowing his brother, he also knew that the best help, if his brother hadn't asked anything of him, was to stay out of the way and let Nii-san handle things. If Morinaga got in his brother's way, his Nii-san would be very pissed, and that was something he didn't want to see. The elder Demon Lord was lethal when angry.

Morinaga knew that his sexuality angered his brother to some extent, but he also knew that his brother tolerated it. Even so there was a line somewhere which Morinaga shouldn't cross where this matter was concerned. This time he might have crossed that line. Bringing Souichi Tatsumi to this world and installing him in the tower might just be the right way to push all of his brother's buttons, and Morinaga wondered what he should say to his brother. Should he tell him everything that concerned the human, or should he simply say that Tatsumi wasn't his problem and that Morinaga would deal with him since he was the one who brought the human into their world? Morinaga knew he should say something sooner or later. His brother would eventually find out about Morinaga's pet human and then the life of said human would be in even greater danger than it was from the Glantisant.

Of course, he could always hope for his brother's mercy if something went very wrong, but at the same time he doubted that would help much. Morinaga's sexuality was the only thing that his Nii-san disapproved of. He had tried a few times to cure his brother of his "illness", but was never successful, and it looked like he had given up for the time being. Although, Morinaga suspected that if an opportunity arose he would grasp it and try to "help" his younger brother. Not that it would change anything, but his brother hoped so, and Morinaga wouldn't take that hope away from him even if he should. Morinaga didn't intend to change his tastes, especially not now when he had someone so delicious to sink not only his fangs into.

"Stop daydreaming, little brother," said the Lord of the Demons. His brother sounded amused so maybe Morinaga wouldn't be in trouble after all.

They managed to help his brother with some paperwork and a few new treaties, and they were now just sitting in his brother's study and simply enjoying their time together. Although it had looked like Morinaga had drifted away for a while, but who could blame him? He looked at his brother. He wasn't really all that taller than Morinaga; sometimes it was rather hard believing that they were siblings considering that his brother's hair was a lighter color than his own. Not to mention that the Lord of the Demons wore glasses. Adding outfits that were fit for a king to the mix of his looks and Morinaga would say that his brother was a fine specimen of maleness.

The only problem was that his brother, just like their parents, was coldhearted. It looked like he was not capable of having deep feelings or expressing feelings at all. So even with such incredible looks he wasn't popular. There were also exceptions to his brother's coldhearted nature. One of them was his little brother. The other was a long time friend, a Demon Lord from the neighboring kingdom, Masaki. What Morinaga didn't know was that his brother and Masaki hadn't been friends from the moment Masaki's feeling for his brother had become known. If he had known about that when it happened the knowledge would have spared him a lot of heartache.

"Sorry," Morinaga smiled, banishing all bad thoughts. He didn't want to remember. It would only make him gloomy and make Nii-san start asking questions which Morinaga didn't want to answer. He pushed aside every single bad thought and concentrated on his brother again.

"So, are you going to tell me why were you making such a dreamy expression?" his brother asked curiously, making himself more comfortable in the plush armchair he was currently occupying. Morinaga was sitting in a similar one opposite of this one, only a little bit to the left with a small table between them.

"It wasn't dreamy, Nii-san. I only…" Morinaga denied but didn't really know what to say. It was true that he had been thinking about Sou-chan when his brother caught him but he highly doubted that his expression was so distracted as to actually spike Nii-san's curiosity.

"You only indulge in your new plaything," Morinaga's brother said simply.

'_Oh shit.'_ Morinaga looked at his brother. He was struggling to maintain indifference and not to act like a deer caught in the headlights. From the way his Nii-san was watching him now, his eyes unreadable, Morinaga knew he wouldn't be let off the hook.

"Yes, well…" He didn't know what to say. Since he wasn't sure how much his brother knew, everything he said could be something Nii-san didn't know yet. By opening his mouth he could just get into more trouble, but he had to answer to his brother.

"Why a human?" Nii-san asked. It looked like he knew if not everything than almost as much, so there was no way to lie to him now.

"Why…? I like their blood," Morinaga shrugged. He didn't like to be questioned. If it was anybody other than his brother questioning his choices, the person, no matter who it was, would find themselves dead. Morinaga wasn't one for subtleties or pleasantries. At least not when he was pissed off or wanted something very badly. The only person that he couldn't act so brutally and thoughtlessly with was sitting opposite from him and demanding answers.

"A regular demon's blood is more powerful and beneficial than blood of a weak human. So what's the real reason?" his brother asked again.

Morinaga wondered that himself. His Nii-san was right. Demon blood was more suited for vampires than human blood. Vampire nourishment was blood, no matter from what being it came from, human, demon, angel or animal. Any type of blood would do. The difference was with the power rush from drinking blood. The best blood was angel blood, but that type of blood was very rare to find. Most vampires settled with weaker demon's blood. The less blood thirsty the creature the easier it was to hunt down, so almost all vampires settled on them. When they had an opportunity they would go for more powerful demons. Those demons wanted something in exchange for the blood they would provide, and since almost all vampires had stunning looks the most common thing given for the blood was a night of hot sex with said vampire. Next was human blood. It didn't strengthen the vampire very much but humans were always a good source of food if there weren't any demons available. Animal blood wasn't that good. Animals would do only as a means to survive, and no vampire would go for animal blood if he had any other type of blood available. Unless the vampire was very eccentric.

For some vampires that lived in the Demon realm any sort of blood other than a demon's was a commodity, and the only way to get it was to go to the Human realm. It was a nice change and from time to time the vampires did just that. At least those that were powerful enough to travel through dimensions or had the permission to do so. Since human blood couldn't strengthen them they were treated like dessert or a diet opportunity. There were also some vampires that preferred living among humans and simply moved into the human world.

Morinaga was potent enough without extra strength from powerful donors. And even if he needed more demon blood he wouldn't really give a damn about it. A person could be crushed without much power involved. You just needed to know where to strike. Life had taught him well. Sometimes it was just too much, being surrounded by demons all kinds and shapes, and knowing that it was in their nature to use each other if the opportunity arose.

Humans were different. They had all the traits of the demons, and yet they were so different from them. All species, whether they were demons, angels, or humans, had the exact same character traits but chose to use different ones. Angels generally used only those traits that made them "good". Demons wanted as many benefits as possible and used every means to obtain them, but generally didn't bother much with the "good" features. Humans used all of their attributes so randomly and unselectively that it baffled not only the demons but also the angels. It so happened that there were demons that weren't vicious or didn't really care for profits, but had other more angel-like features, and there were also angels that were vicious and cruel. Humans were both good and bad. They were the most "in between" beings alive. Animals didn't count since they acted mostly on instinct only.

Morinaga wondered what his brother was implying or if there was even an implication there. Maybe he just read more into it that there was.

"Something else for a change?" Morinaga tried to answer. He didn't have really much hope that the questions would end here, but one could always hope, right?

"And that's why you brought that human home?" Doubt and accusation laced his brother's question.

Morinaga winced. He had known his brother would confront him about that fact but he had hoped he would have more time before that happened. He enjoyed his human and he wanted to use him some more. That thought stirred something deep within him that he had thought was long dead, but he hurriedly pushed the feeling and all other thoughts involved aside and focused on the current conversation with his meddling brother.

"I didn't have a choice. If you don't know already then I'll tell you that a Glantisant was after him and I had to bring him here, otherwise he would have ended up as a meal for that beast," Morinaga enlightened his elder sibling, wishing to be somewhere else entirely.

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?" Morinaga asked, irritated. "The Glantisant would have killed him if I hadn't intercepted the human and brought him here," he said, aggravated by his Nii-san's sudden stupidity.

"And you were so highly concerned about the human's well being that you went out of your way and brought him here."

"I haven't gone out of my way!" Morinaga stressed. He didn't like where this conversation was going. He thought that it was time to be a bit crude. "I wanted him under me with my fangs in his throat and my dick up – "

"I don't need to hear that!" his brother bellowed. They glared at one another for a while in complete silence.

At last Morinaga spoke again knowing that he wouldn't win this battle. "Sorry, Nii-san, but you must admit that all these questions are going nowhere. I wasn't finished with my human and that's why I brought him here." Morinaga hoped that it would be enough for his Nii-san because if not then he didn't really know what else he could say to explain his actions.

"Why even bother? You could have found some other desirable human boy and have had your way with him without bringing him here."

"But I wanted that human and no other!" he blurted without thinking, totally fed up with his brother making a big deal out of something so small and insignificant.

After Morinaga's outburst silence once again greeted the chamber. He felt uneasy all of a sudden. What he had just shouted to his brother was unexpected. It was true that he had wanted Souichi Tatsumi the minute he saw him at the club. From that moment on, his eyes were set on that slim figure and he had had only one thought in his head. _'His. This one was his. His to fuck, his to have, his to possess.'_

This sudden fixation was a surprise. Up until this moment he hadn't realized just how out of his way he had gone to have Sou-chan. And even though he hadn't been the most gentle person the previous night, he hadn't been as cruel as he could have been considering the way Tatsumi acted around him and how he insulted Morinaga. No one had the guts to get in his way, to oppose him. Morinaga didn't know if it was because of his brother's or his own power, and frankly he didn't care. In the end he was getting want he wanted so who cared how he got it so easily?

But now Morinaga felt more uneasy than he had felt in years. He had just wanted a good fuck and some blood, right? There were so many other humans he could have turned to after hearing the news about the Glantisant. Why the hell did he run like a mad man after Tatsumi? Why did he want the human safe? He should have turned the other way and went looking for someone who would be more willing, or at least not on Glantisant's menu.

"Tetsuhiro… are… you trying to tell me you fell in love… with that human?" his brother asked, bemused. He looked as stunned as Morinaga felt.

"NO!" Morinaga shouted after a while when his Nii-san's words had sunken in fully.

The ferocity of his own denial shook Morinaga very badly. What his Nii-san had said was so ridiculous on so many levels. Morinaga started to giggle which very quickly turned into laughter. He couldn't stop laughing especially when he saw his Nii-san's disgruntled and half bemused expression.

"Do you have blood poisoning or something? I can't remember the last time I laughed this hard." He wiped a stray tear from his eye. He still felt like laughing but suppressed it and only chuckled. "Nii-san, you're always so witty and all but I must say… sometimes you just…" He couldn't help it. He giggled again.

"I'm glad you think that your brother's concern is worth laughing at," Nii-san said dryly.

That sobered Morinaga quite a bit. "No, brother. I was not laughing at you. I was laughing at my own stupidity," he sighed. "You're right. I shouldn't have brought that human here. But he's already here, unfortunately," he said apologetically.

"Then get rid of him. This realm is not for weak humans to be in," his brother said harshly.

Morinaga barely held back a flinch. His brother's words weren't pleasant and didn't bode well for his human pet. He needed to return Sou-chan home as soon as possible if he didn't want the human to die. Something told him that his brother wouldn't hesitate in ending Tatsumi Souichi's life.

"I know and I will," he assured.

"Good." His brother stood up from the armchair and headed for the door. He walked out of the chamber without sparing his younger brother a second glance.

Morinaga was left alone with his not so happy thoughts. He wondered what to do. The situation was not good, not good at all. His brother had found out about Sou-chan a lot earlier than he thought he would, leaving Morinaga far too little time to do everything he wanted to do with the delicious human. Even without the power in Souichi's blood, it appealed to Morinaga greatly. He wanted another taste. To sink his fangs in that delicious, warm flesh, to hear those fleeting noises the little morsel made. Morinaga ached for it all.

Not to mention he also wanted to sink into that tight, warm body. The heat from a human was incomparable to any other being. Morinaga's Nii-san couldn't know that. He doubted that his brother ever indulged in the simple pleasure of taking a human into his bed, male or female.

'_Doesn't know what he's missing.'_ Morinaga knew that he should get rid of Souichi Tatsumi but wasn't ready for it. Not yet. Unfortunately his brother didn't give him much choice. It wouldn't be wise to oppose him. Especially seeing how agitated Nii-san was about the whole matter.

He hauled himself out of the chair he was occupying and exited the chamber, stepping into the corridor. Light crystals were shining brightly, making the journey easy and safe. Sometimes more brutal and fierce demons waited for easy prey in unlit hallways and corridors. No one could blame them. Such behavior was in their nature, but the castle's staff made sure that they wouldn't have an easy hunt inside the castle walls. If they wanted fresh meat or an unwilling bed partner they should search for them outside of the castle grounds and especially not while being on duty in the castle.

While he went down the corridor Morinaga thought intensely on the lovely problem currently situated in one of the tower's chambers. He wondered if Tatsumi had woken up already. The chambers that he had put him in were very beautiful and Morinaga thought that they suited the human well. He smirked, thinking of the ways he could use the spacious bed situated in the upper chamber, but the next moment he remembered Nii-san's question_. "Tetsuhiro… are… you trying to tell me you fell in love… with that human?" _

'_That's… just… not possible! I did everything in my power to ne__ver again fall in love! I don't believe that love even truly exists! I… surely can't be falling for Sou-chan… can I?'_ He worried his lip with his teeth, fighting the sinking feeling in his stomach. _'What the hell should I do with him? I don't want to get rid of him yet. Hmm… a few days. A few days shouldn't make any difference. Aghrrr. No, I can't do that! Nii-san is mad at me enough. Tatsumi has to go.'_ He sighed, resigned.

He came to a stop by a niche on the right between two windows. It was big enough to fit two people easily and three when needed. It was well lit since it was the best place to ambush someone. Morinaga stepped into it and concentrated for a moment. A complicated symbol that was close to a pentagram, but not quite since it was a lot more complicated, started to glow on the floor. Bright silver light enveloped Morinaga fully and with a last strong flash he was gone.

He reappeared a few feet away from the table in the lower chamber of Tatsumi's tower. An identical symbol glowed on the floor under his feet but its light dimmed with every second until it stopped glowing at all. There was no sign on the floor that there had ever been something there. Not all inhabitants of the Demon World could use this sort of traveling. Morinaga was one of those that could use it without any help from teleportation stones. He sensed the symbols and could travel through them any time he pleased. It was very convenient and opened a lot of possibilities since there were chambers in the castle that could be reached only by teleportation, just like the one he was standing in right now. If you couldn't use this method of traveling and were brought to one of those chambers, then you were trapped. Leaving without the help of someone who could use teleportation was impossible.

Morinaga headed to the stairs at once. He was eager to see his Sou-chan. Upon arriving at the higher level of the tower he saw that Souichi was no where on sight. He looked around the spacious bedroom and after confirming that the human wasn't there Morinaga turned around and descended the stairs, returning to the main chamber. Upon closer inspection he realized that Tatsumi wasn't hiding here either. There was just one place left for Morinaga to look in. The bathroom. He used his vampire senses and made sure that the human really was there. His heart beat gave him away quite nicely.

'_His heart beats so__ enticingly.'_ He thought and then grinned wickedly. _'All that delicious flesh, naked and wet. This will be fun!'_


	10. Chapter 10

Last chapter for now.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. All that goes to Takanaga-sensei.  
**Beta:** elyrian  
**Warnings:** language  
**Rating:** R  
**Characters:** Morinaga, Souichi  
**Note:**It's an AU fic.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

After opening the door then slipping inside the bathroom and finally seeing Souichi Tatsumi again, Morinaga's resolve wavered. He knew he had to bring the human back to his own world, but he just couldn't.

_'He's staying. For as long as I can get away with it.' _

He wanted the human to stay forever even if he knew it was impossible. Not only because of his brother, but mainly because humans had a short life span. He wasn't all too keen on the thought of turning Tatsumi into a vampire. He wouldn't be as powerful as Morinaga was, resembling more an infant with his powers and senses, and would be easy prey if not taken care of by his maker. Morinaga wasn't ready to have fledglings so he would have to let go of the human soon.

If Souichi had been born as a vampire then by the time he reached adulthood he would have been powerful like the rest of the full-blooded vampires. The Morinaga brothers were vampires born into the Demon World, where even the undead and immortals could have their own offspring. They were the lucky ones. They had centuries to grow into adulthood and their power.

The vampires that were turned from humans were always heavily protected by their makers. Unfortunately, if the Maker stopped caring and abandoned a fledgling vampire they wouldn't survive for very long, even now when vampires were protected and thought of as valuable. Morinaga didn't want to devote his life to one person; he had tried that before and it had only led him to misery.

True, he might bring the human-turned-vampire to the Human World again if he grew tired of taking care of him, but that would lead to said vampire's death, too. The Demon Hunters spread all over the world would find such a vampire sooner or later. The few turned vampires that still lived in the Human World were very lucky to survive. The native born vampires and other demons that were living in the Human World would have better chances of remaining alive. Even so the turned vampires, if given the chance after their maker's abandonment, usually chose to return to the Human World. Even with the Hunters, they would have a lot more likelihood of surviving there than in the Demon World.

A demon's life was tough and for quite some time in the past a vampire's life was even tougher. That was why so few vampires were alive now in the Demon World. Vampire blood had been highly desirable some centuries ago. It had been rumored that vampire blood gave power like no other, and more than half of the vampire population had been wiped out for their blood. The rumor was false, but by the time the inhabitants of the Demon World came to their senses and listened to reason, the vampire population was smaller than was healthy.

Even demons understood that the world should be balanced, and they needed vampires to ensure that balance. Having so few vampires left made it essential to bolster the population and take care of the remaining vampires. Unfortunately vampires procreated very seldomly, and they turned humans into vampires rarely, too. As a result, all the vampires still alive started to grow in power, having the opportunity to consume rarer blood types in exchange mostly for sex, but also for other favors. It was highly desirable to have a vampire living in the neighborhood, so all of demon society started to go out of their way so that vampires would reside in their towns. More powerful demons gave their blood in exchange for staying in one place for a while, and so vampire power grew. Nowadays it wasn't so easy for vampires to obtain blood from more powerful demons, but many were cunning enough to manage that now, too.

During the time when the demons had tried to restore the vampire population, the vampires had become more and more powerful and started to have a lot of influence on the whole Demon World. More and more vampires started becoming Lords and reigned over the places they lived. Now even with still too few vampires living in the Demon World, more than half of it was ruled by vampires. They were powerful enough to have their way in a lot of important matters. What had started out as Demon society humoring the vampires so that they would start procreate ended up as Demon society being overruled by vampires. Even in places where they didn't rule they were influential enough and everyone danced to their tune. In some places it escalated to the extent that some were whispering that it was the vampires themselves that had started the rumors about their blood being so powerful.

Now it was known that only vampires could take power from the blood they sucked. Only other vampires could benefit from feeding from another vampire. Demonic society knew that now and left the vampires alone. Some demons liked vampire flesh and hunted them for that purpose only, but that was not a problem. They had hunted the vampires before the rumors so they had the right to continue doing it. There were some attempts to overpower this or that Vampire Lord, but due to their potent blood and power they were unsuccessful.

All in all, it was actually a lot safer for Tatsumi to stay human than be turned into a vampire. _'Even safer for him is to return to his own world, but I'm not ready to let him go. I'm not done with him yet,'_thought Morinaga while gazing at the figure relaxing in the tub. It was clear that Tatsumi was dozing off and didn't realize that he wasn't alone anymore.

Morinaga knew that humans weren't able to detect a vampire's presence if the vampire didn't want them to. It was only possible when one of his kind made a mistake or deliberately wanted the human to know that he was there. Right now Morinaga wasn't so sure which one he wanted. It was very pleasurable just standing and looking at the slumbering human, although he would rather pull Tatsumi out of the tub and lick the water from his skin. Judging from the smell, his Thorny Rose had used one of the bath oils and Morinaga couldn't wait to bury his nose into the warm, soft skin and inhale the mixed scent of Tatsumi and the oil.

_'And bury my fangs in that delicate flesh,'_he thought but quickly let go of the idea. It wouldn't be healthy for the human if he took his blood so soon after the last time. His body might not be able to function properly if Morinaga gave in to his desires.

Feeling disappointed that he wouldn't be able to taste Sou-chan's blood right now, Morinaga came to a decision. He was going to wait and see how Tatsumi reacted when he finally noticed his presence.

_'Might be entertaining.'_

So he remained unmoving by the door, admiring the delicious human through the mirrors. The chambers they were in were now used as a secluded meeting place, but before that they had been used to hold valuable hostages or secret lovers of the family. Tetsuhiro didn't think that his brother had ever brought someone here, in comparison to himself who brought a lot of lovers to these chambers, although none of them had been human. They also hadn't looked as good inside them as Sou-chan did. It was as if the human belonged right there, just waiting to be pampered, teased, and taken.

_'He's meant for pleasure, for love,'_Morinaga thought, looking hungrily at Tatsumi's naked body, or at least those parts that were sticking out of the water. It was really hard not to just go over there, pull him out, and bend him over for the taking.

Tatsumi stirred in the tub, clearly disturbed by something, although Morinaga was quite sure that the human didn't know yet that he was the source of the disturbance. Tatsumi stirred again and his brows furrowed, trying to sense without opening his eyes what had interrupted his soak. Morinaga watched in the mirror as Tatsumi's eyes opened and sought his own. He smirked, noticing how fast those beautiful pools cleared from sleep and widened.

"Holy shit!" Tatsumi screamed.

His first reaction was to bolt right out of the tub, but that made his whole body visible to Morinaga's hungry eyes so he hastily dove under the water, making himself as small as possible. That made it hard for Morinaga to admire his body properly.

Morinaga chuckled. "What a peculiar combination of words," he said, walking slowly nearer to the human hiding in the water.

He kneeled down and chuckled again as Tatsumi scrambled away from him to the furthest corner of the tub. The glare he sent Morinaga wasn't very impressive although Morinaga admitted that he hadn't thought that Tatsumi had so much fight still left inside him.

_'If not for the fear that hid deep down in his gaze he would have really looked like an enraged and dangerous opponent.'_

"You look like a pouting kitten, Sou-chan," Morinaga smirked, making sure his eyes gleamed dangerously. He noticed that Tatsumi's cheeks pinked at his words but there was still a lot of defiance and denial in them.

_'It looks like he still doesn't want to embrace his sexuality.'_Morinaga didn't want to fight the human and he knew that if he didn't subdue him right away he would be wasting far more time than he was willing to. His gaze had the expected effect. Tatsumi's own glare wavered slightly and Morinaga saw him hesitate for a moment.

"Don't come anywhere near me or - !" Tatsumi threatened, but they both knew that every threat that came from him was false. The human couldn't back them up with anything: no skill, no strength, no knowledge of how to handle a vampire.

_'The perfect victim.' _

Morinaga regarded Tatsumi with calculating eyes, deciding what to do next with the fierce human. He loved a challenge and Tatsumi was clearly full of challenges. Morinaga wouldn't be the least bit willing to let him go anywhere before he won them all.

"Or what?" He moved faster than the human eye could follow and in the next second was leaning right into Tatsumi's face, trapping him in the corner with his hands on either side.

The surprised and clearly spooked human squeaked and tried to lean back as far away from him as possible, but since he was already plastered to the wall and tub he didn't have anywhere to go. Morinaga looked into his prey's widened eyes and marveled at their beauty. Unfortunately he wasn't able to look into them for too long because the human suddenly shot his arms out of the water and tried to shove him. The water splashed around them as Tatsumi tried with all his might to push Morinaga away.

The vampire looked down, noticing that his clothes were getting quite wet. He smirked. "Or you'll get me wet? Was that what you wanted to say?" Morinaga chuckled, leaning in and whispering into Sou-chan's ear, "You're a naughty little pet and I'm going to punish you for it, but first -"

"I'm nobody's pet, you sick pervert, and I'm not letting you touch me!" Tatsumi yelled, still struggling.

Morinaga caught both of Tatsumi's hands and slammed them none too gently into the mirror-covered wall. "And what gave you the impression that you had a say over what I'm going to do with you?"

He saw the human wince in pain from the force with which Morinaga gripped his hands, and he loosened his hold. The way Tatsumi rebuffed him made Morinaga forget that he was dealing with a vulnerable and delicate human. True, he enjoyed the struggle but he never caused any permanent damage to his partners, no matter what species they were from. It didn't sit well with Morinaga that he had just now done something so uncharacteristic. He started to feel slightly guilty, not noticeably at first, but when he looked into the frightened eyes of the strong willed and frail human he strengthened his resolve to from now on treat Tatsumi with more care.

He wasn't a rapist, not really. He was just equipped with the ability to know what would make a person happy, what a person desired. This ability was normal for vampires and they used it to get what they wanted. The stronger the vampire was the less difficult for him to see what desires were hidden in another's soul. It didn't really work with stronger creatures unless the vampire had time to get to know the other being, but the weaker the creature the easier it was to find those desires and act upon them to get his own way. With Tatsumi, it was a lot of work because Morinaga couldn't see his desires; it was as if the human wasn't aware of them himself. Now after their night together it was clear to Morinaga that Tatsumi had homosexual desires inside although they were still so well hidden that he didn't think Tatsumi realized them himself yet.

The vampire had thought that now, after the ecstasy the human had experienced, he would realize his homosexual tendencies. Unfortunately that wasn't the case.

_'He's so stubborn.' _

Morinaga really thought that the human wouldn't fight him that much anymore. Maybe he'd be a little frightened because of what Morinaga was and fight a little at the beginning, but would be unlikely to deny himself the ultimate pleasure. An initial fight would have been nice in Morinaga's eyes, but only if the human knew that he would feel pleasure in the end.

_'I didn't get to him. I need his cooperation to make him realize, to make him crave. But right now when he's so spooked that might be quite the challenge.'_ Morinaga smirked. _'I love challenges.'_

"Shh… Don't fear me. It's all right. You are at my mercy but you don't need to be so frightened. I will not hurt you, and any pain I bestow will only strengthen the pleasure I give," Morinaga assured, looking into Tatsumi's eyes. He saw how the fear drained away from them, replaced by anger.

"I don't want anything from you," Tatsumi said through clenched teeth, clearly trying to hold on to his temper while still looking into Morinaga's eyes. "I just want to go home."

Morinaga sighed and let go of Tatsumi's hands, backing away a little and letting the human regain his peace. Or at least as much of it as possible considering his current situation.

"I'm not ready to return you to your world yet," Morinaga admitted then added, "And you're not ready yet, either." Morinaga watched the human sit in the water, unmoving and clearly unwelcoming.

"What the hell does that mean now?" Sou-chan asked, annoyance slipping into his voice. There was also a sliver of fear there, too, but now small enough not to pay any attention to it anymore.

"You'll get it soon enough," Morinaga waved his hand in dismissal. He avoided giving Tatsumi a clear answer knowing that the human wouldn't like it one bit.

Tatsumi looked at him with a question clearly visible to Morinaga, but the vampire ignored it even if it left Sou-chan silently fuming at him. Instead he reached out for one of the smaller vials situated near the tub and took one of them.

"Wha – what are you doing?" the human asked suspiciously, tracking all of Morinaga's movements with his eyes, clearly ready to bolt if something Morinaga did alarmed him.

Morinaga poured some of the contents on his hand and put away the vial. The whole time Tatsumi watched him mistrustfully.

"Relax. And turn around," he commanded and waited for the human to obey. When it became clear to  
Morinaga that Sou-chan wouldn't obey he sighed. "I just want to wash your hair."

"Sure you do," Tatsumi bit out, not moving from his spot.

"The oils you poured into the water took care of all the dirt and other fluids that were on your body but it's not good enough for your hair. This one," he showed the human the oil in his hand, "is the right one to wash it."

"I don't need you to…" Sou-chan started to argue.

Morinaga didn't let him finish. "I want to and that's final. Now turn around," Morinaga instructed again.

The human didn't move, staring defiantly into Morinaga's eyes. The vampire could tell that Souichi was trying to gauge his next move now that he had refused to do what Morinaga wanted him to do.

"I won't repeat myself, Souichi. If you want to go home you'd better please me or I simply won't take you back," Morinaga threatened.

Tatsumi frowned upon hearing Morinaga. The vampire had thought that despite being threatened about not being returned home that Tatsumi wouldn't move, but the human finally shifted after all. Slowly he edged towards Morinaga and he turned around even slower, presenting his back and his hair to the vampire. Morinaga saw how tense his muscles were even in the relaxing water. The vampire didn't like that. He understood that the human thought that he might get attacked but it still touched something inside him that made him want to make Sou-chan relaxed again, and fast.

"Do not worry. Although I am a predator and quite dangerous I give you my word that your life is not in any peril," Morinaga reassured his skittish human. He rubbed the oil into both hands and then touched Tatsumi's hair. The human flinched away but Morinaga's touch remained gentle and slow. The vampire patiently rubbed the oil into Tatsumi's hair, waiting for the human to relax under his ministrations.

"It's not my life that I'm worrying about," Tatsumi murmured, still a bit tense despite the slow and gentle rubbing of his hair and skull.

"Oh? And what do you worry about then?" Morinaga asked curiously, washing Sou-chan's hair. He suspected what the human's answer was going to be but he still wanted to hear him say it.

_'I can work with him from there.'_

"None of your business," Tatsumi answered curtly. He clearly didn't intend to say anything more.

"Aww, come on, Tatsumi. I'm trying to be nice. Why won't you return the sentiment?" Morinaga asked.

The hair he was working on was clean but he didn't withdraw his hands. He wanted to remain in contact with Sou-chan for now until Tatsumi realized that his hair was clean and didn't need Morinaga washing it anymore.

"What the hell do you want?" the human asked, annoyed, but he relaxed a bit more. It looked like Souichi was irritated at Morinaga for interrupting his savoring the feeling of having his skull massaged so wonderfully.

"An answer. What are you worrying about now?" Morinaga asked quietly. His hopes rose as Tatsumi started to speak.

"You know very well what has me worried!" Sou-chan said antagonistically.

He was accusing Morinaga and pouting. The vampire smiled, grateful that the human couldn't see him. He was sure Tatsumi would become angry if he saw Morinaga's smile.

"I haven't got a clue. Tell me?" he asked, trying very hard to suppress the smile and not let it show in his voice. He should appear curious and interested in Sou-chan's answer and not amused. Since Tatsumi hadn't blown up yet, Morinaga assumed that he managed to do it.

Why are you doing this?" Sou-chan asked, puzzled. He was still suspicious but relaxed enough to allow it not bother him too much.

That was exactly what Morinaga wanted. Now he would have a chance to talk with the human and hopefully get the answers he wanted so much.

"Doing what?" Morinaga asked, proud that the bounciness he felt didn't show in his voice. He actually sounded curious and confused.

"This," he answered shortly then elaborated, "washing my hair." Tatsumi sighed pleasantly, relaxing even more into Morinaga's touch.

It made Morinaga feel funny inside. He couldn't believe that something as small as a sigh could make him feel so warm inside. It was exactly what he wanted but he hadn't anticipated that Sou-chan's reactions would be so important to him.

"Does it feel nice?" He wanted to know. He didn't let the importance of Tatsumi's answer to his question show, but Morinaga really wanted Souichi to feel content in his presence.

_'I forgot how nice it is to please a lover.'_

Morinaga shook his head as if to clear it from those types of thoughts. Tatsumi wasn't going to stay with him in the Demon World and he shouldn't become attached to the human. He didn't want any emotional bonds between them.

"Hmmm…" Tatsumi moaned pleasantly, clearly stating how much he was enjoying himself right now, and Morinaga forgot that he shouldn't get too close to the human for both of their sakes. The only thing he wanted right now was to make Souichi realize that he didn't have anything to fear.

"See? You don't have anything to worry about," he assured Tatsumi. Morinaga reluctantly took his hands from the human's hair. "All done. You can rinse your hair now."

"Just you going all perverted on my ass again," Sou-chan mumbled and ducked his head into the water.

Morinaga watched him getting rid of the foam and dirt from his hair.

"Would that be really bad?" Morinaga asked when Tatsumi ended his rinsing.

That made the human turn around swiftly and glare at Morinaga.

"Of course! I'm not a homo!" Tatsumi screamed at the vampire, switching into defensive, or rather offensive, mode again.

"And yet you enjoyed yourself when I took your virginity not so long ago, not to mention that you reached completion," Morinaga countered.

"You forced me! You…" Tatsumi didn't seem to want to admit anything yet and tried to talk his way out of truths that were disturbing for him.

"There is no way you would have come if you hadn't been enjoying yourself! You would have gone soft if you felt disgusted or repulsed by what I did to your body! You didn't. You remained hard," Morinaga wasn't relenting. He wanted Souichi to admit that he had enjoyed sex with Morinaga. "Hard and begging me to take you!"

"You forced me to…" Souichi tried to shout but Morinaga interrupted him again by grabbing his head and bringing it towards himself, leaving only an inch or two separating them.

"You cannot force pleasure on a person who isn't interested in it! A person who doesn't like another man's touch, who doesn't feel anything when a man touches him, who can't get hard, wouldn't have been able to scream in ecstasy the way you screamed," Morinaga pointed out then took Tatsumi's lips in a forceful kiss.

He licked the human's lips and forced his way into the human's delicious mouth. Tatsumi was once again wetting his clothes with his hands by trying to shove him away. He wasn't successful at all and finally gave up. Morinaga's kiss caused him to stop trying to get away and start gripping his shoulders. He didn't try to draw Morinaga nearer, but the vampire thought that with such a stubborn person it was still a success. When he finally pulled away the human was flushed, his eyes unfocused, lips swollen and breathing in pants. He looked delicious.

"Now tell me, why are you panting like that, Sou-chan? Why are you flustered?" Morinaga asked, very satisfied with the outcome of that kiss. He didn't let go of Tatsumi. He couldn't. The human looked too good to pass up this opportunity.

"I – I – I don't… t – this…" Tatsumi was clearly out of it and was only now starting to regain his senses. He didn't even try to force his way out of Morinaga's hold.

Morinaga chuckled. "Your brain shut off?" He leaned in right to Tatsumi's ear. "Or are you starting to realize that you do enjoy my touch." Morinaga bit lightly on Tatsumi's earlobe and the human gasped.

Tatsumi was once again trying to pry himself away from Morinaga's embrace but the vampire had other plans. He moved his mouth from the human's ear to the delicious column of his neck where he started to suck lightly on the skin. He didn't intend to break the skin and taste the blood that was so near and so tempting, but that vulnerable neck drew him in too much to hold back.

"No. No! Stop!" the human screamed, his heart hammering in Morinaga's ears. He wasn't trying to pry himself out of Morinaga's embrace anymore, clearly afraid and slightly shaking at the thought of Morinaga biting into his neck again.

"Shh… I don't intend to take any more of your blood," Morinaga reassured, kissing the exposed neck. "At least not until you're up to it again," he added playfully.

"Monster!" Sou-chan bellowed, trying to shove Morinaga away again.

Morinaga tensed.

_"Monster! You're such a monster!" _

He remembered the shouts and the cruel laughter those shouts had triggered. _'No! I don't want to remember! I won't!' _

Morinaga let go of the human so fast that Tatsumi lost his balance and fell into the water again. The vampire tried to regain his composure and not fall apart right then and there.

_'I vowed that I would not let him have power over my life anymore. I won't let what happened hurt me anymore.' _

To distract himself from all the bad memories that Tatsumi had reminded him about, Morinaga turned around and took one of the towels. He turned back again and looked at the human. Tatsumi was again trying to gain as much distance from him as possible. Morinaga winced internally. That was not what he wanted.

_'Looks like we're at the starting point again.'_

"Come on. Out you go." When Tatsumi didn't move Morinaga winced. "Look, I'm sorry I reacted like that. You just made me remember something I'm trying very much to forget," he apologized. _'I'm trying to forget it with a passion, desperately even, and it always comes back to me, to haunt me.'_

"What are you talking about?" Tatsumi asked, puzzled and mistrustful, keeping his distance from the vampire.

Morinaga stood there for a moment and thought. He knew he didn't need to tell Tatsumi anything. He also didn't feel comfortable spilling his guts out about that event, no matter who the person who asked was. If he has been different, then Kunihiro would have found out a long time ago what his younger brother has gone through. Morinaga knew that the truth would serve no one, and might end up causing something that he would rather avoid at all costs. He didn't really think that his brother was strong enough to win and he didn't want him to die or blame himself for anything. Despite his anxiety about revealing his inner-most feelings, Morinaga found himself answering Tatsumi's question.

"I was deceived by a person I loved and thought loved me in return, but he was only playing a cruel game meant to shatter me. He almost succeeded," Morinaga answered with a trembling voice.

* * *

**Note:** I hadn't intended for Morinaga to say anything about his broken heart but he had other plans and said it a lot faster that I wanted him to. XD I hope you liked this chapter. ^-^ Tell me what you think? ;)


	11. Chapter 11

I have a few more chapters for you all. ^-^ I hope you'll like them.

**Warnings:** language, nakedness  
**Rating:** R  
**Characters:** Morinaga, Souichi  
**Note:** It's an AU fic.  
**Summary:** Morinaga is a vampire and wants to play around. One night in a club he finds an interesting human and is mesmerized by him. Will he only use his new prey or will he fall in love? And how will the other one react on an immortal lover? What will his feelings be?

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Souichi couldn't believe his own ears. The vampire's answer had been both very personal and obviously painful. Judging by the expression on his face, Morinaga was stunned by his own words, as well. If the vampire had been calm and collected while telling him that, then he could believe it was a lie said to serve whatever purpose Morinaga had. But Morinaga's behavior indicated otherwise.

_'Maybe he's a good actor?'_Souichi wondered, but a part of him didn't believe that Morinaga was lying. The possibility that the vampire had been hurt by someone didn't sit well with Souichi. It meant that the vampire had feelings and Souichi wanted very much to view Morinaga as a heartless monster. That someone had hurt him and apparently left him quite scarred by it forced Souichi to look at the vampire in a totally different way than before. It was confusing and troublesome. Souichi really didn't want to dwell on it and evidently Morinaga didn't want to, either.

"Look. Just forget about it and get out of the water. It won't stay warm forever and I don't want you to get a cold," Morinaga said.

Souichi watched Morinaga struggle to regain control over his features. He didn't move, still thinking and wondering about the whole situation. Souichi didn't want to stay in this world. He wanted to go home, but the only way for him to return to his own world was through the perverted vampire that was currently trying to coax him out of the water.

"Get out," Souichi said flatly.

"Huh?" Morinaga looked surprised and watched Souichi, clearly puzzled by what he had just demanded the vampire do.

"I said get out. I'll get up if you get out of the bathroom," Souichi explained, still not moving from his place in the water. He looked at Morinaga and searched for any signs of a possible attack, but none came.

"What's the point? I saw you naked, remember?" Morinaga asked, waiting a little less patiently than a few moments ago for Souichi to leave the tub.

"I don't fucking care if you saw my naked body before or not! I want you on the other side of the bathroom door with it shut tight!" Souichi hissed.

He knew that running his mouth the way he normally did, and getting violent like always when pissed off wasn't all that wise but he couldn't help himself. He had a very bad temper and no amount of work made it any better. He was quite strong and could hold his own in a fight so he didn't need to worry about saying or doing something while he was angry. At least until he met Tetsuhiro Morinaga. From that point on he had repeatedly felt helpless and weak and Souichi didn't like to feel that way at all.

His current predicament was very frustrating. Souichi figured that if he wanted to go home he needed to bow to Morinaga's wishes. That would mean letting the vampire go all perverted on him. Souichi didn't want that. He had had enough of perverseness to last a life time. On the other hand, if Morinaga didn't get what he wanted Souichi couldn't go home. So either he gave in, did as Morinaga wanted him to and got up out of the water, or he might not return to his own world at all.

_'He won't leave me alone. I bet he'll want more than to look at me naked when I stand up. Better stall him as long as possible.'_Souichi chewed on his lip and waited for Morinaga's reaction. He really hoped that the vampire wouldn't get angry like the previous day. Souichi shivered at the thought, and to his great dismay, he wasn't shivering only from bad memories. His stupid body didn't think Morinaga was as bad as his mind did.

_'This is some sort of insanity.'_

"Fine," Morinaga said, his expression sour. He threw the towel on the widest edge of the tub. "But if you're not out in five minutes I'm coming back in again," he added, walking to the door.

Souichi blinked when he heard the bathroom door close with Morinaga on the other side just like he wanted. Morinaga had actually left him alone.

_'This has to be some kind of a trick.'_ Souichi thought suspiciously, looking around for a camera or something that would resemble one. _'I bet he's spying on me from the other side. He's a vampire; he might have some powers I'm not aware of and use them to make a peep show out of me. I have had enough of this supernatural crap!'_he growled under his breath, annoyed.

He quickly got out of the water and used the towel Morinaga had left for him, scrubbing his body furiously. _'I need to cover myself before that pervert comes in here again.'_He reached for another towel, smaller this time, and wrapped it around his waist.

Semi-satisfied with the cover, he took one more towel and started to work on his hair. It needed a lot of drying since it was so long. A lot of people stared at him because of his hair but he loved having it this long and wouldn't cut it, ever. While making sure that the water didn't drip, Souichi tried to decide what to do and how to act. He was really conflicted about everything. The way his body reacted to Morinaga, that he needed to act nicely towards Morinaga if he wanted to go home, and that his view of the vampire had changed if only slightly since the other's impulsive admission of having had a broken heart.

_'Even if it was true, it didn't give him any right to treat me like he had up until now. Sure, washing my hair was nice, but he didn't do it unselfishly. Not to mention all the other crap he did yesterday. Was it really even yesterday?' _

Souichi's hair wasn't that wet anymore so he gave up on getting more water out of it. He preferred to let it dry on its own anyway. He looked at the door and kept staring at it for a while. He was sure that Morinaga had left more than five minutes ago. He was sure that he had been in the bathroom a lot longer than five minutes and Morinaga still hadn't come in again. Souichi frowned. He should have been relieved that the vampire wasn't bothering him but instead he felt uneasy.

_'He must be plotting something.'_ Souichi was sure of it. _'Is he waiting for me to come out so he can… so he can… is he trying to ambush me? Is it a trap?'_Souichi wasn't really that sure if he wanted to exit the bathroom any time soon but he highly doubted that Morinaga had a lot of patience.

_'Better being ambushed by a playful vampire than a vampire on the verge of losing his patience. I'm going out.'_

Determined not to show his uneasiness, Souichi took a deep breath, walked to the door, and opened it. He felt the urge to peek his head out and see where his captor was, but he didn't give in to the impulse. He didn't want Morinaga to think that he was frightened. Instead he just walked into the other room as quickly, confidently and steadily as his body let him. He had to admit that he felt better after his soak. He hurt a lot less and he also felt refreshed. He looked around, searching for the vampire, but he wasn't anywhere in sight. Souichi glanced at the stairs that led to the other floor and hesitated. After looking around once more and making sure that Morinaga wasn't hiding anywhere, Souichi made his way up the stairs. He wasn't very thrilled to be in one room with Morinaga again but he wanted some clothes and something to eat. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten.

The way up wasn't giving him as much grief as the way down had, but he still felt weak and sore and cursed whoever had invented stairs. Also the thought that Morinaga might be up there wasn't making the journey any easier. Finally climbing all the stairs, Souichi found himself again in the room he had woken up in twice already. Morinaga wasn't there. Souichi looked around thoroughly and couldn't see the vampire anywhere.

_'What the hell?' _

First Morinaga interrupted his bath, then washed his hair, wanted to ogle him while wet and naked, and ordered him out of the tub. Now that Souichi was naked and out of the bathroom the vampire left him alone, not to mention not being anywhere in sight.

_'And here I was almost about to play his game, at least until he said I could go home.'_ Souichi shrugged. _'Oh well. His loss.' _He was relieved that he didn't have to deal with Morinaga, but also annoyed that the vampire wasn't there. _'How am I supposed to convince him to return me to my own world when he's not around?'_

Souichi huffed and made his way to the window. Even after everything that had happened to him lately, he still had problems fully believing what his eyes showed him. Gazing out of the window made Souichi feel lost and alone. This was not his world. There wasn't anything that held him here, except Morinaga forcing him to stay, but that didn't count for Souichi. He didn't really want to stay alone, and a small part of him wanted the vampire to be there so that Souichi wouldn't be by himself.

He tried to stop thinking about all of those unpleasant things and concentrated on the view instead. The forest down below looked ancient and wild. In his world there weren't many places that would resemble this forest, not anymore anyway. Not to mention that back home he wouldn't see any dragons casually flying around. Souichi narrowed his eyes, trying to recognize at least some of the other monsters and demons flying out there. He noticed that none of them were getting near the castle or any of its towers, so recognizing anything else was impossible from this distance. Souichi watched the sky some more and saw that heavy clouds were rolling in.

_'It might start raining.'_

"That's quite a view, isn't it?" Morinaga asked from behind Souichi.

Souichi spun around, startled. The vampire was standing no more than a few steps away from him. Morinaga must also have been looking out of the window, but now his gaze was focused on Souichi.

"Where the hell have you been!" Souichi yelled and took a step back, trying to gain a bit more distance between them. He also tried to avoid pressing into the wall behind him. That might give Morinaga some ideas. Souichi was afraid that Morinaga might repeat his actions from not so long ago when he had had Souichi pressed against a wall similar to this and blown him. Souichi blushed when the memory resurfaced.

"Did you miss me?" Morinaga smiled playfully. He was looking Souichi over, and by the look on his face he appreciated the view very much.

Souichi gaped at him, flushing more powerfully and wishing that he had taken one of the larger towels to throw it over his shoulders and hide his chest from Morinaga's hungry eyes.

"Of course not!" Souichi said after he regained his voice. He side stepped around the vampire and mumbled, "Gimme a break."

"I just gave you one. Now we need to dress you," Morinaga looked Souichi up and down again.

There was something in his eyes that made Souichi wary of what would come next. He was still half naked with only a towel covering his waist. Suddenly he felt endangered, knowing how easy it was for the vampire to reach forward and snatch the towel from its place, leaving Souichi completely bare for Morinaga's eyes. He gripped the towel protectively and glared at the vampire. His glare intensified when Morinaga chuckled upon seeing Souichi's behavior.

"You're really something, Sou-chan," he commented while making his way to the wardrobe that Souichi hadn't been able to open not so long ago.

"I told you not to call me that," Souichi hissed, not moving from where he was standing. It was a good place to watch the vampire and react if Morinaga did something alarming.

Morinaga looked over his shoulder at Souichi, giving him a calculating stare.

"I'll call you whatever I want to." He turned his head around again and opened the doors of the wardrobe as if they had not been locked. He started looking through the contents. "Right now you're acting cutely, so Sou-chan is a very good name to call you."

"I'm not cute!" Souichi pouted. He tried to look over Morinaga's shoulder to see what was in the wardrobe but Morinaga was taller than him and blocked Souichi's view. To actually look into the wardrobe Souichi needed to get closer and that was out of the question. He needed as much distance between him and the vampire as physically possible, at least within reason considering his current situation.

As if aware of Souichi's inner turmoil due to his curious nature battling with his sense of self preservation, Morinaga spoke. "Come closer Souichi." Without turning he gestured with his hand for Souichi to do just that.

Souichi didn't move. He didn't trust the vampire.

"I see you still won't obey…" Morinaga looked at Souichi coldly. "Suit yourself then," he said and closed the wardrobe. "It looks like you'd rather walk around naked."

"What?" Souichi shouted. "No way! Give me some clothes!" He walked up to Morinaga, leaving a lot less free space between them than he really wanted, but putting some clothes on was more important right now.

"Really?" Morinaga crossed his arms over his chest and looked coldly at Souichi. "When have I said you can demand anything from me?"

Souichi froze. He had totally forgotten that he should act nicely if he wanted to go home. He gritted his teeth, swallowing his anger and thinking. _'What the fuck now? I want to hit him so hard… but I need to be nice. Fuuuck!'_

"Hmm, pet?" Morinaga was clearly waiting for an answer. His eyes weren't so cold and mirth was starting to show in their depths. He didn't look so frightening anymore.

Souichi's eyes, in contrast to Morinaga's, lit up with suppressed rage. He was nobody's pet and he refused to act as one. Unfortunately he was powerless and couldn't show the vampire how much he hated him for treating Souichi like that.

_'I could show him.'_Souichi amused himself for a short few seconds with images of Morinaga's painful death and that lifted his spirits enough for him to speak.

"I want some clothes…please," he said evenly, internally admiring himself for the control he was showing by not yelling or trying to punch the vampire.

"That'll do," Morinaga said critically, smirking triumphantly at Souichi. "For now at least."

Before Souichi could react in any way, Morinaga turned around again, opened the wardrobe, and looked into it once more. This time he didn't rifle through the whole contents of it. He reached out for something and threw it over his shoulder. The vampire repeated that a few times and shut the doors. He made his way to the bed, alarming Souichi in the process. Souichi didn't want to be anywhere near a bed if Morinaga was in the room, not to mention near it as well. That might end fatally for Souichi; he was sure of it. Souichi stared at Morinaga as the other man took the clothes from his shoulder and placed them on the bed.

"I took out a few things so that you may pick your own attire. Be grateful. You behaved so poorly that I really thought of letting you run around naked," Morinaga said when he had finished. He stepped back a little and invited Souichi forward to take his pick.

Souichi narrowed his eyes, his hackles starting to rise again, but he tried to keep himself in check. _'He's such a stupid jerk! Argh… calm down, Souichi. You need to amuse this bastard or it'll be bad.'_

"You're so kind," Souichi said sarcastically. He came closer to the bed and Morinaga. Souichi didn't hear the vampire's chuckle, too focused on the outfits that Morinaga placed before him. All of them were things Souichi would rather drop dead than wear.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" he asked with his eyes still glued to those offending pieces of material.

"Why?" Morinaga asked innocently.

"I. Am. Not. Wearing. THESE!" Souichi bellowed, pointing to the bed where the offending rags lay.

"Then you can walk around naked," Morinaga shrugged. "I don't mind." He leered at Souichi.

"You're telling me that either I wear this or…" Souichi said, gaping at Morinaga, his cheeks flushed at the thought of actually wearing anything from the choices Morinaga had given him.

"Or you'll be wearing nothing," Morinaga confirmed, showing his teeth in a vast smile.

"Fuck you!" Souichi spat.

Morinaga was getting on his last nerve.

The next moment Souichi found himself pinned to the bed with Morinaga hovering above him. Souichi's hands were immobilized and the only thing he could do was stare into the vampire's crimson eyes.

"Wrong. I'll be the one fucking you, Sou-chan," Morinaga said quietly, his eyes boring into Souichi's. He leaned down and covered Souichi's lips with his own.

Souichi froze and felt Morinaga's tongue force its way into his mouth. His traitorous body responded and he moaned. When his mind finally caught up to what was happening to his body Souichi started to struggle and squirm, trying to get away from Morinaga. The only thing he succeeded in doing was to make the towel covering his waist roll up and expose him. The knot holding the towel in place gave way and Souichi found himself lying completely naked under Morinaga. Just his luck. He had managed to get into the situation that he had been trying to avoid at all costs.

Morinaga let go of one of Souichi's hands and trailed it down the human's chest, scraping a nipple in his way. He came to Souichi's groin in no time and started to play with Souichi's member, stroking and caressing him lightly. The vampire kissed Souichi the entire time, but when his hand had come into contact with Souichi's groin, his mouth left Souichi's in favor of kissing the human's neck and collarbones.

Even with one of his hands free, Souichi still wasn't able to deter Morinaga's actions. The vampire was unmovable. Souichi was still utterly helpless and Morinaga had full control over the situation. Anger was mixing with fear in Souichi's head and he finally realized that he hadn't started screaming yet. Before Souichi could properly react like he should have been doing from the very start of Morinaga's molestation, the vampire's hand touching his groin trailed even lower and settled on a place that Souichi never wanted anyone touching ever again.

"No! I hurt down there! Stop!" Souichi screamed desperately. He didn't want Morinaga touching there since he was quite sure that it wouldn't end with only fingers. Souichi gripped Morinaga's straying hand with his free one, but he was just too weak to shove the hand away from his body.

"Hmm... so if you don't want me to take you good and proper you're going to behave and do exactly as I say, right?" Morinaga asked, his hand stopping right at Souichi's entrance and luckily not moving, just circling the puckered skin. He was looking at Souichi expectantly and smirking devilishly.

"In your dreams!" Souichi hissed through clenched teeth. He knew that it was the wrong thing to say but Morinaga's smirk caused him to lose all sense of self preservation. He totally ignored the possible consequence of his disobedience, focused only on rebuffing Morinaga's wishes and commands.

"It's your choice," Morinaga said shortly and pushed the finger stationed at Souichi's entrance slowly inside the human's body.

"Ahh! No!" Souichi screamed. His eyes were wide open, staring into Morinaga's, but soon he winced and narrowed them from pain. Morinaga's finger inside him hurt, less that he thought it would, but too much for Souichi to simply let it happen. He didn't want Morinaga taking him no matter if it hurt or not, but Souichi realized that he might have burned too many bridges to avoid it.

_'Me and my big mouth.' _

"Then obey," Morinaga said firmly.

He had a no nonsense expression on his face and Souichi was sure that he would continue if Souichi didn't listen. Right now he was holding the finger still inside of Souichi, waiting.

Souichi gulped. He was cornered with no way out but to listen to the vampire. _'That's not fair.'_

"Life isn't fair, Souichi," Morinaga said quietly, his eyes softening a little and becoming more focused internally.

Souichi stared. There was something beautiful in Morinaga's expression when his eyes were soft, although his words were making Souichi's blood run cold.

"How did you…?" He wanted to ask but was unable to finish his question properly because Morinaga's eyes regained their guarded expression.

Morinaga chuckled; he grinned mischievously and winked at Souichi.

"You're an open book to me. Remember that," Morinaga said and pulled out his finger. He stood up and backed away from the bed.

Souichi sat up on the bed. He refastened the towel around his waist and looked up to see where Morinaga had gone. He found him a few steps away from the bed, watching Souichi. He blushed furiously, once more ready to tell the vampire what he thought about him and his sick games, but luckily managed to stop himself in time.

_'I don't think he'll stop the next time.'_Souichi stood up slowly from the bed, watching Morinaga the whole time.

"Why so skittish?" Morinaga chuckled.

Souichi just glared, not really in the mood to talk.

Morinaga sighed. "All right. Choose your garb."

Before he turned to the clothes that Morinaga had picked out for him, Souichi sent the vampire one more withering look. He looked at all the articles of clothing laid out for him to pick from and his annoyance grew even more.

_'What the fuck am I going to choose?'_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Morinaga watched, amused, as Tatsumi picked up one piece of clothing then let it fall on the bed again to favor another that ended up the same way. He knew that the human wouldn't like any of the things he picked for him to choose from but he wanted to see his pet in those clothes. Since he didn't know how long he could make the human stay until his brother put his foot down and made Tatsumi return home, he wanted to use every moment of the time that they had left.

The vampire was starting to think of visiting Tatsumi in the human world when he returned there, but in order to do so and not spook the human too much he needed to treat Sou-chan a bit more considerately. For some vampires that might have been a problem but luckily Tetsuhiro Morinaga had a kind nature in general. He doubted that Tatsumi would agree with him but that was only because the human hadn't met any other vampires. His kind weren't the most lovable beings alive. Some percentage of the population was more like Morinaga but those vampires were in the minority. All vampires were reasonable and very intelligent so generally they knew what to do to climb to the top and stay there. Killing mindlessly and abusing their power wasn't in their day to day activities. That would get them nowhere. That simple truth made Morinaga think very hard about how far he should go in pushing Tatsumi.

He watched Sou-chan hesitate and saw that the human was getting more and more annoyed with the outfits. He wasn't anywhere near breaking so Morinaga didn't think he was pushing too hard. Their little tumble in his bed not so long ago had pushed Tatsumi to his limits but it hadn't broken him. His spirit was as strong as it always was and the sight of such a strong willed human was making Morinaga hard. He didn't think that acting on his lust would warm Tatsumi's feelings towards him, so instead he concentrated on the human's antics with his choices of dress. It didn't help much in quelling Morinaga's lust but it certainly served to amuse him. He knew better than to show it, though. When Souichi started mumbling curses and his heartbeat accelerated, the vampire knew that he might need to help the human a bit. He didn't want Tatsumi to get too pissed, just slightly to make the fire in him show in his eyes.

The vampire shivered thinking of that burning gaze and wished it directed at him out of passion. _'A goal worthy of achieving.'_

"Can't make up your mind, Souichi?" Morinaga asked, watching the human fume silently, his cheeks turning that lovely red color.

He heard Tatsumi curse under his breath a bit longer before turning his attention to the vampire.

"There's nothing to choose from," he answered tightly.

Morinaga saw how taut the human's body was and knew that covering his ears might be a very good idea. He just barely controlled that urge.

"I picked out five different sets of garments for you. You have plenty to choose from," Morinaga reasoned.

"I don't want to wear any of these stupid things!" Tatsumi actually stomped his foot.

_'He's so amusing. Adorable. And so strong.'_ The vampire was sure Tatsumi wanted to yell at him but held back. _'He has more self control than I thought. He's really something else.'_

"I wanted to be nice and give you a choice so that you could decide what to wear, and you're wrinkling up your nose and rebuffing my good will," Morinaga shook his head in exasperation, which made Tatsumi's cheeks flush even more.

"Proper clothes should cover a person's skin as much as possible and these… rags' purpose is clearly to expose as much skin as possible. They will make me feel as if I'm _naked_!" Sou-chan stressed, pulling on his hair out of sheer frustration. His skin was flushed, taking on a very tempting color and giving the vampire a feast for the eyes.

_'My little pet strolling around naked. Oh, the horror,'_ Morinaga grinned.

"I told you already. Either you wear one of these or you'll really be naked," Morinaga shrugged.

He wouldn't mind leaving all that skin bare. It would make it so much easier for him to just grab Tatsumi and do all those wicked things to him without having to rip clothes from his body. To be totally truthful, he had picked out only the most sexy outfits for the human. Those five outfits laid out on the bed right now were the ones that Morinaga wanted to see Tatsumi wear the most.

"Isn't there anything more…" Souichi gripped his hair in frustration again and groaned, clearly not happy with Morinaga's choices of garments for him. "Look, can I see what else is in that closet?" he asked, looking at the vampire.

"No." Morinaga watched Tatsumi, curious as to what the human would do now that he was denied any other wardrobe choices.

"And why the hell not?" Tatsumi yelled with frustration and anger. His eyes watched Morinaga intently as if trying to influence the vampire to do what Tatsumi wanted.

Clearly Morinaga's refusal spiked the human's anger quite strongly. _'He's so beautiful like that. How the hell am I going to let him go?'_ Morinaga thought.

"Because I want to see you in one of these outfits," he answered sternly, not leaving any room for further discussion. Morinaga knew that he wasn't gaining any points by such behavior but he just couldn't give in. He never in his life had encountered such a stubborn man as Souichi Tatsumi and didn't even know if it was a bad thing or not. He himself was a very stubborn person and he knew that if he wanted to have the upper hand he couldn't give in, not yet anyway. Not before Souichi capitulated a bit more than he had already.

"But-" The human wanted to argue further.

"No _buts_! Just pick something out," Morinaga encouraged.

Tatsumi growled and crossed his arms over his chest, clearly not happy with Morinaga and the whole situation he was in.

"I won't wear skirts," he stated firmly, glaring at Morinaga from under his glasses.

"There's only one actual skirt there. The rest are trousers."

"But they-" Tatsumi wanted to argue again.

"I told you no more _buts_!" Morinaga growled.

The human flinched a bit and Morinaga regretted using such harsh tone with him. He wasn't a very patient person, but losing his head in any way with Tatsumi would lead only to disaster. He needed to stay calm and focused and listen to Tatsumi as much as possible. It made his life a lot more difficult but also a lot more interesting as well.

_'I can't complain really. I love challenges.'_

"It really looks like you need some help in choosing, so I'm gonna help you and you will wear one of these outfits." Morinaga saw that Tatsumi was about to say something so he added quickly, "Or you'll go without any clothes." That efficiently shut Souichi up. _'For the moment anyway.'_

The vampire picked up the very short, slick, and shiny black skirt. It would have fit Souichi so nicely, clinging to his lower belly, back and buttocks and exposing most of his delicious legs for Morinaga's hungry eyes. True, there wasn't any underwear available for the skirt but the length of it was enough to cover Souichi's manhood. He hadn't had much hope that Souichi would actually pick this one, but a man could always hope, right?

Along with the skirt came some matching gloves that covered the whole wrist and were cut from the same material the skirt was made from. They were fingerless, so the person wearing them wouldn't get too hot but still made sure they looked fancy. There were also boots and a top. The boots were slightly heeled with the heel broad enough for anyone to handle walking in. They were laced and high enough to reach right under the knee. Tatsumi would have been as tall as Morinaga with them on. The top was also slick and shiny and looked like just a strip of material tied at the back, but after a more thoughtful examination it turned into a very neatly designed corset that would just cover his chest and bind tightly in the back.

Morinaga salivated just a little bit thinking about how gorgeous his human would have looked in this gear. _'Too bad he's so opposed to the skirt.'_

"You really don't want to wear this?" He had to try. Maybe a miracle would happen and Sou-chan would actually agree to wearing these things.

The human gave him a look that clearly stated what Souichi thought of that question.

Morinaga shrugged. "It was worth trying," he grinned at Tatsumi, whose cheeks pinked. Morinaga wasn't really sure if it was from embarrassment or anger but he wasn't really interested in the answer so he let it go. For now.

"You don't want to wear this outfit so you have only four more to choose from. It should be easier now, right?" _'One down, four to go. I'm really very curious what he'll choose in the end.'_

"Those are not clothes I'd want to wear in any circumstances. Any single one of them," Tatsumi hissed out. He was glaring at the garments laid out for him as if willing them to catch fire and stop insulting him with their presence.

"Why not? They're not that bad." Morinaga knew he was pushing but he also couldn't understand the human either. _'He comes from a world that doesn't really think about modesty much anymore but he acts as if I'm showing him something taboo.' _

Sure, he could use his power and read the thoughts that were swimming in Tatsumi's head right under the surface, but that would have been too easy. It also wouldn't further his case and warm Sou-chan towards him so using only his abilities to read a person's body language had to be enough for the vampire right now.

"Not that bad? Not that bad? Then look at this!" Tatsumi grabbed one of the longer pair of pants and shook it in front of Morinaga's nose.

"Aww… they're not that bad. I'd really like to see you in them," Morinaga winked.

"Over my dead body," said Sou-chan vehemently, throwing the pants back on the bed.

"We don't really want you dead, do we?" asked Morinaga, amused. He hadn't meant anything by that but perhaps he had used the wrong words because the human paled.

"Of course not!" Tatsumi said clearly shocked, his eyes open wide. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but to Morinaga's surprise, he pulled himself together very quickly. "But I won't wear those stupid pants," he grumbled.

Morinaga sighed in relief. If his stupid words had damaged the fragile connection he had managed to establish during Souichi's bath he would have been very annoyed with himself. Although he doubted that he would have been as annoyed as Tatsumi with the prospect of wearing those pants. Personally, Morinaga thought that they were great and he wouldn't mind wearing them once in a while to seduce his lover, but since he didn't plan on getting too involved with anyone he didn't think he would have the opportunity.

He looked at the pants and picked them up from the bed where Sou-chan had just tossed them and examined them. The light rose pants were see-through and the material very light. Sequins sewn at the waist made the pants glitter. Morinaga was sure that if Souichi wore those pants he wouldn't be able to stop staring at the human's delicious ass. The pant legs were open on the outside from hip to ankle where they were bound tightly to the leg. There were sequins down at the ankle too. The top covered the chest and shoulders and was bound at the back. It was also covered with sequins. The material at the front was cut like a triangle with the tip pointing towards the belly button. On the sides were tassels that had the same sequins on the ends as everywhere else. The sleeves began in the middle of the arm and ended by the wrist, again with sequins at each cuff. The material was very loose although it was tightly bound on both ends so it wouldn't slip off. When the arm was down the sleeve covered half the hand.

A bit disappointed by Tatsumi's refusal of this outfit, Morinaga shrugged and started gathering everything that came with the pants. There was more clothing to choose from after all.

"So I'll take this outfit, too. Now you have only three left," he lifted an eyebrow at the pouting human. Tatsumi looked adorable and it took every ounce of self control that Morinaga possessed not to pounce on him right at that moment.

_'If it's going to be like that with all the remaining outfits he won't have anything left to wear,'_ Morinaga mused. Then he got an idea. _'If he's going to say no to everything I show him then he will have to wear the last outfit. Why hadn't I thought of that earlier?'_ The vampire grinned wickedly in his head.

"How about this one?" Morinaga pointed at one of the remaining three outfits.

This time it were white genie pants overlaid with triangular folds of fabric forming ruffles that were edged with gold trim and tipped with tiny bells. The ruffles started just below the waistband, the bells attached to the free corner falling at about mid thigh, the folds they made cascading down the legs and anchored into the tight cuffs at the ankles. The pants were also tight fitting in the hips and had sequins and golden thread at the waist. Golden gloves made of thread with the same small bells attached were also available with this outfit. They left the fingers uncovered and reached a little above the wrists. They looked like slave bracelets in Morinaga's opinion, but he thought that keeping this opinion to himself was the wisest move. This ensemble, just like the previous one, had light slippers as shoes. The chest was left bare and that compensated for the opaque material of the pants.

There was one more item in this set. A nice collar made also of gold thread with sequins and bells just like the pants and gloves. The vampire felt his arousal spike at the mere thought of Tatsumi in that collar. The whole set looked very nice and Morinaga mildly hoped that Sou-chan would agree to wearing it.

"Where's the shirt? Or a top or anything else to go with those pants?" Sou-chan asked, grumbling and looking at the dress askew.

"There isn't one," Morinaga said simply, happily. "The weather here's quite hot and the castle is designed in a way that makes wearing such light clothes not a bother. If you didn't notice before, it's nice and warm in here," Morinaga's eyes shone with mirth and mischief. "You don't need a shirt," he winked.

"You have one," Tatsumi pointed.

"I need it for official business," Morinaga shrugged. Yes, he was fully clothed but only because as the brother of a ruling Vampire Lord he had his own duties that he couldn't attend to dressed in a manner that he would prefer. His clothes were a symbol of his status. They weren't anything as fancy as his brother's clothes, but they didn't leave any doubt that he wasn't a person to mess with. He wasn't wearing a shirt, only a short tunic and fitted pants, but apparently Tatsumi was envious of his wardrobe.

"Well, I need one, too!" the human demanded.

"No, you don't," Morinaga said and removed the recently rejected outfit. "You look better without anything covering your chest and those lovely nipples," Morinaga leered. His hands were itching to touch them, to pinch and roll and make the human gasp and moan and beg for more.

The human consciously covered his chest with his arms and Morinaga saw that he was on the verge of lashing out. Somehow he managed to restrain himself and that remarkable self control made Morinaga admire the human.

"Forget it," Tatsumi spat at Morinaga and returned his attention to the remaining attire.

The vampire saw him freeze when he noticed what was left for him to choose from.

"I won't wear these, either."

"Fine by me," Tetsuhiro chuckled. He saw the moment when Sou-chan realized what would happen now that he had refused these outfits.

_'Now it'll be entertaining.'_

_'I want to wake up! Please, anybody, wake me up! This is a nightmare!' _

Souichi stared at the last two remaining garments, both of them unacceptable. The three that Morinaga was right now putting back in the wardrobe were even more unacceptable, but he felt less sure now than he had felt when all of the outfits were laid out for him. Souichi looked at one of his worst nightmares lying on the bed and shuddered. He couldn't even touch the thing.

A metal plate at the front and a metal belt at the back, tied together at both sides with leather straps. There was material there between the two pieces and it seemed to be a very fancy looking thong. His ass would have been exposed for all to see if not for a strip of brown material coming down from the belt. There was also material at the front covering the groin but that wasn't much of a comfort. He would have had his legs totally exposed almost the same way as the second outfit if he wore that thing.

_'Not gonna happen.'_ Not to mention that this set didn't have a top either, only some arm bracelets, a collar and some stupid looking shoes that came almost to the middle of the calf. All of it was brown, the metal unpolished but also shining in some weird way. Souichi didn't really want to think of how he would look in this outfit. He was also very against finding it out.

That left only one outfit and that one wasn't much better than all the other ones. Souichi winced. He didn't want to go naked and it looked like he would need to wear that rag even against his will. Luckily for Souichi it was the most covering outfit, although he would have preferred it if it was a lot thicker. The material wasn't as see-through as one of the other outfits that Morinaga had put out for him but it also wasn't as thick as those white pants with those stupid bells. The color was not that bad either. He wasn't opposed to blue. His jeans were blue, after all.

_'Wait a minute!'_

"I want to wear my own clothes! Where are the things I was wearing when you brought me here? I want my jeans and shirt!" Souichi whirled and was now facing the vampire, ready to fight him for his own clothes.

Morinaga looked at him blankly for a moment then leaned his back on the closet door and crossed his hands over his chest in a casual manner.

"Sorry, but that's not possible. I got rid of your clothes."

"What?" Souichi yelled. He took a step forward, forgetting for the moment that he was not dealing with a human but a dangerous vampire.

"I didn't like them much," Morinaga shrugged. The entire time he looked straight and calmly into Souichi's eyes.

"But _I_ liked them! I want them back!" Souichi nearly whined. He really did like those jeans and if Morinaga was telling the truth then Souichi would not be the happiest person alive.

"Although I have my magic I can't undo the damage. I ripped them off of you together with your shirt, if you would remember, and my servants just threw them away while cleaning my room," Morinaga explained patiently.

"You have got to be shitting me!" Souichi pulled his hair with his hands while mumbling curses under his breath. He chose to ignore Morinaga for a moment although the vampire didn't let himself be ignored for long.

"I have provided other garments for you, haven't I? You don't need to despair so much, do you now?" the vampire asked.

Souichi glared at Morinaga but didn't say anything. He suspected that further bickering with the vampire wouldn't get him anywhere. Ignoring the annoying vampire for the time being, Souichi concentrated on the only reasonable piece of clothing available to wear. It looked like he would wear two colors, blue and gold. The blue material was a bit thicker than the gold one. Souichi sighed and looked at Morinaga again.

"Did you make your pick, Sou-chan?" Morinaga asked, not giving Souichi time to speak.

"Don't call me that, stupid vampire," Souichi mumbled under his breath. He suspected that Morinaga had heard him if the chuckle was anything to go by, but even then the vampire didn't move one bit from his place against the wardrobe door.

"I'll take that as a yes," Morinaga chuckled again.

Souichi took the outfit that he wouldn't be wearing and threw it at the vampire, who caught it and swiftly put it back into the wardrobe. Then he moved from his spot and Souichi backed up a few steps, suddenly nervous of the vampire's next move.

_'Don't tell me he'll want to help me dress…' _

"I'll give you a moment to dress. When you're ready, come down," he said moving to the stairs and slowly descending to the lower floor. "There will be something to eat waiting for you when you do."

Souichi just stared. The vampire had managed to surprise and confuse him again.


	13. Chapter 13

Next chapter. Enjoy. ^-^

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Morinaga was relaxing in one of the cushioned chairs in the lower room of the tower, waiting for Tatsumi to come down from the bedroom. The vampire was so very curious about how the human looked in those delicious clothes he picked.

'_I wonder how long I'll be able to hold back when I see him in the__m.'_

Morinaga had made Souichi choose the outfit the vampire wanted him to wear and now he couldn't wait for the human to come down from the bedroom. Well, he wanted to see the human in the black skirt even more, but since Tatsumi refused it at the beginning it couldn't be helped. Not right now, anyway. He had managed to steer the human into picking something provocative after all and he was impatient to see his sexy pet.

The vampire glanced at the tray that was sitting on the table. The contents were covered by a plate so that the food wouldn't get cold while the one it had been prepared for dressed. When Morinaga had left the bedroom, he had gone to the kitchen figuring that the food he had asked the cooks to prepare when he left Tatsumi in the bathroom earlier was ready. He wasn't disappointed. Morinaga hadn't given the kitchen staff too much time to prepare something edible for a human, but they had managed quite well and the food looked delicious. He hoped it tasted that way, too. He had given strict specifications knowing that some of the things very popular in the Demon World might not really be healthy for the human to eat. After taking the tray from the kitchen he returned to the tower and set in on the table where it now waited for Tatsumi. Then he sat in a chair and waited himself.

Morinaga suspected that Sou-chan was going to take some time to grumble, curse, and get angry while putting on the clothes he picked out. The vampire smirked. _'I really wish I could have stayed and watched his face when he finished dressing. Oh, well. You can't have everything… at least not on the spot.'_

Morinaga was daydreaming about Tatsumi so much that he didn't even notice when said human started to descend from the second floor. Luckily the human wasn't a predator and his movements weren't quiet. The vampire's ears, although not as good as a werewolf's, were able to pick up a lot of noise that a human couldn't.

When Morinaga glanced in the direction of the stairs, Tatsumi was already almost in full view. The vampire's eyes widened and he gulped. _'Keeping my distance until he eats a bit is gonna be a lot harder than I thought.'_

Morinaga felt his body grow tight with anticipation and want. He chose to remain seated, not really trusting his actions if he was to stand up. He sat there and watched his pet descending and then stopping near the bottom of the stairs as if ready to bolt right back up if Morinaga moved even one muscle.

The vampire wasn't thinking of moving, not at that moment anyway. He was too busy devouring the human with his gaze. Little of Tatsumi's creamy skin was exposed to Morinaga's hungry gaze but it didn't really matter. His imagination was working overtime picturing everything that was hidden from his eyes. Well, he had already seen everything but having it hidden was only making Morinaga want to have the human naked beneath him, writhing and moaning in pleasure.

Tatsumi looked at him defiantly as if daring him to say anything. The human shouldn't have bothered. The vampire was stunned into silence as it was. The outfit Sou-chan was wearing was magnificent. The harem pants were gold, see-through, but unfortunately with a second layer of material on top of the gold pant legs. The second layer was blue, and it looked more like a skirt made from four pieces of material, two longer at the back and front and two shorter at the sides. They all came to a point, handkerchief style, with golden thread at the edges. Although the skirt-like layer was also transparent, the darker color and the fact that the two layers were laying one on top of the other caused the pants to hide all the interesting details of the human's anatomy.

The pants had a belt sewn in which was a little lighter in color than the skirt-like layer and was broader at the sides, becoming thinner closer to the center in front where a gold gemstone was embedded. The top of the outfit was also gold and blue. The sleeveless, blue bolero jacket covered his shoulders, but was cut so that Tatsumi's chest would have been almost completely exposed if not for the diaphanous gold fabric covering the lower half of his torso; a gold gem clasped the lapels closed at his neck. Tatsumi's nipples were in full view and Morinaga seized the opportunity and watched to his heart's content. Since the bolero didn't cover his arms, two detached sleeves did that quite nicely. They were gold with elastic bands on both ends to hold them in place. They ran from mid-bicep to wrist.

"You look stunning." Finally Morinaga managed to collect his wits and compliment Tatsumi's looks.

"I look stupid," Souichi spat. He was clearly embarrassed but tried to stay calm and collected and not show it too much.

"That's not true. You look very good," Morinaga assured. "Very edible," he purred, running his gaze up and down the human's body.

Tatsumi gasped and looked at Morinaga with wide eyes, suddenly unsure and clearly a little frightened.

"Before I forget," Morinaga said before Tatsumi had time to escape back into the bedroom again. He pointed with his chin to the tray on the table. "There's so food for you. I hope it's to your liking. Help yourself."

Tatsumi eyed him mistrustfully with narrowed eyes but still after a moment moved to the table. He took the plate and Morinaga watched as the human's eyes widened. He then looked at the vampire again although Morinaga wasn't sure what the look meant. The vampire watched as the human sat down in front of the food and started eating it. First with caution, slowly and visibly testing the odd food, but he must have come to the conclusion that the food was indeed good because he dug into it heartily. He wasn't paying any attention to the fascinated vampire that was watching him with a different kind of hunger surfacing.

'_Just calm down. You won't win __his trust if you jump his bones right this second… no matter how much you want it.'_ Morinaga tried to reason with himself but he wasn't really sure for how long his reasoning would make him stay away from his tempting human. A little bit of uneasiness crept up his spine when he repeated his brother's words from before. _"Tetsuhiro… are… you trying to tell me you fell in love… with that human?"_

'_I thought I was__ unable to feel love or companionship. If this human awoke those feelings in me again… I wouldn't know what to do about it.'_ He looked at the human and wondered if it was a bad or good idea to return him to the human world right after he finished his meal. But that thought resulted only in annoyance and that annoyance turned right into uneasiness. What if his brother was right? What then?

xxx xxx

The vampire's eyes remained glued to him and Souichi didn't like it at all. He had already eaten quite a bit, and could concentrate on his surroundings again and not only on his empty and screaming stomach. Now that his hunger was almost sated he noticed that Morinaga had been watching him the entire time he was eating.

Souichi became self-conscious, especially since he was wearing these ridiculous clothes. He didn't really know how he had managed to put them on but somehow he had. He had contemplated not wearing the sleeves, but on the other hand the more material he had on him the better.

Finally Souichi finished eating and pushed the empty dishes away. He looked Morinaga in the eyes, curiosity mixed with weariness showing in his own. He noticed that the vampire's eyes were glowing just like he had seen them do the previous day, and also when the vampire had sucked him off. That thought made him blush a bit but he ignored his stupid thoughts and concentrated on Morinaga's eyes. To his chagrin, Souichi noticed how beautiful they were but mostly he concentrated on the feelings that were reflected there. The most prominent was lust but Souichi also noticed some other feelings. He wasn't really sure if he read them right since they didn't fit in with his previously conceived notion of Morinaga.

'_Yeah, lately his behavior doesn't fit my image of him at al__l. How bothersome,'_ Souichi huffed in annoyance at his own stupid thoughts. He was saved from more thinking and realizations by Morinaga's voice.

"Was it good?" the vampire asked, still staring but seated in his chair.

"…yes," Souichi hesitated before answering but came to the conclusion that a truthful answer wouldn't be harmful.

"I'm glad," Morinaga smiled, clearly pleased by his response. "Do you want more?" he asked.

Souichi stared. Morinaga's smile was brilliant, so… sincere. Innocent. _'Where's the ruthless, perverted predator that I saw last night?'_ He zoned out for a moment, totally lost in that smile and didn't hear Morinaga's question.

"What?" Souichi asked stupidly, confused by the vampire's behavior.

"Do you want seconds?" Morinaga asked patiently, his eyes gleaming with something that the human couldn't identify.

"Oh. No, I'm full. Thanks."

Morinaga smiled again, the smile reflecting in his eyes and making them look very soft.

Souichi felt as if he had all of a sudden landed in an alternative universe where the predatory vampire had been replaced by a harmless and happy-go-lucky one. _'What a stupid thought considering the circumstances.'_

He was already accustomed to the confident and flirting individual that he had met at the stupid club and he was starting to view the vampire as a threat after what he did to Souichi last night. And now he saw a person that was smiling, not smirking like before. He looked innocent and a lot younger than Souichi thought possible.

"How old are you anyway?" he blurted and blushed almost instantly after asking. _'What the hell am I doing? I should ask him to take me back home and not be curious about him.'_

It stunned Morinaga for a moment. Clearly the vampire hadn't anticipated such question.

"Of all the possible questions you could have asked me you picked this one," Morinaga commented, that soft smile still present. "I'm… quite young for a vampire," he answered evasively.

"And that is?" Souichi questioned, irritated with himself for pressing the subject.

"You're really curious," Morinaga observed. He looked intrigued and his spirit also seemed brighter for some odd reason.

Souichi rolled his eyes. "No. I'm asking so that I can distract you from jumping my bones," Souichi said sarcastically. Then his eyes widened. _'Good work, idiot! Give him more ideas.'_

Morinaga chuckled. "Thought so," he said with a smile, still delicate and innocent. Then he winked at Souichi teasingly although he didn't make any move to actually jump Souichi's bones.

Souichi stared and then groaned. He covered his face with his hands and rubbed it with them.

"Souichi?"

"I don't get you!" Souichi blew up. He stood up and started pacing back and forth across the room. "First you kidnap me, then you screw me blind without my consent, and now you're going out of your way to make me comfortable." He stopped pacing looked at his clothes and added, "Well, at least most of the time." He messed up his hair before continuing. "And on top of that you act… you act…" he paused, looking for the right word and finally deciding that the most fitting was, "…human."

'_Not at all like the monster I __took you for,'_ Souichi thought unhappily.

"I am not human," Morinaga said and then frowned. "Why did you say that?"

"You had… you were…" Souichi wasn't sure how he should explain his sudden curiosity. He couldn't explain it to himself let alone to Morinaga, so he chose not to say anything. He just looked at Morinaga mutely.

"What?" the vampire asked after the silence lengthened. He watched Souichi inquisitively and lustfully although he wasn't acting on it for some odd reason.

"Never mind," Souichi mumbled, his cheeks pinking. _'Why the hell am I blushing? I certainly DON'T like the way Morinaga looks at me so why…?'_ He touched his chest where his heart was beating a little faster than before. He also didn't like the feeling in his stomach. That odd fluttering shouldn't be happening right now. Before Souichi could understand what that meant, Morinaga spoke.

"Oh, come on. Since you started you need to finish," the vampire complained trying to make Souichi tell him his reasons for his odd behavior.

"I won't." Souichi spun around showing the vampire his back. The next moment he felt two strong arms encircle him from behind and stiffened. His eyes widened when he felt that fluttering again. _'What the fuck!'_

"Don't be like that. Please, tell me?" Morinaga whispered into Souichi's ear.

The human closed his eyes for a moment and shivered despite himself. Souichi wouldn't admit it but that shiver wasn't entirely out of fright.

'_No! No! No!'_ He wiggled around in Morinaga's embrace and glared at the vampire. Morinaga's earlier behavior had emboldened Souichi. He momentarily forgot that he was dealing with a dangerous vampire.

"Let go of – " He couldn't finish because Morinaga's lips covered his own and a clever tongue slipped right into Souichi's mouth. His efforts to get away were in vain. Morinaga's strength prevented any thoughts of pushing the vampire away. Even so he wasn't letting Morinaga have his way so easily, fighting not to reciprocate when the vampire's tongue tried to coax his own into playing. Unfortunately Morinaga was too good at what he was doing and Souichi's brain shut down really quickly. When he came back to himself again he wasn't pushing Morinaga away anymore, just clutching his hands in Morinaga's shirt. Before his brain registered the way he almost clung to the vampire, Morinaga moved from his mouth to his neck and Souichi tensed.

"No, please don't," Souichi panicked, his heart hammering in his chest. He knew that he was helpless in the vampire's hands. Kissing he could take if Morinaga restrained himself to only kissing, but blood sucking – no! He wasn't fully recovered from the last time yet. If the vampire took his blood again it might end badly for him.

"What?" Morinaga asked a bit dazed but his eyes were clearing quite fast and soon the lust that Souichi had seen there before was almost entirely gone.

"Don't bite me," Souichi whispered, his heart hammering in his chest. He held himself completely still, fear not letting him move lest he make Morinaga angry. He didn't want an angry vampire anywhere near his neck.

"Shh," Morinaga whispered, running his hand up and down Souichi's back in a soothing manner.

Up until that moment Souichi hadn't realized that he was trembling. That was so stupid. He was stronger than that, braver. A stupid vampire shouldn't make him act so frightened. _'Well, considering the circumstances I think I can be frightened.'_ Souichi reasoned with himself.

Morinaga's hold wasn't constricting anymore and Souichi might have even said that the embrace was tender and loving. It confused him and the confusion made him forget about his fear.

"Don't be frightened, I won't bite you, Souichi. I have more sense than that," Morinaga assured, holding the human lightly in his arms as if he was something precious.

"You could have fooled me," Souichi mumbled, his face hidden on Morinaga's shoulder. He was still shivering a bit, breathing deeply and trying to calm his racing heart down. He was also a little dizzy. _'Looks like I'm weaker than I thought. And there's no way that Morinaga's kiss made my heart race like that.'_

"You okay?" Morinaga asked.

"Now you're asking?" Souichi lifted his head from its hiding place and glared at the vampire. He tried to make Morinaga let go of him but his efforts weren't all that forceful and Morinaga wasn't ready to let him go, either. Also, to be truthful Souichi still wasn't that steady on his feet and he didn't want a repeat of that dizzy spell. "After all that crap you did to me yesterday?"

"You enjoyed it," the vampire said and after Souichi's meaningful look he clarified, "Most of it anyway."

"I did not want you getting all perverted with me!" Souichi protested heatedly. His strength was slowly returning and he was feeling a lot more steady on his feet now.

Morinaga looked at him oddly and finally let him go. Souichi used the opportunity to get a few feet away from the vampire. He didn't know how to act now. He wanted to go home and wanted so very much to convince Morinaga to let him go but he didn't know which strategy he should use to gain his goal. Being compliant might have done the trick if Souichi was actually patient enough to act like that. His rebellious and fighting nature was not liking this plan; it was coming to the forefront more and more and made Souichi act more aggressively. On the other hand, acting aggressively with a vampire might not be the best idea.

"You want it. You're denying it even to yourself, but deep down you welcome my touch," Morinaga said softly, smirking slightly.

"I DO NOT!" Souichi shouted.

In the next moment he found himself in the vampire's arms again.

"Then I will show you," Morinaga whispered in Souichi's ear seductively, then licked Souichi's earlobe.

The human closed his eyes and shivered. '_Oh shit! I'm in trouble!'_ thought Souichi, his heart beating faster while his stomach did a few flip-flops.

xxx xxx

Morinaga knew that convincing Souichi that he had the hots for another man, namely Morinaga, would not be an easy task. Still, the vampire didn't want to give up his previous plan to seduce the human into bed again, this time with Souichi being a willing and eager participant.

'_I won't send him back before that happens.'_

He stopped licking the squirming human's ear and looked around. Morinaga didn't really feel the need to move this to the bedroom. _'Here should be good enough. We have a nice, flat surface and I don't feel like moving anyway.' _What Morinaga felt was extreme desire and also the longing for Tatsumi to desire him back. But before that happened Morinaga had to make sure that Souichi understood his own body and its desires, and the only way to do it in Morinaga's opinion was to show him the pleasure he could get out of it.

The vampire lifted the human's body and moved, stopping when he was right beside the old table where Souichi had finished eating just a few minutes ago. He then placed the writhing and cursing body on the table and stepped between the human's legs. Morinaga was curious what the human would do, so even though he pinned Tatsumi to the table he didn't restrain the human's hands. He just made sure that Tatsumi wouldn't be able to get away from where he was now laying so conveniently.

The human was trying to use his hands and legs to push Morinaga away but the vampire stayed where he was. He was determined to show Tatsumi exactly what his body found enjoyable and try to convince him that it wasn't bad to want another man to touch him, take him.

"Release me! Now!" Tatsumi hissed. "Oh, come on! This is getting old! Let me go now!"

His skin was flushed and his heart was beating rapidly in the vampire's ears.

"I will release you," Morinaga said and when the human looked into his eyes hopefully he added, "but before I do that I will show you pleasure that only a man can give another man." Morinaga smiled lazily, his eyes half lidded and already clouding with lust.

* * *

**Note:** This is all for now. I hope you liked the chapters. ^-^ Please, let me know what you thinkl.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello people! Only one chapter, a short one, this time but another should follow quite fast. ^-^

* * *

**Chapter 14**

'_Why a__m I always getting myself in these kinds of situations? Why can't I have some talent other than this?'_ Souichi thought frantically, feeling his face turn bit red.

He was lying on the table with Morinaga between his legs and pinning him to it. His face was red partly from exertion from trying to push Morinaga away and partly from embarrassment. He didn't like this position. It was leaving him too vulnerable and he didn't want to be vulnerable when the vampire was around. _'It screams prey too much. Too bad I'm prey right now.'_

"Release me! Now!" Souichi hissed. _'How the hell can I get through that thick skull of his?_' Souichi wondered angrily. "Oh, come on! This is getting old! Let me go now!"

Fighting was futile, Souichi knew, and every time the vampire reminded him about it he became infuriated and tried to struggle even more.

"I will release you," Morinaga said, surprising the human.

Souichi looked into his eyes, expecting Morinaga to back away immediately, and saw that the vampire's eyes resembled two pools of liquid filled with lust and mischief. That told Souichi everything that he needed to know about Morinaga's intentions even before the vampire opened his mouth to speak again.

"But before I do that I will show you pleasure that you haven't dreamed about."

Souichi watched the lazy smile that was present on Morinaga's lips with a hammering heart and wide eyes. This was not good. _'How the hell do I get out of this one?'_

Before Souichi could respond in any way to Morinaga's statement the vampire moved above him, covering him more firmly with his own body. It became even harder for Souichi to squirm underneath the vampire, but that wasn't the worst part. The vampire started kissing his face tenderly.

Souichi gasped. He wasn't prepared for this kind of treatment. He had thought that Morinaga would ravish him right on the spot, shoving his tongue down his throat without any care about what Souichi wanted, but the vampire proved him wrong yet again. The touches that Morinaga was administering to his body weren't anything like those from yesterday. _'What has changed? Why is he acting like this?'_

Morinaga avoided his lips; he kissed every inch of Souichi's face and then moved to his neck, leaving his lips alone. What Morinaga was doing wasn't making any sense to the dazed human. _'If he's trying to confuse me then he's doing a damn good job!'_

Souichi didn't know when his hands had stopped trying to pry Morinaga's mouth away from him. Instead they were busy covering his own mouth whenever the vampire found an extremely sensitive spot and was assaulting it with lips, tongue and also teeth. The teeth made Souichi's heart beat faster, strengthening the sensations from Morinaga's kisses.

"Ahhh…" Souichi tried to stifle a louder moan but it was still distinct enough to be heard. It embarrassed him even more than he already was.

"You like me touching here," Morinaga observed and licked the human behind the ear again.

Souichi shuddered and gripped Morinaga's shoulders, his head tilting back and giving the vampire access to even more skin. He used the opportunity to move his mouth to the place just exposed by Souichi. He also gripped Souichi's long hair with one hand, making it impossible for the human to hide his neck again.

"Stop," Souichi tried reasoning with the vampire but he had difficulty concentrating. "Don't – Don't lick there… ah!" Souichi felt his body grow weak. He couldn't understand it. Why was he reacting like that to Morinaga? This was insane. Was _he_ insane? Was that the answer?

"Shh… you're sane. Totally lucid. Your body just knows what's good and reacts appropriately to it. Stop thinking and let yourself feel, Souichi," Morinaga whispered into his ear. "Just feel."

Then he renewed his assaults on the human's jaw, neck, and collarbones. Nothing that wasn't covered with clothes escaped Morinaga's caresses. Luckily he didn't try to take Souichi's clothes off. Not yet anyway.

Souichi's mind felt all fuzzy. He had forgotten that he wanted to try pushing Morinaga away. That mouth was just too good at what it was doing to his body. _'And he didn't even kiss me properly yet.' _His eyes widened when he realized that he was actually waiting for the vampire to kiss him. He moaned softly and tried to turn his head away from Morinaga.

That resulted in the first firm gesture from Morinaga. The hand that was still tangled in Souichi's hair wouldn't let him move his head. When he tried, Morinaga's hand yanked him back into the previous position. The yank wasn't painful but it was still firm and unyielding, making sure that Souichi understood the message and wouldn't try moving his head again unless he wanted another firm tug.

Souichi's breathing escalated and he cursed the wave of heat that went through his body when Morinaga jerked on his hair. He actually moaned again. Covering his mouth wasn't helping anymore, either. He was actually forgetting all about it and found his hands more on the vampire's shoulders than trying to stifle any sound that he might have produced.

But still there was something missing. His body wanted something; Souichi wanted something. But what? He tried to focus for a brief moment to figure out what but Morinaga made that impossible by kissing and nibbling on his skin.

Souichi groaned, frustrated, and covered his eyes with his forearm.

"What?" he bit out when he heard Morinaga's chuckle. Uncovering his eyes, Souichi looked at the vampire with irritation.

Morinaga actually loosened his hold on Souichi's hair so that the human could lower his head. The vampire's eyes were glowing.

"So beautiful…" Souichi whispered and blushed. He hadn't meant to say that out loud for Morinaga to hear, but he had and he couldn't take it back.

"You are a looker yourself," Morinaga smiled and winked, clearly happy with Souichi's compliment. He brought his nose in contact with Souichi's, their foreheads also touching.

There was so little distance between their mouths and Souichi felt it then. He understood. He wanted Morinaga to kiss him. That realization made his eyes widen and his skin pale. He started thrashing in Morinaga's hold, panicking, not believing in his own feelings, his body's wants and reactions.

"Shh… Shhh… it's okay. You're safe. You're okay. Everything's fine," Morinaga tried to soothe him, reassuring Souichi the best way he could.

"No, it's not!" Souichi complained. He closed his eyes trying to make his current reality disappear and be replaced with a more familiar one, a safer one. "It's not."

"Tell me what's wrong. We'll work through it."

"You… you'll… I…"

"You're thinking too much again. Just let yourself feel; let yourself go," Morinaga murmured, nuzzling the human's cheek.

Souichi looked into the vampire's eyes and tried to find some kind of deception there. Something bad, anything that would restore his previous opinion of him. He needed answers; he needed them badly, but that was only his brain talking. His body needed something else and when Souichi was distracted it took exactly what it wanted. He found himself kissing the Vampire Lord, a feather light, hesitant kiss with his eyes closed and his hands gripping Morinaga's shoulders as if the vampire might disappear.

Before it dawned on Souichi what he was doing, Morinaga moved. He reciprocated the kiss and Souichi forgot everything. That he should be pushing the vampire away, that he should try convincing him to let him go home, that the vampire had taken him last night, that he had kissed said vampire just now. He just felt the clever tongue sneaking into his mouth and taking possession of it and making him moan. The kiss ended only when Souichi's lungs started burning and then when he gasped for much needed air Morinaga covered his mouth once again.

Souichi felt the hand that wasn't tangled in his hair cup his hardening member through those ridiculous pants and he moaned into the kiss. When the vampire stopped kissing the hell out of him, Souichi was left feeling dazed and slightly disorientated. In the meantime the vampire moved to kiss his neck as a short stop before he went lower.

Souichi's back bowed and he emitted an embarrassing sound when Morinaga started mouthing one of his nipples through the thin layer of clothing that covered his chest. The vampire growled in appreciation and bit lightly on the bud he held between his teeth.

"Ahhh…." Souichi moaned again. His fingers tangled themselves into Morinaga's hair but he wasn't pulling the vampire's head away from his chest. He just gripped the dark bangs tightly and it seemed that Morinaga didn't mind it in the slightest. The only thing he did was switch to the other nipple and give it the same treatment that the previous one had received.

Souichi was panting, definitely aroused. How could he not be? The vampire was still kneading him through the fabric of his pants, making him erect and wanting. The only problem was the clothes. He was still wearing them and they prevented the vampire from giving him even more pleasure.

'_Damn it!'_ he thought, frustrated by the lack of progress.

Then his eyes flew open and he felt as if someone had poured cold water on him. What was he doing?

"Stop!" he cried and started pushing on Morinaga's shoulders.

Since Morinaga had stopped using his strength to hold Souichi down, the human managed to actually push the vampire away although Morinaga was still boxing Souichi in with both hands on the table. They were gazing at each other, panting and flushed. The only difference was that Souichi was trembling and holding Morinaga at arm's length since he had inched a bit up on the table when the vampire had moved away.

"This is crazy. Stop." Souichi's voice trembled. He was terrified by what he had almost ended up doing. Sure, he wanted to return home but he didn't want to sell himself in order to achieve that. And what was even more important, he shouldn't have been _liking_ what Morinaga was doing to him.

"You don't need to be so frightened, pet," Morinaga soothed. "You're not doing anything wrong," he reassured.

In spite of Souichi's fears, the vampire wasn't angry; at least Souichi didn't see any signs of anger like the previous day. He actually took a short break from panicking and concentrated on the words that Morinaga just said.

'_Not doing anything wrong?'_ Souichi thought, stunned, his eyes wide open and watching the vampire's calm, although a bit flushed, face.

"Not doing anything wrong?" he shouted and saw Morinaga wincing but it didn't deter him in the slightest. "If we weren't doing anything wrong then I wouldn't be lying on a table and you wouldn't be feeling me up!"

Souichi braced himself, "Now let me up!" and shoved with all his might. Morinaga moved but when Souichi looked into his eyes the look that Morinaga was giving him sent chills down his spine and he gulped.

"What?" Souichi asked nervously. He was still sitting on the table unsure of what Morinaga would do if he moved.

"I'm thinking," the vampire answered shortly, still watching the human intently.

He wasn't smiling anymore but to Souichi's great relief he also wasn't looking too serious, either. Just the intensity of the stare was making Souichi want to back as far away from Morinaga as possible.

"About what?" Souichi wanted to know. _'Somehow I feel I'm going to regret asking that.'_

Morinaga didn't answer right away. He kept on watching the human so absorbedly that Souichi felt the blush return to his skin. _'What is wrong with him now? He's so annoying!'_

"Pleasure yourself," Morinaga commanded curtly. He was standing still right where the human had shoved him and was watching Souichi, clearly waiting for him to do what was asked of him.

Souichi just stared, not believing his ears. He didn't move, too shocked by what he thought he had just heard.

"What?" he yelled. He was sure that his whole body, every damn muscle, showed his disbelief very clearly.

"You heard me. I want to see you masturbating," Morinaga said calmly but with a hint of steel behind his words. His eyes were still filled with lust although they had lost the soft edge that they had had when the vampire watched him eat and then while they talked.

They were now making Souichi miss the soft side that the vampire had showed him. But his desire to be watched by those beautiful, warmer eyes was lost in the multiplicity of other emotions that buzzed in him after Morinaga's statement. He gaped at the vampire. Then he shook his head, still not believing his ears, but when he looked at Morinaga again Souichi could tell that the vampire wasn't joking. _'He really wants me to jack off in front of him. What a pervert!'_

"I can't do that!" he yelped, blushing furiously at the mere thought of actually doing it.

"And why not?" the vampire asked.

Souichi noted that Morinaga sounded more amused than anything else. The frustration, impatience or anger he was anticipating wasn't there. That calmed him down a bit.

"Because… you… I… I can't…" Souichi tried to say something that would make Morinaga see that he couldn't just take himself in hand and stroke himself to completion. It was just impossible. Even so his mind refused to cooperate and he couldn't answer the vampire's question.

"You can," Morinaga said quietly. "And you will."

Souichi shouldn't have even bothered with trying to find something to say to make the vampire see reason. Morinaga was clearly set on seeing him pleasure himself and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"And… what if I don't?" Souichi's rebellious nature wouldn't let him just be talked into it. He needed to try all the ways of getting out of fulfilling this preposterous order.

"I'm not asking you if you want to do it. I'm telling you that you don't have any other option," Morinaga answered, a bit of irritation slipping into his voice. His brows drew into a light frown. "Now masturbate."

"No." Souichi blushed. He tried to make his voice sound strong and sure although his heart was beating fast and he was feeling anything but confident. He was still aroused but had enough brains to know that what they were about to do was wrong.

"You pushed me away, not wanting my touch, so now the only thing I want is to watch you pleasure yourself and you still say no," Morinaga said. "I thought I'd be a little understanding since you're not used to having a man as a sexual partner but if you rebuff me at every step I'll lose my patience."

Morinaga paused for a moment. "And you don't want that to happen, do you?" he threatened. The vampire lifted one eyebrow and looked at the human expectantly, clearly wanting Souichi to get the picture and just do what was asked of him.

Souichi gulped. He knew exactly that if the vampire really lost patience with him then he would end up with a sore backside and probably no prospects of returning home, not soon but ever again. Even so Morinaga's order was something that Souichi couldn't do. At least not in front of another person, man or woman. Unluckily for him Morinaga was still there, standing and waiting for the show to start. '_Either I let him have his way with me or I'll let him watch me jack off.'_

Souichi made a choice, his jaw tightened for a moment from suppressed rage. _'He put me in a lose – lose situation. This isn't fair!'_

"Do you want to humiliate me that much?" he blurted out the question, looking into the vampire's eyes then averting them and looking at the floor, upset at the injustice of the situation.

Souichi didn't know what the vampire saw in his eyes or maybe it was the question itself that did it, but suddenly the vampire moved too fast for Souichi to see anything. Yet again Souichi found the vampire a lot closer than he wanted him. A firm but at the same time gentle hand gripped his chin and turned Souichi's head so that his eyes met the vampire's.

"I'm not aiming to humiliate you in any way. I just want you to acknowledge what you've been denying so much this whole time," Morinaga said gently, then proceeded to kiss Souichi's breath away.

* * *

**Note:** What will happen now, hmm? *^-^* The only thing I can tell you is that the next chapter will be delicious! And I hope you found this one to you liking. ^-^

Souichi's body knows what's good. Too bad that the owner of that body doesn't want to understand it. XD I've mellowed Morinaga a bit. Although not simple in the original manga, here in this fic Morinaga's even more complicated, going from a dangerous vampire to a happy puppy in the blink of an eye and revert right back again when it suits him. I hope when this fic will end you'll all have a very good image on his inner workings so bear with the possible confusion, please. XD

Souichi himself is going to be a little more sensual in this fic, so he actually might respond to his body's need a little better than in the original manga. So, both of them might act OOC at times. Even so I'm doing my best to make them act as similar to the way they act in the manga as possible in this fanfiction.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi people! ^-^ I have a very nice chapter for you. XD I don't know really why but I like this chapter very much. ;) And hope you'll like it too. *^-^*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. All that goes to Takanaga-sensei.  
**Warnings:** language, kissing, sex scene  
**Rating: **M  
**Characters:** Morinaga, Souichi  
**Note:** It's an AU fic.  
**Summary: **Morinaga is a vampire and wants to play around. One night in a club he finds an interesting human and is mesmerized by him. Will he only use his new prey or will he fall in love? And how will the other one react on an immortal lover? What will his feelings be?

* * *

**Chapter 15**

'_Kissing anothe__r man shouldn't feel like this,'_ Souichi thought desperately. The grip that Morinaga had on his chin was still gentle but didn't allow him any opportunities to pull away. Soon enough the hand moved to the back of his head, holding it in place. At the same time Morinaga deepened the kiss and Souichi moaned involuntary. _'This shouldn't be happening!'_ he screamed internally, but his body was traitorously enjoying the kiss, enjoying Morinaga's touch.

When a hand sneaked its way down his body and touched his half-hard cock he simultaneously jerked and shrieked in his head _'NO!' _Even so the only thing that came out of his mouth, still covered with Morinaga's own lips, was a long, loud, and appreciative moan. _'Oh fuck. What the hell am I doing?'_

Morinaga was fucking his mouth with his tongue, setting Souichi's body aflame, quivering with all kinds of emotions that were either foreign to Souichi or simply considered unacceptable and unwanted. The hand that was kneading his shaft to full hardness managed somehow to slip under Souichi's clothes and gripped his erection firmly.

"Ah!" Souichi gasped, jerking in Morinaga's hold, his head arching back and ending the kiss.

Morinaga finally let him breathe and Souichi took in full gulps of air, panting and gripping the vampire's shoulders. Morinaga was yet again standing between Souichi's slightly spread legs, looking at the human with lust and some other soft emotion that Souichi couldn't identify; the same emotion that he had seen in them before and he was actually happy to see it there again.

"Whoa!" he yelped.

Morinaga pulled Souichi in and with his hands on the human's buttocks he hoisted the human into the air. Souichi was left to wrap his legs around Morinaga's waist and grip the vampire's shoulders so he wouldn't fall.

"What are you doing?" he asked, shocked. Then he registered where exactly the vampire's hands were and he turned red.

"Carrying you upstairs," Morinaga answered merrily, actually smiling at the human as he made his way to the stairs and then up to the bedroom, the whole time holding Souichi by his ass and even kneading it from time to time.

"Let – let me down, will you? I can walk myself, you know," Souichi complained. "And stop doing that!" He wasn't sure what the vampire wanted to do now but he sure hoped it wasn't what he was thinking.

"Doing what?" Morinaga smirked playfully. He also winked at the human.

"You are feeling me up, you pervert!" Souichi glared but since he wasn't all that keen on landing on the stairs he kept still and just clung to the vampire.

"I'm _'feeling you up'_ because you're beautiful and I just can't keep my hands away from you."

Souichi blushed at the compliment but was determined not to let the vampire sweet talk him in any way. "I don't care, just stop doing it," he sulked.

Morinaga chuckled. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" Souichi echoed Morinaga's previous question although he was sure that unlike himself the vampire knew exactly what Souichi meant.

"Complaining and rebuffing. I'm starting to think that it's the way you are." Morinaga smirked. "You're a really grumpy one, aren't you Sou-chan?" he teased.

That made Souichi's hackles rise considerably, but before he could yell or throw a punch or two at the vampire's face they arrived in the bedroom. Souichi's mood shifted and he started to fret again.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked.

"What do you want me to do?" Morinaga asked. He was still holding the human in his arms and wasn't showing any signs of wanting to let him go any time soon.

Morinaga's question actually left Souichi speechless. That was not what he thought the vampire would say. _'I thought he'd tell me that he was gonna take me… or something… Will he even listen to me?'_

"You're… asking?" Souichi searched the vampire's face although he didn't know what he wanted to find there. Malice? Deception? Understanding? Affection?

"I am." Morinaga stopped by the bed but didn't make any movements to place Souichi there. He was clearly enjoying the feel of the human's perky butt in his hands.

Still, Souichi felt unsure. _'If I make him angry, what will he do? I don't want him touching me. Well, touching me more than he already has.' _Souichi felt a pang of confusion after thinking that. He didn't feel as repulsed and frightened by the prospect as he had thought a straight man should.

"And how do you think I'll answer that?" Souichi asked, agitated. He didn't want to give in to the vampire's desires. Steeling his resolve, he made up his mind about what to say and do, but before he had the chance to say anything Morinaga dumped him on the bed.

Souichi didn't have a rough landing since the vampire was quite gentle, but the handling he had gone through during the last few minutes had made the human expect the worst. _'But he was so nice just now…'_ Souichi thought, disappointed.

What threw Souichi off was also the fact that Morinaga wasn't making any move to join him on the bed. The last time he had been dumped on a bed the vampire had soon followed and made good use of Souichi. So now when nothing like that happened, Souichi opened his eyes, which he hadn't even realized he had closed, and looked at Morinaga in surprise.

"I told you, I won't force you," Morinaga reminded him, "but I want to watch you come."

Souichi froze, his eyes widening. _'Shit! He still wants that.'_ The human's heartbeat sped up quite a bit and he was sure that he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Will you give me the pleasure of seeing you like that?" Morinaga asked with courtesy, giving the human a small bow. He stayed like that, clearly waiting for the human's answer.

"No," Souichi answered reflexively. _'He's bowing?'_ He was too stunned by Morinaga's behavior to actually think things through before answering. Souichi's mind refused to acknowledge this whole bizarre situation.

Morinaga looked up from his bow and smirked, making Souichi shiver from the promise he saw in the vampire's eyes.

"Aww… but you're hard already." Morinaga straightened up. "Will you really wait for that to go down?" He pointed at the visible bulge in Souichi's trousers.

The human hadn't even realized that his erection hadn't gone down. It stood proud and waited for him to give it much needed attention. Souichi glared at Morinaga's smiling face, thinking at the same time.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?'_

Some of Souichi's confusion must have shown on his face because Morinaga started speaking. "Your body knows what's good."

"You're supposed to be good for me?" Souichi shouted. "You got to be kidding!" He started to laugh, although a bit hysterically.

"I'm not," Morinaga said quietly, his face serious.

Souichi stopped laughing, sobering instantly when he heard the vampire's tone. It did not bode well for him if the vampire wasn't playful. _'Not that it's a lot better if he is playful but still…'_

"I am serious, Tatsumi."

Souichi only managed to register that the vampire had called him by his last name before Morinaga moved. He pinned Souichi to the bed, forcing his knee between the human's thighs.

"And I am not letting you go home until you realize that," he whispered into Souichi's ear.

"Maybe I don't want to realize it!" Souichi yelled.

"You want to live in denial?" Morinaga asked, looking into the human's startled eyes, half surprised and half curious.

"Yes!" Souichi answered not really focusing on Morinaga's question nor the answer he just gave. He was too preoccupied with finding a way to wiggle away from the vampire. _'It really looks like I'm spending almost all my time trying to get away from him, from under him.'_

"You want to spend your whole life with a person that wouldn't be able to satisfy you the way a man could?" Morinaga asked another question, still as curious and partly surprised as before but this time also a little disbelieving.

"Ye- … What?" He was set on denying and rebuffing Morinaga and not letting the vampire take the upper hand in their little power struggle, but the question the vampire had asked made him halt mid-word. Souichi's whole attention was now focused on the vampire and his peculiar questions. _'Why is he asking such odd things?'_

"Do you want to spend your whole life unhappy?" the vampire asked.

The look in his eyes halted Souichi's biting remark. There was just something so tragic in them, so heartbreakingly vulnerable that Souichi thought he had seen wrong. It lasted only a second as if Morinaga wasn't aware of showing such feelings in his eyes but then noticed and made the look disappear.

Souichi stared, but of the number of emotions swimming in the vampire's eyes the most clearly showing were curiosity and determination. An odd mix in Souichi's opinion but it somehow suited the vampire that Souichi had come to know. Even so, knowing someone and understanding him were two different things_. 'What has happiness got to do with anything? And why the hell does he think I'm going to end up unhappy?' _Souichi thought

"I just know it." Morinaga's eyes were burning into the human's with a frightening certainty, a firm belief in his words.

"You got some superpower or something? Wait. How the hell did you know what I… can you read my mind?" Souichi asked angrily, glaring daggers into the vampire's eyes.

"Only the thoughts that are close to the surface, but if you'd let me in then I'd be able to read more from your mind," the vampire explained. He was actually looking hopeful as if he believed that Souichi would let him into his inner most thoughts.

"No way in hell! You're fucking using my mind against me! I knew I couldn't feel or think all those things towards you on my own!" Souichi yelled accusingly.

"What things?" Morinaga looked confused but didn't lessen his hold on the human. It appeared as if he had actually forgotten his lust for the moment and also that he was lying between the human's legs, pressing him into the mattress with his body.

"You know very well what things! You put them in my head so don't play dumb with me!" Souichi seethed. He was trembling with rage and if Morinaga hadn't been holding him down he would have been beating the shit out of the vampire.

Morinaga stared at him oddly and then smiled brightly. It was the most brilliant smile Souichi had ever seen the vampire give him. Morinaga looked truly happy. Souichi stared, hypnotized. Then Morinaga launched himself at Souichi and started kissing him passionately with so much fervor that he nicked Souichi's lip, drawing blood. Souichi moaned into Morinaga's growling mouth when he tasted his own blood. Morinaga swept his senses into nothingness and Souichi forgot with whom he was dealing. He was too busy kissing Morinaga, too busy being devoured by the vampire.

Much too soon for Souichi's liking the vampire moved from his mouth to his neck and then lower. Without removing the top, he started sucking Souichi's nipple. The human's back bowed and he yelped, his hands gripping the bed sheets at first, but they were soon gripping Morinaga's hair instead. He was panting, gazing with unseeing eyes, too focused on the sensations Morinaga evoked in his body to care for anything else in the whole world.

"Uuu…" Souichi moaned, head thrashing from side to side.

The vampire hadn't said anything more just concentrated on Souichi's body. His hands soon found their way to the human's pants and unfastened them. It didn't take long before the vampire had exposed the human's erection and was stroking it with an expert touch. Souichi's breath hitched, his eyes clouded with lust. It felt just too good and Souichi couldn't stop the soft noises from spilling out of his mouth. He hadn't even noticed when his pants were removed entirely, leaving him with only his top on.

Morinaga explored lower and spread Souichi's legs a bit more, making himself comfortable between them. Souichi looked at the vampire; Morinaga noticed and winked at him. He started trailing kisses up from Souichi's knee along the inside of his thigh. The flesh Morinaga touched quivered and Souichi squirmed. The vampire held him tightly and didn't stop his ministrations until he reached Souichi's member. The human held his breath and looked with wide eyes at Morinaga, waiting for the vampire to go down on him. He remembered the feeling of the vampire's lips on his hot flesh and he shivered with anticipation.

Souichi wasn't left waiting for long. Soon enough Morinaga engulfed the tip of his cock and Souichi moaned at the feeling of the wet hot mouth on his throbbing member. He couldn't turn his head away from such an erotic sight. It caused his member to twitch. The vampire watched Souichi watching him but after a few sucks he closed his eyes, denying the human the opportunity to watch his eyes. Souichi felt disappointed. He hadn't even realized that he was looking into the vampire's eyes and if Morinaga hadn't closed them he would have looked into them longer.

Now he could concentrate more on the feelings the vampire evoked while sucking. His memory didn't do justice Morinaga's skill. The feeling was exquisite. It seemed as though the vampire had no gag reflex and could take a lot more of him than any human could ever have managed. Not to mention that somehow he knew all the right places to pay attention to in order to blow Souichi's mind. The human panted and moaned; his eyes closed at some point and he concentrated only on the pleasure he received. His hips started moving on their own, bringing him a little further into that hot, wet mouth that was sending him to heaven.

Morinaga didn't stop Souichi's movements. He used the saliva that ran from his mouth and down Souichi's shaft and lower to circle the human's opening. The sensitive nerves there responded and Souichi's back bowed. He gripped the vampire's hair strongly, moaning from the feeling of Morinaga's fingers lightly pressing into him.

"No, stop," he panted out. "Ahh! Nnngg…" Souichi moaned, totally distracted by Morinaga's tongue which had started doing some unbelievable things to his erection. Somewhere on the borders of awareness he noticed a finger slipping into his ass and then moving in and out to the same pace as Morinaga's mouth on his shaft. Soon one finger changed into two and they started scissoring, widening his opening. The only thing Souichi could do was moan; he was too far gone, his mind clouded with lust and the need to come. Even the slight pain that he felt down there wasn't distracting enough to try stopping the vampire. Suddenly Morinaga's mouth was gone along with his fingers.

"H-hey!" Souichi protested. He was seconds away from coming.

"Patience," Morinaga chuckled, moving into position between the human's legs and taking his thighs into his hands and spreading them a bit more.

Souichi gasped, but before he could protest in any way, Morinaga was pushing his way into him.

"Ahh…" Souichi moaned, gripping the vampire's forearms. He tried to move so that he could stop Morinaga's progress into his ass but as with everything with the vampire, he wasn't really successful. Although to his credit and Souichi's relief, Morinaga did stop half way in and gave the human a moment before he started a series of shallow thrusts which helped him bury himself to the hilt in the human's tight and hot body.

His whole body was trembling while he clung to Morinaga. He felt too full, uncomfortable. The penetration was less painful than the previous night but at the same time it felt like his nerve endings were still too sensitive. They were screaming at him not to give them more stimulation and that he was an idiot for doing this again so soon. But changing that wasn't possible since the vampire was buried in his ass, lighting those nerves aflame, and Souichi's mind forgot how to function properly.

"I won't move yet. Relax for me," Morinaga assured and instructed, panting.

Souichi could tell that the vampire was trying his best to remain still and give Souichi time to adjust. From the beads of sweat that were running down Morinaga's face the human realized how hard it was for him to do so. That actually made it easier for Souichi to relax. This time he wasn't afraid that the vampire was going to hurt him and he was horny enough not to care about anything else. He just wanted to come, badly, since his erection hadn't subsided even with the pain of penetration.

He shifted under Morinaga, needing to move, and apparently that was the sign that the vampire had been waiting for. Morinaga started moving, slowly at first but gradually picking up the pace and strength of his thrusts.

"Fuck," Souichi swore. Morinaga had just hit that special spot inside him that made him see stars and brought his body more pleasure than Souichi thought possible.

"That's the idea," Morinaga groaned, snapping his hips forward and driving his shaft deeper into the human's body.

Souichi moaned and squirmed under Morinaga, his head thrashing from side to side and making a tangled mess out of his hair. The vampire leaned forward and kissed the human's parted lips. It didn't take long for the kiss to become passionate, with tongue and teeth and a lot of moaning in between gulps of air. He didn't know how long they fucked, but too soon his body started to tense, becoming taut like a string.

'_Just a little more__,'_ he thought, his nails biting into Morinaga's shoulders through the material of his shirt. Then as if answering Souichi's thought, Morinaga's hand gripped his member and started jerking him off to the same pace that his hips were setting.

That was all it took for Souichi to go over the edge. White semen coated his belly and the vampire's shirt although Souichi didn't even notice it. His orgasm brought him so high that he forgot to breathe for a moment. He was just vaguely aware of the cursing vampire and his snapping hips as the other found his own completion, spilling into Souichi's body. When he finally came down from his mind numbing orgasm Souichi didn't have the strength to even lift a finger. He passed out.

* * *

**Note:** So, did you like this chapter? *^-^* Please, tell me. ^o^ I should have the next one ready in about a week or so. :)


	16. Chapter 16

I have one more chapter that I'll probably post during the next weekend. After that there might be a short pause since I'm still thinking of the best way to write the next two chapters. I'll need a bit more time to make up my mind. .

Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter. ^-^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. All that goes to Takanaga-sensei.

**Beta:** elyrian

**Warnings:** language

**Rating:** T

**Characters:** Morinaga, Souichi, Hiroto

**Note:** It's an AU fic.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Souichi was very comfortable. He had had the best nap of his life and was reluctant to awaken fully from his slumber. A few more minutes of sleep wouldn't harm anybody. He didn't have anything to do anyway.

'_Mmm… What day is it again…?'_ Souichi's brows furrowed. He had the feeling that he was forgetting something, but no matter how hard he tried his sleep fogged mind was still too bleary to remind him of what. Souichi remained blissfully oblivious to the world for a few more minutes until something moved behind him.

'_What's…?'_ His brows furrowed even more and finally Souichi forced his eyes to open. First he didn't recognize the room he was in or the bed. But when an arm pulled him back into a breathing chest and when something nuzzled into his hair, Souichi remembered everything. Even so he still hoped it was all just a dream. He just couldn't have had sex with Morinaga just like that, without any kicking, screaming, or trying to get away from the pervert that wanted to screw him. That was just not possible. Uh-uh.

Very slowly, mindful not to wake the person whose hand was embracing him, Souichi turned. He was greeted with the sight of a sleeping Morinaga. Somewhere in the back of his mind he noticed how peaceful and serene the vampire looked. Unfortunately the rest of his mind started panicking when finally the whole situation sunk in. Luckily Morinaga wasn't holding him too tightly, and when Souichi started scooting back frantically his hand wasn't deterring the human's movements.

'_I slept with him! I didn't want to.__ I shouldn't have,'_ Souichi thought frantically while shoving his body backwards as far away from the vampire as possible. _'He made me do-!'_

"Whoa!" Souichi yelled.

_Thud!_

xxx xxx

"Huh?" Morinaga's head shot up from the pillow it was buried in and he looked around with bleary eyes, searching for the source of noise that had woken him up. He didn't see anything at first, not even the human that had been sleeping right beside him when Morinaga had fallen asleep. Then his ears brought his attention to the floor just beside the bed where he could hear movement and cussing. He peered over the edge of the bed and looked down. The sight that greeted him was too good to pass up, so he stared.

Tatsumi was lying on the floor. He was sprawled on his back with the sheet he had slept under half covering his naked body. His hair was a mess, his skin was covered with hickeys from last night and just a few hours ago, and since the sheet left his belly exposed, Morinaga could see the traces of dried semen that he hadn't wiped off fully when he had taken off the human's top.

Tatsumi looked sexy. '_Too bad he's going to blow up in my face in just a second now.'_

"Need any help?" Morinaga asked conversationally.

Only then did Tatsumi notice that the vampire was watching him. He blushed furiously and used the sheet to cover his midsection. It was a shame since it deprived Morinaga of such a nice view.

"Go drown yourself or something. Anything, just stay away from me!" The human glared daggers at him, and Morinaga was sure that if Tatsumi had the power he would have had a few of those daggers in his chest already.

"Aww… that's not a very nice thing to say," Morinaga sulked.

"I don't care about being nice! Deal with it! Where are my clothes?"

Tatsumi managed to stand although Morinaga could see that he wasn't all that steady on his feet. _'It looks like I can't hold back with him no matter how much I try.'_

"They got dirty during our coupling. I'll give you new ones," Morinaga said while stretching his muscles. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept so well. Then he got a look at the view visible from one of the windows and shot up from the bed instantly. His limbs became tangled in the sheets, too, and for a moment Morinaga thought that he would end up on the floor just like Tatsumi had, but luckily he managed to catch himself at the last moment.

Then he stepped onto the sheets already on the floor and tripped.

_Thud!_

Morinaga cursed, scrambling upright and looking around for his own clothes. While he did that he tried to ignore the gales of laughter from the human. Apparently his landing on the floor had left Tatsumi in stitches. The vampire didn't have time to argue with Tatsumi right now so he left the human alone, concentrating instead on putting on his pants. His shirt was dirty with sweat and dried semen so he abandoned it. _'I'll have to stop by my room. Damn it!'_

He walked quickly to the closet, opened it, and took out the first thing that fell into his hands. He didn't have time to argue with the human about his choice of clothing right now so he simply threw the clothes on the bed and made his way to the stairs and down to the lower level of the tower.

"Hey! What the hell?" Souichi yelled after him.

"I'm late! I'll send someone to collect the dirty clothes and bring you supper!" he yelled back, half way down the stairs already.

'_Damn. Nii-san's gonna kill me. I'll have to make sure he doesn't figure out I was with the human all this time or Tatsu__mi's going to be in big trouble,'_ Morinaga worried while teleporting away to the corridor nearest his room.

xxx xxx

Souichi was sick and tired of it. _'Why the hell can't that pervert have a normal arrival and departure? Why is he always appearing out of the blue and disappearing just as swiftly?'_

"Urg!" He yanked at his hair. Nothing could make it look worse than it already was. "And I need a bath again!" he wailed, looking down at his body. He didn't even want to think about what all those fluids that he was covered in were. To distract himself from thoughts on how those fluids had gotten on him and why, he started to think about Morinaga's very hasty retreat.

It looked like the vampire had missed something. _'He said he was late.'_ Souichi wondered what a vampire of Morinaga's status did around here. _'He said he's a prince or something like that, a lord? What does a vampire lord do in a world full of demons and other monsters from horror movies?'_

Souichi shivered. _'I hope that at least zombies are purely fiction.' _That last thought disgusted him enough to drop that train of thought altogether. Instead he looked at the attire that Morinaga had thrown on the bed before leaving.

"He's got to be kidding…"

Souichi looked around for his previous clothes, but when he found both the pants and top he saw for himself that they were not wearable anymore. They weren't torn or anything like his original clothes were, but they were definitely dirty from their bedroom activities.

'_What a shame.'_ Souichi's eyes narrowed. _'Just you wait, perverted vampire, I'm going to get you for making me wish I was wearing these.'_ He looked one last time at the sullied clothes and dropped them back to the floor. His whole focus shifted to the clothes lying on the bed, untouched.

Then he looked at the wardrobe. _'He opened it somehow. Let's see.'_ He made his way to the closet and tried pulling on the doors. They didn't budge. _'Just my luck. Why can't I open them when he did it with no effort? That's not fair!'_ Souichi tried a few more times from different angles and heights, but the doors remained closed. He was forced to give up in annoyance. Resigned, he turned to the bed again.

"Better this than going naked," he mumbled under his breath, but internally he fumed from the embarrassment at only the thought of wearing these.

This time his bath didn't take as much time as the previous one. He had already checked everything out and knew his way around, at least as best as he could, so scrubbing his skin clean and washing his hair took a lot less time. There also wasn't a vampire anywhere in sight that kept distracting him and bothering him enough to slow the whole process down. Souichi even managed to find a comb and started working the knots from his hair. Too soon for Souichi's liking his body was clean and his hair smooth and straight. The only thing that was left for him to do was dress.

He glared at the clothes that Morinaga had left for him, thinking of all the ways he could kill the vampire the next time he showed his face to Souichi. Unluckily the clothes didn't want to change themselves into something more… concealing or normal. They still remained the same. Souichi sighed and started dressing. Just like the previous outfit, this one also took some time to figure out how to wear, but at last Souichi had it on.

'_I just hope Morinaga won't be waiting out there for me. I really don't want him to see me in this.'_

Not really knowing what to expect, Souichi opened the bathroom door and stepped into the room. What greeted him there was not something he would have expected at all.

"You!" he yelled.

Hiroto yelped, startled by Souichi's yell, and tripped. Unluckily for him he was going down the stairs but thankfully there were only a few more steps before he reached the floor. Although his fall wasn't long, it was still hard and painful. He hit had the steps with his butt and slid down to the floor.

"Owww!" Hiroto moaned, rubbing his hurting behind. He looked up. The wince he had on his face turned into surprise and then a blank look. He moved his eyes up and down Souichi's body.

"Mmm… Now that outfit looks so nice on you, Tatsumi," he complimented.

He was right. The outfit was one of the outfits that Souichi had refused to wear before, one of Morinaga's favorites, nonetheless. It was the one with the diaphanous white genie pants and ruffles with gold trim and tiny bells. Souichi hated that the bells jingled whenever he moved but there was no helping it so he gritted his teeth. It was those pants or naked.

Souichi had thought about not putting on the matching, golden, fingerless gloves, and finally decided that although small, they covered just a bit more skin, even if only on his hands. He had a slight concern that he was being paranoid, but chased that thought away.

He was more than happy to cover his throat with something. He shivered at the thought that Morinaga might bite into it again, so he had put on the collar made of gold thread with sequins and bells just like the pants and gloves.

Souichi had to give it to the vampires, though, they made damn good shoes. The slippers he had on were very comfortable.

The only thing that had Souichi irritated was that there was no shirt to cover his torso.

Souichi blushed but almost immediately his embarrassment turned into annoyance.

"Do you want me to kick your ass?" he asked threateningly, glaring.

"Umm… no. I think my butt's sore enough," Hiroto grinned. He stood up from the floor and started gathering the discarded clothes that he had been carrying.

Souichi noticed that they were the clothes he had been wearing before Morinaga had taken them off of him, as well as the vampire's shirt and also their bed sheets.

"What are you doing?" Souichi asked.

"I'm taking these to the laundry room. They need cleaning up, you know," Hiroto looked at him slyly, making the human blush again.

"I didn't know vampires had something as mundane as a laundry room." Souichi crossed his hands over his chest and looked at the bartender sulkily.

"Oh, then you don't know vampires very well," Hiroto commented matter of factly. He had already gathered all the things he had dropped while falling.

"I don't want to know them at all!" Souichi wailed.

"Tough luck then, honey. You know you're in the vampire's realm, right?" Hiroto asked, batting his eyelashes at the human's sulking face.

"I thought it was the Demon World." Souichi looked at the bartender curiously. Maybe he would be able to get some answers to his questions.

"Technically yes, but when you ask, everybody will tell you who really runs the show here," Hiroto winked, grinning.

"And you… why are you here? I thought you were a bartender." Souichi looked at the other man, noticing for the first time the clothes that Hiroto was wearing. They were a bit similar to the clothes Morinaga wore although less fine looking, more plain. Instead of a shirt he was wearing a white tunic with loops instead of buttons. The loops were black and the edges of the tunic were also trimmed with thick, black thread. The pants were white, too. They seemed similar to the genie pants that Souichi had worn himself prior to Morinaga removing them, but since the tunic covered his waist, Souichi couldn't be sure. What he saw clearly were the bindings at the bottom of the pant legs. They were also embroidered in black and bound tightly, making the pants look baggy. Hiroto's feet were also covered with white slippers trimmed with black thread at the edges. Souichi noticed how much Hiroto actually belonged in those clothes.

"Yes, I am. I like tending bars, listening to people, talking to them, getting to know new faces, and generally watch them have fun. But that doesn't stop me from being a vampire myself," Hiroto explained.

"You're a vampire?" Souichi gaped. He never would have thought that the other man was anything but human. When he had met Morinaga he had had his suspicious that not everything was normal with the guy, but he hadn't really had any such feelings where Hiroto was concerned. Also he didn't really seem like vampire-like.

"Yes." Hiroto smiled a little uncertainly as if nervous that Souichi would do something harsh now that he knew about it. "Why?" he asked cautiously.

"I thought… well… you're nothing like I thought a vampire should be," Souichi clarified. He didn't want to chase Hiroto away. He was nice to Souichi and didn't look at him the way Morinaga did. The human thought that the other man was safe company to be around and he was a very welcome distraction from his unsettling thoughts.

"Oh. You're talking about Angel-kun… I mean Tetsuhiro-sama." It looked like if Hiroto had had a free hand he would have smacked himself in the forehead with it. Then suddenly his expression became more somber. "He wasn't always like that," he said quietly.

Souichi's brows furrowed. He didn't like the way Hiroto had lost his happy demeanor the moment they had started talking about the perverted vampire lord. Souichi could clearly see that Hiroto wanted to defend Morinaga and he didn't like it.

"What do you mean?" he asked, annoyed. He braced himself for the answer, thinking that Hiroto would try to plead Morinaga's case and try to convince Souichi that the vampire in question wasn't as bad as Souichi thought he was.

That wouldn't fly with Souichi at the moment, especially since the human had problems justifying some of his own actions while dealing with the vampire. Souichi was simply afraid that Hiroto would say something that would actually make Morinaga look good.

"We'll talk a bit more when I'm done with my chores, okay? I need to do some things first." He looked at the clothes in his hands pointedly and Souichi got the picture. "I'll be back shortly."

He moved somewhat to the middle of the room and disappeared before Souichi could even start thinking that maybe Hiroto might help him get out of there.

Souichi sighed. This was one crazy world that he really didn't want to be stuck in. _'Maybe this vampire is going to be more reasonable and help me get back to my own world? I hope he won't want to molest me as well.'_ He looked nervously around trying to find something to occupy his mind. He really didn't want to think about Morinaga and all those things that were related with the vampire, especially the sex they had had.

Even after the bath had relaxed his muscles, his legs protested standing upright for so long after all the previous exertion he had had, so he walked, with the bells jingling all the way, to the comfortable armchairs and sat in one of them. His butt protested but he ignored it. He couldn't do anything about it.

'_Not let the vampire anywhere near my backside__. That's what I _can_ do.'_ Souichi wedged himself more into the plush chair and closed his eyes. Even through he had just napped for who knows how long he sill felt tired. _'Probably still weakened from Morinaga biting me,'_ Souichi thought, touching his neck lightly. _'I'm lucky he didn't bite me again. I'm not sure that I would have survived it.'_

He must have dozed off because the next thing Souichi knew, Hiroto was gently shaking him awake. Souichi jumped in his chair and winced at the pain it ignited in his backside. The bells rang softly.

"Sorry I startled you, but I've brought you some food. You should eat it while it's still hot," Hiroto explained. He had been kneeling right next to Souichi's chair but now that the human was awake he stood up.

Souichi shook his head, trying to clear the remains of sleep from it. He looked through the window but it was pitch black outside. It must have been really late. He was surprised that even without a shirt on he hadn't gotten cold while napping. The room was lit by those peculiar crystals again and Souichi stared at the beauty they created. They had started shining before he went into the bathroom to take his second bath, but he hadn't paid too much attention to them, being too preoccupied with the situation and his own thoughts. Now he was a lot calmer and could concentrate more on the world that surrounded him. He had to admit that the crystals were something else.

'_Despite Morinaga, they might have been worth the trip into this world.'_

He also noticed another tray was sitting on the tabletop waiting for him, Souichi assumed.

"Thanks," he mumbled. Souichi stood up, trying not to notice his protesting muscles, and made his way to the table. This dish was as good as the previous one and Souichi dug into it with enthusiasm.

"Is it to your liking?" Hiroto asked. He stood still near the table, with his hands behind his back, waiting patiently for Souichi to finish.

Souichi paused in his eating and looked at him.

"Morinaga asked me the same question," he remarked, wondering if perhaps the vampire had told Hiroto to ask him that.

"That's probably because we can't really taste the food that you're eating with such gusto, so we ask." Hiroto shrugged, quelling all of Souichi's suspicions.

"But you can drink. You served Morinaga alcohol in that club!" Souichi reminded his companion.

"That's alcohol and not real food." Hiroto shrugged again. "Somehow, don't ask me why because I don't know, we can't taste food but can drink and discern the flavor of the alcohol you humans make, although I have never in my life seen a drunken vampire. Other species, sure. They can get really drunk, but vampires stay unaffected," Hiroto explained.

"You're lucky. No hangovers." Souichi envied the vampires. It would have been so nice to be able to drink and not worry about feeling sick the next day.

"It's a blessing and a curse at the same time. You have no hangover but you can't really drown your sorrows in alcohol, either, since you can't get drunk. So don't envy vampires Tatsumi," Hiroto said, still standing in the same place and watching the human eat.

"Hmm. I guess you're right," Souichi agreed and resumed eating his food. Whatever it was he was eating made his mouth water from just the smell of it. When he finished, Hiroto approached the table and reached across to take the empty dishes. Souichi stopped him by putting his hand on Hiroto's arm.

"You promised to talk with me some more," he reminded Hiroto, looking into the vampire's eyes and noticing that Hiroto's were also very nice. Not as nice as Morinaga's, but still they were easy to lose yourself in.

Hiroto looked very uncertain but finally nodded, put the empty dishes to the side, and sat at the table.

"What would you like to know?" the vampire asked, looking seriously at the human.

* * *

**Note:** Hiroto appeared again! I like him so I'm going to use him. I don't want Souichi to feel lonely when Morinaga's not there with him. ;P Now you can tell me what you think of this chapter. *^-^*


	17. Chapter 17

I have a chapter for you all anyway. XD

I'll post the next one when it's finished. XD I don't know when, though. Two, three weeks maybe? It shouldn't take more then a month, I hope.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. All that goes to Takanaga-sensei.  
**Beta:** elyrian  
**Warnings:** language  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Souichi, Hiroto  
**Note:** It's an AU fic.  
**Summary:** Morinaga is a vampire and wants to play around. One night in a club he finds an interesting human and is mesmerized by him. Will he only use his new prey or will he fall in love? And how will the other one react on an immortal lover? What will his feelings be?

* * *

**Chapter** **17**

Souichi's thoughts swam in his head. What questions should he ask? Which were the most important ones? Would Hiroto really answer them truthfully? He didn't know but he had to try anyway. He looked into Hiroto's eyes and asked the most irrelevant question he could have asked in this situation.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here." Hiroto said, his eyebrows lifting. He was clearly surprised by Souichi's question. It looked like he had anticipated some other question, probably something unpleasant and not so idiotic.

"The last time I saw you, you were in my world and not here. Do you hop back and forth all the time?" Souichi asked skeptically. Even if the knowledge would help Souichi get back home, he still found himself curious about Hiroto.

"No. Although this is my home and the place I was born, I'd rather spend my time in the Human World. I like it there," Hiroto shrugged and waited for Souichi's next question.

"Then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be there right now tending the bar or something?" Souichi was a bit confused. If Hiroto liked Souichi's world that much then why wasn't he there?

"I'm Angel-kun's servant. Whenever I'm here in the Demon realm I follow his orders," Hiroto stated patiently.

"You mean Morinaga, right?" Souichi's brows furrowed. _'If it's him then Devil-kun would have been a better word choice.'_

"Yes, I mean Tetsuhiro Morinaga," Hiroto chuckled. He put his elbows on the table and used his hands to support his chin.

"You're telling me that he sent you up here?" Souichi groaned. He remembered that Morinaga did tell him when he was leaving that he would send someone, although Souichi never would have guessed that it was going to be Hiroto.

"Yes. He wanted me to take care of you while he's not here." Upon seeing Souichi's horrified look he protested quickly. "No, no! Not in that way. I'm not suicidal," he mumbled the last sentence under his breath too quietly for the human to hear him.

"You're not even really my type, Tatsumi," Hiroto added loudly enough for the human to hear him, giggling.

Souichi huffed. He had noticed in the club that Hiroto was a very friendly person. Now he could tell that on top of that friendly nature he was also flirtatious. It didn't really seem like the vampire had any problems with the fact that Souichi was a man.

"Are all vampires perverts?" he asked, irritated.

"Are all humans perverts?" Hiroto countered Souichi's question with his own, lifting one eyebrow and looking cheekily at the human.

Souichi groaned at that. "Great! Just my luck! Why did I have to meet a vampire that is not only perverted but is also cocky?" Souichi asked no one in particular. Just so he could bitch a little and feel a bit normal. It was really a very nice change of pace from recent events.

"You're exaggerating." Hiroto laughed, his eyes shining with mirth. He was clearly enjoying talking with the human and didn't show any signs that he needed to leave anytime soon.

"Not really. And you haven't told me yet why you returned here." A thought hit Souichi. "Is perhaps Morinaga your type and you're here to see what is happening?" _'That would have been so great if Hiroto and Morinaga were together. That would mean that the vampire Lord must be avoiding me because of his lover being here.'_ There was only one shortcoming. Why was that lover taking care of him and talking as if they were best friends?

"Are you two lovers?" He had to ask anyway, totally ignoring the cold feeling forming in the pit of his stomach._ 'I do not care if they are lovers. It's none of my business if they are.' _But just the thought that Morinaga had someone other than him somewhere, in this world or Souichi's, made the human's heart sink in a very unsettling manner. _'Damn it!'_

"Me and Angel-kun?" Hiroto laughed heartily, clearly amused by Souichi's question. "Nah. Sex friends at times but nothing more," he said, still chuckling.

"Oh." Souichi looked at Hiroto dumbly. He didn't know how to take that answer so he dropped the subject altogether. "So why are you here instead of a bar in my world? Will you tell me already?" Souichi was a bit irritated with the sex friend issue and it manifested as impatience.

"You're a stubborn one, aren't you? Finally our Lord has found his match." When he saw that Souichi was opening his mouth to probably ask him the same question again, he said one word as an answer. "Hunters."

"What?" Souichi asked, confused. It really seemed as if any confusion on his part was associated with every vampire he had met up until now. _'First Morinaga and now Hiroto. What's with them and making me feel like a fish out of water?'_

"I'm here and not in your world because Hunters came to your town and it might have been dangerous for me if I stayed there," the vampire explained. He sat up straight in his chair with an unhappy look on his face.

"I didn't know that there was something like that. Are they Vampire Hunters?" Souichi found himself being honestly curious. Not so long ago he hadn't had the slightest idea that vampires and demons existed right beside him, and now also hunters of some sort. He would have been the happiest person alive if he had remained oblivious to all this, but he couldn't stay ignorant any longer so the best thing Souichi could do was to get to know this terrifying world of supernatural beings. _'I wouldn't mind if a Hunter staked that stupid Morinaga.'_

"Well, they hunt not only vampires but also other demons that live in the Human World." Hiroto frowned, clearly not happy with the subject but still willing to explain whatever the human wanted to know.

"Don't like them much, do you?" Souichi teased. He didn't feel threatened by Hiroto and had actually relaxed a bit in the other's presence. That might also have been the result of finishing his food. Souichi had felt a bit drowsy after eating. It was late after all.

"No, not really," Hiroto agreed. "They hunt all the demons and other creatures and I don't think that's fair." Hiroto grimaced.

"What do you mean?"

"There are quite a few of us, not only vampires but other creatures, that came to like your world a lot and we're not stupid enough to jeopardize it by attacking humans left and right. Only the stupid ones do that, or those that don't think much of humans and came to the Human World only to eat. The Hunters don't ask, they just kill, even those of us that are harmless to humans or just don't cause humans any harm," Hiroto explained, the tone of his voice clearly showing how much he despised their actions and thought it unfair for the Hunters to act like they did.

It was clear to Souichi that Hiroto had grievances with the Hunters. If they acted the way Hiroto had just described then Souichi could sympathize. On the other hand all the creatures that didn't belong in the Human World didn't really have any right to be there, no matter how harmless they were. It wasn't their world and they should really stick to their own. _'If they did, I wouldn't have met Morinaga,'_ Souichi thought, but that thought caused him to feel a small pang in his chest.

"That's why I don't like them. I can't really fight and even if I could I wouldn't want to cross a Hunter," Hiroto added, making Souichi snap out of his thoughts.

"So you're going to try and lay low during the time they're in the city and return to your work when they're gone?" After Hiroto's nod he asked, "And how will you know when they're going to move on?"

"I'll know. It's not the first time I've had to return here because of the Hunters." Hiroto looked a little cheered up by the thought of returning. It seemed he really liked the Human World.

"You know what, from my perspective the Hunters don't sound so bad," Souichi stated, staring at Hiroto with narrowed eyes.

"How can you say that?" Hiroto gasped, looking at the human with unbelieving eyes.

The look of horror didn't deter Souichi in the slightest.

"You're talking with a kidnapped human at the mercy of a vampire. See my point? I can't fight Morinaga in any way. Hell, I don't believe I'd be able to fight you any better than him. If the Hunters can do that then they are my only hope of getting out of here," he blew up then looked pleadingly at the other vampire. He wanted Hiroto to understand him before the other became affronted. Insulting the friendly vampire was not on Souichi's to do list.

Luckily for the human, Hiroto didn't appear hurt by Souichi's words. The only thing he did was sigh.

"What you're suggesting is not possible. No one in their right mind would go to the Human World, to your city, to notify the Hunters that a human was kidnapped by a vampire and brought to the Demon World," Hiroto reasoned. Upon seeing that Souichi had his mouth open and was ready to say something, he added, "Even if somehow the Hunters wouldn't kill the messenger on the spot. They tend to kill you first and ask questions later. Finding out about you wouldn't change anything. They can't come to this world."

"Why not? And will you stop reading my thoughts?" Souichi asked, irritated. It was just aggravating for the vampire to answer questions that Souichi hadn't even asked yet.

"Sorry. Second nature," Hiroto grinned, looking apologetic.

"Not even all the demons can open the gate between our worlds. I've spent quite a lot of time in the Human World and during all those years I've never met a human that could open the gate. It looks like your species is unable to do it," Hiroto explained, making the human's hopes for getting home without Morinaga's help sink into nonexistence.

"And the Hunters are humans," Souichi concluded, his shoulders drooping visibly.

"Yes, they are," Hiroto confirmed quietly, sympathetically. "But don't worry. Morinaga-sama, no matter how badly you view him, isn't a monster. He'll bring you home eventually."

It was clear to Souichi that Hiroto wanted to cheer him up, but the clouds weren't lifting from the human's thoughts. Although he did feel a bit better knowing that the vampire was trying, probably going out of his way to lift his mood.

"Yeah, when he's through with me," Souichi said bitterly, the corners of his lips drawing down.

"No. He may be lost and confused but his heart is still in the right place," Hiroto said firmly. From the tone of his voice it was obvious that he strongly believed in what he had just said.

"I highly doubt it." Souichi wasn't moved. He knew better, having had the vampire go all perverted on his person. Souichi tried to ignore all the small things that Morinaga did that proved Hiroto right. It was easier that way, or should have been anyway.

"That's because you don't know him," Hiroto said confidently as if that ended the argument.

Souichi's temper flared.

"I know enough! He's a perverted bastard that would actually put thoughts in my head and make me feel emotions that aren't mine just so that he could have his way with me!" he shouted, gripping the tabletop so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"What are you talking about, Tatsumi?" Hiroto asked, confused.

Souichi remembered that Morinaga had also looked confused when he had similarly accused him, but he was too riled up to care what that might mean.

"You know what I'm talking about!" he hissed. He had thought Hiroto was better, nicer, and maybe even a person Souichi could trust, but it seemed he was wrong. The other vampire was playing dumb, just like Morinaga had.

"No, I sincerely don't have the slightest idea," Hiroto swore. He was still confused but also very curious and wanted to know what the human was talking about.

Souichi didn't know what to say. Hiroto was still feigning ignorance. Souichi felt betrayed.

"Liar!" he finally growled, glaring at the vampire sitting across from him.

"No, I'm not lying and I'm not even reading your thoughts so you'll need to tell me. What are you accusing Angel-kun of?"

"Playing with my head," Souichi said simply and waited for Hiroto's response. He had been sure that the vampire would try to deny it the moment Souichi said it but he was proven wrong.

"What?" Hiroto's brows shot up and his jaw dropped.

"You heard me. He mind-fucked me so that I would feel good when he touched me and so I… so that he… He took me! And I haven't even put up much of a fight!" Souichi shouted, then he bent over and put his head on the table, but fought off the embarrassment from telling Hiroto about the sex so that he could observe the vampire's reaction.

Hiroto made a funny face, a bit similar to the face that Morinaga had made when Souichi had accused him, but not quite the same. Soon his face became blank; he blinked a few times and stared at Souichi for quite a few minutes.

"What?" Souichi asked, pouting. The blank look on Hiroto's face was making him nervous so he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the vampire. "Why are you making such a stupid face?"

"Are you serious?" That was Hiroto's only answer. After asking that question he became silent again, still staring rather disbelievingly at the human.

"What do you mean? Yes! I am serious! He's been playing with my head and making me think and do things that I shouldn't! That I wouldn't have done if he hadn't influenced my actions!" Souichi accused. Frustration was eating at him and he really hoped that Hiroto would understand him and maybe tell him how he could defend himself against Morinaga's scheming.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute, my friend." Hiroto licked his lips, visibly gathering his strength for whatever he was about to say. "You think vampires can plant thoughts in your head or make you feel things?" he asked.

"Yes," Souichi said flatly. _'Finally some progress with this guy.'_

"No."

"What?" Hiroto's answer startled Souichi. He didn't understand what the vampire meant by saying no.

"No," Hiroto repeated.

"What does _'no' _mean?"

"We can't do anything like that," Hiroto said. He looked like a person who wanted desperately vanish right away, and Souichi having seen him do that before, hoped that Hiroto wouldn't do so again.

"What?" he asked again. He had thought that before now the vampire had been making it difficult to pull information out of him, but now he needed to change his mind about what was difficult and what was not.

"We can read a person's mind and their thoughts; those close to the surface are easy, the rest are a bit tricky but manageable… but we can't add anything into their minds. That's just not possible, Tatsumi." Hiroto looked at Souichi apologetically, waiting for the human to understand what he meant.

Souichi stared, not blinking, his mind trying to process what the vampire had said. It looked like failure was associated with vampires in general and not just Morinaga. The type of failure might differ depending on the person, but one thing still remained. Souichi could not win, nor could his mind accustom itself to the constant revelations the vampires kept throwing at him.

"Run that by me again, please," Souichi pleaded. He hoped that there was something that he hadn't heard right. The alternative was just not possible.

"Everything that you thought and felt came from you," Hiroto said very quietly.

"No."

"Yes," Hiroto whispered, nodding. He held the human's gaze so that Tatsumi could tell that Hiroto wasn't deceiving him.

"No!" Souichi said insistently, desperation coloring the tone of his voice.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me, nor like what I had to say," Hiroto sighed, rubbing his forehead as if trying to soothe a headache.

"But… his eyes. They were so hypnotizing…" Souichi mumbled, trying to find some other explanation for his behavior. Any other explanation but what Hiroto had told him just now.

"That's just the way we are. All vampires have such eyes. Look into mine for a moment."

"… you won't hypnotize me?" Souichi asked, eying the vampire warily.

"Normally we deliberately use it only when we want to feed from a person. Sometimes the person that looks into them gets pulled into their depths but that's all. We can't do anything other than make a person mellow and cloud their mind so that they won't remember how they got those puncture marks on their neck, wrist or any other body parts. Angel-kun couldn't put anything in your mind even if he used his sight. Thoughts and feelings can only come from you alone," Hiroto explained.

"Urggg…" Souichi groaned unhappily. "You're kidding."

"No. I'm sorry, but no. I'm serious," the vampire confirmed.

"You want to tell me that… that all I… that it was…" Souichi stuttered. His mind refused to acknowledge the truth in Hiroto's words.

"It all came from you, yes."

* * *

**Note:** I've surprised you all, didn't I? XD You thought I will make them talk about Morinaga or specifically Morinaga's past, right? ^-^ Well, sorry to disappoint but I have specific plans for Souichi and the situation when he'll learn who and how hurt Morinaga.

Posting the next chapter could take even a month so you'll have to be patient.

Now you can tell me what you think. *^-^* And thank you for all the reviews up until now. ^o^


	18. Chapter 18

Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to update. I know some of you were getting impatient. XD

I also want to thank for all your reviews and apologize to those who didn't get a reply from me. Sorry...

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. ^-^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. All that goes to Takanaga-sensei.  
**Beta:** elyrian  
**Warnings:** language  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Souichi, Hiroto  
**Note:** It's an AU fic.  
**Summary:** Morinaga is a vampire and wants to play around. One night in a club he finds an interesting human and is mesmerized by him. Will he only use his new prey or will he fall in love? And how will the other one react on an immortal lover? What will his feelings be?

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Souichi sat in the comfortable chair in the lower floor of the tower and read. He had actually managed to find a few books that weren't written it some kind of demon language. The topic of the books was not what Souichi would have picked for himself to read, but he didn't have any other distractions available so needed to deal. He could think of one other thing he could do but it wasn't appealing in the slightest. Who in their right mind would want to try dying from boredom? Not Souichi.

After Hiroto's revelations, about which he still refused to even think, Souichi had needed something to occupy his mind even more than before. There wasn't anything to do up in the tower but read the books, so Souichi hadn't had any options. He was left to read and wait for the Vampire Lord to show himself again. Souichi feared meeting Morinaga after their last encounter. He didn't know how to look the vampire in the eyes now that he knew what a vampire could do and what he couldn't. The implication of what that meant was too much for him.

Even with the way he was trying not to think about it, he couldn't stop. His thoughts kept returning to what Hiroto had told him, and no matter how much he wanted to he didn't really think that the other vampire had lied to him. That meant that Souichi couldn't be sure about anything anymore, at least anything that concerned his body and his feelings towards a certain vampire. He was so confused.

Only one thing was clear to Souichi. He needed to return home and forget about Morinaga and that vampires even exist. Staying near them would only make him think about Morinaga and all those feelings the vampire evoked in him. Not to mention he would remember the heated moments between them and his body's enthusiastic reactions to those memories always left Souichi in a sour and irritated mood. Reading distracted him, even if only for a short while.

Souichi sighed. He looked out of the window, noticing the dragons flying somewhere further away. It was getting dark; the crystals in the room were starting to shine and lighting the whole place. He looked at the book he was reading but didn't really feel any desire to finish the chapter. The book, just like a few others that were readable, was written by humans and was about all kinds of demons. Souichi suspected that these were books the demons had taken away from dead Hunters. He had even asked Hiroto about it and the vampire had said, _"__You__ need __to__ know __the __enemy __and__ in __this__ case __what__ the__ enemy__ knows __or__ suspects__ about__ you.__That__'__s__ why__ we __have__ those __books.__"_

That made sense and even if he wasn't really enjoying reading them he still did it to learn a few things about the vampires and other demons. Souichi sure hoped he wouldn't meet any other creatures than he already had, but having knowledge about the inhabitants of this world couldn't do any harm either. After reading a chapter or two he always talked with Hiroto about what he had read and the vampire helpfully told him what was true and what wasn't.

Souichi started liking the friendly, although a bit effeminate, vampire. He wasn't anything like Morinaga and Souichi wasn't afraid of him. He also didn't wake any of those weird and unwanted feelings inside Souichi. He visited Souichi every day, bringing him food and picking up clothes for the human to wear. The day after their first conversation when Hiroto had brought breakfast in the morning, Souichi had managed to convince him to open the wardrobe and let him look at what was inside. They were picking out clothes together every day now. Souichi wasn't wearing any stupid, provocative clothes anymore.

Today he was wearing more subdued blue pants that were bound at the waist by a golden string. He also finally had a shirt on his back, also blue although the color was a tad lighter than the pants. The only thing that Souichi would have changed about this outfit was the material from which the clothes were made. It wasn't see-through like some of the outfits Morinaga picked for Souichi but the material, in the human's opinion, could have been a little thicker.

After the first evening neither he nor Hiroto mentioned the topic of the first conversation they had had. They came to a silent understanding not to touch that subject again. Instead they talked about the demons that Souichi read about and about what Hiroto did when he was in the Demon World, but not one word about a certain Vampire Lord. Souichi could tell that Hiroto wanted to discuss Morinaga a few times. He got that serious mixed with concerned look in his eyes, so whenever Souichi saw him making such a face he immediately tried to occupy the vampire's mind with some questions or he simply gave Hiroto a look making it clear that he did not want to talk about _that_. Hiroto might not have agreed with Souichi but he respected the human's wish, unlike a certain perverted vampire.

For some reason Morinaga hadn't shown his face in the tower again. It looked like he had forgotten about Souichi being there, which was cause for concern. _'__How __am __I__ supposed __to__ get __him __to__ send__ me __back__ home__ when __he__'__s __not __even__ here?__'_

Souichi was annoyed. He didn't want to see the vampire again but he knew he had to if he wanted to return to his own world. Hiroto, the only person that visited Souichi, was still in the Demon World so the Hunters were still in his town. Even if Morinaga showed himself, Souichi knew that the vampire wouldn't bring him back home yet. He didn't like it but he understood. Hiroto talked with him enough for Souichi to start not liking the Hunters, either. If they really killed harmless demons and other creatures only because they happened to find one then they were really not that great of people. Sometimes Souichi doubted that even one inhabitant of the Demon World that went to the Human World was really harmless, but if they stayed away from humans and didn't cause any trouble then why kill them?

"Hi! I got your dinner, Souichi," Hiroto greeted, startling the human from his musing.

"Can't you knock?" Souichi groused. He had nearly dropped the book he was still holding. He was also sure that he had jumped a bit when Hiroto had spoken to him.

Hiroto lifted his eyebrows and looked around the room. "And how am I supposed to do that? I'm teleporting here, you know."

"Just wait until I notice you or something," Souichi grumbled. He marked the page he had stopped on and laid the book on the small table near the armchair he was sitting in.

"If I had done that your food would have gotten cold. You were so far away in your thoughts that you wouldn't have noticed me even if I had started dancing with only a leaf covering my groin, or even without a leaf," Hiroto giggled, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Don't. Just… don't," he groaned. "Now I won't be able to get that image out of my head!" He covered his eyes with his hand and rubbed as if trying to erase that image from his mind.

Hiroto giggled.

Souichi uncovered his eyes and glared at the vampire.

During all of the time that Souichi had spent in the tower, the two of them had become friends and Souichi didn't take Hiroto's flirting seriously anymore. He just tried to ignore it most of the time and whenever Hiroto managed to make Souichi react the vampire was very happy about it.

He moved to the table and started eating. The meal was as good as always. Souichi couldn't stop wondering how it was possible for the vampires to make such good food, but he had stopped asking after Hiroto shrugged and said that they had very good kitchen staff.

Everyday they followed a routine. First Souichi would eat his dinner, then they talked, and then Hiroto retreated with the empty plate. Sometimes their talks went on for hours and Souichi was glad. He wasn't alone and he had a good distraction from his thoughts and worries. He missed his world, his siblings. The thought of what they where going through when he wasn't anywhere to be found was even worse than the thought of sleeping with Morinaga of his own free will and actually enjoying it.

After a couple of days he stopped fighting with that thought. It was pointless denying it. So what if his body enjoyed the vampire's touch? He still didn't have any deeper feelings for Morinaga. Lust was the only thing that there might be and when he returned home he was going to forget all about Morinaga in no time. Souichi was sure of it. There wasn't anything to worry about. He did not like the vampire, not one bit. Morinaga might have a softer side that Hiroto kept hinting about but it wasn't Souichi's desire to find out. He didn't want to get to know Morinaga; he just wanted to return home.

Unluckily, unless Morinaga returned and let Souichi persuade the vampire to let him go, he was stuck in the tower.

"So where is that perverted vampire?" Souichi asked after he finished eating. It was high time that he take an interest in Morinaga's whereabouts and the curious lack of visits.

"Oh! You really want to know?" Hiroto asked, surprised, intrigued, and also a little bit happy that the human had asked on his own. Hiroto was sitting across from Souichi like always when they talked and was looking at the human curiously.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't. I want to know when I'm going home! My family must be worried sick by now!" Souichi said, his expression changing from annoyed to unhappy and back to annoyed again.

"… You have a family?" Hiroto asked seriously. There was a note of some kind of feeling in Hiroto's voice.

Souichi wasn't sure what it was but from the expression that the vampire was making and the way he was looking at Souichi, the human could tell that the knowledge of Souichi having a family in the Human World was a very big deal for Hiroto. He didn't know why, but that was what he suspected.

"I'm taking care of my younger siblings. I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Souichi tried to cover his homesickness with annoyance, although from the look that Hiroto gave him, Souichi wasn't sure that he succeeded.

"Yes. I understand," Hiroto said quietly. He looked unhappy, sitting there in front of Souichi with his shoulders slumped. "I hadn't known about that. I'll try to get in touch with Angel-kun," Hiroto assured.

"What do you mean? Try getting in touch? He isn't here?" Souichi asked, stunned. He didn't know what to think about this revelation. Here he was sitting in a damn tower, waiting for a Vampire Lord that wasn't even anywhere nearby? Souichi's mood for some odd reason sank and he frowned, disturbed.

"This kingdom is very large and Angel-kun's brother sometimes needs his help running it. Not often but still." Hiroto shrugged.

Souichi just stared at him.

"What? Did you really think that if he was here that he wouldn't try to molest you again?" Hiroto said chuckling. "Maybe he would have waited a day or two but, believe me, he wouldn't miss the chance to give you some _love_," Hiroto smirked slyly while looking at the human's flushed face.

"No way in hell I am letting him anywhere near me again!" Souichi stated firmly, looking defiantly in the vampire's eyes. He wanted to remain stubborn about that matter and hoped that Hiroto wouldn't say something to change his mind.

"Then how will you convince him to return you to your own world, hmm?" Hiroto asked, one eyebrow arched. "I can tell you that even with my help that's not going to be an easy task."

"What do you mean? If I'm going to be nice to him then – "

"Won't work," Hiroto interrupted, shaking his head to emphasize his words.

"What? Why not!" Souichi shouted. He ignored the fact that Hiroto had probably just read his thoughts and concentrated on the vampire's answer.

"Angel-kun is determined to make you understand your body's desires. I know because I talked with him about it. It's clear as day that he won't let you go until you do just that," Hiroto explained. He studied his nails while speaking but when all was said, he looked at the human, clearly wanting to see how he reacted to the news.

Souichi didn't say anything for awhile. He contemplated blowing up and shouting, then thought better of it. Hiroto was trying to help him. Souichi didn't know how much the other man was going out of his way to do so but he was grateful for it. If the other vampire was willing to help him then shouting at him wouldn't be a nice thing to do. Even so, the revelations made Souichi highly uncomfortable in his own skin.

"… If I do, then will he get tired of me and bring me back home?" he asked. Surprisingly that thought didn't bring Souichi relief. Instead, the thought of having Morinaga toss him aside just like that, because he wasn't interesting anymore, made something in Souichi's chest hurt.

"I would have worded it a bit differently but…" Hiroto winced. "Generally… yes, I think."

"You think," Souichi repeated, looking at the vampire with a frown. He concentrated on the vampire, trying to ignore the somewhat hollow feeling that was spreading in his chest.

"Surprising, isn't it?" Hiroto winked. "I'm not as thoughtless as people believe me to be."

"You could have fooled me," Souichi mumbled. He knew by now that vampires, for some odd reason, had very sensitive hearing and no matter how quietly he said something, a vampire would be able to hear it anyway.

"Aww… You're so mean!" Hiroto whined dramatically. The playful glint in his eyes totally belied the seriousness of Hiroto's griping. "And here I was about to propose to help you convince Morinaga that you're not worth more attention." Hiroto shook his head in disbelief. Then he looked from under his lashes at Souichi and the human could clearly see that he was trying to stay serious and not snicker.

"How?" Souichi chose to ignore the other's antics knowing that Hiroto wanted to get a rise out of him. Instead he concentrated on the topic of their conversation. Despite all the smiles the vampire was giving him, they both knew that it was a serious matter for Souichi.

"Say 'please'," Hiroto demanded.

"Oh, come on, Hiroto. Don't joke around!" Souichi scolded. He was getting tired of the vampire's little game. "If you know what I should do when the pervert gets back then tell me!"

"Say 'please'," Hiroto repeated not in the least perturbed by Souichi's words.

"Oh, for the… _Please_." Souichi gave in. He noticed that one of the things all vampires had in common was stubbornness. They would have sat here the whole night until he relented if he hadn't given in now.

"Make him see that you're okay with wanting him," Hiroto said seriously. He was totally relaxed, looking at the human across from him.

"But I'm not!" Souichi wailed. He knew that he wouldn't like what Hiroto had in mind. Not only would he have to make Morinaga see that he liked what the vampire was doing to him, but he also had to act like he was okay with it? That was just plain wrong. Souichi looked defiantly at Hiroto, ready to fight the vampire if needed.

Hiroto sighed.

"One time, Souichi," Hiroto tried to convince the stubborn human. "Don't think the usual things you think when he's touching you, don't fight him, dress nicely and seduce him. That should do the trick." Hiroto smiled.

"You. Are. Kidding." Souichi couldn't believe that Hiroto was seriously suggesting something like that. He didn't want to do anything so embarrassing. He _really_ didn't, and he would try everything he could to make Hiroto think of another option.

"No, why?" Hiroto asked innocently. He knew that the human didn't like his advice but he didn't relent. Tatsumi needed to play the part if he wanted to return home soon.

"I'm not a whore!" Souichi spat. He was furious. It looked like the vampire was set on making him act like some kind of prostitute and he absolutely refused to do it.

"I'm not asking you to be one!" Hiroto countered. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted at the human.

"But you just –" Souichi wanted to argue but his impending tirade was cut short by Hiroto.

"Listen. Angel-kun won't let you go until you show him that you are fine with a man touching you," Hiroto explained.

"But I'm not," Souichi sulked. That was not what he wanted to hear.

"Your body likes it," Hiroto pointed out, looking at the human with one arched eyebrow.

"But that does not mean – "

"Yes, I get it! You're still not okay with it but you can try pretending, right?" Hiroto interrupted him again. The vampire was starting to sound exasperated.

Souichi thought for a moment. _'__Since __it __looks __like__ I__'__ll__ have__ to __do__ it__… __Pretending__ sounds__ not__ half__ bad__ at__ all,__ but__…'_

"He can read my mind. He'll know," he reminded the vampire.

"Just don't think anything bad. If you act all nice and welcoming Angel-kun won't have any reason to look into your mind. He'll probably just flit past the thoughts nearest the surface to see if you're trying to pull his leg. Seduce him and he won't even think about looking deeper if you act sincere," Hiroto explained enthusiastically. He looked very excited about the idea.

Souichi thought for a moment about what the vampire had just told him. It didn't seem half bad.

"You think that will work?" he asked, doubting the validity of the plan.

"I'm sure! Just don't think anything bad and everything's going to be fine." Hiroto sounded so certain.

That certainty reassured Souichi. He was still very nervous about the whole thing but since the vampire knew Morinaga so well then he should be able to tell what would work and what wouldn't. Even so there was one more big problem in Souichi's opinion.

"But I don't know anything about seducing!" he said tensely.

Hiroto chuckled. "We'll dress you up in some sexy clothes so that the only thing you'll need to do is shake your bottom a bit and convince Angel-kun that you're okay with him touching you."

"Easier said then done," Souichi grumbled.

"No, it's not. You'll see. Just tell him that you know that he didn't use anything on you to make you react the way you did. That I explained it to you. If he sees that you're not upset because of it then everything will go smoothly."

"And what then?" Souichi asked, looking stupidly at the vampire.

"Urg…" Hiroto groaned, exasperated. "Think of something! I can't tell you what to say. You'll think of me while saying it and if Tetsuhiro is watching your thoughts he'll know something's not right. You're smart enough to figure something out yourself, so do it. I'll try contacting Angel-kun so that we'll know when to set the plan into motion and then you'll be able to go home."

'_Think__ of__ something__… __Easier __said__ than__ done,__'_ Souichi thought unhappily. He understood what Hiroto meant when he said that he couldn't help Souichi. If all of a sudden Souichi started to act like a slut, or the way that Hiroto did all the time, then Morinaga would know that there was something wrong. He would need to think of something himself. _'__Hiroto__ said__ something__ about__ a__ sexy__ outfit __that__ would __help.__ Maybe __I__ won__'__t __need__ to__ say __all__ that__ much __after__ all. __I__ hope__ so.__'_ Suddenly a thought hit him. _'__I__'__ll__ need__ to __let__ Morinaga __touch __me, __have__ sex__ with__ me__ again.__'_

"I don't like that plan," he said finally. He gulped thinking about what Morinaga would do to his body.

"Do you have a better one?" Hiroto asked cockily.

Souichi looked darkly at Hiroto and shook his head. He didn't have a clue what to do to return home. Hiroto had known Morinaga longer and should be able to tell what the other vampire would like so that he would get into a good mood and send him home again.

"Then it's settled," Hiroto stated, standing up and collecting Souichi's empty plate. "I should return tomorrow with some news. Until then, please, think of what you'll tell Angel-kun. Bye-bye!" Hiroto said his good bye and vanished.

Souichi didn't even have any time to say anything in return, but that didn't matter. He was already deep in thought about his situation.

Now he had a plan that should help him return home, and although he wasn't happy going through with it, he would still give his best to make it happen. _'__This__ better__ work.__'_

* * *

**Note:** I was planning for Morinaga to show up in this chapter but it didn't work out the way I planned. XD But don't worry. He'll be back in the next chapter. ^-^ I hope you enjoyed reading this. Now you can leave some reviews for me. *^-^*

I won't say how long it will take to post the next chapter but I hope it won't be that long. .


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone! Missed me? XD I have the next two chapters for you. ^-^

* * *

**Chapter 19**

The next day after breakfast Souichi and Hiroto made their way up to the bedroom so they could pick out something for the human to wear when Morinaga returned. Hiroto opened the wardrobe and after a moment of sifting through the contents of it, took out an outfit that Souichi was very familiar with.

"Morinaga showed this to me before," Souichi mumbled, wincing.

"Then wear it!" the vampire proposed enthusiastically.

"Hiroto… I won't wear that!" Souichi yelled, pointing at the dreadful outfit. He regretted telling Hiroto that it was an outfit that Morinaga had chosen for him.

Hiroto looked at the clothes that he was holding in his hands and then at Souichi again.

"Why not?" he asked, startled.

Souichi was stupefied. He just stood there and looked at the vampire, unable to utter even one word. The question had stunned him a bit too much.

"This… that is a fucking SKIRT! I'm NOT A WOMAN! I'm a fucking MAN! I won't wear a skirt!" Souichi bellowed with all his might. It was the black outfit with the skirt … and Souichi just hated even looking at it.

He heard wings flutter and when he looked out of the window he saw some peculiar bird-like creatures flying away from the tower. He must have scared them with the volume of his scream.

"But it's only this one time. Please," Hiroto wailed, coming a bit closer to the human while still holding the, very sexy in his opinion, outfit.

"No way in hell!" Souichi hissed, taking as many steps back from the vampire as Hiroto took towards him, the whole time looking hatefully at the damned clothes.

"But-" Hiroto tried reasoning with Souichi but the human wouldn't let him finish.

"No! Forget it!" Souichi was determined to stand his ground. He wouldn't wear that skirt no matter what; he just wouldn't. And he was going to fight tooth and nail against it so he stopped backing away and crossed his arms over his chest.

"But-" the vampire tried again with the same result as before.

"I said forget it!" Souichi yelled. He uncrossed his arms and balled his hands into fists. He was determined to fight this even with his fists if he had to.

"You're so stubborn," Hiroto pouted. He was the one now who crossed his arms over his chest, the clothes slung over one arm.

"I'm still not wearing this… this thing!" Souichi looked utterly disgusted at the skirt. This was a nightmare and he desperately wanted to wake up, right now.

Hiroto sighed clearly not happy.

"You said it yourself that this is one of the outfits that Tetsuhiro picked out for you, right?" Hiroto asked, wishing at the same time for more patience.

"Yes, but – "

"So he'd like to see you in it. So…?" Hiroto said. He wanted the human to come to the conclusion himself.

"No way in hell!" Souichi replied heatedly.

It seemed like Souichi had come to the right conclusion but refused to go along with it. That annoyed Hiroto and he pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Why are you so difficult? I only want to help you!" Hiroto blew up, his voice rising into a shout. He also balled his fists and stuck them on his hips, waiting for the human's answer.

"Then help me without a skirt involved, okay?" Souichi yelled back. The two of them stared into each other's eyes waiting for one of them to give up. To Souichi's great shock, he won the staring contest.

Hiroto threw his hands up into the air, the things he was holding scattering to the ground in a heap at the vampire's feet.

"Fine. You win. We'll try something else," Hiroto said, discouraged. He returned to the wardrobe and looked into it again.

Souichi huffed in satisfaction. He would rather die than wear a skirt. Souichi watched the vampire rummage through the wardrobe vigorously looking for something else for him to wear.

"Maybe I could help?" Souichi proposed. He was feeling kind of bad for being difficult when Hiroto only wanted to help him.

Hiroto turned his head and looked at Souichi for a moment, then stepped to the side and waved Souichi over to him.

"Be my guest."

Now they were looking through all the things gathered there together. There were some decent clothes like the type that he was wearing right now, pants and long sleeved tops, but there were also the kind of clothes that Morinaga had showed him at the beginning. It was somewhat amusing that the first thing that Hiroto had picked out for him to wear was the first thing that Souichi had rejected all those days ago. He could see the other outfits that Morinaga had wanted him to wear but he didn't have any intention of telling the vampire which clothes Morinaga had liked. He detested every single one of those outfits and hoped that they could find something else, something better and not so revealing. Now he needed only to look.

"What do you think of this?" Hiroto asked. He was holding another outfit that Morinaga had picked out. This time it was the one with the metal plate at the front that would make his legs totally exposed.

Souichi groaned. _'__Not__ again.__'_

"You haven't seen it, why are you saying no before taking a closer look at it?" Hiroto asked, frowning.

"I've seen it already! Morinaga selected that for me before. I'm not going to wear that, either!" Souichi stated firmly, not moving to take the outfit or even looking at it anymore.

"Hmm… I would advise you wear something that he had picked for you. You can be sure that he wanted to see you in those clothes so you wearing them of your own free will should actually please him very much." Hiroto tried to make the human see the situation in another light and not only from his own point of view. If Souichi was going to reject all the possible outfits then he would end up going naked.

Souichi thought about Hiroto's words. He remembered the look that Morinaga had given him when he had come down the stairs that time, dressed up in one of the first outfits. The heat and desire in the vampire's eyes still made him shiver pleasantly. He ignored that shiver but had to admit the effect he had on Morinaga.

'_He__… __wanted__ me.__'_

Souichi bit his fingernail, his cheeks flushed and his heartbeat picking up for some odd reason.

Hiroto, upon seeing such sexy face, let the human think. He only observed. _'__He __won__'__t __have __any __problems__ seducing__ Angel-kun__ if__ he__ can __make__ such__ an __alluring __face.__'_

'_That __outfit__ was__ dreadful__ but__ it__ clearly __got__ Morinaga __going,__' _Souichi thought nervously. He knew that he had to dress in something sexy. He didn't want to but he knew that Hiroto was right.

"Fine!" Souichi threw his arms up in the air and started taking out all of the outfits from the wardrobe that Morinaga had set out for him before and laid them on the bed. He also picked up the outfit that Hiroto had let fall to the ground. When all of them were set out, Souichi cringed.

Hiroto watched him and when all the outfits were on the bed he asked, "What are you doing? What are those?" He could clearly see that Souichi was thinking very hard, looking at the outfits intently.

"Those are the outfits Morinaga picked out for me. I'm trying to force myself to decide which one to wear," Souichi said looking from one outfit to the other, clearly undecided.

"Let me pick something out," Hiroto proposed.

The human looked at the vampire and cringed again.

"What do you suggest I wear?" Souichi forced himself to ask, making a gesture with his hand to the outfits on the bed.

Hiroto didn't hesitate. With a few steps he reached the bed and picked up the black one with the skirt, pulling it out towards Souichi. His eyes clearly said that this was the one he should wear.

"No," Souichi wailed. "Anything but that!" He pointed with his outstretched hand to the clothes Hiroto was holding.

"I'm sorry, but I really think that this is the best choice. When Angel-kun sees you in this he'll totally forget to look into your mind, and if you play your cards right, he'll be eating out of your hand in no time."

"I just hope he won't decide to make me stay permanently," Souichi mumbled under his breath unhappily, voicing his innermost fear that had started to form when Hiroto had suggested that he act invitingly around Morinaga. He had totally forgotten that he was in a room with a vampire that happened to have heightened senses.

"He won't," Hiroto said gently. "Remind him that you have a family that is worried sick about you and you'll see what you managed to ignore until now." At Souichi's questioning look Hiroto explained, "His compassion and his good heart."

"Yeah, sure. As if I believe in that," Souichi snorted.

"I can't force you to see, but I hope you will, eventually," Hiroto said seriously. Then he clasped his hands excitedly. "So hop into those clothes so I can see how you look!"

"Fuck you! I'm not wearing a skirt!" Souichi yelled, outraged.

Hiroto growled, actually growled, making Souichi's eyes widen with fright. It was the first time that the friendly vampire had made such a frightening sound and Souichi wasn't sure how he would be able to handle the situation if Hiroto really lunged at him for some reason.

"You are just – Do you want to get back home?" Hiroto glared.

"But not with such a high price!" No matter what, he wouldn't wear a skirt, he just wouldn't. If needed he would find another way to make Morinaga send him back, but he wouldn't wear a skirt. The vampire had taken so much away from him during his stay in the Demon World. Souichi promised himself that he would hold on to at least a bit of his dignity. In his eyes, wearing a skirt would strip him of the last bit of it. He could not bear to be humiliated that way. He just couldn't.

Hiroto hadn't said anything for awhile. He only gave Souichi a solemn look, and then his expression softened.

"Alright, Souichi. We'll figure something out that won't involve a skirt, okay?"

Souichi looked at the vampire suspiciously. He had a feeling he wouldn't like whatever Hiroto thought of now, but if it didn't involve a skirt then Souichi would probably go with it. He nodded his head once and Hiroto smiled, cheerful again.

"Then let's get to work! Angel-kun's returning tomorrow afternoon so that's how much time we have to make you the hottest, most desirable person in the whole universe."

Souichi rolled his eyes. _'__I__ have__ a__ bad __feeling __about __this.__'_ He bit his lip. _'__I__ just __hope__ it__ works.__'_

xxx xxx

Morinaga walked with a steady, energetic pace down the corridors of his castle home. He was not pleased. He had agreed to help his brother with some issues in the northern reaches of the kingdom but he had never suspected that he wouldn't be able to return home for such a long time.

Morinaga was worried about Souichi. He had left the human hastily and hadn't had time to talk with him properly. He had wanted to explain a few things to the human.

'_It's a good thing that I told Hiroto to take care of Sou-chan. It's really convenient that he's returned home now.'_

He was really curious yet worried at the same time. He hadn't planned to leave the human for so long. _'__Tatsumi__ must __be__ worried __sick __by__ now, __thinking __about__ what __I__'__ll__ do __with __him.__ I__ wonder __if__ he__ thinks__ that __I__'__ve __abandoned__ him.__ I__ hope __Hiroto __kept__ him__ company__ and __made__ sure __he__'__s__ fine.__'_

Morinaga quickened his pace and finally reached his room. He needed a bath and then he would visit Souichi. He was reluctant to admit that he actually missed the human. Tatsumi was not easy to handle and he was clearly not happy to be here and be molested by Morinaga, but the vampire brushed that off. He did not need the human's consent. He was only a toy, a momentary plaything, and he would return to his own world soon enough. There was no need for Morinaga to feel so shaken by the thought of letting go of him.

Morinaga was confused by the many opposing feelings he was having lately, all of them concerning a certain human. Before he had met Tatsumi his life had been easier; he hadn't been feeling much of anything before the human had come into the picture. The human had really managed to sneak into his heart and that was not good. The longer Morinaga was away from the human, knowing that he was there in the tower and probably waiting for the vampire to show himself, he became more and more restless. He yearned to return back home and see Tatsumi and he knew that it was a very bad thing to want. He didn't desire all the heartache that came with loving someone. There was also the matter of Morinaga's sibling. The human must return to his own world before his brother discovered him still here. It might end tragically for Souichi if Kunihiro saw the human in the Demon World after he had told his younger sibling to get rid of him.

'_I hope he hasn't discovered his presence while I was gone.'_

Morinaga's eyes widened with the realization that he was truly worried about Tatsumi's wellbeing. The thought of the human ending up dead was making Morinaga's heart clench painfully. He would not let something like that happen.

'_I__'__m__ seriously__ starting__ to__ care,__'_ Morinaga thought. He gulped, remembering how the last time that he cared had ended. He was determined not to let the same thing happen to him again, although looking at the way he had started thinking about Souichi, he knew he was failing. Also considering that the human somehow could make all the long forgotten feelings resurface in Morinaga, his staying near was a threat to the peace and fragile stability that Morinaga had established in his life.

'_The__ human __needs __to__ go,__ then. __I__'__ll__ bring__ him__ back__ to__ his__ own__ world__ after__ I__ shower.__ Fuck__ the __Hunters __if__ they__'__re __still__ out__ there,__'_ Morinaga thought, annoyed, finally reaching his chambers. He noticed that the annoyance wasn't because of the Hunters but because he had decided to let Souichi Tatsumi go.

"Fuck," Morinaga yelled, driving his fist into the wall just beside the door to his chambers, not even noticing that he had actually managed to make his hand bleed from the force he had used. He was too preoccupied with his inner turmoil and sadness at the thought of not seeing Sou-chan again.

"Fuck," he whispered, not wanting to move, wanting to delay his departure with Souichi as much as possible.

* * *

Note: I hope you liked it. Review please and let me know. ^-^

Also thank you for the reviews I recieved up until now.


	20. Chapter 20

One more chapter. ^-^ Enjoy. ^-^

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Morinaga bathed quickly. He was torn between going up to the tower as soon as possible and taking Souichi back to his own world, or taking his sweet time before going up there. He was still torn between wanting the human to stay and sending him back home. Despite his unhappiness over the thought of letting Sou-chan go, he knew it was best for both of them. So he dressed in simple slacks and a long sleeved shirt and went on his way to see Tatsumi.

He reached the nearest teleportation point a lot faster than he wanted to. Morinaga did not need to use the points since he was in his own home, but he still preferred them to just popping out of nowhere in a place where people wouldn't be expecting a person to teleport. He did that only when he was pissed off or wanted to travel very fast for some reason. After reaching the point he hesitated for only a moment, and that hesitation made him angry at himself and his stupid heart. He took a deep breath and stepped on it, concentrating on his destination. The sigil on the floor glowed and he vanished.

Upon arriving in the tower his eyes fell on the view outside the window. It was still bright so he could see everything clearly. He didn't stop to admire the view; he was more concentrated on finding his human. He was on this floor; Morinaga could sense his heartbeat although Tatsumi was nowhere in sight.

'_He's in the bathroom, then.'_

Before he could decide what to do next, the bathroom door opened and Morinaga's jaw dropped. If anybody had been looking at him at the moment, they would have been concerned by the appearance of the Vampire Lord's eyes. They had widened so much at the sight of the human that they appeared like they might pop out at any time.

Tatsumi noticed him gaping and a blush colored the human's cheeks. He was clearly embarrassed, looking everywhere but at the vampire. The clothes he was wearing were something that Morinaga had really wanted to see on the human. It was as if one of his dreams had just come true and he couldn't take his eyes off of the delicious treat standing uncertainly near the bathroom door.

Tatsumi was wearing a slightly modified version of the shiny black outfit from his first day in the tower. He had on the corset-like top, the gloves, and the high, slightly heeled boots. Gone was the skirt from the outfit and instead the human's butt was covered by shiny, tight, black and slick shorts. They were cut very high and to Morinaga's great joy, they left Sou-chan's creamy skin uncovered. He also suspected that he would be able to see part of the human's butt cheeks when Tatsumi turned and showed him his back. The shorts were also riding very low, leaving the human's belly bare to the vampire's hungry gaze, and Morinaga's lower regions appreciated the modification greatly.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," Tatsumi said shyly.

He was looking into the vampire's eyes, something that Morinaga hadn't been sure the human would do while dressed like that. The human had proved him wrong.

Tatsumi wasn't shying away from him like the vampire had thought he would. After a brief check of the human's thoughts he confirmed that his Sou-chan, even embarrassed as he was, was not repulsed by his own outfit. There was a slight dissonance in his feelings regarding his clothing choice but Morinaga was sure that if he didn't like them at least a little then Tatsumi would never have put them on. Seeing Tatsumi dressed up like that was very promising in Morinaga's opinion.

"You were waiting for me?" Morinaga asked. He couldn't stop looking at the gorgeous creature in front on him. He watched the human move as Souichi walked towards him. The way the clothes were hugging his frame made Morinaga want to see for himself if he could slip his hand under the tightly bound top or the tight shorts.

"It's so hard to imagine?" the human asked.

He stopped just a few feet away from Morinaga and the vampire's hands twitched, wanting to touch Tatsumi. Instead of moving and probably scaring the human off, he smiled and nodded his head.

"Why?" Tatsumi asked. He was still looking into Morinaga's eyes.

The vampire couldn't stop himself even if he tried. He reached out, embraced the human and pulled him closer, letting his hands rest on the small of Sou-chan's back. He was amazed that Tatsumi wasn't fighting him or voicing his displeasure about Morinaga's action. He was only a little startled by the suddenness of the vampire's movement. That was probably the reason the human's heartbeat sped up. There was surprise in those beautiful eyes and also a sliver of panic, but it passed before the human averted his eyes. He was so lovely, so warm, and more relaxed in Morinaga's arms than the vampire had thought possible after their difficult history.

"Considering the way you have been reacting to my mere presence then you must admit to yourself it's very surprising," Morinaga said. He enjoyed the other's presence in his arms immensely. The human felt just _right_ where he was, as if he belonged there, and Morinaga was tempted to forget all about his plans to send the human back home.

"Hiroto explained a few things to me," Souichi said, looking up from under his lashes at the vampire's face.

That look made Morinaga painfully hard within seconds and he stared at the human for a moment before breaking. He closed the gap between them, looking into the human's eyes, not able to break the contact until his lips touched the soft lips of the welcoming human. He still couldn't fathom why Tatsumi wasn't struggling. What had changed during the time he wasn't around?

'_Who__ cares,__'_ he thought, kissing Tatsumi passionately. He relished the feeling of the human reciprocating the kiss without any fight or complaint. He could actually feel Tatsumi getting into it and using his tongue and even a bit of teeth. He wasn't even as tense as he used to be when they started kissing. He was soft and relaxed and so very warm. The heat of the human's body melted the already softened ice walls around his heart without Morinaga even realizing what was happening. After thoughtfully devouring Tatsumi's mouth he let go of the kiss swollen lips. The human needed to breathe somewhat desperately.

"What things?" he asked while rubbing Tatsumi's cheek with his own. The heels of Sou-chan's boots reduced the difference in their heights. He waited for the human to regain his breath. The kiss left Sou-chan panting and when Morinaga looked into his eyes he saw how big of an impact it had had on the human. Tatsumi's eyes were filled with lust and passion. Morinaga suspected that he had the same look in his own eyes. The fact that the human desired him and was doing nothing to fight that desire was making Morinaga feel like he had just become the owner of the whole world.

When Sou-chan finally got his bearings back and his mind registered the question, he blushed. He looked the vampire in the eyes but very quickly looked down. Sou-chan licked his lips, making the vampire shiver at the thought of that tongue licking all over his body.

Tatsumi started to speak without looking up. "About… That is… umm… "

The human struggled not only with his words but also with his obvious embarrassment. Whatever he wanted to say clearly wasn't something easy for him.

Morinaga wasn't intending to push or try to help by peeking into the human's mind. He wanted Sou-chan to say whatever he was trying to tell him on his own. It would mean the world to him if the human got over whatever was holding him back and just spoke up.

Finally Tatsumi sighed, looked up at Morinaga, and blurted out, "You haven't manipulated my mind!"

"I know that," Morinaga said. He was really curious what conclusions the human would draw with that information.

"I didn't," Tatsumi glared at him but after a few seconds he actually buried his face in the crook of Morinaga's shoulder and neck.

The glare was so familiar to the vampire. Morinaga hadn't even realized that he associated it with Tatsumi until the other man glared. It caused a sudden rush of feelings in the vampire's heart. The way that Sou-chan hid his face wasn't making the situation any better. For Morinaga it felt as if Tatsumi was a willing partner for the first time.

'_Thinking __about __it__… __that__'__s __really__ a __first.__'_ Morinaga hugged the agreeable body more tightly and one of his hands started to trail up and down the human's spine. He heard Tatsumi's surprised intake of breath and felt the human stiffening in his arms, but he almost instantly relaxed and shivered, pressing himself more firmly into the vampire's body.

"But I didn't know that," Sou-chan mumbled into his skin, making Morinaga shiver this time.

"I didn't have the time to explain. And I don't believe you would have taken my explanation seriously. You wouldn't have believed me, would you?" Morinaga asked, chuckling. He was still running his hands up and down Tatsumi's back, relishing in the feeling of the hot body in his arms.

"Probably not. I don't really trust you," the human answered, mumbling. His head was still safely lying on Morinaga's shoulder.

"You don't trust me and that's why you cling to me like this?" Morinaga couldn't stop himself from asking. Souichi Tatsumi was an enigma. Not much of what the human did made sense to the vampire. Morinaga tried to squash the need to explore the mystery that was his human.

Instead of an answer he was bitten in the neck and a surprised moan left his lips. Morinaga couldn't believe how much Sou-chan's action turned him on.

"No, stupid," the human grumbled. "I just figured that I don't need to trust you to be attracted to you."

The admission about being attracted was very surprising but also very pleasant. It was what he had wanted the human to realize. It appeared that Morinaga had managed to achieve his goal.

'_Now __I__ can __really __let __go__ of__ him __with__ a__ light__ heart__…'_ Morinaga's thoughts were making him frown from unhappiness so instead he concentrated on Tatsumi.

"So wearing this outfit is for me?" It was a question he had been dying to ask and he thought that now was the best time to do it. He only hoped that the human wouldn't pull away from him.

Morinaga was also very curious about the human's state of mind when the outfit was mentioned. Peering into Sou-chan's head he sensed uncertainty from the fact it was the first time the human had acted so flirtatiously. It was also the first time he had tried to make himself look pretty and sexy so that he would please another person. The outfit wasn't something he would have chosen to wear under normal circumstances and even now he wasn't feeling all that confident wearing it, but there was no helping it. Morinaga also picked up from Souichi's mind that the human wasn't sure if what he was doing was having any positive effect on the vampire but he was not going to chicken out. He had gone too far to turn back now, so he could tell the vampire the truth.

Sou-chan nodded his head, his cheeks flushed.

"Why would you go to such lengths as to dress in something you clearly don't like?" Morinaga asked, puzzled. After reading a bit of the human's mind he had a better idea about Sou-chan's inner workings but he still didn't know why the human would do something like that.

"Hiroto helped make the outfit bearable, and as to why… " Sou-chan trailed off, unsure how to proceed.

Morinaga was just so curious and couldn't wait to find out Tatsumi's motivation so he peeked into the human's mind once again. He found the answer there.

"You want to go home," he said helpfully. He didn't know why that answer startled him so much. He looked at the human, his mind blank, not able to think and not really wanting to, afraid how that answer would make him feel.

"Yes. I… will you let me go?" Tatsumi looked pleadingly into the vampire's eyes. "Please?"

If Morinaga hadn't already been planning to take the human back home before he had even come to the tower, then his previous resolution to make the human stay would have been crushed in that very moment. It was apparent that Tatsumi had gone to great lengths to please him, hoping that it might make him change his mind and let him go. Thinking about all the implications, Morinaga was once again flooded with feelings he thought he had gotten rid of a long time ago. He kissed the human passionately.

"I can't say no to you," he said after their lips finally parted. "I'll take you back to your world, Souichi," he assured.

Morinaga watched the human's face change when the Vampire Lord said he would take Tatsumi back home. Hope and happiness surfaced in those beautiful eyes and a breathtaking smile blossomed on Sou-chan's kiss swollen lips. The next thing Morinaga knew he was being kissed by the enthusiastic and happy human. The kiss wasn't heated like Morinaga's kisses were but it was full of gratitude and the vampire was surprised at how much he enjoyed it.

"Thank you," Tatsumi said sincerely. His arms were now wound around Morinaga's neck with his fingers playing in the vampire's hair.

"I just want to ask something of you," Morinaga said when he regained his bearings after that simple, sweet kiss.

"I knew there was a catch in there somewhere," Souichi groaned and looked suspiciously at the vampire. "Shoot."

Morinaga chuckled, his gaze warming, his eyes reflecting the tenderness he felt at that moment. It looked like every expression the human made was becoming very dear to the Vampire Lord. He liked the way Souichi wasn't backing away from him, the way he felt in his arms, so soft and relaxed, but he also liked the way the other man glared and pouted. Everything about the human made Morinaga feel more alive than he had felt in many years.

Suddenly Morinaga wasn't so sure what to ask for. He knew that even if the human refused him, he would bring him back home anyway and he desperately hoped that Tatsumi wouldn't deny him his last request.

"Give me something to remember," Morinaga said, looking anxiously into the human's eyes. "I'd… like a few good bye memories. Something I would be able to recollect when you're not here anymore," he explained and waited on Tatsumi's answer.

Sou-chan watched him for a few moments in silence. It made Morinaga a bit nervous when he realized that the human was studying him. First Tatsumi watched the vampire as if trying to see what he was thinking about, but after a while Morinaga noticed that the human was looking at him in a totally different manner. The human was actually studying all his features, looking at him as if he was trying to memorize everything.

"What do you say?" Morinaga gathered the courage to ask. He needed to know. He didn't want to be suspended on the edge any longer, even if Sou-chan denied him.

"Huh?" Tatsumi was startled, blushing somewhat fiercely. "Oh. Umm… yeah, sure. Why not?"

"Really?" Morinaga had to ask. He suspected that Sou-chan wasn't even aware of what he was agreeing to. _'__Maybe __I__ should__ remind __him __of__ what__ my__ request __was?__'_

Instead of an answer to his question the human gripped his hair tightly and with a determined look in his eyes brought their mouths firmly together. This time it was Morinaga's turn to be completely devoured. He let the human take charge of the kiss, savoring the feeling of being desired by a person that not so long ago had screamed about how much he hated the vampire.

Morinaga moaned into the human's mouth. Tatsumi had surprised him again. Not only had he kissed the vampire without any prompting, but he also was a really good kisser if he wanted to be. He intended to enjoy it as long as Sou-chan was willing to be so eager to please. He hoped it would last for a long, long while.

"Was that answer enough?" the human asked when they finally pulled apart. He was panting and his cheeks were adorably flushed. He wasn't shying away from the vampire, either. Without waiting for Morinaga's answer, the human continued. "Did you have something in mind?" Again without waiting for an answer he started backing Morinaga to the table. "Because I think I have something memorable in mind for you."

"Oh, really? What have you planned?" Morinaga asked when he bumped the edge of the table with his backside.

Without answering Tatsumi sank to his knees right in front of Morinaga.

"I haven't been able to forget that blowjob you gave me in the alley," Sou-chan said, his cheeks scarlet but his eyes sure of what he was about to do. "Now's my turn to make an impression," Tatsumi said and lowered his eyes, clearly embarrassed with what he just said. Without wasting any more time he reached for the fastenings of the vampire's pants and started to work them open.

Morinaga watched him in awe with wide eyes. He noticed that Tatsumi's hands shook a bit but he could tell that the human was determined to blow him. Soon his pants were open and Tatsumi pulled them a bit down. His erection sprang free from its confines and Morinaga heard Sou-chan gasp. He watched the human look at his cock and realized that it was the first time that Tatsumi had seen his shaft up close. _'__Will__ he __balk?__'_ He watched as the human took a deep breath and reached with his hand to grip his erection.

The vampire fought with all his might not to close his eyes. He wanted to see Tatsumi take him in his mouth; he didn't want to miss even one second of this. In the meantime Sou-chan closed his hand over the vampire's hot flesh. His grip was sure, as were the strokes that followed soon after. Morinaga let out a contented sigh, his hands moving to the edge of the table to support his legs if they happened to give out on him.

Tatsumi stroked him a few times, presumably to bring him to full hardness. Well, he had that job well in hand since Morinaga had been very aroused from the start and soon he was rock hard. After glancing quickly upwards toward Morinaga's face, Tatsumi focused on the vampire's shaft. Very slowly he leaned forwards and while holding the base of the vampire's cock, licked the whole thing from base to tip.

"Yes," Morinaga hissed. He was impatient to feel Tatsumi's mouth on him but he promised himself not to urge the human on. He wanted this to be something like a gift for him from the human and not something he forced the other man to do, so he gripped the edges of the table tightly and braced himself for going at Sou-chan's pace. The rest of the world was unimportant right now. What mattered was the wonderful man that was opening his mouth and engulfing the head of his cock.

It took a lot of Morinaga's willpower not to thrust more of himself into Sou-chan's mouth. The human used his tongue on the head and found the spot under it that made Morinaga moan. When Tatsumi heard that sound he looked up from his position and into Morinaga's eyes. The vampire saw the need for approval there so he started to talk.

"You're doing great, Souichi. Trust yourself and do what you think might feel good to me. I'll make sure you know that I'm enjoying myself." His resolve not to urge the human on shattered a moment later when Tatsumi took a bit more of his erection into his mouth and started using his tongue on it in earnest. He didn't avert his gaze from the vampire's face the whole time and Morinaga cupped the back of Sou-chan's head with one hand.

He didn't tighten his hold, just caressed the soft hair, and the look of panic that had manifested itself when the human felt the vampire's hand on his head vanished from Tatsumi's eyes. Morinaga watched Sou-chan's eyes closing and the human's moan caused such pleasant sensations to travel through his body that he moaned himself. After that Morinaga lost the last ounce of his thinking power and just let himself enjoy the blowjob to the maximum. He told the human how good his ministrations felt and soon was moaning more than he ever remembered doing before.

It turned out that Souichi was a fast learner and had a natural talent for finding just the right places. He also managed to identify them properly from Morinaga's behavior and then concentrated on them. Soon enough Morinaga's shaft was going a lot deeper into Tatsumi's mouth than the vampire had thought possible. Sure, the human wasn't able to deep throat him but the way he sucked and used his tongue made the experience magnificently pleasurable. What didn't fit in his mouth he stroked with his hand.

Tatsumi also noticed that the sounds he was making while sucking were causing the vampire additional pleasure and he used that to his advantage, bringing the vampire to the edge a lot faster than Morinaga had thought possible for a beginner. The one time Tatsumi pulled away was when Morinaga's erection started leaking pre-cum, but he returned to his work soon enough without hesitation or cringing at the taste.

Morinaga realized that the taste was definitely something new to Souichi but he didn't pull away because of it. It was more surprise than anything else. The whole time Morinaga didn't even blink, wanting to remember everything. He knew that this was a big step for Tatsumi and he was very happy that the human had decided to give him the gift of being the first person on which Tatsumi focused his whole attention in a sexual way. It meant a lot to Morinaga; it shouldn't but it did anyway. There was no way that Morinaga could hold back his orgasm.

"I'm going to come," he warned the human.

Tatsumi only looked at him from under his lashes and gave his shaft a long, hard suck. That was enough for Morinaga to lose it. He came, filling the human's mouth with hot liquid. The hand in Tatsumi's hair tightened involuntarily, making it impossible for the human to pull away. Even so Sou-chan didn't choke, just swallowed, and luckily Morinaga realized what he was doing and let go of Tatsumi's head quickly.

Despite all of his efforts the vampire had closed his eyes when he came. When he opened them again the sight that greeted him made him want to harden once more. Some of his cum was dripping down from Sou-chan's mouth. The human was kneeling on the floor, his bum touching the back of his heels and tried to lick the cum from around his mouth with his tongue. He also licked the cum that he caught with his hands. The sight of Tatsumi licking his fingers like that was stunning.

"Wow," Morinaga whispered, bewitched. It was a scene that the vampire would not ever forget. "That was… wow." He couldn't find the words to tell Sou-chan how much he had enjoyed it and what a good job the human had done.

It looked like Tatsumi understood that he had had a great impact on the vampire because he blushed and looked very shy all of a sudden. He had managed to lick up the last of Morinaga's cum by now. He was also clearly embarrassed noticing the way Morinaga was looking at him.

"I take it you liked it," Sou-chan said looking into the vampire's eyes again.

"Yes. I won't forget that. It was the most pleasurable blowjob I have ever been given. Thank you," Morinaga said sincerely.

"You're welcome," Tatsumi said, blushing adorably, but that blush was not what drew the Vampire Lord's attention. It was the small smile that blossomed on the human's lips and the warmth in his eyes that captured Morinaga's full attention. It was the second real smile the human had given him. Morinaga felt the sudden urge to make the human smile for him again. And again.

'_But__ I__'__m __bringing__ him __home__ and __I__'__ll__ probably__ never __see __him __again.__ I__'__m __going __to__ cherish __every__ memory __with __him __in __it.__'_ Morinaga realized something else also. The smile and the warmth in Souichi's eyes were going to be memories even more precious than the one of the blow job or any of their sex acts.

Morinaga tucked himself back into his pants and retied them. Then he reached for the human still sitting on the ground in front of him and pulled him back to his feet. He embraced Tatsumi and made their foreheads touch.

"Thank you," Morinaga whispered. _'__One__ more__ kiss __and__ we__'__re __off __to__ the __Human__ World.__'_

It seemed like Tatsumi had a very similar idea because their lips met half way, making the kiss so much sweeter for the Vampire Lord. They kissed lazily, making it last for a very long time. Suddenly Tatsumi was yanked out of Morinaga's embrace and the vampire's eyes shot open at the same time as he heard his brother's infuriated voice.

"What is the meaning of this?"

* * *

**Note:** Did you like Souichi's outfit? I hope you did. Did you think they'll have actual sex? *evil laugh* Yes, I know, I'm cruel for not making them have hot, steamy sex but I never planned for them to have sex in this part of the story. XD I have to tell you also that I didn't even plan that blowjob either. It came to mind in the last possible moment, just before I started writing the part where Souichi backs Morinaga into the table.

Now I know I ended this chapter with a cliffhanger. I'm sure you're trying to imagine what Kunihiro will do and how bad the situation is going to become, but I won't tell you. XD I know it's not nice, but it can't be helped. You need to endure (next chapter will be added in a month, sorry). Please, let me know what you thought of this chapter. I appreciate your reviews a lot. *^-^*


	21. Chapter 21

I've finished the next chapter. Now you'll be able to see what Kunihiro'll do. ^-^

Thank you for all the reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. All that goes to Takanaga-sensei.  
**Beta:** elyrian  
**Warnings:** language  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Souichi, Morinaga, Kunihiro  
**Note:** It's an AU fic.  
**Summary:** Morinaga is a vampire and wants to play around. One night in a club he finds an interesting human and is mesmerized by him. Will he only use his new prey or will he fall in love? And how will the other one react on an immortal lover? What will his feelings be?

* * *

**Chapter 21**

'_Oh__ shit!__'_ Morinaga thought frantically. He tried to think of a good way out of this situation. His Nii-san had told him to get rid of the human some time ago and now the elder Morinaga had proof of his disobedience right in his hands. This could not end well. _'__But __I__'__ll__ be__ damned__ if__ I__ let__ him__ hurt__ Tatsumi.__'_

"Let him go, Nii-san. He's not at fault here," Morinaga tried to make his enraged brother realize that the human was the innocent in this whole mess.

Instead of listening to his younger brother his Nii-san tightened the hold he had on Tatsumi's arm, making it very painful for the human.

"Ow! What the – owww! That hurts!" Tatsumi cried out. He tried to struggle his way out of the vampire's hold but Kunihiro only squeezed the flesh he was holding even tighter, bruising Tatsumi's arm in the process.

"Nii-san, please. You're hurting him," Morinaga pleaded. He needed to get Tatsumi out of his brother's grasp. He wasn't sure if Nii-san would kill the human right on the spot or let him live. He might kill him if he thought the human was meaningless. The younger Morinaga doubted that he would be able to save the human from his brother's killing strike. Morinaga was good, but not that good.

"I asked you a question, Tetsuhiro, and I'm waiting for an answer." Kunihiro ignored Morinaga's plea completely. He focused his attention on his younger brother, not even glancing at the struggling human.

Morinaga held his furious gaze for a moment but then relented, averting his own eyes for a moment. That moment was enough for him to gather his strength and meet his brother's gaze again.

"It's nothing. I was just about to bring him back to his own world, Nii-san, so let him go and –"

"Nothing you say?" Kunihiro bellowed. "I told you to get rid of him." To emphasize his words the elder vampire shook the human he still held by the bruised arm. It was probably only in part to relieve the anger the elder Vampire Lord felt. The other reason was that the human was still trying to pry the hand away from his aching arm. "And what have you done?"

The situation was getting more and more out of control and Morinaga started to seriously fear for Tatsumi's life. His brother was not listening, not letting Morinaga make everything better. Not to mention that he was hurting Tatsumi and Morinaga couldn't take that. He didn't want the human getting hurt, especially for something that was Morinaga's fault and not Souichi's.

"I was about to send him back, Nii-san. Really," Morinaga tried to explain. He thought that he had finally made his brother listen to him but Kunihiro started talking again, not letting Morinaga continue.

"Tetsuhiro, tell me how many days ago we talked about getting rid of him." Kunihiro shook Tatsumi again and the human yelled in pain.

"Owww! Stop it!" Tatsumi cried with a grimace and stilled.

Despite that Kunihiro bellowed, "SILENCE!"

Morinaga flinched at the volume and rage behind that one word. He turned his gaze from his seething brother to the human. His sensitive ears caught a soft whimper and his heart clenched. When Tatsumi looked up at him with big, frightened eyes, Morinaga saw that they were moist. His Nii-san was really hurting the human carelessly.

'_Oh __shit!__ Oh__ shit!__'_ Morinaga started panicking. The more furious his brother became the more likely he was going to kill the human. _'__I__ can__'__t__ let__ him. __I__ must__ protect__ Tatsumi!__' _

"Tell me!" Kunihiro hissed at his younger brother when Morinaga hadn't answered.

"Some time ago," Morinaga said weakly. His brain was working in overdrive. The view of the human now so silent, clearly shivering, and watching him with those beautiful although frightened eyes wasn't making it any easier for him. He had to find a way to make his brother spare Tatsumi's life. He refused to believe that everything was already lost, that Tatsumi was as good as dead.

"Then can you explain to me why he's still here, in this tower of all places? I thought you knew better than to turn this place into a hidey hole for your bitch!" Kunihiro ranted and he would have surely continued if Morinaga hadn't spoken.

"I wasn't through with him yet. I wanted to sate my fixation before I took him back home. It would have been a lot faster if I hadn't been away for so long. I haven't had time to indulge in him the way I planned." Morinaga tried another tactic. He wasn't sure that defending Tatsumi and making his brother realize how much he cared for the human wouldn't end up with Souichi dead since his brother might see caring for a human as a bad thing. Instead Morinaga tried to disregard Souichi's well being for a few moments. He opted to tell his brother the truth about why the human was still there without mentioning any emotional attachment that he had developed.

'_Maybe __this__ will__ work,__'_ Morinaga hoped. Nii-san wasn't comfortable with Morinaga's orientation and the younger vampire wasn't sure if his brother would just eradicate the nuisance that was distracting Morinaga from his duties as a Lord. In Morinaga's head the easiest way to make Nii-san focus his attention on him and not Tatsumi was to make it seem like he didn't care about the human. The only thing that was making the whole situation very difficult was Tatsumi himself. Morinaga tried to ignore the hurt and disbelieving stare Tatsumi was sending his way but it proved more difficult than he had expected. He couldn't bear to see such an expression on the human's face. He feared what Tatsumi was thinking right now but pushed these fears aside for the moment.

Kunihiro watched his brother intently, not saying anything. Kunihiro's eyes narrowed and Morinaga broke.

"Damn it, Nii-san. Let the human go. I give you my word I'll return him to his own world and won't see him again," Morinaga promised. "It is not his fault he's here. _I_ was the one who forced him to come to this world. Please, Nii-san, let him leave."

The elder Demon Lord looked calculatingly at his younger brother. He hadn't said anything yet but Morinaga could see that he was making up his mind about the human's fate in that moment. Before Morinaga could add anything else to plead his case and Tatsumi's life, he noticed the change in his brother's stance. Kunihiro had made up his mind already and Morinaga knew from previous experience that nothing he said or did now would change his brother's mind.

"No," his brother finally said.

Morinaga closed his eyes in utter despair, his heart breaking. He didn't want to let Tatsumi die. He was too sweet, too precious to let him die.

"Please," Morinaga begged shamelessly, entirely disregarding his position and anything else that might have been in the way of doing what it took to save Tatsumi's life. "Nii-san, I'm beg– "

"Stop!" Kunihiro interrupted his younger brother harshly. It looked like he knew what Morinaga wanted to say and he didn't want his younger brother to actually say it. The older Vampire Lord was staring at his little brother in a way that Morinaga couldn't decipher.

"Tell me, Tetsuhiro." Kunihiro forced the oddly silent Tatsumi to stand in front of Morinaga with Kunihiro right behind his back. "Why shouldn't I make an example out of him?"

Despite the fact that it felt wrong, Morinaga was grateful that Souichi wasn't saying anything. It would have made the situation so much worse if Souichi had fought Kunihiro the way he fought with Morinaga. The vampire looked at the human and saw how pale and clearly frightened Tatsumi was. It looked like he understood the seriousness of the situation and Morinaga was somewhat relieved he did. It made his job a little less difficult. If he had needed to make Tatsumi behave on top of everything else, he might not have been able to handle the situation in its entirety.

Morinaga contemplated his brother's question. He knew that Tatsumi's life depended on the answer he gave. His brother was generous enough in allowing Morinaga this one chance to make it clear why the human should be left alive, and Morinaga didn't want to screw it up. He remained quiet for a very long time, looking from the human to his brother. One pair of eyes wide with fright looked at him expectantly, waiting for help; the other pair appeared stern as well as expectant from what Morinaga could gather.

'_Fuck. __I__ can__'__t __think __of__ anything__ that __would__ satisfy __Nii-san.__'_

Finally when the silence stretched and Morinaga thought that his brother would lose his patience, he spoke. "What do you want me to say, Nii-san?" he asked. "That I've learned my lesson already? That I'm giving you my word that I won't do something like this ever again? That I won't bring anybody from the Human World here to the tower or this world in general? That I'll… that I won't fuck men ever again? Tell me Nii-san. What will it take to make you let him go?"

"Are you telling me that you'll do whatever it takes?" Kunihiro asked curiously. Although he didn't sound so angry anymore, he still held the human tightly and didn't let him move.

"Yes," Morinaga answered without hesitation, looking confidently into his brother's eyes. He heard Tatsumi gasp and glanced at the human. His eyes were wide with shock as if he couldn't believe that Morinaga would do something like that for him. There was also something else in those beautiful eyes, some other emotion, but unfortunately Morinaga didn't have time to glance into Tatsumi's mind.

Kunihiro actually looked stunned by Morinaga's answer. It looked like the older Demon Lord hadn't anticipated such a response. His face became very serious and his narrowed eyes looked at the human he was still holding.

Something flashed across Kunihiro's face but it was so fast and fleeting that Morinaga wasn't even sure that his brother's expression changed at all, not to mention what it meant. What made his blood freeze in his veins was what happened next.

'_That__'__s __not __possible. __He__'__s__ smiling__… __sadly?__ No,__ please __no!__'_ Morinaga was horrified.

Suddenly, before Morinaga could react in any way or form, the elder Demon Lord thrust the human right at his younger brother. Morinaga caught Tatsumi and wound his arms around the human, supporting and steadying him. He felt Tatsumi tremble in his arms and Morinaga could tell that the human was very afraid. He just hoped that he didn't fear Morinaga and that he would calm down soon.

Morinaga couldn't focus his full attention on the human and calm him. Even while holding Tatsumi protectively in his arms he kept looking at his brother. Morinaga didn't really understand why Kunihiro had let Souichi go. Wasn't he about to kill the human? Why had he let Morinaga have him when Kunihiro could get rid of him so easily? It didn't really make any sense to the younger Vampire Lord. He had been sure Tatsumi was a goner, but here he was, safely tucked in Morinaga's arms, breathing, living. Hearing the human's heart beat made Morinaga exhale a sigh of relief. He was so very grateful to his brother even if he didn't understand why Kunihiro had let the human go. _'__I__'__m __not __going __to__ look__ a __gift__ horse __in__ the __mouth.__'_

"Thank you, Nii-san," Morinaga whispered warmly. He was sure his eyes reflected a flurry of emotions Morinaga normally wouldn't show, but he didn't care. He would worry about his image later, when Tatsumi was safely back in his own world.

"Do not thank me. I do not need it. Besides, I need my hands to open a portal for him," his brother said and moved to the bathroom door. He stopped in front of them and closed his eyes.

Morinaga recognized what his brother was doing. He was preparing to open a portal connecting the Demon and the Human Worlds. Morinaga was not so adept at creating portals. He could do it, sure, but it tapped a lot of his energy. That was the reason why when he made one and stepped into the Human World he tended to stay there a few days. He needed to recharge before he could open a portal again. In the current situation, with the Hunters running loose in the Human World, it would have been very dangerous to stay there. Even so, Morinaga had been determined to do it before his brother had interrupted them. He had promised Tatsumi he would get him back home after all.

Before Morinaga could blink, his brother had opened the portal. How he knew which town Tatsumi lived in was beyond Morinaga, although he suspected that Kunihiro had made himself at home in Tatsumi's mind while Morinaga had tried to make him leave the human be. The only thing left for Morinaga to do now was to step into it with Tatsumi.

Unfortunately, it looked like his brother had other plans because he turned around and stalked to where Morinaga was still holding the human. Tatsumi had calmed down quite a bit while in Morinaga's arms but he was still clinging to him rather desperately and hadn't said anything yet. It worried Morinaga a bit but before he could address the issue his brother extended his arm and indicated with his eyes to the human. In reaction Morinaga tightened his arms around Tatsumi. He wasn't sure he trusted his brother with the human's wellbeing.

"What are you going to do?" he asked the elder Demon Lord suspiciously.

"Return him to the Human World," Kunihiro answered swiftly. "Now hand him over."

Morinaga didn't budge. He wasn't ready to part with Tatsumi yet. He needed to talk with the human before he left.

"I can get him there myself. You don't need to – "

"I am not going to go to the Human World. And you are going nowhere either, Tetsuhiro. I will not risk the life of my only brother for a mortal," Kunihiro said sternly.

"But I thought…"

"Do not test me now, little brother. I have been lenient enough as it is." Without waiting for Morinaga's reaction, he reached out at took hold of the human's hair.

"Oww!" Tatsumi yelled and raised his hands to alleviate the pull on his hair. When that didn't help he took a step back.

Morinaga couldn't do anything but let go of him. If he had continued holding the human in his arms, his brother might have actually pulled Tatsumi's hair out of his head. Stubbornness ran in the family and Morinaga wasn't the most stubborn one. Though normally Kunihiro wouldn't go to such lengths as to hurt someone the way he was hurting Tatsumi now.

'_He__'__s__ still__ pissed.__ Damn __it,__' _Morinaga thought while watching the scene unhappily.

"That hurts!" Tatsumi yelled. It looked like the human had recovered from his previous stillness and was starting to fight again.

Morinaga's brother ignored Tatsumi's complaints and led him towards the bathroom door where the portal shimmered, showing the Human World on the other side.

"Nii-san, you don't have to be so rough. He'll go with you, right Tatsumi?" Morinaga asked, hoping that the human would for once cooperate.

"Yeah, sure," the human mumbled.

He looked at Morinaga oddly but the vampire let it go, focusing on his brother. Kunihiro looked from one to the other and then released the human's hair, allowing Tatsumi leave on his own. The human glanced gratefully at Morinaga and followed the other vampire to the portal.

"In you go, human," Kunihiro commanded. He pointed at the portal anchored on the bathroom's doorframe.

"Wait!" Morinaga cried, rushing to the portal. He wanted to go with Tatsumi. He had realized some things and needed to talk with the human before they parted. Also after this confrontation with his brother, Morinaga owed the human some explanations and an apology.

"He's going. You're staying." Kunihiro gave Morinaga a hardened look. It seemed as if his brother was aware of what Morinaga was planning to do and wasn't about to allow it.

"Aren't you concerned that something might happen to him on the other side?" Morinaga asked. He knew he sounded stupid but he wanted to go and make sure Tatsumi arrived home safely, that he wouldn't lose consciousness again. "So many things might go wrong. It –"

"The Hunters are out there. They'll make sure he's all right," Kunihiro reasoned. Then he turned his focus to the human standing in front of the portal, eyeing it uncertainly. "Walk through it. I will not hold the portal open any longer. It might attract the Hunters. Go."

Morinaga looked at the human and Tatsumi looked back at him. The vampire lost the ability to form words and it looked like the human wasn't sure what to say, either. It was so odd since just a minute ago he knew exactly what he wanted to tell Tatsumi. Somehow his brother's presence stopped the words in his throat. The two of them just kept looking each other in the eyes. It lasted only a moment but for both of them it seemed like their eyes were locked on each other for minutes. During that time something passed between them, something that didn't need words.

"Good bye," Tatsumi whispered, turned back, and without waiting for Morinaga's answer walked through the portal.

The moment he was on the other side, Kunihiro closed the portal, depriving Morinaga of the view. The younger Vampire Lord blinked. He bit his lip, suppressing the urge to open another portal and follow Souichi. He missed the human already; he yearned to be near him. Now when apparently Tatsumi had started to handle his sexuality better, they were being separated. It was not fair.

He was already making plans for when he would be able to go into the Human World and find Souichi Tatsumi again when his Nii-san spoke.

"Please refrain from further visits to the Human World until the Hunters are gone." It looked like his brother knew exactly what Morinaga was thinking about and from the look he was giving his younger brother he wasn't all that happy with that knowledge. Even so, he had let the human go, hadn't hurt or killed him, like Morinaga thought he might. The younger Morinaga didn't know why his brother had changed his mind, but he was more grateful to his Nii-san than he remembered being for a long time, if not ever.

When his brother's words finally registered, Morinaga winced. He had planned to go in a few hours or at least tomorrow, to see how Souichi was doing. Now he needed to reconsider his plans for the near future.

"I expect to see you in my office to give me your report from your visit to Maderia, like you should have done right after you returned," the elder Morinaga said, moving to the teleportation point in the middle of the room.

Morinaga still couldn't say anything. He wasn't sure what to tell his brother. He knew that he would need to do as his brother asked him. He owed him at least that much for letting Tatsumi go. When his brother turned around, stopping on the teleportation sigil on the floor, Morinaga nodded his head yes so that his brother knew he understood and would do as he was told.

Kunihiro surprised Morinaga by speaking again. "You know, Tetsuhiro, if you'd just come to see me when you returned, I probably wouldn't have found out about your lover being here," Kunihiro said casually. "But you needed to see him first, didn't you?"

Morinaga was struck speechless. His brother had never spoken with him like this, like he understood Morinaga's feelings, as if he didn't have anything against him loving men. That was surreal. His brother's forwardness about Morinaga's sexuality emboldened the younger vampire to ask some questions.

"Nii-san? Can I ask you something?" Morinaga managed to catch the elder vampire's attention before he teleported out of the room.

"Go ahead," he said encouragingly. He looked calmly at his younger brother, waiting for whatever questions the other vampire might have.

"What caused you to change your mind?" At his brother's questioning look, Morinaga elaborated. "You were ready to kill Tatsumi. I saw it in your eyes. What made you change your mind?"

Kunihiro looked at him for a moment as if contemplating if he should answer or not. Or maybe he was thinking of what to tell his younger brother? Morinaga wasn't sure which, but he hoped his brother wouldn't brush off his question and leave his curiosity unsatisfied.

"I'm not an idiot, Tetsuhiro. Do you think I haven't noticed that you've changed? I don't know what caused you to lose that sparkle in your eyes, but now you have it back. And it's thanks to that human, I could tell. I missed that sparkle and I'm happy I can see it again, even if it's because of your love for a human," Kunihiro explained and added, "It's a good thing that you haven't lied to me while defending him. I would have been very disappointed if you had said that you didn't care about his life."

Kunihiro teleported from the room, leaving the younger vampire to stare into space and contemplate his brother's words. There was a lot he needed to think about.

* * *

**Note:** I hope you liked this chapter. ^-^ Please, review. ^-^ Next chapter should be up in about two weeks.


	22. Chapter 22

I have another chapter for you. ^-^ You'll see familiar characters in this chapter. ^-^

Thank you to those who reviewed!

I have nothing more to say so enjoy reading!

Beta: elyrian

Warnings: language

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Souichi, Kurokawa, Isogai, Tomoe, Kanako

Note: It's an AU fic.

Summary: Morinaga is a vampire and wants to play around. One night in a club he finds an interesting human and is mesmerized by him. Will he only use his new prey or will he fall in love? And how will the other one react on an immortal lover? What will his feelings be?

* * *

**Chapter 22 **

Souichi was thawing slowly. He was trying to process everything that had happened during the last hour or so. He had dressed the way Hiroto thought he should, he had acted the way Hiroto told him to, and he had managed to convince Morinaga to return him home. He should be feeling successful, happy that he was again in his own world, but he wasn't feeling like that at all.

Morinaga had managed to surprise him yet again. Without him having to do anything, the vampire had agreed to return Souichi home. He had seen that Morinaga wanted him and still, despite the desire that shone in the vampire's bright eyes, Morinaga had let Souichi decide what he wanted to do as a parting gift. The gesture had moved Souichi a lot more and a lot deeper than he wanted to admit.

'_That__'__s __probably __why __I__ did__… __what__ I__ did. __He__ didn__'__t __force__ me__ to__ blow__ him.__ I__ wanted __to__ do __it,__'_ thought Souichi, shivering from the cold evening air. He ignored his surroundings for the moment. Thinking about the recent happenings was more important in Souichi's opinion. _'__Act __as __if__ you__ want__ it.__ Stupid__ Hiroto.__ I__ didn__'__t__ need__ to__ act. __What __does __that__ make __me?__ What__ does __it__ mean __for__ me?__' _

Souichi looked around, taking in the familiar structure of the buildings and the sounds he had never paid any mind to before he was kidnapped.

"I'm home," Souichi whispered. Oddly that thought wasn't making any feelings well up inside him. "Probably because of the near death experience," he muttered under his breath contemplatively.

Souichi winced at the memory of meeting Morinaga's brother. He had thought that the perverted vampire was dangerous and scary when pissed, but now he knew better. Morinaga's anger was nothing compared to the vampire's brother's anger. When Souichi noticed the fear in Morinaga's eyes he knew that the situation was very serious and that he should shut the hell up and let Morinaga handle everything. He didn't know what would have happened to him if the elder Vampire Lord hadn't let him go, but he figured he would have been sucked dry. And that might have been the easy way to die.

What made him shake his head in disbelief was that he knew that Morinaga wouldn't let anything bad happen to him, that the vampire would fight for his life. He had not been mistaken. The vampire had managed to talk his brother out of killing him. Instead, he was sent back home.

One particular memory caused Souichi's chest to constrict in a painful way. _'__He__ was __practically __begging.__'_ Souichi remembered all the times he had talked with the vampire, all time they had spent together, in bed or out of it. From what he had gathered from the books, from Hiroto, and from what he saw with his own eyes, he knew that vampires were very prideful.

'_And__ he __still __was __about __to__ beg__ for__ my__ life__…'_ The thought disturbed Souichi on a level that made him want to go back to the Demon World and kiss the perverted vampire for the amount he sacrificed so that Souichi could go home unscathed.

He agreed wholeheartedly that it was not his fault that he had ended up in the Demon World. He shouldn't be the one paying for it but he didn't want anything bad happening to Morinaga, either. It looked like the elder vampire wasn't inclined to take his younger brother's feeling into consideration. That thought angered Souichi immensely. He was an older brother himself and he couldn't understand how the elder vampire could have disregarded the evident fear in Morinaga's eyes.

'_Are __the__ vampires __really__ that__ different __from__ humans?__'_ Souichi wondered. Morinaga and Hiroto almost managed to convince Souichi that the difference between their races was not that big, but now after meeting yet another vampire he wasn't so sure anymore.

There was also one more thing that Souichi couldn't comprehend. From the argument Morinaga had had with his brother, Souichi gathered that the elder one didn't like the fact that Morinaga was attracted to other guys. _'__I__ would__ have__ thought__ that__ everything __considered__ scandalous,__ profligate,__ and__ highly__ perverted __was__ okay__ with __that__ lot, __but __it__ looks __like __I__ was __wrong.__'_

The way that elder vampire had reacted also shocked Souichi very much. He imagined what he would have done if Tomoe had come to him and told him he was gay. He wouldn't have liked it, but he would never disregard the matter or his brother. He would have been there for him and supported him no matter what. Souichi doubted that the Vampire Asshole supported Morinaga in any way or form. He felt like going back there and punching the jerk.

'_I__ think __I__ learned__ a__ lot__ more__ about __the __vampires __during__ the __last__ hour__ than __I __learned __from __the __time __I __met__ Morinaga.__'_ Souichi thought. _'__And__now__I__don__'__t__know__what__to__think__anymore.__'_

Souichi groaned suddenly, annoyed with himself for letting thoughts of Morinaga plague his mind even now that he was back home and probably wouldn't be seeing the vampire ever again. Abandoning his not so happy thoughts, Souichi concentrated on his surroundings so he could figure out where he was exactly and how to get home.

Souichi shivered from the chilly evening air. He was stranded alone in the middle of a thankfully deserted street, with the same clothes on that he had used to seduce Morinaga. _'__Of__ course __that__ guy__ wouldn__'__t __give__ me__ a __few __minutes __to __change__ in__ something __normal!__' _ Souichi snorted, not thrilled at all about his current situation. Even the thought that he was in his own world hadn't set in yet. He still wasn't feeling any joy in returning here.

'_I __should__ get __moving.__ It__'__s__ freezing.__'_ He looked around, hugging himself. The weather was really bad. Rain seemed imminent. Souichi huffed a breath, looking around. He tried to recognize the neighborhood but before he could place the name of the street on his imaginary internal map he noticed two men nearing him in a very fast pace.

Before Souichi could decide if he should hide since he didn't really want other people seeing him in such scandalous clothes, the others advanced. Within seconds Souichi found himself pinned to the wall by a guy that didn't look that strong. He wasn't even that tall and definitely not taller than Morinaga. His hair was fair and short although it fell into his eyes, which the other man seemed to ignore.

"Hey! Let go!" Souichi tried to thrash and get away, but whoever the guy holding him was he wasn't letting Souichi escape. Although he wasn't as unmoving and solid as Morinaga was, Souichi still couldn't force his way out of the guy's grasp. The stranger pinned Souichi to the wall with his whole body, successfully blocking his kicks and preventing Souichi from gaining any leverage while trying to shove the guy away. Soon Souichi found his hands pinned to the wall behind him as well.

His heart began to race. This situation was a mile away from his comfort zone. Even with Morinaga, he hadn't felt as scared as with this stranger. And given the way he was dressed and by the way the other guy was pinning him not letting him move, Souichi started to seriously worry that something really bad might happen to him. He had accused Morinaga of raping him, but he knew that the experience could have been a lot worse for him. Souichi could tell that the vampire had wanted him to enjoy it, had done a lot to make Souichi enjoy the sex. Even their first time when he had forced Souichi he had given not only pain but also pleasure, a lot more pleasure than Souichi thought his body could receive. Now he was dressed like a whore and pinned by another man that might not have Souichi's best interests in mind.

"Now… what have we here? Hmmm?" the stranger hummed to himself, regarding Souichi with a encompassing although bored look.

Souichi didn't like the look or the way the guy's lips twitched when he stopped looking Souichi over and concentrated on his face. Souichi was sure the guy wanted to give him shit about the outfit.

"Fuck you! Let me go!" Souichi hissed, glaring at the unknown man.

"Sorry, my lovely. I don't swing that way, but with this outfit you won't look long for someone to screw you," the man said playfully. "If I let you off the hook…"

His eyes were now steel sharp, boring into Souichi's in a way that he liked even less than the previous looks the guy had given him. "Who are you, pretty? What are you doing here? _Exactly__here_, alone, looking like you wanna get some action. Coincidence?" The stranger spoke with a creepy smile plastered on his face. It was an expression that Souichi didn't like because he couldn't tell what was hidden beneath. The tone of the other man's voice wasn't hostile but Souichi still felt like he was implying something salacious.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Souichi yelled, annoyed. "And let me the hell go!"

"Aww… you say you don't know? Then what are you doing here? In this place of all places in this very moment?" The guy's smile widened and became even more creepy.

It sent chills down Souichi's spine. Somehow the more the guy smiled the more frightening he seemed. Whether it was only an illusion or if he really was someone dangerous was still something unknown to Souichi.

'_Morinaga __looked __harmless __too,__'_ Souichi thought, frowning.

"What's it to you? Why are you so interested in what I'm doing here?" Souichi asked, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. Something wasn't right about this guy and the whole situation but he couldn't put his finger on it yet.

"Because I don't believe in coincidences, my pretty," the guy answered flatly. He then looked Souichi up and down again, giving him a calculating, bored look. "You seem human but I might be wrong…"

"I am fucking human, you idiot!" Souichi yelled outraged, and then narrowed his eyes and asked, "Are you…?"

"Isogai, come on, you – " the other guy that had up until now stood back came closer. He stopped mid sentence when he noticed who his companion was pinning to the wall. He frowned and looked intently at Souichi.

Souichi glared back at him wishing that the other guy, Isogai apparently, would let go of him. The other man was tall, had dark hair and looked harmless, not at all like the one who was pinning Souichi to the wall. Souichi wondered who the two were. He was starting to have a suspicion about the two of them and wasn't sure if he wanted to be right or wrong. He shivered. _'__Now__ it__ rains.__ Just__ my __luck.__'_

"Kurokawa?" Isogai looked at his companion but at the same time kept an eye on Souichi. "Why did you stop so abruptly?"

"Are you perhaps Souichi Tatsumi?" Kurokawa ignored his companion and asked Souichi.

"Yes," he answered curtly then frowned, confused. "How did you know that?"

He saw both Isogai's and Kurokawa's eyes widen, and then before Souichi could speak, Isogai hugged him crushingly.

"Tatsumi-kun!" he yelled with a grin. "I am so glad to meet you!"

"Hey! Let me go, you creep!" Souichi yelled, baffled. First the guy had shoved him against a wall, giving Souichi the impression that he might get raped, and now he was hugging him as if he had just found a long lost friend.

"Aww… I only wanted to apologize for my previous behavior." Isogai pouted, still crushing Souichi in his arms. "You don't need to be so mean, Tatsumi-kun." He finally let go of Souichi who backed away and hit the wall. He looked suspiciously at both of the weird men in whose presence he happened to be.

"Who are you?" he asked with narrowed eyes. He was starting to become agitated. Instead of going back home to his siblings, he was standing in an alley with two irritating guys that didn't show any signs of letting him go anytime soon.

"We'll tell you!" Isogai smiled slyly. "But only if you answer a question we have," he said, rubbing his jaw.

"Shoot." Souichi was sure he had just stepped into some sort of a trap but he still wanted to know who these two were, and if his suspicions were true.

"You were kidnapped by a vampire, right?" Kurokawa asked cautiously.

Souichi's eyes widened. "I knew it!" he yelled. He pointed from one person to the other saying, "You two are Hunters!"

"I wasn't expecting you to know that." Isogai cocked his head to the side, intrigued. "Oh well. At least we won't need to explain it to you." He shrugged easily.

Even so, Souichi suspected that Isogai would have taken great pleasure in shocking Souichi with the knowledge of who the two of them really were. _'__Ha!__ Serves __him __right! __He__ thought__ he__'__d__ shock__ me?__Tough __luck.__'_

"This is Mitsugu Kurokawa," Isogai pointed to his companion. "And I'm Taichirou Isogai. You can call me Isogai-san," he grinned at Souichi, then turned to his friend and asked, "By the way, Kurokawa, how did you know it was him?"

"Tomoe-kun showed me some of his pictures," Kurokawa mumbled, blushing. Isogai rolled his eyes.

"Really?" Isogai smirked. "I wonder what _else_ he _showed_ you."

Kurokawa sent him a dirty look and was about to answer when Souichi spoke.

"Wait a minute! You know Tomoe? My younger brother? How do you know my brother?" Souichi demanded, glaring at the Hunters. He didn't like the thought that they were sniffing around his brother. Tomoe had always been very naïve, and putting that together with the fact that his brother was kind of a sweet guy made Souichi go into protector-mode often.

"Calm down, calm down, Tatsumi-kun. We met him by chance, while he was looking for you," Isogai explained and gave Souichi a meaningful look.

Souichi closed his eyes. The thought of his brother looking all over for him pained Souichi. He had known his siblings would be very worried about him. He also knew that he had had little say in his kidnapping, but he still felt a bit guilty about the whole situation. If that wasn't enough, the rain started pouring heavily, making him shiver from the cold. Kurokawa noticed his shivering, took off his coat, and set it on Souichi's shoulders.

"Put this on," he instructed. "Otherwise you'll get sick in this weather dressed so scantily."

"Thanks," Souichi mumbled and put the coat on. It was really warm and Souichi felt grateful to the Hunter. Now he wasn't cold anymore and he wouldn't be walking practically naked through the town.

"Too bad you're cold. You look nice in those clothes," Isogai smirked.

"Shut up! It wasn't my choice to wear these stupid clothes." Souichi glared at Isogai. He didn't like him and he doubted his feelings would warm up to him. Kurokawa, on the other hand, seemed nice enough so Souichi was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"So that vampire forced you to wear these? Why did he kidnap you anyway and why did he return you? Why didn't he kill you?" Kurokawa asked, his brows furrowed as if he couldn't believe that Souichi hadn't ended up dead.

Before Souichi could answer Kurokawa's questions Isogai spoke. "He can answer those questions later. And I think it's clear why he was kidnapped. You just need to look at his clothes and you'll know, Kurokawa," Isogai chuckled and turned his attention from his friend to Souichi. "This is the most important question right now, has that vampire come to this world with you?"

"No, he's not here," Souichi answered coldly, not liking the pang of longing he felt when he thought about Morinaga.

"Awww… and here I thought we'd get some action," Isogai whined and Kurokawa rolled his eyes at his friend's antics.

Souichi watched this, not really believing his own eyes. He never would have thought that people that were defending others from demons could act in such a way. _'__They__'__re __not __serious,__ are __they?__ Can __they__ even__ defend__ themselves, __not__ to__ mention __others, __from __demons?__'_ Souichi wondered.

"Ah, well. We'll make sure you get back home safely and then look for inhuman activity." Isogai smiled at Souichi, rubbing his hands eagerly, a bit too eagerly in Souichi's opinion. He wasn't feeling very safe with Isogai so near him and couldn't make himself trust these two.

"Why were you here anyway?" Souichi asked, stalling their departure. He was grateful for the coat but would have preferred going home alone.

"We felt the portal," Kurokawa answered Souichi's question.

"You can do that?" Kurokawa's answer surprised Souichi. Nowhere in the books he had read was anything about Hunters feeling a portal.

"We can't open a portal but we can recognize the energy released when someone opens one. It's easy to follow it," Kurokawa shrugged. "Now it's best we move. It doesn't seem like the rain will stop anytime soon."

'_So__ there __is __a__ use __for__ them __after__ all,__ but__… __they __might__ try__ hunting__ Morinaga__ if__ he__ comes __here.__' _Souichi twitched out of his thoughts. He forgot for a moment that it was raining and that he had Kurokawa's coat on, leaving the Hunter exposed to the heavy raindrops.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go," Souichi mumbled and made his way out of the alley after Kurokawa. Isogai was walking behind him leaving Souichi unnerved and on his toes.

They haven't talked much after leaving the alley. Kurokawa walked quietly, seemingly in deep thought, only occasionally glancing at Souichi who had ended up walking beside the Hunter, with Isogai walking behind both of them. Souichi ignored Kurokawa's concerned and slightly frightened glances for the moment. He didn't know what the Hunter was thinking about to result in such looks and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. It was mildly annoying but not as much as Isogai's humming.

Before he could tell Isogai to cut it out they stopped and Isogai came up from behind Souichi. The Hunter stopped a taxi and they all got into it. It looked like he was going to be home a lot sooner than had he thought. Souichi was happy about it. It would have been humiliating if he had had to walk home through the whole town dressed like he was. Souichi cursed Morinaga's brother again for not giving him a few minutes to change into some other clothes.

He frowned when Kurokawa was the one who gave the driver his address. Souichi wanted to ask how they knew where he lived but refrained. He doubted they would tell him anything while in the cab. Souichi wondered if they would leave him alone when they were finally at his place. He would have preferred that they leave him alone and move on to some other town, but considering how shitty his luck had been recently he doubted they were planning something like that.

Finally the taxi stopped in front of his house and Souichi's breath hitched. He gulped, trying to pull himself together. He hadn't even realized how much he had been afraid that he would never see the house he had grown up in again. Suddenly he wished the two Hunters would leave him alone so that he could cry to his heart's content. Unfortunately it seemed like Kurokawa and Isogai had other plans. Kurokawa paid the cab driver and both of them followed Souichi to the door.

When they reached the door Souichi spun around and addressed the Hunters. "Look, I appreciate your concern and that you escorted me home, but – " Souichi stopped talking, his eyes widening when Isogai reached out and rang the doorbell. "Hey! What do you think you're do-" He couldn't finish this sentence either because the door behind him opened.

"Ni-san!"

"Oof! Kanako!" His sister hadn't given him time to turn around and hug her properly. She had thrown herself at him the minute she saw who was standing at the door. It also looked like she wasn't thinking about letting him go anytime soon.

"Souichi-nii-san! You're home! We were so worried!" Kanako cried, pressing her face into Souichi's back.

"Kanako-chan, please let us all come in first. Then you can celebrate all you want," Isogai said and Souichi felt Kanako nodding her head. He was pulled inside by a very happy and surely crying girl. The Hunters walked in after him and closed the door. Souichi finally managed to twist around in his sister's unrelenting arms and hug her back; he then watched mutely as the Hunters made themselves at home in his house. Isogai took his coat off and then they both took off their shoes.

When he heard his sister sniffling into Kurokawa's coat, Souichi concentrated his full attention on Kanako. He desperately tried to hold back his own tears. He didn't want to cry in front of strangers but he was fighting a losing battle. Souichi knew he lost when he heard thudding on the stairs and saw Tomoe running to him.

"Nii-san!"

In a moment both his siblings were hugging him and crying, desperately clinging to his clothes as if they were afraid that he would vanish once more. He couldn't take it anymore and felt fat tears running down his cheeks. He tried to hide them in Tomoe's hair but his voice was thick with them when he told his siblings that he was fine, answering their questions. He didn't even notice the two Hunters leaving them alone in the hall, going inside the house. He was too absorbed in his siblings.

Without even trying Souichi forgot all about a certain vampire and the more or less pleasant ordeal he had gone through. He also forgot about his vampire's brother and the Hunters. The only thing that mattered was that he was home with his family.

* * *

**Note:** Somehow it seems as if I could end the story here… but you all would kill me if I did, right? XD You don't need to worry. I'm not planning ending this anytime soon. I have a few very nice scenes in mind before you see "The End". ^-^

Are you happy to see Kurokawa and Isogai? ^-^ I wasn't sure if the Isogai I've written acts as he should but then I've reread Challengers again and I think I like my Isogai after all. *^-^*

Now you can tell me what you think.


	23. Chapter 23

I come, bringing three new chapters. Yay! ^-^

Before I let you go read, I want to address an issue. I've received a review where I'm accused for modeling Morinaga after Edward Cullen from the "Twilight" series. The problem is… I have never watched "Twilight" and I don't know who that Edward-guy is. XD If Morinaga's personality really resembles that guy then fuck! It was not intended. . If someone's interested where I got the inspiration for this story then look at this: http : /www . mangareader . net/529-30438-23/the-tyrant-who-falls-in-love/chapter-11 . html

This is my main inspiration for this fic. The way Morinaga looks in that page. *o* The vampire idea came from that whole scene. He looks (and acts) like such a sexy dangerous predator there. *^-^* I wanted to see more of him acting like that but since I didn't want to make him act so much OOC, I thought making Morinaga a vampire would make it more legitimate for him to act more predatory. XD The only vampire story I'm using as inspiration is "Vampire Knight" and I think it doesn't even show in my fic (and I hope it stays that way). The rest (expect of the mythological or folklore creatures) is my imagination putting together a fairy logical story with characters acting according to the plotline and still fairy IC (I hope).

I admit that vampire stories might be a bit cliché but I don't really give a damn. I like my story and if you think I'll end it in the most typical way then you're wrong. ^-^ But yes, there's gonna be a happy ending. So don't worry. ^-^

Okay so now that I got that off my chest I want to thank you all for the support and reviews and apologize to those that I haven't replied to. I'm sorry. . Now the only thing for me to do is just simply wish you a nice read!

**Beta:** elyrian  
**Warnings:** language  
**Characters:**Souichi, Kurokawa, Isogai, Tomoe, Kanako

* * *

**Chapter 23**

After Souichi put himself together again and stopped crying, he managed to detach his siblings. He wanted to change his clothes and take a shower. The rain had chilled him and he hoped a hot shower would remedy that. He wanted to wear normal clothes again. He missed simple jeans and long sleeved shirts. There was also an ulterior motive for Souichi rushing to his own room for some clothes and then to the bathroom. He didn't want his siblings to see him in his current clothes. Luckily Kurokawa's coat covered him quite thoroughly so he managed to avoid letting Tomoe and Kanako see him dressed like a whore.

While showering, Souichi's thoughts drifted to Morinaga. He remembered the bathroom he had been bathing in the last several days and he had to admit that it had been very nice to have such a big tub to soak in. He also remembered the time when Morinaga helped him wash his hair. Souichi closed his eyes washing his own hair in his own bathroom in his own world, and a tiny part of him wished Morinaga was there with him.

_'WHAT?'_

Souichi's eyes opened and water ran into them instantly. He barely even noticed it, too surprised and unable to believe his own thoughts and desires. He had finally rid himself of the vampire's presence; he should be happy and forget about him as soon as possible. Instead Souichi was actually thinking about him and wanting him to be there with him. That was not what Souichi wanted. It couldn't be.

_'I won't see him again. I should be happy… __Why aren't I?'_Souichi remembered the way Morinaga had tried to get him away from that other vampire and his heart squeezed painfully. He remembered that the perverted vampire had promised whatever his older brother had wanted in exchange for letting Souichi go, and Souichi knew that that memory would be haunting him for quite some time.

"Shit!" Souichi cursed and cut off the water abruptly. With a lot more force than was actually needed, Souichi shook out the water from his hair, made sure he was dry, and put on the comfortable clothes he liked to wear at home. The entire time he tried not to think about the last moments he had had with the vampire. What finally made him switch his focus was the thought that the two Hunters were still in his house with his siblings. He felt uneasy, probably because of all the things Hiroto had told him about Hunters. Souichi didn't want to leave Tomoe and Kanako alone with those men, even if their job was to protect humans from other species and magical creatures.

When he left the bathroom Souichi found Kanako with Isogai. They were setting up the table for dinner, talking softly. Souichi saw that his sister felt at ease with the Hunter around and wondered how that was possible. He couldn't say that he trusted Isogai and it seemed odd to him that Kanako did.

_'When did they have time to bond? Had the Hunters been coming here often? Why…?'_Souichi frowned, puzzled. He couldn't grasp the situation but didn't want to have to ask when Isogai was around. The Hunter would use the situation to his advantage, Souichi was sure of it.

_'Maybe Tomoe can tell me what is going on here.'_Souichi was about to make his way in search of his younger brother, but noticed that Kurokawa was nowhere in sight. Before Souichi could go and look for Tomoe and the other Hunter, Kanako noticed him.

"Nii-san!" Kanako said and immediately came to his side.

"Where's Tomoe?" Souichi asked while Kanako started pulling him to the table.

"Oh, he's in the kitchen with Kurokawa-san. They're making dinner," Kanako said happily as if it was normal to have some strangers in their house, not to mention having one of them setting the table and the other helping to cook.

"Is that so," Souichi said skeptically.

"Yes, Kurokawa-san is quite good at cooking and he's showing Tomoe-nii-chan how to improve," Kanako explained, smiling. "But you know, I think he needs to show a few things to you a lot more than Tomoe-nii. You're terrible when it comes to cooking," Kanako said critically.

"Ahh, so Tatsumi-kun's disastrous when it comes to cooking?" Isogai leered, his expression smug for some reason.

"Yup!" Kanako said, smiling at the Hunter.

"Hey!" Souichi protested.

Before Souichi could defend his cooking skills Kurokawa came into the room with Tomoe right behind him. Souichi noticed that his brother was all smiles and sunshine and his angry scowl softened. He didn't understand a lot of things but his siblings were happy and unharmed so he could relax. He helped with the dishes and congratulated himself on his restraint. He wanted to ask questions so badly. Unfortunately it looked like his restraint wasn't as good as he thought and the first question came out of his mouth only a few minutes after they started eating.

"Why are you sitting in my dining room and eating dinner with my family?" he addressed the Hunters, who were in Isogai's case merrily digging into his meal and in Kurokawa's case more subdued but also acting as if this was normal for them.

"Because we've been spending a lot of time here," Isogai stated as if their being there was the most obvious thing under the sun. He actually was giving Souichi a 'that was the dumbest question ever' look which annoyed Souichi from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

"That's just my point! Why have you been spending so much time in my house? Aren't you supposed to run around and search for – "

"Yes!" Isogai interrupted him before Souichi could say anything more. "But we still have a lot of free time on our hands and we like to spend it in pleasant places, doing fun things," he smiled at Souichi with a meaningful look.

Souichi realized that he had been just about to say things that he didn't want his siblings to know. He also noticed that his brother and Kurokawa had gone suspiciously red upon hearing Isogai's words. Kanako was looking from one to the other with a mixture of curiosity and confusion.

"Right," Souichi said doubtfully. There was something he didn't grasp, something that eluded his attention but he didn't want to pry with his siblings sitting at the table.

_'Well, whatever the hell is going on, I'll make sure the Hunters are doing it away from my family,'_ Souichi thought, then added, _'And this town. That way Hiroto will be able to come back here.'_

The fork halted in mid-air before it reached his mouth. Was that really what he wanted? If the Hunters were gone and Hiroto came back then it would mean that Morinaga could come back here, too. Although his feelings regarding Morinaga were still confusing the hell out of him, now more than ever, he had to admit that he wouldn't mind meeting Hiroto on more neutral ground, here in his own world. The other vampire was relatively harmless and Souichi, after the time they had spent together talking and plotting, had started viewing the vampire as close to a friend as possible. He also remembered that Hiroto had said that he liked it here better than in the Demon World and Souichi couldn't blame him for it. _'With a Lord like Morinaga's brother I wouldn't like staying there, either. Poor Morinaga, having such a brother.'_

Souichi sighed, rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand. He had done it again. _'It's going to be a bitch getting the whole vampire episode out of my system,'_he thought darkly. To distract himself he looked at the clock and his eyes widened. His focus shifted entirely to his siblings.

"You two should be in bed already, right? What about school? What day is it anyway?" he asked, irritated. He had tried to keep up with the passing days and he knew if he had asked, Hiroto would have told him, but he hadn't really felt the need to know what day it was. His life had been a lot easier when he stayed with the vampires in the other world.

"But, Nii-san! You just came back and you expect us to fall asleep just like that? What if you disappear again?" Kanako asked, tears shining in her big, frightened eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, Kanako," Souichi assured his sister gently. "Come on. I'll put you to bed." He stood up from the table and urged Kanako to do the same thing. Before leaving the dining room Souichi turned his head back and said to the three remaining figures sitting at the table, "And you three clean up and do the dishes."

Souichi had a hard time making Kanako fall asleep. He had to sit by her side for a very long time until sleep claimed her. It really looked like his disappearance had hit her very hard, harder than he would have expected.

_'Well, I guess it's not so surprising. Mom's dead, Dad's away most of the time… and then me, vanishing just like that without any trace. No wonder she's like this,'_thought Souichi, sitting by Kanako's bed and looking at her sleeping face.

He looked at the clock and noticed that it was now past midnight. He made his way back down to the living room, hoping that the Hunters were gone. He didn't want to deal with them any longer than he had to. With them around Souichi felt that he couldn't sever his connection to the Demon World. They reminded him too strongly of the creatures they hunted. Souichi was sure that if he didn't have anything around that reminded him about the other world then he would be able to live his life the way he had before he met Morinaga. He was totally unprepared for the scene that greeted him when he entered the living room, making him freeze in the doorway.

Kurokawa was sitting on the living room sofa with Tomoe in his lap. His brother was straddling the Hunter, pressing himself very closely to the other man's body. The Hunter's arms were encircling his little brother's waist and Tomoe's arms were wound around Kurokawa's neck. The two of them were kissing and they were so into it that they didn't even notice Souichi's appearance.

Souichi stood there stupefied, unable to move while his brain shut down. He was unable to process what his eyes were showing him. Who knew how much longer he would have spent just standing there and gaping like a fish out of water if his brother hadn't moaned. Souichi broke a new world record, from frozen to boiling in mere seconds. Without even realizing that he was moving he advanced on the two unsuspecting love birds and yanked Tomoe out of Kurokawa's embrace.

"What's the meaning of this?" he roared, while trying to help Tomoe steady himself from the abrupt separation.

"Nii-san!" Tomoe yelled when he regained his balance.

Souichi wasn't paying him any heed. His focus was solely on the paling Hunter. Souichi wound his arm around Tomoe's middle and tightened his hold when he felt his brother trying to move away from him.

"What the fuck are you doing with my brother?" Souichi hissed. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. When he returned to the Human World he had thought that he would not be exposed to homosexuality again. And here he was in his own home and he had just seen some other man kissing his brother without any thought that someone might see it.

_'In this situation I can sympathize with Morinaga's brother, even if he scared me shitless,'_Souichi realized out of the blue.

"Nii-san, calm down, please. We're not doing anything wrong." Tomoe tried to pry his brother's arm from around his middle but he gave up when it didn't bulge.

"Not doing anything wrong!" Souichi screamed. He had to be dreaming, this could not be real. His brother was okay with what he walked into? _'This is ridiculous!'_

"Yes! I – I like Kurokawa-san, so there's nothing wrong with what we were doing," Tomoe said stubbornly and with confidence.

"Nothing's wrong…? Everything's wrong! It doesn't even matter if you like him or not!" Souichi yelled, downright miserable.

"Why?" Tomoe asked, confused. He stopped struggling and looked up from behind his glasses at his brother with big, curious eyes.

"What do you mean, 'why'?" Souichi's mind was reeling. His brother had no clue about anything and it looked like Souichi needed to be the one to explain everything to him. He doubted his brother had thought this infatuation through. He couldn't seriously expect Souichi to give him his blessing for ruining his life.

Suddenly a thought hit him. Souichi shifted his focus from his brother to the Hunter.

Kurokawa had stood up from the couch and was looking nervously at the two Tatsumi brothers. His face was changing from scared, to determined and ready for a fight, to hesitant.

"It's your fault, isn't it?" he asked with narrowed eyes. "You brainwashed my brother!" Souichi yelled.

"I didn't!" Kurokawa yelled back, startled by Souichi's sudden screaming. "I just fell in love with him!" he exclaimed with a slightly panicked expression.

"And I'm reciprocating those feelings, Nii-san! So stop fretting! I'm fine!" Tomoe yelled. He pouted at his older brother, determined to defend his feelings.

"Do you even know who he is?" Souichi asked angrily. He knew his brother well enough to know that if he set his mind on something that he wouldn't budge. Souichi's only hope was that Kurokawa had lied to his brother about his profession. Tomoe didn't like liars, just like Souichi, and discrediting Kurokawa might be just the thing to make his brother change his mind.

"He knows, Tatsumi-kun," Isogai said from behind Souichi.

Souichi spun around, forgetting about Tomoe who used the opportunity and broke away. His younger brother went straight into Kurokawa's embrace. Souichi was about to yell at them again but Isogai put his hand on Souichi's shoulder and brought his attention back to the pale haired Hunter.

_'I can't believe this. I must be dreaming! I don't know what are worse, perverted vampires or perverted vampire hunters. What a joke.'_Suddenly fear gripped his heart. What if Isogai wanted him the same way that Kurokawa apparently wanted his brother? What if that was why they were still there? To bed them? Had Kurokawa fucked his brother already? Had he returned home too late to stop this from happening?

All those thoughts and uncertainties made Souichi react very violently to Isogai's touch. Isogai was still gripping his shoulder, not hard, just enough to remind Souichi of his presence and not let his mind wander too much. Unfortunately Souichi didn't see it that way. In his opinion the Hunter was asserting his position, his claim on Souichi, and he reacted to the possible threat.

Souichi yanked his shoulder from Isogai's grip, took a swing and let his fist fly right into the other's face. What he didn't count on was that the Hunter would dodge the fist. Isogai looked into Souichi's stunned eyes, grabbed his hand right under his wrist, and suddenly Souichi found himself looking at the floor. Isogai had thrown him face first to the floor and was pinning him down. Souichi couldn't move, his hand was bent and held in a way that didn't even let him struggle significantly. Isogai was practically straddling him, nearly sitting on his ass, and Souichi didn't like the position at all. It only made his worries about the Hunters' motivations more legitimate. Souichi twisted a bit so he could look at the Hunter currently immobilizing him.

"Calm yourself, Tatsumi. When you do, I'll let you up." Isogai said cheerfully, smiling at Souichi from above. "Deal?"

"Fuck you!" Souichi spat glaring. "Let me go!"

"Isogai-san! Please! Let my brother up. He went through enough already, right?" Tomoe pleaded, his voice trembling a bit.

Souichi turned his head so that he could look at his brother. What he saw made him want to whine in frustration and hopelessness. Tomoe was tucked into Kurokawa's arms, the Hunter's chest to his brother's back. The Hunter was embracing Souichi's little brother, making it seem as if he was protecting Tomoe from all harm. Tomoe in turn was actually gripping the Hunter's embracing arms as if they were a lifeline. Before Souichi could decide anything further, Isogai let him go and even helped him up.

"Sorry about that, Tatsumi-kun. That was reflex, nothing personal." Isogai patted Souichi on the back a few times but Souichi was unresponsive.

"I'm going to bed. Good night," he mumbled, and without waiting for anybody's reactions, made his way up to his room. He had a lot of things to think about.

* * *

**Note:** I wanted Souichi to act unreasonable when he found out about Kurokawa and Tomoe and I think I overdid it. . Even I don't know why he is so freaked out about those two being together. XD Also the end of the chapter turned out to be a lot more sad that I intended. Or maybe it's just my imagination. XD


	24. Chapter 24

**Beta:** elyrian  
**Warnings:** language  
**Characters: **Souichi, Tomoe

* * *

**Chapter 24**

After Souichi had retreated to his room Tomoe had tried to coax him to open the door, but Souichi hadn't moved from his bed and wouldn't let him in. He needed time to think, to process what he had just witnessed, what he had learned, and figure out what to do with the knowledge he had just gained. His own brother was turning against him and becoming gay. How would he be able to ignore his own feelings if he saw Tomoe in the arms of another man?

He wanted to forget that he had enjoyed Morinaga's company, enjoyed making him come. He shouldn't have felt at ease in the vampire's presence, but those warm feelings were genuine. Souichi wasn't sure what would have happened next if Morinaga's brother hadn't shown up all of a sudden. And now he was back home, in his own bed, and considering the current circumstances he couldn't force himself to pretend that he wouldn't miss the vampire. He missed him already.

'_This is all so messed up,' _was his last thought before sleep finally claimed him.

xxx xxx

The next day when Souichi woke up and came downstairs the house was empty. His brother had left him a note saying that the Hunters had asked that he call them when he woke up. Souichi crushed the note without a second thought. After breakfast, he went to the University. He needed to explain his absence. Luckily his brother had already notified the University and made sure he wouldn't end up in too much trouble when he returned.

After leaving the laboratory where he had started some new experiments, Souichi made his way back home. He thought long and hard about Tomoe and Kurokawa and still hadn't come to any conclusions. He wanted his brother to be happy but at the same time he was afraid that Kurokawa had forced his feelings on his brother and made him believe that he felt the same way about the Hunter as the Hunter felt about him. He didn't trust the Hunters and wanted them gone from his and his brother's lives as soon as possible.

'_Hiroto said that the Hunters moved a lot. Maybe they'll leave soon?'_ Souichi thought hopefully.

On the other hand that thought irritated him. If his brother had invested his feelings in the Hunter then Tomoe would end up hurting if Kurokawa was to leave him now. Sure, Souichi wanted them apart, but he wanted it to be Tomoe's decision. He didn't want the Hunters in Nagoya but he couldn't wish for them to leave either.

'_I should find out what they want and how long they are going to stay. Maybe I shouldn't have thrown away that number.'_

Unsurprisingly, although highly annoying, when he entered the house he noticed both of the Hunters' shoes sitting right next to his siblings' shoes.

'_Why the fuck are they here?'_ Souichi wanted to talk with them but didn't want Kurokawa anywhere near his brother. It looked like he would need to get used to the Hunters' presence in his house. Or he could just throw them out. Souichi smiled wickedly and strode into his living room, set on having a _talk_ with Kurokawa and Isogai.

xxx xxx

Not everything went as Souichi had planned. When he had tried to make the Hunters leave his brother had interfered. Souichi would have argued more but his brother had a point. It was as much his house as it was Souichi's, so Souichi couldn't just throw out whomever he pleased if Tomoe wanted them to stay. Grudgingly he had had to give up. Kurokawa had looked nervous and Isogai smug. Souichi had wanted to pound him for that smug expression but had refrained, remembering the previous evening. He had also wanted to pound on Kurokawa but had held himself back.

'_If the Hunter touches Tomoe in any way, shape, or form in my presence then I'll throw them both out,' _Souichi had thought, but unfortunately nothing like that had occurred.

Souichi hadn't been the only one whose plans had been ruined. The Hunters had soon found out that he wasn't interested in answering their questions, and no matter what they had said Souichi hadn't changed his mind. He hadn't cooperated with them and since they couldn't force him to answer their questions, the situation had come to a standstill. After an hour of trying to convince him, Kurokawa had given up. It took a bit more than half an hour after that to make Isogai throw his hands in the air and declare Souichi the most stubborn person he had ever met in his life.

Souichi had finally gained some peace and quiet from the annoying Hunters. For today, at least. He had a suspicion that they would start interrogating him tomorrow all over again. Even so he sighed in relief when they finally left.

What had annoyed him to no end, and kept annoying him even now when Kurokawa wasn't here anymore, was the way Tomoe had been looking at the damned Hunter. He reluctantly, very reluctantly, had also noticed that the Hunter had been looking at his brother in exactly the same way. When the Hunters had stood by the front door ready to leave, Tomoe and Kurokawa had reminded Souichi of a pair of lovesick puppies that had to part and never see each other again. For some odd reason Souichi had become confused and unfocused while he had been watching the loving exchange between the two. Kurokawa had noticed Souichi's distraction and had stolen a kiss from Tomoe and he and Isogai had left before Souichi could react.

'_They won't give up that easily. And they haven't answered my questions, either. They didn't even give me the opportunity to ask them anything,'_ Souichi thought while getting ready for bed. He needed to go to the University first thing in the morning. A lot of work awaited him there and he was eager to return to his normal life.

Suddenly there was a knock on his bedroom door and Souichi opened it. It wasn't a surprise for him to find Tomoe on the other side.

"I want to talk with you, can I come in?" his brother asked, looking at Souichi with his big, innocent eyes. He had already changed into his pajamas.

Souichi wasn't really in the mood to talk, but from previous experience he knew that he couldn't say no to his brother no matter what he asked for. That was how he had met Morinaga in the first place. His brother had wanted to go out dancing and Souichi couldn't say no. _'I hope I'll toughen up regarding Kurokawa.'_

"Sure." Souichi stepped back, letting Tomoe come into his room.

His younger brother closed the door and leaned against it, looking worriedly at Souichi.

"What?" Souichi asked defensively. He didn't like the look Tomoe was giving him; it made him feel nervous for some reason. "I'm fine. Stop worrying." To cover his uneasiness Souichi went on, "I want to talk to you, too, but since those damned Hunters are sniffing around here all the time, I wanted to wait until they were out of earshot." He looked at Tomoe and winced, noticing that his brother's expression hadn't changed. Tomoe was still watching him as if he was afraid that he would break down at any given moment. _'What the fuck had they told him?'_

"You don't need to act as if they're here to hurt you. They are not bad people," Tomoe defended.

"How do you know? You don't know anything about them!" Souichi spat angrily.

"You don't know anything either, Nii-san!" Tomoe shouted, his expression turning from worried to defiant in an instant.

"I know enough!" Souichi shouted back.

"No, you don't! You treat them so badly! You shouldn't! They are not the enemy, Nii-san!" Tomoe said passionately, taking a step towards his older brother.

"You're saying that only because that stupid Kurokawa –" Souichi wanted to rant so badly that his expression actually turned from annoyed to pouty when his brother interrupted him.

"Leave Kurokawa out of this! He has nothing to do with – "

"Nothing? Nothing?" Souichi bellowed. "He has everything to do with the whole thing! He seduced you – "

"No! He did not! You're just against us because he's a man, right?" Tomoe shouted, glaring at his older brother. His hands were balled into fists and his entire posture screamed of stubbornness.

"Of course!" Souichi admitted. This time he wasn't shouting, he was just frowning with his arms crossed over his chest. He vaguely noted that he was probably looking as stubborn as Tomoe was.

"But why?" Tomoe asked more calmly this time. His expression had also changed from the stubborn glare to miserable uncertainty.

"What do you mean why? You're asking me why? I'm the one who should be asking you that question." Souichi tried to be strong, to not give in to his brother's sad face but the heated tone in his voice gradually evaporated when confronted with his brother's big, innocent eyes.

"What?" Tomoe asked, confused. He blinked a few times.

Souichi took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He had shouted enough for one day.

"Why a guy?" Souichi asked as calmly as possible, but something in Tomoe's eyes told him that his brother had heard how upset he really was.

"I don't know," Tomoe answered quietly, looking at Souichi then at the ground, but after a moment he looked up into Souichi's eyes again. "I just feel things with him that I haven't felt with any other person. He makes my heart beat faster and my stomach flutters whenever I'm near him…"

Souichi's breath hitched. Tomoe was actually telling him things that he had felt himself, only in regards to a certain vampire. He had tried to ignore those stupid feelings so very much, to forget they existed, to not have his little brother remind him of them.

'_I wanted to know why,'_ Souichi thought grimly. _'Fuck, I'm stupid.'_

"And when he kisses me I – "

"Enough! I don't want to hear those things!" Souichi interrupted. He rubbed his temples in frustration.

"I love him, Nii-san," Tomoe said quietly.

Souichi groaned, not pleased with his brother's answer. He tried to decide what upset him more, that his brother was in love with a man or that he himself felt the same things that Tomoe had described, only towards Morinaga. Did that mean_ he_ was in love with the vampire? The fact that Tomoe's love interest was a Hunter was also making Souichi's hair turn gray. He was sure that when the whole mess got sorted out that he was going to end up completely gray.

"How do you know it's love?" Souichi asked, his voice only barely louder than a whisper. This conversation was already too much and he had a sneaking suspicion that it was going to get even worse the longer the two of them kept talking.

"I just know. I feel it here." Tomoe placed his hand on his heart.

Souichi swallowed.

"I miss him so much when he's not with me. The world's not right when he's not around," Tomoe explained with a very peculiar expression.

Souichi paled. Unknowingly Tomoe had repeated Souichi's own feelings regarding himself and Morinaga.

'_There's no way. Uh-uh. That's impossible,'_ Souichi thought, but a small voice inside his head kept reminding him about the blowjob that he had given the vampire. Morinaga had told him that he didn't need to do anything. Souichi was sure that a simple kiss would have been enough; he trusted the vampire even if he didn't really want to acknowledge that trust. Instead of giving Morinaga a kiss he had blown the vampire and Morinaga's moans and words of encouragement and praise had made Souichi happy.

He didn't dare ask his brother about anything sexual. Partly because he didn't want to know of his brother's love life, the one that Souichi desperately hoped his brother didn't have, and partly because he was afraid that Tomoe might again repeat Souichi's own thoughts and feelings, concluding it with _"That's love!"_

That he couldn't forget the vampire was also something that Souichi wanted to avoid thinking about.

'_He'll find some other person to toy with. I'm not important to him.'_ Souichi tried to reason with himself and ignored the pang of pain the thought gave him. To distract himself from his unhappy thoughts Souichi asked his brother something that he didn't really want to know the answer to.

"Does he love you?"

"Yes." Tomoe's features softened and a small, dreamy smile blossomed on his lips. His eyes were shining and he looked as if he was the happiest person alive.

"How do you know?" Souichi asked but belatedly realized that he probably didn't want to know the answer to that question, either. For many different reasons. He really didn't need more pain and confusion in his life, nor did he need to know how Kurokawa had wooed his brother.

"The same way I know that you love me," Tomoe answered with a bright smile. "Yes, I know the type of love you have for me and that he has for me are different, but there are some similarities and you can tell."

What do you mean?" Souichi was now curious, his previous fear forgotten for the moment.

"Well, he takes care of me, he treats me as if I'm something precious, he tried to make me feel better when I was worried about you…" Tomoe trailed off, his eyes becoming unfocused as if he was remembering something. "He makes me feel special, as if… I'm the only one for him, the sole focus of his world."

Souichi listened with a hint of jealousy. He didn't feel that way with Morinaga. He wasn't the only person the vampire had bedded. Sure, he made Souichi feel comfortable and even defended him from his enraged brother, but that didn't count.

'_He might just have a good heart,"_ Souichi thought, remembering what Hiroto had told him. He frowned. _'If Morinaga really has a good heart, then what was all that bullshit? Why did he treat me like something inferior, totally disregarding my feelings and wants?'_

"_I was deceived by a person I loved and thought loved me in return, but he was only playing a cruel game meant to shatter me. He almost succeeded." _The memory of the words Morinaga had once spoken to him came unbidden into Souichi's mind.

'_Was it because of that? I wonder how he would have acted before his heart had been broken,'_ Souichi wondered. He was also very curious who might have broken the vampire's heart in the first place. _'It's too late for me to think that way. I'll probably never see Morinaga again. I should just forget about him.'_

"Nii-san? Can I ask you something?" Tomoe asked, bringing Souichi back from his thoughts.

"What is it?"

"Why are you not telling Kurokawa and Isogai-san about the demon that kidnapped you?" Tomoe asked bluntly.

Souichi blinked, startled. He had suspected that Tomoe was here to ask him about where he had been and what had happened to him, but his brother had managed to surprise him with his question anyway.

"Not all of them are bad," Souichi said, averting his gaze from Tomoe's expectant eyes.

Tomoe remained silent for a while, clearly thinking although Souichi wasn't sure what his brother was thinking about.

"Are you a victim of Stockholm syndrome, Nii-san?" the younger man asked.

"What?" Souichi yelled, shocked at what Tomoe's brain had extrapolated from Souichi's previous answer.

"Stockholm syndrome, when you – " Tomoe tried to explain.

Souichi interrupted him. "I know what that is! I'm just surprised you'd think of something like that," Souichi mumbled angrily.

"Well, Kurokawa-san suspects that your reluctance to talk with them has something to do with it," Tomoe explained helpfully.

Souichi shook his head. "No. It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Tomoe asked.

Souichi wondered how to answer. He didn't really have an answer that would satisfy his brother. He himself wasn't all that sure why he didn't want to share any information about where he'd been and what had happened to him.

"Are you ashamed? Embarrassed?" his brother asked.

"What? Why?" Souichi asked, confused.

"Well, the way you were dressed when you returned…" Tomoe didn't finish but the implication was still there.

Souichi's cheeks pinked noticeably and he glared at his brother.

"I'm not judging you!" Tomoe said quickly, not wanting to make his brother feel bad.

"You think I was raped?" Souichi asked, annoyed. Only after the question left his mouth had he realized what he had just said.

Tomoe bit his lip but nodded, then dropped his gaze.

Souichi watched him for a moment, his mind blank. Had he been raped? He remembered his first time with Morinaga, when the vampire hadn't had any mercy on him and had taken him despite Souichi's protests, but he also remembered that Morinaga had made sure it was pleasurable for him. Shouldn't the person that was raping you not give a fuck about what you felt? Shouldn't it be pleasurable only for the rapist, making the victim feel only pain and humiliation? Sure, Souichi had felt humiliated that he had been reduced to a quivering mass of want at the time, but he couldn't remember an occasion where Morinaga had caused him pain intentionally and with malice.

"No. I wasn't raped," Souichi said, making his voice sound steady, not showing the confusion he felt inside. The whole thing was so messed up that he wasn't sure about anything anymore.

Hearing Souichi's answer, Tomoe's head shot up and he looked at his older brother with wide eyes, then he smiled clearly relieved. "I'm glad."

Souichi hadn't reciprocated his smile, just looked to the side, not wanting to meet Tomoe's eyes.

"But… then why were you dressed like a prostitute?" Tomoe asked making Souichi whip his head around and stare at his brother with shocked eyes.

"Argg…. It was for Morinaga." He finally relented and told his brother. Souichi felt very reluctant to mention the vampire, as if he wanted to have him only for himself and not share even the memory of him with anybody, even his family.

"Who - ?"

"The vampire that kidnapped me," Souichi elaborated.

"Vampire?" Tomoe's eyes opened unbelievably wide. He looked frightened.

'_Just how much about anything had those two Hunters told him anyway?_' Souichi marveled for a few moments, not sure if he was happy that his brother was still in the dark.

"Yes, vampire. I wanted to go home and he wanted to see me in those clothes," Souichi shrugged nonchalantly as if dressing in those dreadful clothes had been no big deal, remembering at the same time how much convincing it had taken on Hiroto's part to get him to wear them.

"So you struck a deal with him and he let you go? Just like that?" Tomoe asked doubtfully.

"You don't believe me?" Souichi glared. There was just no way he was telling his brother _everything_.

"Not really," Tomoe answered.

Souichi winced, then sighed. "I don't care. I don't have any syndrome. I still think that Morinaga's a perverted bastard, but if I talked with the Hunters I might get someone else in trouble and I don't want to do that," Souichi explained.

"Who?"

"Why do you ask?" Souichi asked suspiciously. Then a thought hit him. "Don't you dare repeat any of what I'm telling you to the Hunters!" he pressed.

"But – " It was clear that Tomoe wanted to argue with him.

"Just don't!" he said sharply. He didn't want to argue.

"But – " Tomoe tried again.

"Tomoe, please! Drop it!"

Tomoe sighed. "All right. I just thought that if I told them then they would leave you alone and wouldn't pester you with all those questions. And you haven't told me all that much anyway," Tomoe accused.

Souichi considered his brother's words. It was not such a bad idea. It would get not only Tomoe off his back but also the Hunters, and he wouldn't need to deal with them any longer that he had to. He couldn't imagine telling them his adventures. His memories were too personal. Telling Tomoe might end up being too great of a challenge, but that he could try.

"All right," he decided.

"Huh?" Tomoe blinked.

"You can tell them," Souichi clarified patiently.

Tomoe looked as if he didn't believe his brother's reassurance. He bit his lower lip and looked at his older brother suspiciously.

"If they'll leave me alone, then sure." Souichi shrugged. He sat down on his bed and continued. "But I really would prefer you not going near them any more than necessary. I don't trust them and I'm glad that after you repeat my story, they'll leave," Souichi concluded pleased. He was a bit irritated with having to share his story but knew that there was no other way if he wanted the Hunters to get lost.

"Why do you say that?" Tomoe cocked his head to the side then moved to sit beside his brother on the bed.

"What? That they'll leave? They will, won't they?" Souichi asked looking at Tomoe who had sat himself next to him.

"Well, their squad left some time ago." Tomoe propped himself on his hands stretched backwards.

Souichi frowned. "Their squad?"

"Yes. There were a lot more of them from what Kurokawa-san told me, but because it seemed like the demons had taken a liking to this town, the Hunters decided to create an outpost here," Tomoe explained.

Souichi jaw dropped. _'They won't come back.'_ The thought came uninvited into Souichi's brain. If what Hiroto had told him was the truth then the creatures from the Demon World wouldn't come back here if the Hunters stayed. _'I won't have the chance to see Morinaga again,' _Souichi thought and that upset him. Not only couldn't he get rid of the Hunters for his brother's sake, but they would also stay and make it impossible for Hiroto to return here. And Morinaga wouldn't be able to come and visit, either.

"Nii-san, what's wrong?" Tomoe asked, concerned. He saw how miserable his brother's expression became and wanted to comfort him in some way but wasn't sure how. First he needed to know what was wrong and then he would try to do something to help.

"Nothing." Souichi stated. "Everything's fine. Now listen to the story and don't interrupt me. I'm telling this only once, do you understand?"

Tomoe nodded. His brother sounded stressed and unhappy but since he didn't want him to change his mind about telling him what had happened, Tomoe came to the conclusion that he shouldn't say anything about his brother's odd reaction.

"Okay then."

Souichi told Tomoe how he had met Morinaga at the club and how the other man kept returning to talk to him. About the monster that wanted to make a meal out of him, and about how Morinaga rescued him. He skipped the part in Morinaga's bedroom and told him about his stay in the tower. He also told Tomoe about the encounter with Morinaga's brother and how that whole thing ended up. He left out the blow job and any other times when he and Morinaga had ended up more or less in a sexual situation. He finished with the tale of how he had met the Hunters in the alley.

The whole time his brother listened with rapture and when Souichi finally stopped talking he exclaimed, "Wow."

"Wow?" Souichi asked, disbelieving.

"That vampire likes you! I think he's actually in love with you," Tomoe said excitedly. He was grinning broadly and his eyes were shining.

What?" Souichi shouted. "No way!"

"If he did all that, if that vampire really defended you like that, then either he's a great guy or he's in love with you." After a moment of thought Tomoe added, "Or both."

"Where do you get these ideas from?" Souichi shook his head.

"I'm quite sure that vampire will try to see you again." Tomoe ignored Souichi's question.

Souichi's breath hitched. The thought of seeing Morinaga again wasn't as wrong and unwanted as he wished it to be. But there were still so many things regarding Morinaga that Souichi was unsure what to think or feel about them.

"Yeah, sure, maybe? But I don't want to see him!"

Tomoe looked at him oddly then shrugged. "Whatever you say, Souichi-nii."

Souichi was sure that his brother didn't believe him but he didn't really feel like arguing. It was late and he was tired. He just wanted to sleep and not think about Morinaga, the Hunters, or anything else.

"Look. Even if I wanted to see him, he's not going to come." Souichi was sure, or so he wanted everybody to believe, including himself.

"Why not?" Tomoe asked.

"Because the Hunters are still here and as long as they stay here no vampire would come to this town," Souichi said, his heart heavy, but he desperately tried to remain unaffected. He didn't want to hurt.

Tomoe groaned, flung himself back and hit his brother's bed, covering his eyes with his hands.

* * *

**Note:** I know, I know. Still no Morinaga but I'm getting there. XD This chapter has an unofficial title - "Deus ex Tomoe" – elyrian , my wonderful beta, thought of it. Nice, right? XD I was trying to make Tomoe act in character, but I'm not sure if I managed. .


	25. Chapter 25

I have to make a confession. This chapter is boring (in my opinion XD) but unfortunately necessary for the plot to go on. BUT! The next one is filled with action. It will be ready soon (means up to two weeks). ^-^

Okay so now I'll just simply wish you a nice read!

**Beta:** elyrian  
**Warnings:** language  
**Characters:** Souichi, Isogai

* * *

**Chapter 25**

The next week passed in a blur for Souichi. He had so many things to do at the University that he hadn't really had time to be angry at the Hunters. He still saw them from time to time when Kurokawa came to see his brother, but they never stayed long. It was as if Kurokawa was afraid of what Souichi might do to him for being romantically involved with Souichi's little brother. It might have had something to do with the glares Souichi had been sending Kurokawa's way whenever he saw the Hunter near Tomoe. His fists had been itching to beat the Hunter for making his little brother gay. The only thing that held him back was that happy look Tomoe wore whenever Kurokawa was near him or when Souichi's brother thought or daydreamed about the Hunter.

Souichi had made his feeling's clear. He was against their relationship. But knowing how stubborn his brother was, the only thing Souichi could do was stand to the side and watch worriedly. He didn't want to admit that he secretly envied his brother and Kurokawa. When he saw them they looked happy. And himself? He wasn't. As crazy as it was, he missed Morinaga. He wanted to see the vampire again. Even if only to hear that the vampire had lost interest in him. That way maybe he might be able to stop thinking about him, about their last hours together when everything had been bizarre but so very right.

But the Hunters were staying in town indefinitely, preventing demons from the Demon World from coming here, preventing him from seeing Morinaga again, making it possible for his brother to go out with Kurokawa. He also wanted to see Hiroto, if only to tell him that the vampire had been right. There were so many reasons to hate the Hunters. His reasons were different from those that Hiroto had harbored but the outcome was the same. The Hunters were a nuisance and Souichi hated them. Well, to be precise he hated two Hunters, Kurokawa for staying near his brother, and Isogai for hanging around him and annoying the hell out of him.

Luckily it looked like telling Tomoe about Morinaga and everything that had happened after he met the vampire was a good thing. The Hunters stopped pestering him for information. For that he was grateful to Tomoe and looked the other way when his brother hugged the Hunter. He couldn't stop glaring at Kurokawa but he avoided him as much as he could.

Unfortunately, Isogai wasn't making Souichi's life easier. True, he didn't ask about Souichi's adventures, seemingly having heard the story from Tomoe or Kurokawa. Souichi wasn't sure and he didn't really care. The most important part was that he had his peace, at least when it came to the questions. Isogai found other means to make Souichi's life difficult. Whenever he came with Kurokawa to Souichi's house, Isogai made sure to rile Souichi up as often as possible. The Hunter took some kind of perverted pleasure from making Souichi boil inside and blow up. Then Isogai would brush the whole thing off saying that Souichi was too tense or too serious or other such things. Finally he would say that he was doing it for Souichi's own good so that he would stop acting as if he had a stick rammed up his ass.

This comment would always enrage Souichi even more, but after the first few times when it proved fruitless to hit Isogai, Souichi had been left unable to give a satisfying riposte. He didn't know why the Hunter liked to annoy him so much but he hoped Isogai would grow tired of it soon and leave Souichi alone. He had far too much on his mind without adding Isogai to it.

Sometimes on the days that Isogai had picked on him too much, when later Souichi tried to sleep, the longing for Morinaga was unbelievably strong. For some reason the vampire made everything seem so much easier. Souichi wasn't a person that wanted others to take care of him but he still craved the vampire and wanted him to be close. As much as he dreaded Isogai and Morinaga meeting, he also suspected such an encounter would be very amusing. If the Hunter didn't attack the vampire on sight, Souichi was sure that Morinaga would definitely make Isogai squirm. Unfortunately his own experiences with the Hunters only confirmed what Hiroto had said about them.

As days went by and there was no sight of Morinaga anywhere, Souichi's mood plummeted. He didn't react to Isogai's stupidity any longer, choosing to ignore the Hunter altogether. He still glared at Kurokawa whenever he had the opportunity, but his own thoughts and feelings were making him indifferent.

Souichi was spending long hours at the University, doing all sorts of experiments and studying like a madman. Life was getting back to normal, but Souichi had to admit that he wasn't really happy. Something was missing, or to be precise _someone_ was missing. He tried to banish all thoughts of a certain vampire from his head since he had no influence on the situation and couldn't make Morinaga come and see him. He didn't want to acknowledge that every day when he walked back home from the University he looked around hoping to find a certain black haired vampire waiting for him in an alley somewhere.

Souichi suspected that if the vampire wanted to see him again even the Hunters wouldn't stop him, and after two weeks of no Morinaga showing up Souichi had started to think that the vampire wouldn't come to see him again. He tried to ignore the pain that that thought brought him but was not entirely successful. Souichi, more often than he wanted to admit, revisited memories of his time spent with the vampire. Some were more bitter than sweet, but now that he was home again and looking at everything from a distance he had to admit that even if it had been annoying, he didn't want to forget them. Somewhere deep down Souichi hoped it meant something more to Morinaga, too.

'_If it really did mean more then he would have showed up here by now, wouldn't he?'_ Souichi thought. _'So I was just a toy for him and he was protecting me from his brother only because he had a good heart.'_ Souichi wasn't sure if he wanted to believe his own hypothesis or not. They were natural conclusions he had come to when alone and hurting. There was also another thing that Souichi kept thinking about. _'If he really has such a good heart then why did he want to make me his pet? He must have known that it was not right, so why do it?'_

There were so many things that Souichi wanted to ask the vampire, but until he met Morinaga again he wouldn't be able to. This inability to do anything was not sitting well with Souichi. Between the waves of longing he felt for the vampire he also felt great annoyance because of his absence in Souichi's life.

'_Stupid vampire. Making me get used to him popping out of nowhere on random occasions only for him to stop coming to see me. That jerk. Why do I even want him here?'_

Souichi hadn't even noticed that he had returned home. Inside he was greeted with the sight of Tomoe eating ice cream while sitting on Kurokawa's lap. Souichi cursed inwardly. His timing sucked so much. At least Isogai wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Oh! Nii-san, you're home!" Tomoe cried, scrambling hastily out of Kurokawa's lap. The Hunter turned pale and Souichi could tell he was waiting for Souichi to lunge at him at any moment.

"Yeah, where's Kanako?" Souichi's brow twitched in annoyance but he chose to ignore the scene he had walked in on. He only glared at the Hunter menacingly. He made his way to the kitchen to grab some chow.

"Don't you remember? She's staying with a friend overnight. It's the weekend! She told you yesterday at breakfast," Tomoe reminded him, following him to the kitchen and leaving Kurokawa sitting on the couch.

"What did I say to that?" Souichi frowned, opening the fridge and looking into it. He hadn't slept well and at breakfast hadn't really paid attention to what was happening around him. Now it looked like that had been a mistake.

"You said, 'Yes, fine'," Tomoe answered helpfully.

"Oh."

Tomoe sighed. "You didn't listen, did you?"

"Looks like it." Souichi shrugged. He was slightly annoyed at himself over his lack of attention but he was also not going to cry over spilled milk. _'I'll just have to pay more attention from now on.'_

"Nii-san, what's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" He found some leftover dinner waiting for him and took it out to heat in the microwave.

"You're not acting normally," Tomoe said looking at his brother with concern.

"You're imagining things." Souichi brushed his brother's concern off, putting the dish in the microwave and setting the temperature and time. He didn't need more problems.

"No, I'm not! I can tell that something's wrong."

Souichi glared at the microwave, willing it to heat his meal faster. "Then what do you think is wrong with me?"

Tomoe didn't answer. He just stood there and stared at Souichi while he ate his dinner. He probably suspected that it had something to do with Morinaga but didn't know what specifically, and Souichi was grateful for his brother's silence. He wasn't up to another soul baring conversation with his brother.

"See? Nothing's wrong. Now I'm going to bed. I'm tired." Souichi left the dirty plate in the sink, not in the mood to clean up after himself, and made his way to his room leaving his brother and Kurokawa downstairs in the living room. He wasn't thrilled with the prospect of sitting in the living room and watching the two love birds cuddle.

Souichi threw himself on his bed and hid his face in the pillow. He felt hollow inside and didn't know what to do to get rid of that feeling. Soon he had fallen asleep but woke up about an hour later to someone knocking on the door. Souichi ignored it but whoever was on the other side was stubborn and kept knocking. Annoyed, Souichi bounced out of bed and threw the door open, glaring at the person on the other side.

"Why am I not surprised it's you?" Souichi groaned.

"Aww… you wound me, Tatsumi-kun, really." Isogai chuckled but sobered very quickly. "Can I come in?"

Souichi looked sourly at the Hunter. "And if I say no…?"

"I'll come in anyway. So can I come in?"

Souichi tried to slam the door in Isogai's face, but the other man didn't let him close it completely and with the strength that he had demonstrated to Souichi some time ago, forced the door open again. Souichi turned abruptly and let the Hunter come in without another word. It was pointless anyway with such a nosy person.

"You getting off on ignoring my wishes?" Souichi asked, highly frustrated. This time it wasn't a perverted vampire that had disregarded his opinion but a loony Hunter who Souichi wanted to avoid at all costs.

"Aww… don't be like that, Souichi-kun," Isogai cooed but then noticed Souichi's distress and stopped. He crossed his arms and leaned on the closed door. His face turned from playful to serious alarmingly fast.

Souichi didn't like that quick shift in the Hunter's mood. He didn't like the fact that this man was in his room. It was sacred ground, his territory; he should be the one to make any decisions about who entered, and he wanted it to remain that way. The only other person besides family members that he'd let sit in here would be Morinaga, but the Vampire wasn't in this world.

'_Fuck! I'm doing it again!_' Souichi closed his eyes in frustration. His thoughts had once again led him to a certain Vampire Lord without his consent.

"Your brother's worried," Isogai said seriously.

"I'm fine," Souichi sneered. He really didn't need another person yapping about anything and everything, annoying him to no end.

Isogai snorted. "Yeah, sure you are Tatsumi-kun, sure you are. Well, maybe you were for the first few days after you returned from the Demon World, but now you're not." Isogai raised an eyebrow and looked meaningfully at Souichi. "Care to share why that is?"

"No," Souichi barked hostilely. "Can you leave now?"

"A-ha! So I'm right. Something is wrong!" Isogai said cheerfully, totally disregarding Souichi's request to leave.

"It's none of your business! Now get the fuck out!" Souichi pointed at the door that Isogai was still leaning on lazily.

"I just want to help," Isogai said sulkily, looking offended.

"Why? Why do you care?" Souichi grumbled mistrustfully.

"I like you, Souichi. You're a great guy. You took everything more or less in stride and didn't let the new reality get the better of you. That's something that not everyone could do. They break at some point and it's better to let them break sooner rather than later," Isogai explained.

Souichi looked at him, not comprehending at first, and then suddenly something clicked.

"You were trying to make me break down?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"Are you fucking stupid?" Souichi hollered.

"No. Just experienced enough to know how encounters with Demons can weigh a human down and make him sink and drown."

'_Where the hell did he come up with that metaphor?'_ Souichi made a face.

"And you wanted that to happen to me? You wanted me to shatter?"

"No, of course not!" Isogai looked offended. "I just told you, Kurokawa and me, we have some experience in such situations. We've taken care of Demon victims before and I can tell you, Souichi, they need to get all of that off their chests one way or the other. You weren't all that inclined to talk with us about what had happened to you. Thank God you talked with your brother. When he told us you had, we were both relieved but still on alert. From what Tomoe-kun told us, we gathered that you had left out the more juicy parts, right?" Isogai leered at Souichi.

"And you're here to hear them?" Souichi sneered defensively.

"Nah," Isogai denied. "Well, if you're offering the story then by all means, I'm all ears, but I don't think you'd tell me such intimate things." Isogai shrugged.

"How do you know there were even any intimate things?" Souichi grumbled.

Isogai shrugged. "You'd clearly left something out while talking with Tomoe-kun, and since you're so close to him… that's the only thing that you would have left out." Isogai looked meaningfully at Souichi. "But I need to tell you that your tale was very interesting. I didn't know Vampires were so complicated."

Souichi groaned. "You're telling me!"

Isogai chuckled. "So why are you so gloomy?"

The Hunter startled Souichi. "No, I…"

"Don't try telling me you're not feeling down because you've stopped reacting to my jokes, and from the way both of your siblings fret so much I can tell that it's not normal for you. So spill it."

"Why do you think I'll talk with you when I don't want to talk with my brother about it?" Souichi sighed resignedly. Throwing the Hunter from his room was impossible, as well as making him stop prying into other people's business too, it seemed.

Isogai shrugged. "Because you can talk with me about sex and stuff. I don't believe you'd want to talk about it with your brother."

Isogai didn't wait for Souichi to react. He took things into his own hands and asked, "You're only now realizing that you're back home, am I right?"

"No," Souichi sighed unhappily. When he had been in the Demon World there was nothing he had wanted more than to return home, but now that he was home again he couldn't really find his own place. Everything seemed the same as it had been before. Only he was different.

Isogai didn't say anything; he just sat there and waited for Souichi to speak.

"I'm just stupid," Souichi said quietly. He didn't know why he was confiding in the Hunter. He didn't like the guy, he sure as hell didn't trust him, and still he was about to share his most intimate and most disturbing thoughts with him.

"Because you're trying to justify what he did to you?" Isogai asked.

"No, of course not! I don't have Stockholm syndrome! I know that what he did, the kidnapping and treating me like a damn pet, was wrong and he's a jerk for doing that. Not to mention a pervert for…!" Souichi caught himself before he blurted out even more things that he would rather not tell anyone. He clammed up, refusing to say more.

Isogai waited patiently for Souichi to speak again but when it became clear that Souichi wasn't willing to share more with him he asked, "Then why are you stupid?"

"Because I don't care!" Souichi said, his voice as tight as his body.

"You don't care… about what?" Isogai asked, confused.

"About all those things! I still want to see him again!" Souichi yelled, and then hid his eyes with one hand, the other balled into a fist. Saying it out loud made it all the more serious. Final. He couldn't pretend that he didn't want the vampire to come and see him. Despite all the things that Morinaga had made him go through, Souichi still wanted the vampire near him.

Souichi waited for Isogai to laugh, to tell him he was crazy, but nothing like that happened. There was only silence in the room. Souichi could hear his own harsh breathing. Now he felt even worse than before because his longing for the vampire had made itself even more evident, more persistent.

"Then… I don't believe you'll need to wait a lot longer for that to happen," Isogai said enigmatically.

Souichi blinked, turning his head to look at him.

"Now get some rest. I can see you're tired. Good night, Tatsumi-kun," Isogai said and closed the door after himself, leaving Souichi to wonder.

'_What the fuck did that mean?'_

* * *

**Note:** The end of the chapter is the most important part from it and next time you'll see someone having wet dreams (*^-^*) and meet someone that hadn't made his appearance yet. XD The 27th chapter should be easy to write but the 28th might be a bit tricky. But I'll worry about it when I get there. XD Now you can tell me what you think. ^-^


	26. Chapter 26

This chapter was finished two weeks after the deadline I set for myself. Why? Because I needed to write a fic for a contest. I'll post it here in a few days, but first this chapter. I hope you'll like it although you'll probably want to kill me after reading it. XD

Thank you for the comments up until now. They are always appreciated. Now have fun reading!

**Beta:** elyrian  
**Warnings:** language, sexual situation  
**Rating:** M  
**Characters:** Souichi, Tetsuhiro (sort of), and a surprise!

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Isogai's parting words left Souichi confused. He didn't know what the Hunter had meant and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. The Hunter had been making Souichi's life difficult for the past two weeks and Souichi hoped he would stop now that they had spoken.

'_Fuck it. I'm going to bed.'_

That was exactly what Souichi did, but just like every previous night his dreams were plagued by a certain vampire. Most of the time the dreams took him back into the tower, very few took place somewhere around the club that he'd met Morinaga in, but this particular one took place in the vampire's own chambers. Souichi hadn't been paying attention to details that one time Morinaga dragged him there and left him bound to the bed before returning and having his way with his body, but he recognized the place anyway. Not to mention that Morinaga was currently lying on the bed naked and jacking off.

Souichi's eyes were drawn to Morinaga's body, especially to the hand working his swollen cock, but he didn't neglect the rest of the vampire. Morinaga must have been masturbating for quite some time because his body was glistening with sweat in the dim light of the crystals illuminating the chamber. The sight hypnotized Souichi and he took a few steps forward.

The short distance that he had edged forward must have been enough to alert Morinaga to his presence in the room because the vampire's head turned and eyes blazing with lust looked right into Souichi's. He gulped, shivering from the intensity of the vampire's gaze and he took a few more steps towards the bed. He was now only an arm's length away from Morinaga and his hands were itching to reach out and touch the heated skin in front of him.

As it turned out he didn't need to do anything because it was Morinaga who reached out with his hand, abandoning his cock in the process. Souichi's gaze drifted to the red, precome-dripping hard on and was about to touch the head when Morinaga's voice brought him out of his trance.

"I'm happy you're here. I've missed you," Morinaga said warmly.

Souichi looked into the vampire's eyes and saw the warmth reflected there. He smiled and entwined his own hand with Morinaga's outstretched one.

"I've missed you, too." He let the vampire pull him onto the bed and his pajama covered skin touched Morinaga's heated flesh. He heard the vampire groan and clever fingers started working on his clothes.

"Off with them. I want you naked," Morinaga demanded. He had already managed to take the top of Souichi's pajamas off and was now sliding the pants down Souichi's thighs.

Souichi's heartbeat accelerated in anticipation and soon enough a firm hand closed around his own rapidly growing erection. It was his turn to groan. He straddled Morinaga, slithering down so that the vampire's erection ended up cradled by Souichi's ass cheeks. Morinaga helped him get into the most comfortable position and guided Souichi's hips with his hands. He let Morinaga guide his body and ended up moving so that the vampire's hard on was sliding up and down Souichi's cleft.

His own erection was rock hard by now and Souichi desperately wanted Morinaga to touch him, but he was not ready to beg yet. Although he suspected that he would end up begging in the end, anyway. Morinaga was just too good at what he was doing, at how he was playing Souichi's body as if it was an instrument that the vampire knew inside and out.

'_That might be just the case here and my body is making it far too easy for him,'_ Souichi thought half amused and half irritated. He concentrated on the feel of Morinaga's skin on his own, letting the sensation flow through his body. _'I thought I'd never feel this again.'_ Souichi's breath hitched as he felt the tip of Morinaga's cock drag across his opening. His ass started twitching as if desperately wanting to have the thing that was teasing it so wonderfully inside.

Souichi looked into Morinaga's face. The amount of heat and need he saw in the vampire's eyes stunned him for a moment and his body stilled. Morinaga's didn't. He felt the vampire rub his erection more insistently where Souichi wanted it so desperately. He felt the magnificent demon's hard on almost breach him and he bent forward, capturing Morinaga's lips with his own. The kiss they shared made him moan into the vampire's open mouth. Their tongues battled but there was no real desire for either of them to win. Morinaga's hands stopped helping move Souichi's hips and embraced him.

Without breaking the kiss Souichi started moving again. He angled his hips so that Morinaga's length had the best possible access to his opening. Morinaga used the opportunity. Souichi felt his hands move around him, one settling on his hip and the other moving lower, probably to steady his shaft since suddenly Souichi felt the blunt head of Morinaga's cock start pushing its way past his opening and into his body…

… and he woke up.

Souichi moaned pitifully, covering his face with his hands. He shivered all over, his breathing labored and his body painfully aroused.

'_That was just a dream!'_

"Fuuuuuuck!"

Souichi felt a wave of pure despair and loneliness wash through him. He was just so frustrated, not only with the situation he found himself in, but also with himself for the feelings and wants that had been clearly manifesting themselves almost every night from the moment he had come back from the Demon World.

He was also still horny as hell. Souichi actually suspected that if the dream had lasted a minute longer he would have come in his sleep.

Now he was forced to pleasure himself. There was just no way that he would lose this boner without making himself come. Souichi slipped his hand inside his pajama pants and gripped his already dripping shaft, using the fluid as lubricant. Bringing himself to completion didn't take long and soon Souichi was coming while moaning out Morinaga's name.

Afterwards he lay there waiting for his breathing to return to normal. When it finally did, he threw off the covers and sat up. He looked down at himself morosely. _'Now I need to change and clean up.'_

xxx xxx

The next morning Souichi woke up in a sour mood although he tried his best to hide it from his brother. He didn't need another _talk_ with Isogai and he suspected that if his brother worried even more about him, the Hunter would take it upon himself to _make_ Souichi better one way or the other. He also tried to make some sense of Isogai's parting words from last night. They had sounded like gibberish to Souichi's ears, and after a few hours of fruitless thinking he gave up altogether, concentrating instead on his experiments at the University. He wouldn't think about Isogai's weird parting words until later.

It was late and the sun was about to start setting when Souichi called it quits with his experiments and headed back home. He needed to clear his mind and preferably find a solution to his stupid infatuation, so he thought a walk would do him good. His plan wasn't working as Souichi made his way home. He didn't want to worry his siblings any more than he already had. Working late hours wasn't anything new but acting so gloomy was not normal for him.

He was bracing himself to act more upbeat so that he wouldn't spook his siblings with his behavior any longer when he heard the heavy slaps of dog paws hitting the concrete. He didn't think much of it until the noise grew louder. _'That must be one hell of a hound to make so much noise… and it must have quite the claws to click on the ground like that.'_

Souichi turned around curiously.

"Shit!" he squeaked and broke into a run.

What he had seen behind him was no normal dog. A hound straight from Hell was after him. Big, even bigger than a Great Dane, and very muscular with massive paws with three toes each and even bigger claws. The dewclaws supported even larger spurs, making it even easier for the beast to hold on to its victim when it finally sunk its talons into them. The beast's mane was totally black and resembled feathery scales, the largest of the scales around its neck. Its ears and snout were enormous. Its eyes were yellow but glowed red starting from the outer rim and gradually expanding to the center the more intense and focused its gaze became. The thing that stood out the most about beast besides its head and paws was its tail, which didn't seem like a dog's tail at all. It resembled more a reptile's tail than a dog's, and was very active, swishing the air constantly and making a lot of noise whenever it moved.

It was a truly magnificent creature but Souichi didn't dare stop and admire the hellish hound. His encounter with the Glatisant was still fresh in his memory and he highly doubted that the beast running after him wanted to give him a friendly lick.

'_Not again!'_ Souichi thought, annoyed and scared at the same time. He looked back noticing the hound running after him. It didn't look like the beast was even using its full speed; with its powerful legs it looked like it was taking a stroll rather than chasing a meal.

Souichi faced forward again, assessing his whereabouts and thinking of the shortest way home. He hoped that the Hunters were there and would do their job in getting rid of this beast.

'_How the hell did that beast even get here?'_ Something wasn't right. Unless Kurokawa and Isogai were really lame Hunters such hellish hounds shouldn't be here in town. They should have been chased away or killed or forced back into their own world.

'_Where the fuck are some strolling people when you need them?' _Souichi thought, irritated. It wasn't like Souichi thought running into someone might get the hound to stop chasing him, but he wouldn't feel so alone if he wasn't the only one running away. Even more than another human being, Souichi wanted a certain vampire to save him. He wouldn't mind. Not at all.

He was getting a bit tired but the adrenaline made him a lot stronger and tougher than he normally was and Souichi knew that he might have a chance of getting home if the beast didn't suddenly pick up speed. The shortest way home was to turn right at the next intersection. Souichi did just that and stopped so abruptly that he nearly fell on his nose. At the end of the street stood another hell hound. It was growling and its gaze was concentrated on Souichi's figure. It was crouched low to the ground and flashed its canines at Souichi. When the beast saw that it had Souichi's attention, it started advancing slowly as if waiting for the best moment to pounce.

'_How did it get here before me?'_ Souichi backed away, not wanting to lose sight of the beast. When he finally returned to the intersection, he looked to his right and saw the hound that he had been running away from originally waiting for him there. Its fangs were also bared and saliva was dripping onto the ground underneath it. When it saw Souichi it prowled forward.

'_There are two of them!'_ Souichi thought desperately. He couldn't go straight home. The beasts were preventing him from escaping, so he started running straight ahead again. His heart was beating frantically and he was panting from the exertion. Souichi was trying very desperately not to let panic overtake him but he still heard the sharp looking claws clicking on the concrete. For some odd reason this situation was even more frightening than the one with the Glatisant. Some very small part of Souichi's brain contemplated why but he was slowly losing the ability to think clearly.

He just ran blindly now, not really paying attention to where he went. He tried to turn a few times but somehow the hounds that were still after him anticipated his moves and one of them would dart ahead with inhuman speed and block his way. Other times one would pass him and impede him while the other hung back and herded him left or right. Souichi started to feel like a sheep. He just thought that these herding dogs were more like wolves and would probably just eat him when they got him where they wanted him.

'_Shit!'_

Souichi came to a halt as one of the hounds raced past him and blocked his way again, growling menacingly, its eyes blazing red with only a small yellow point in the middle. Souichi checked behind himself and saw the other hound slowly advancing, showing its fangs as well.

'_I'm trapped,'_ he thought desperately.

The hounds herded him into a narrow alley with windowless brick buildings. He didn't know where he was but he knew enough to know that this was the end. Both ends of the street were blocked by the hounds and he was right in the middle.

Trembling from head to toe, Souichi pressed himself into the wall on one side of the street, breathing erratically. He was about to start shouting for help even though he suspected that he'd only provoke the two beasts into lunging at him, but he didn't care. He had had enough. Playing with your food was in a very bad taste in his opinion. He tried to even out his breathing and think of a way out when a movement caught his attention.

"Hmmm… So you're the human," said a calm and smooth voice.

Souichi dragged himself away from the wall and faced the approaching figure. The man was about the same height as Souichi and his hair, although only reaching his ears and barely covering his nape, was a light color, even lighter than Souichi's. His face was very elegant and his half-lidded eyes had a shine to them that probably drew everyone's attention. The man would have been strikingly beautiful if not for the tightly shut, frowning mouth.

He was wearing a white tunic with a stand-up collar, widening from the waist down, with black bindings instead of buttons. The tunic's edges were embroidered with black thread. His pants were also white with black needlework on the hems but not much of it was showing from underneath the tunic. The boots were also white and made from some kind of hide with the toe and heel made from black, sturdy looking leather. The soles were also black and coarse. Souichi suspected the boots were very heavy but it didn't look like the owner of the boots noticed.

It was clear as day that he was having the dubious pleasure of meeting another demon. From the disdainful look the white clad man was sending him after assessing him by looking Souichi up and down, Souichi assumed that the demon wasn't there to help him. His assumption was soon confirmed when both of the hounds trotted towards the demon and rubbed their enormous bodies on the demon's. Souichi watched as the demon petted the two hounds. When they had had enough they lay down nearby, still swishing their tails and watching Souichi intently although this time with eyes less red than before.

"Who are you? And what the hell do you want?" Souichi didn't think pleasantries would get him anywhere so he opted to get straight to the point.

The Demon tsked and assessed Souichi critically. "You really have no idea who I am? And here I thought Tetsuhiro, being the loving guy he is, would at least mention me." The demon's eyes narrowed in cool amusement but there was no true mirth in them.

'_He totally ignored my questions.'_ The demon reminded Souichi of Morinaga's brother. _'At least Morinaga was with me when I was facing that other vampire. Here… I'm entirely on my own.'_ Souichi also didn't like the way the demon, whoever and whatever he was, spoke about Morinaga. It sounded as if the guy was mocking him and despite his fear that made Souichi angry.

"My, my, what a devoted human. You're scared half out of your mind and still you can get angry on Tetsuhiro's behalf. This is so amusing," the other man chuckled cruelly.

Before Souichi could respond the demon moved and pinned him to the brick wall. He yelped, grimacing in pain. His head collided with the wall with great impact and Souichi's vision swam for a moment, his ears ringing. The demon was apparently as fast and as strong as Morinaga and used that speed and strength to press Souichi's body to the wall, not giving him even an inch of free space to move. He also pinned Souichi's wrists to either side of Souichi's head with his own hands. From the pain in the back of his hands and wrists, Souichi was sure he was going to have some nasty bruises if he ever got away from this situation alive.

"You humans are so fragile, so delicate," the demon said off-handedly, but didn't loosen his grip.

Souichi remembered being in the exact same position with Morinaga but this time it felt totally different. He hadn't realized it then but now he knew. Morinaga had been gentle with him; he hadn't wanted to hurt Souichi in any way or form, unlike this demon.

"Let go! Let me go!" Souichi had to try getting away. He refused to just let the demon do with him whatever he wanted so he struggled, but just like with Morinaga, he wasn't able to break away.

"Yes, fear me. The frantic beating of your heart sounds like music to my ears," the demon whispered next to Souichi's ear, making him still.

Souichi turned his head as far from the demon as possible. That turned out to be a mistake that the demon used instantly. Souichi heard a faint, triumphant chuckle just before sharp fangs pierced his neck. He cried out as hot pain shot from the place the unyielding fangs embedded themselves in Souichi's flesh and pierced a vein.

It hurt. It hurt like nothing ever had before. It was yet another difference that taught Souichi more about Morinaga than he would have ever imagined possible when learning from such a traumatic experience. Morinaga had bitten him before but it was nowhere near as painful and terrifying as this vampire's bite.

'_At least I know now what type of demon he is.'_

Souichi tried to pull his head away but a hand tangled itself in his hair and immobilized him. The vampire yanked on his head and exposed his neck even more. The angle was very painful but the pain from the wound on Souichi's neck made every other pain dull in comparison. Since the vampire was using one of his hands to immobilize Souichi's head, that left Souichi with one free hand. He promptly used it and started hitting the vampire on every surface he could reach. As expected the vampire didn't react. He looked totally unimpressed and Souichi wondered if he even felt anything.

The steady pull of the mouth drawing more and more of his blood terrified Souichi. Morinaga had not fed from him for such a long time and Souichi wondered if the vampire's intention was to suck him dry. He tried to think of something that would help him to escape this situation but thinking was getting more and more difficult. His brain felt too tight for his skull, like suddenly there were more of his thoughts than his mind could contain. It was a very uncomfortable feeling that was getting worse the longer it lasted, the longer the vampire fed from him.

'_What is he doing to me?'_ Souichi thought desperately. His throat closed up on him and he couldn't squeeze out even the tiniest sound. His breathing sped up and his vision swam. Black dots started appearing in front of his eyes. He didn't have the strength to hit the vampire anymore. His body broke out in a cold sweat and his ears started ringing. If the vampire hadn't been pinning him to the wall, he would have slid down it and ended up sprawled on the ground.

The pain in his neck and the pressure in his brain forced tears out of his eyes. He wanted this to end. Souichi trembled, his heart beating frantically, his vision nearly back now, and he wasn't sure he could hear anything through the ringing in his ears. He was unbelievably weak and cold, and on top of that he started to feel nauseous.

It was too much. He couldn't take anymore. His free hand that had been gripping the vampire's shoulder loosened and slid down limply to hang along Souichi's body and Souichi slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Note:** I know, I know. I should be drowned for ending here and making such a terrifying cliffhanger; not to mention that I'm going to make you all wait quite a while for the next chapter. .. But I hope you enjoyed Souichi's dream. ;) Do you recognize the guy who had bitten Souichi? I hope you do. I couldn't wait to introduce him to the story. Now he's in it! Yay! Things gonna get interesting. Just you wait!


	27. Chapter 27

Wow.

I think I've outdone myself, but not in a good way. .

When was the last time I've updated this story? Don't tell me, please! I'm so ashamed it's taken me so long. .

But at long last, here it is. You might be a bit disappointed but I'm mean and I don't care (I like it the way it is). XD Yes, bad author, very bad author.

Thank you for the feedback!

**Beta:** elyrian  
**Warnings:** language  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:**Tetsuhiro, Hiroto, Kurokawa, Isogai

* * *

**Chapter 27**

The sky was turning black and it was getting chilly. Morinaga felt very nervous. He was again in the Human World, on his way to find his lovely Sou-chan. Despite the threat of encountering the Hunters, Morinaga couldn't stay away for even one more hour. He needed to see Souichi. There was no biding his time any longer. His brother could kiss his ass; the Hunters could go fuck themselves; Morinaga was going to have his longed for reunion with his human no matter what.

'_Even if I have to fight with the whole world, I won't be stopped.' _

"Angel-kun, slow down a bit, will you?" Hiroto whined from somewhere behind him.

'_Well, at least there's one person who's on my side in this. Even if he apparently wants so slow me down,'_ Morinaga thought, exasperated.

"You can go a bit faster, Hiroto. I'm not slowing down. We need to hurry away from here before the Hunters arrive. They are bound to feel the energy of the opened portal."

"That does not mean that we need to break our legs while getting away! Slow down, will you? Souichi waited all this time, he can wait a few more minutes. Not to mention he doesn't even know we're here," Hiroto ranted unhappily.

Morinaga hissed in irritation. He tried to remember why Hiroto had even come with him. He would have preferred to travel alone but unfortunately Hiroto had threatened to tell his brother where he had gone and Morinaga couldn't let that happen. Hiroto was his friend and he didn't want to get him hurt in any way or form. Having him see Morinaga's brother would end up getting him hurt. The only thing he could have done was exactly what he had - take Hiroto with him.

There was one upside to his friend's presence. If the Hunters interrupted his reunion with Souichi and Morinaga needed to get then away fast, Hiroto would be able to open a portal and let them get away. Morinaga had opened the portal into the Human World and unfortunately he wasn't powerful enough to open it so soon after performing the magic once already.

"Two weeks, Hiroto! Two excruciating weeks! I can't wait even a minute more than I have to. I need to see him," Morinaga said with vehemence, wanting Hiroto to understand and angry that he didn't already.

"You don't even know where to start the search, or do you?" Hiroto asked, exasperated at his friend's eagerness and utter lack of patience.

"Yeah, I know where we're going. I have a connection with him, you know," Morinaga said conversationally, not even glancing back.

"And how strong is it? How stable?" Hiroto asked, genuinely curious.

"It's good enough. I know where he lives. Don't worry."

"So are we going there now?"

"Yes, we are," Morinaga hissed. He wasn't really in the mood to answer endless questions.

"Then lead the way, Angel-kun." Hiroto giggled, finally backing off on the questions.

Morinaga ignored him and concentrated on his surroundings. He felt something peculiar in the air that he couldn't identify and he wasn't even curious. It had nothing to do with Souichi so it wasn't important. Morinaga knew that he should be paying more attention to his surroundings since the Hunters were still there, lurking somewhere and being a genuine threat, but his attention was almost entirely elsewhere.

Last night he had had such a very delicious dream. Morinaga had planned to wait a bit longer before he went to the Human World, but after that dream he threw caution out the window and just had to come and see Souichi. His brother's threats be damned! Even the annoying prospective of fending off the Hunters couldn't slow him down.

They were nearing their destination when suddenly a bullet embedded itself right in the place where Morinaga was just about to step. He halted in mid-step, and behind him Hiroto did the same. They looked ahead, trying to find the source of the shot. It turned out that it was a man with blond hair and sharp eyes. His whole posture screamed business and Morinaga had no doubt he wouldn't hesitate to shoot if he or Hiroto even blinked the wrong way. They had just encountered a Hunter.

'_Just my luck.'_ Morinaga shifted nervously. He didn't need this. He just wanted to see Souichi and not have to fight for his and Hiroto's lives.

"Ah, ah, ah," The man in front of them sang and pointed the barrel of the gun right at Morinaga. The gun wasn't anything fancy. It resembled a normal gun although a bit larger than average, black with subtle engravings. It was likely loaded with ammunition specially designed for killing all sorts of creatures from the Demon World.

"Please, don't make any abrupt movements. It would be such a shame if I had to shoot you. Tatsumi-kun might never forgive me if that happened," he said lightly although his posture indicated anything other than relaxation.

Morinaga stared, surprised. Hiroto exhaled suddenly behind him. His friend moved from his hiding place behind Morinaga's back and stepped forward. Morinaga reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him. The Hunter had said not to make any sudden moves and Hiroto moving was quite sudden. He didn't want his friend harmed in any way. He shouldn't have been worried.

The Hunter didn't shoot Hiroto. He didn't even shift the gun from Morinaga. The only thing he did was lift his eyebrow and clear his throat.

"What do you think you're doing, little Vampire?" he asked, intrigue mixing with suspicion in his voice. The gun was still pointed at Morinaga although the Hunter's eyes were focused solemnly on Hiroto.

"Hey! I'm not little!" Hiroto pouted.

Morinaga thought the whole situation was quite ridiculous. The Hunter could clearly shoot at least one of them; even a Vampire's heightened speed wouldn't be a big help. Morinaga knew the Hunters were trained to be able to identify the signs of impending motion so he didn't even try, at least not yet. Right now he was slightly baffled by the way supposed prey and hunter, Morinaga wasn't sure who was who right now, stood across from each other one clearly teasing and the other pouting, not really all that disturbed by the gun and threat it implied Morinaga shook his head in disbelief.

"I told you not to move," the Hunter reminded, steel in his voice.

"He's moving," Morinaga pointed out his sniggering friend. "Stop that!" he hissed at Hiroto, not pleased at all with the other Vampire's behavior.

"He's a cute one. He's allowed to," the Hunter smirked, looking at Morinaga with a glint of something he couldn't identify. He shot a brief glance in Hiroto's direction but after that focused entirely on Morinaga.

"First little, now cute! You have quite some nerve, Hunter!" Hiroto made a face, but Morinaga knew him well enough to know that it was one of his 'I'm flirting with you' faces and his eyes widened. The situation was turning into something bizarre and Morinaga wished to be anywhere else but here at the moment.

"You can call me Isogai," the Hunter's smirk widened into a full out grin, his eyes now on Hiroto, but he still didn't lower the gun pointed at Morinaga. "And you are…?"

"My name's Hiroto." Hiroto performed a small bow and then pointed at Morinaga. "And this is Angel-ku– I mean Morinaga." He giggled, and then gave the Hunter a brief, appraising look. "My, my, what a big gun you have," he said teasingly.

Morinaga winced. Apparently Hiroto didn't know what being subtle meant, but as it turned out the Hunter didn't mind it at all.

"You have no idea, little Vampire, no idea," Isogai said in a very suggestive voice, smirking again.

Hiroto looked the Hunter over from head to toe and he didn't hide his appreciation, which clearly amused the Hunter.

Morinaga rolled his eyes. His friend had met his match.

"To bad I'm not interested in inter-species relationships!" Isogai smirked, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

Hiroto's face was priceless. Morinaga was trying very hard not to laugh, but he couldn't suppress a snort which he swiftly covered by clearing his throat.

"Will you shoot me if I move?" Morinaga asked. He was getting stiff and wanted desperately to relax his muscles more than he was currently allowing himself.

"I'm still debating. First, I want you to answer some questions. My next actions will depend on the answers you give me," Isogai said, business-like again. His attention was once more centered on Morinaga.

"Ask." Morinaga gritted his teeth. He really didn't need this. He was not here to cause any trouble. He only wanted to see Souichi.

Before Isogai could open his mouth and start grilling him, another person ran out from one of the nearby streets and stopped near Isogai.

"Any luck?" Isogai asked shifting his gaze to the newly arrived man.

The other man, who Morinaga suspected was also a Hunter, only shook his head in denial.

"No."

The other man seemed to have regained his breath already. _'These Hunters appear to be in very good shape.'_The other Hunter straightened his posture and looked at the two Vampires, assessing them and probably measuring the danger level they represented.

"Don't worry. We'll know everything in a moment. Let me make the introductions." Isogai pointed at the two Vampires. "Morinaga and Hiroto." Then he pointed at his Hunter friend. "This is Kurokawa."

"Morinaga?" The new Hunter looked at the two of them with widened eyes, shifting his gaze from one to the other and clearly not sure who was who.

Hiroto was still sulking so Morinaga took it upon himself to clear up the other man's confusion. He nodded his head once. "Morinaga."

Kurokawa opened his mouth but shut it the next moment without saying a thing. He just looked Morinaga over, although without the lust that Hiroto had displayed when he was checking out Isogai.

The whole situation was raising Morinaga's hackles. Only the gun still pointed at his chest prevented him from lashing out. He was losing precious time. If his brother were to find out that Morinaga was even here in the Human World then there would be hell to pay. He wanted to avoid such a confrontation. He wasn't sure how an encounter like that would end but he doubted it would be in his and Tatsumi's favor. He really didn't want to find out if he was right.

"Can we get to the point? I'm in a hurry." He glared, vibrating on the inside from impatience.

"So you're missing Souichi-kun so very much, hm?" Isogai said, one eyebrow arched.

"Actually, yes." Morinaga sent the Hunters a very unfriendly look. Maybe it wasn't wise but he was nearing the point where he'd stopped caring about the consequences.

"Where is he?" Kurokawa asked sternly, although without anger, before Isogai could say anything more. He was staring at Morinaga with an expectant look clearly thinking that the Vampire was able to answer his question.

Morinaga opened his mouth to answer but shut it in the same manner that Kurokawa had just a moment ago. _'Why is the Hunter asking about Souichi's whereabouts?_' Morinaga frowned.

"Isn't he supposed to be home? Or going there?" Hiroto answered in his stead. He was still pouting and had his arms crossed on his chest but it looked like the worst was over. Everyone could hear the surprise in his voice together with the confusion.

The Hunters ignored him and both concentrated their attention on Morinaga. It was clear that they wanted an answer from him and not Hiroto.

"You know exactly that he's not," Isogai said sternly.

"What do you mean he's not?" Morinaga asked, alarmed. He was a person prone to panic and the possible implications from the Hunter's question were very quickly sending him down into a black hole of dread. "Where is he?"

The two Hunters looked at each other worriedly. Something was terribly wrong. It looked like he had a legitimate reason to panic.

"Where is Souichi?" he asked again, this time calmly despite the storm of emotions that were raging inside of him. The only one who noticed that his calm was the sort of calm right before a storm was Hiroto who flinched and shifted a fraction away from Morinaga.

The Hunters looked at each other again. If Morinaga didn't know better he would have thought that they were speaking mentally with each other. It felt like they came to some kind of silent agreement and then Isogai lowered his gun. It wasn't the wisest move the Hunter could have made. The moment Morinaga was sure he wouldn't get a specially designed bullet piercing his flesh, he lunged. Within seconds he had Isogai pinned to the wall with his hand wrapped a bit more tightly than necessary around the Hunter's throat.

"I'll ask again, where is – " Morinaga felt the barrel of a gun pressing into the back of his head. It appeared to have been a mistake to ignore the other Hunter. He just hoped he wouldn't pay the ultimate price for his thoughtlessness. Even so he didn't release the Hunter's throat. Isogai was desperately struggling for air and trying to pry Morinaga's hand away but he held on firmly, his whole being screaming at him to _find Souichi now_. Somewhere from very far away he heard Hiroto's yelling but ignored it for the moment.

"Let him go," Kurokawa said calmly, pressing the gun a bit more firmly into Morinaga's skull. "I don't want to hurt you, Morinaga-kun, so please let my friend go and step aside."

Morinaga had to admit that despite the situation the Hunter was very calm. He briefly wondered how often they ended up in such dangerous situations and how many of his kin these two had killed but it wasn't really important at the moment.

"You can call me Morinaga-sama," he snarled loosening his hold on Isogai's neck so that the Hunter could breathe just a little bit, but not letting him go entirely. "I refuse to be played with."

"Look, whatever Isogai did or said, ignore him. He's a dick. There are more pressing matters than this petty pissing contest. So. Let. Him. Go," Kurokawa said and then added, "Please."

Morinaga considered the situation. He was slightly impressed with Kurokawa and utterly annoyed with Isogai. But there was just no way to kill Isogai and not have Kurokawa kill him in return. _'Maybe attacking Isogai wasn't such a good idea after all? It isn't helping me find out where Souichi is and I _need_ to find him.' _Now he was sure of it. Something was terribly wrong and he had a suspicion that the Hunters didn't have any idea what it was. _'It's still worth trying to find out._ He shrugged mentally.

His decision made, Morinaga moved his head closer to Isogai and whispered into the Hunter's ear. "Don't aggravate me. It's not healthy."

Then he let go and watched the Hunter slide down and land on his bum, breathing deeply and coughing. The barrel was removed from his head and he stepped a few feet away from the Hunters. When he did that Hiroto rushed to his side and gripped his arm like a vice. It looked like his friend wanted to make sure he wouldn't cause them more trouble.

"We – cough – well, - cough – well, if you were - cough – this loving to Tatsumi no wonder – "

"Isogai!" Kurokawa yelled, interrupting something that might have ended in disaster if Isogai had had the chance to finish the sentence. He turned his attention from his idiot friend to the two Vampires.

"Souichi Tatsumi is nowhere to be found. We thought he was with you," he explained. "But now it's clear he's not."

Morinaga froze. This was not what he wanted to hear. He took a deep, calming breath, then another and another. Hiroto rubbed his hand up and down Morinaga's arm, comforting and calming him. In the meantime Isogai had put himself together and was standing up and looking sourly and also a bit apologetically at Morinaga.

"I've noticed him being stalked but thought it was you waiting for the best moment to approach him," Isogai grimaced. "Whoever stalked, or rather hunted him, got to him today. Too bad it wasn't you," he looked almost ruefully at Morinaga.

"What? What do you mean someone stalked him? Who? A demon? And he's missing now? Aren't you here to prevent such situations?" Morinaga yelled, his heart beating frantically. Hiroto tightened his grip on Morinaga's arm. They both couldn't believe what they were hearing. It looked like the tales about the Hunters told in the Demon World were as exaggerated as the ones humans, especially the Hunters, told about Demons in the Human World.

"We thought it was you," Kurokawa explained. As if that explained anything.

Morinaga's head was spinning. He felt as if he had ended up in a bizarre dream that was turning more and more into a nightmare the longer he dreamed it.

"So… what? Are you saying that you wouldn't fend me off? Why?" he asked incredulously. In his understanding of what the Hunters were and were supposed to do, a situation where a Hunter would let a Demon near a Human, deliberately, was preposterous.

"Because he misses you and clearly wanted to see you again!" Isogai said, offended. "We thought it a good idea to let you two meet, that's why we haven't been keeping an eye on him today. Thought you'd use the opportunity." Isogai shrugged, twirling his gun with a finger in the trigger guard.

Morinaga's mouth fell open. He stared for a moment and then blew up with fury.

"I just got here! I haven't been stalking him! Haven't sent anybody to do that for me! Fuck!" he yelled, gripping his hair in apprehension. He started to pace a few steps in one direction then a few in the opposite one, all the time wishing it was just a bad dream.

While Morinaga tried to calm himself down in order to start thinking and looking for Souichi, Hiroto looked at the Hunters and asked a few questions of his own.

"You said you backed off so that Angel-kun… I mean Morinaga could approach Souichi, right?" When the Hunters nodded he continued. "Then what are you doing here now?"

"The portal," Kurokawa answered shortly. Isogai rolled his eyes and elaborated.

"It was the third portal that was opened tonight. We went to investigate and hopefully find Tatsumi-kun in a compromising situation," Isogai chuckled but his chuckle died very quickly; his eyes lacked the teasing glint that the Vampires had seen earlier. "It didn't go as planned."

"We need to find him," Morinaga said finally wrapping his head around the situation and concentrating his whole attention on finding Souichi.

"Where do we start?" Hiroto asked, looking from one person to the other. He wasn't very good in combat; he was a kind and playful soul whose motto was _"Make love not war,"_ and although he suspected that he wouldn't be of much use he still wanted to help.

"Here's as good a place as any." Isogai shrugged with seeming nonchalance although Morinaga noticed that he was more tense than before and his brow was slightly furrowed. "We'll split up and search for any traces and meet at Tatsumi's place in," he looked at his watch, "an hour."

"You'd trust us to enter a Human house?" Hiroto asked dubiously. He was still cross about Isogai's previous comments and didn't really believe in the Hunter's plan.

Isogai waved the comment away. "We'll get there before you," he said confidently, as if being there before the Vampires resolved the issue.

Hiroto snorted. "There's one problem," he said with one eyebrow raised.

"And that is?" Isogai asked, his eyebrow also raised to match the Vampire's.

"I don't know the address."

Hiroto was acting childish. Morinaga's patience was getting thin again. They were standing there and talking about nothing when Souichi might be in serious trouble.

"You can come with me," Isogai smiled invitingly.

"The hell I will," Hiroto hissed. He was just about to say something more when Morinaga spoke.

"Look. Fight all you want. I'm not going to waste more time standing here and watching you arguing about nothing. Meet you at the house in an hour!" Morinaga dashed away with great speed, leaving behind three stunned people.

* * *

**Note:** Morinaga didn't want to behave in this chapter. Naughty Morinaga! XD Also, I planned a nice relationship for Isogai and Hiroto and just look what those two did with my plans! They made the whole thing so difficult!

You probably want to yell at me for not writing about Souichi and what had happened to him so I'm assuring you that the next chapter will start with Souichi waking up in his captors clutches. ^-^ I have it almost done and am hoping to check it during the next week so give me two weeks or less to update this story.

And now leave me some love or whatever you want to leave for me: cookies, chocolate, old shoe thrown at my head? ^-^


	28. Chapter 28

Here you have the next chapter. You'll find out who Souichi's kidnapper is. Enjoy. ^-^ Thank you for all feedback up until now and any future one. XD

**Beta:** elyrian  
**Warnings:** language  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Souichi, Masaki, Tetsuhiro, Hiroto, Kurokawa, Isogai, Tomoe

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Souichi came to awareness very slowly. His head was killing him and he was a bit nauseous, not to mention how thirsty he was. Moving his muscles wasn't a positive thing either. They felt sore. Souichi couldn't remember what he had done to make his muscles scream at him like that. Despite his body's protests he rolled to the side very slowly and with a very loud groan.

"Ahh… so you're finally awake. Good. I was starting to worry," said a cool, composed voice.

Souichi's eyes snapped open at once. After a few blinks the initial shock of finding himself yet again in a strange and unfamiliar place passed, and his eyes found a handsome man sitting in a heavy mahogany armchair. The stranger was holding an open book in his lap although his eyes were focused on Souichi. He was dressed in blue pants and a sleeveless button down tunic in the same color. Both pieces had masterfully sewn western style dragons on them and Souichi wanted to stare at the pattern a bit longer than would have been polite.

Suddenly his last memories returned to him. Souichi remembered seeing the man, sitting so casually yet quite gracefully, before and he also remembered the circumstances of that meeting. Souichi bolted upright, although he was too weak to move out of bed and stand on his own feet he shifted backwards until his back hit the headboard. His muscles were screaming at him for making them move so much with such a high degree of tension and a sudden bout of dizziness hit him. Souichi closed his eyes for a moment but didn't trust having them shut for very long with a cold-blooded blood sucker in the same room.

"As if," he sneered when he opened his eyes again and sent the vampire a mighty glare. He couldn't stop himself. Even knowing how dangerous a pissed off vampire could be, he just had to voice his displeasure.

The vampire's eyes narrowed. "You're a cocky one, aren't you?" He looked at Souichi with cold distaste.

Souichi felt as if the other man was judging him and not thinking much of what he saw. For some reason he felt insulted by that assessing gaze.

"Fuck off!" Souichi sneered defensively. He was in a very bad mood. Not to mention that he wasn't feeling confident at all, and now that he was more awake fear started to crawl its way into his heart. He wasn't about to let himself become overwhelmed by his emotions but he also wasn't strong enough to fend off anything that might come his way. He was still feeling like shit and wanted desperately to lie down and rest. That desire was currently even greater than his need to get away from the vampire.

"I advise you to take it easy," the vampire said coolly, sitting calmly in his armchair. "You're still very weak. I can hear your heartbeat."

Souichi grimaced.

"Where am I? What do you want from me? Who are you?" Souichi felt a sense of déjà vu. He couldn't remember well, but thought that those might have been the same questions he had asked Morinaga a few weeks ago.

The vampire didn't answer him, just looked at him stoically. The only thing he did was close the book on his lap.

Souichi suspected that the vampire was holding in a sneer and it puzzled him. Why would he do such a thing?

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you?" The vampire smirked. "And you're wrong. I was just wondering if you're really this oblivious or if you're trying to deceive me for some odd reason."

'_He's fucking reading my mind!'_ Souichi's hackles rose instantly but he really didn't have enough blood to expend his energy on being angry and a very powerful wave of dizziness hit him. He closed his eyes and slid down, lying flat on the bed again. He tried to breathe as deeply as he could but his ears were still ringing.

"Here, you should drink this," the vampire said from nearby.

Souichi opened his eyes and saw his oppressor offering him a glass of water. He frowned but sat up slowly and took the water anyway. Drinking the cool liquid felt wonderful and he downed it within seconds. The vampire stood by his side the whole time and when Souichi had drunk the water, he took the glass and put it down on the night stand near the bed beside a tall crystal pitcher full of water. Souichi wanted more but he was not about to ask for a refill.

The vampire didn't say a thing but reached for the pitcher and poured another glass, passing the glass to Souichi with a raised eyebrow. Souichi gritted his teeth; he really didn't like this vampire's cockiness. He clearly didn't know the meaning of the word privacy and Souichi was sure that his thoughts should be private and not a buffet lunch kind of thing.

He took the glass anyway. He didn't think he should have to act politely towards a person that had violated and kidnapped him. The thought of another violation that the vampire might want made him choke on the water. He sputtered and coughed.

"Calm down. I'm not after your sweet behind," the vampire said with slight amusement in his voice. "Although I have to admit, your ass looks tight and perky. No wonder Tetsuhiro came after it."

"You know Morinaga?" Souichi asked when he had gotten rid of the water in his windpipe. He didn't want to admit it but he was relieved after the vampire's reassurance. He ignored the comment about his ass and hoped that this time his kidnapper would answer him.

The vampire chuckled, taking the glass from the human's fingers and setting it back down near the pitcher. "Quite intimately," he answered looking smugly at Souichi.

"WHAT?" Souichi yelled and regretted it a moment later when another dizzy spell hit him. He hadn't been expecting such an answer and felt a pang of something in his chest. The feeling was not pleasant and he tried to ignore it by focusing on the vampire's imminent words even if he secretly dreaded what he might say next.

"Don't be so shocked. Did you think you were his first?" the vampire sneered amusedly, but his eyes soon narrowed with annoyance. "Think again, human. He was mine, sleeping in my bed long before you were born," he hissed then turned around and strolled away from the bed.

'_He wants to have one up on me! … but why?'_ Souichi frowned, puzzled.

"I don't fucking care," he said, forcing himself to speak as calmly as possible. He wasn't sure how to take the new revelations. He never in his life would have thought he would meet Morinaga's ex-lover. Not to mention that the ex-lover looked striking and might actually be a class above Souichi. _'I don't care!'_

"Oh yes, you do," the vampire purred, one side of his lips pulled up and eyes half lidded. He was leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Would you mind stopping reading my mind?" Souichi glared, totally fed up with vampire super powers.

"Aww… it's not that simple. Hasn't Tetsuhiro explained anything to you? The deeper the connection between the vampire and its food the more instinctual and therefore easier the mind reading," the vampire explained.

"What are you talking about?" Souichi sat there confused. He couldn't understand what the vampire was trying to tell him. That because Souichi was his food, he could now read his mind without trying? Was that it? That didn't make any sense to Souichi.

"You're so ignorant," the vampire whispered looking at the human with superiority. "It's pathetic."

Souichi's eyes widened. No one could call him pathetic. No one!

"Fuck y-" Souichi had such a nice speech prepared. The vampire wouldn't have been able to tell top from bottom after Souichi stopped yelling at him, but before he could even properly start he was violently stopped.

The vampire moved with lightning speed and gripped Souichi by the throat, hoisting him up so that he had to grip the vampire's arm to steady himself on the bed.

"I advise you to think before you speak. I do not take kindly to people that disrespect me," he hissed, looking Souichi in the eyes and squeezing the human's throat once and then letting him go altogether.

Souichi hit the mattress and rubbed his throat, looking at the vampire with fury. He had had enough of vampire attitude.

"Who – who are you anyway?" Souichi asked still rubbing his throat.

"Your beloved vampire's worst nightmare," the vampire said enigmatically while returning to his place leaning against the mahogany door. "My name's Masaki Yunya."

"What do you mean… worst nightmare?" Suddenly Souichi felt an ominous feeling creep up his spine. "What did you do?" he asked quietly and then more loudly, "What the fuck have you done to him?"

"Nothing much," Masaki shrugged, unconcerned with Souichi's anger. "I only accepted his feelings."

"Morinaga loved you….?" Souichi asked numbly. He didn't think he'd like the path this conversation was going down…

"He still does," Masaki said confidently looking boldly into Souichi's eyes. "He wouldn't be hurting so much still if he didn't love me anymore."

"What?" If Souichi thought that Morinaga was the one who talked rubbish then he needed to have a reality check. He didn't understand even half of what this vampire was talking about. He had a sneaking suspicion that Masaki was telling him something more than he was catching.

Also the thought that Morinaga might really love this man was making Souichi hurt inside for some odd reason. _'I don't care! I don't care who he loves. It's none of my business.'_

Masaki chuckled. "You lot are very entertaining. The way you deny your thoughts and feelings. It's very amusing."

"Mind your own business," Souichi murmured unhappily. He didn't want to feel like this but it was beyond his control. His heart was rebelling against him and doing exactly what, Souichi suspected, the wretched vampire wanted it to do, namely hurt.

"Ah, but I am. I'm most certainly minding my own business. That's exactly why you're here," Masaki said looking with narrowed eyes at Souichi. At the human's quizzical look he continued. "You're my trump card. I won't be freeing you until I get what I want."

That was not what Souichi wanted to hear. He wanted it to be a stupid joke played on one vampire by another. He would have been pissed if that was the case, but it would have been a relatively benign thing. Or even a pissed off man, vampire in this case, wanting to get back at his straying lover by messing with the third party. That scenario would have been a lot more painful and humiliating but probably would have been resolved fairly quickly. The thought that he was here, wherever that might be, because this frigid vampire wanted to use him to strike some kind of a deal was not sitting well with Souichi.

"And what is this bargain about?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know but he had to ask. If he was about to become a tool in a game of power between vampires he had the right and obligation to know what would be happening because of his kidnapping. That might also give him a very good reason to strike at Morinaga without the vampire evading his punch when he saw him when this was over.

"It's none of your concern," Masaki smiled smugly. He retrieved the book he had previously left in the armchair and made his way to the door again. "I would advise you not to leave this room in the hope of escaping. It's pointless. You are protected here but out there," standing by the door with his back to it, he pointed at the door with his thumb over his shoulder, "you'll be on your own."

He opened the door and stepped outside but before he closed it again he looked Souichi straight in the eyes and added, "And as I said, you have a delicious ass that a lot of demons would love to fuck." He smiled wickedly and closed the door after himself.

Souichi gulped. He didn't hear a lock turning but he had stayed long enough in this realm, he was sure he was in the Demon World again, to know that there didn't need to be a lock to make a door impossible to open.

Now that he was alone he looked around the room. It wasn't anything like the tower he had been locked in before. The first glaring difference was that there were no windows here, only thick navy blue draperies on the walls. The ceiling was made of stone; a chessboard like pattern was carved on it. Every square was filled with an image of either a raging sun or a sliver of the waning crescent moon. There were also far less crystals illuminating the room than in the tower. The floor was made out of solid rock, smooth and shiny probably from constant use. Souichi wondered whose room this was.

There were a few rugs covering the floor but Souichi still suspected that it was extremely cold and he also noticed that he had no idea where his shoes were. He wasn't cold although the temperature in the room was cool. The furniture was also sparse although all made out of mahogany: only a bed, a bed side table, a large desk, and an armchair cushioned with material the same color as the draperies. He didn't see a bathroom door.

'_Well, I didn't see a door in the tower, either.'_ Souichi thought. _'Looks like I'll need to snoop around a bit.'_

Souichi's head started to hurt. He was still weak and a bit of sleep would do him good so he lay down and closed his eyes but sleep wasn't coming this easily. He wasn't feeling safe. That Masaki guy had said that he was protected here but Souichi didn't believe him. He felt vulnerable and very exposed. Masaki's parting words still rang in his head. What if a demon happened to come into the room and saw him lying on the bed? Would he try to rape Souichi?

He rolled from one side to the other, finally settling on the side facing the door. _'Are they even locked?'_

He caught himself on a yawn and sighed. He was exhausted. _'I should probably eat something.'_ He looked around once more but save for the crystal pitcher of water, there was nothing resembling sustenance in the room. He drank a bit more water and flopped on the bed again. Even something as mundane as pouring himself a glass of water had him feeling dizzy.

"Morinaga, you better find me," he whispered.

xxx xxx

In the Human World a very frustrated Vampire was following a very infuriating Hunter.

"What if the others hadn't found anything either? What will we do then?" Hiroto asked worriedly. He knew that Morinaga would not be happy about the lack of any promising news and he hoped at least his friend had had more luck finding Souichi than they had.

"We'll think of something," Isogai shrugged strolling determinedly down the street. They were heading back to Tatsumi's house to meet with their friends and discuss what to do now.

"You're very confident. Aren't you even a little bit worried about Souichi?" Hiroto asked, appalled and annoyed. Humans thought that Vampires were heartless monsters but this Hunter seemed totally unmoved by the disappearance of a human he was supposed to protect.

"Who said I'm not worried?" Isogai asked looking back at the Vampire.

"You don't act the part," Hiroto snorted.

The Hunter sighed, stopped, and turned around to face the Vampire.

"Look, it seems you don't like me much – "

"I wonder why?" Hiroto interrupted one eyebrow arched.

"Yes, I wonder," Isogai threw Hiroto a calculating look.

"Are you kidding?" Hiroto's mouth dropped open. The Hunter had some nerve, he had to admit that.

"What?" Isogai asked, puzzled.

"Don't tell me you really don't know?"

Isogai rolled his eyes. "For a Vampire you're very sensitive, aren't you?"

"And what do you know about Vampires, huh?" Hiroto poked the Hunter in the middle of his chest. He was a bit shorter than the Hunter but he didn't let it intimidate him. He was used to looking up at people, being one of the smallest Vampires alive. Normally his kind was rather tall. "Tell me!" he demanded.

"Whatever I know, I'd like to learn more," Isogai pressed. He caught Hiroto's hand in his own, and when the Vampire wanted to withdraw it he didn't let him, holding tightly and looking the Vampire in the eyes with utmost seriousness. "Will you teach me?"

Hiroto hesitated, and then shook his head in resignation. "You're playing with me again." He noticed the surprise in the Hunter's gaze and snorted. "Why so surprised? I'm not stupid, you know. I won't fall for the same trick twice."

Isogai grimaced but let Hiroto's hand go. He took a few steps back and looked morosely at the Vampire. "I'm not stupid, either," he said seriously.

This time it was Hiroto's turn to look surprised. "What? What do you mean?"

"Now… it's your turn to be kidding," the Hunter arched a brown the same way Hiroto had a few moments before.

"Look, I don't have the slightest idea – "

"Really now. Weren't you planning to _play_ with me a bit and then perhaps… suck me dry? One less Hunter in the world?" Isogai moved to the side and his gaze started sweeping their surroundings.

Hiroto stood there and looking stupefied, totally floored by the Hunter's accusations. Isogai, as if not noticing the way the Vampire reacted to his words, carried on.

"I can't really blame you. We're enemies and now we have a truce because of Tatsumi-kun, but we both know what would be happening if not for the matter of finding Souichi. Your fang-y friend might have a soft spot for Souichi Tatsumi and he might even love the human, but I'm not stupid. If Souichi was a Hunter, Morinaga wouldn't have even glanced twice in his direction, just simply killed him when he had the chance." Isogai shrugged and finally looked at the Vampire. And froze.

Hiroto had a calm almost serene expression on his face. Isogai had never imagined that a creature that he had thought of as a predator could look so beautiful and _harmless_. He didn't know what to say or do, didn't even know if he should speak at all after his little speech. So they just stood there looking at each other for a very long time.

Finally Hiroto broke the silence. "It's a shame," Hiroto said and strode past the stunned Isogai, then he turned his head and asked, "You coming?"

The Hunter shook his head to clear it of the multitude of contradicting thoughts and emotions and continued forward. They didn't speak until they reached Tatsumi's house, both immersed in their own thoughts. Kurokawa was already inside talking with Tomoe; Kanako was staying at a friend's house for the night. Isogai rang the bell and waited for someone to open the door. Before that happened Morinaga materialized behind them seemingly from out of nowhere.

"That wasn't very wise," Isogai said without turning around. "I had to fight all my instincts not to put a bullet in you."

"Did you find something?" Morinaga ignored Isogai and turned to Hiroto who sadly shook his head in denial.

Morinaga growled in frustration. In front of them the door opened and Tomoe looked at them, his eyes widening slightly when he heard the growl. Behind him stood a grim looking Kurokawa. Morinaga stopped growling and looked at Souichi's younger brother. They didn't really look much alike although they both had that air of innocence around them. Morinaga thought that if he had to describe them he would use the word "pure".

"Come in," Tomoe stepped aside and the two Vampires and the Hunter entered. "Did you find anything?" he asked with nervous anticipation.

"No," Isogai said apologetically, making Hiroto look at him oddly. Then the Vampire's attention shifted to the nervous human who was looking from one new face to the other and back again.

"Hi! I'm Hiroto," he extended his hand with a smile and shook Tomoe's when the human gripped his hand. "And this is Morinaga Tetsuhiro," he pointed with his head to where Morinaga was standing deep in thought.

"Ni-nice meeting you both," Tomoe said shyly but with a positive attitude.

"Too bad that it's in such dire circumstances." Hiroto's happiness at Tomoe's reaction visibly deflated and his smile evaporated.

"Lets go to the living room, then we'll talk and decide what to do now," Isogai proposed looking at Hiroto with an unreadable expression.

After everybody sat, Morinaga in an even grumpier mood than before, Isogai started speaking.

"We need to state some facts first." He turned to Morinaga and looked the Vampire over before continuing. "When was the last time you saw Soucihi-kun?"

"You want to interrogate me?" Morinaga asked incredulously and irritatedly, a note of threat audible in the tone of his voice.

Tomoe tensed and Kurokawa enveloped him in his arms. The two were sitting side by side on the couch. The other three people occupied two armchairs, and in Hiroto's case sitting astride a chair.

Morinaga saw Kurokawa's gesture and his eyes widened. Without shifting his gaze from the cuddling couple he answered Isogai's question without further complaint.

"I saw him in my own realm, just before my brother forced him to step through the portal."

"And you haven't tried to contact him after that? You haven't sent any demons, small or big, to keep an eye on him?" This time it was Kurokawa who asked.

Morinaga focused his attention solemnly on the Hunter and shook his head in denial. "No, on both questions."

Before either Hunter had the time to ask anything else Morinaga started speaking. "It would have been very dangerous trying to contact Sou-chan in any way or form so soon after my brother discovered him in the castle." Morinaga's jaw clenched, remembering the fear he had felt back when he was sure Kunihiro would kill Souichi. To distract himself from unpleasant memories he carried on. "And by sending out a Demon or some other creature to keep an eye on him… that would have only scared him and wouldn't help me at all. Not to mention whoever I'd sent, they would have been in mortal peril if they stumbled upon the both of you." Morinaga looked meaningfully at Kurokawa who shifted slightly in his seat.

"So it wasn't you, nor was it someone sent by you we sensed opening and closing the portal." Isogai hummed. "And since Souichi-kun's gone and we can't find him, we need to assume that whoever took him didn't have good intentions."

"But you'll find him, right?" Tomoe asked scared for his brother's safety.

Before any of the Hunters could speak Morinaga moved from his seat and knelt in front of Tomoe.

"I give you my word that Souichi'll return home safe and sound. I won't let anything bad happen to him, I promise you that," he said seriously, taking Tomoe's hand and squeezing it lightly for reassurance.

Tomoe sat stunned for a moment and then nodded his head; his shoulders weren't as tense as they were just a moment ago. He also gave Morinaga a tiny smile.

Both Hunters were looking at the still kneeling Vampire with a mixture of stunned disbelief and awe. What Morinaga had just done was something they were taught Vampires weren't capable of doing. Morinaga just proved them wrong, showing them a depth they were not aware the blood sucking creatures possessed.

'_What else differs from what we were taught?'_ Isogai wondered, his gaze straying to the other Vampire still straddling the chair comfortably, totally undisturbed and unsurprised by Morinaga's behavior. At that moment he sincerely regretted turning Hiroto down and agreed with him wholeheartedly. _'It is indeed a shame.'_

As if the other had heard, Hiroto turned his head in Isogai's direction and lifted one eyebrow.

Isogai looked more closely at Hiroto. The Vampire was slim and looked fit. He wondered how flexible he was. The clothes he wore were only highlighting his build, making him look irresistible. The tight jeans and snug t-shirt looked as if tailor made for the Vampire.

Isogai turned his head away. _'Damn! I'm such an idiot!'_

* * *

**Note:** I'm a tease, I know. You all want for Souichi and Morinaga to _finally_ meet again and here the bad author is making everything difficult and writes about everything else but their reunion. XD And on top of that I've given you a new mystery: what use has Masaki for Souichi?

Now curse me all you want and leave me some review to make me happy. ^-^


	29. Chapter 29

I'm back! Sorry I took my sweet time before updating this fic. I'll have the next few chapters added during the next two month. I'm actually planning to end this story before New Year. So there might be a steady stream of chapters from now on.

**Beta:** elyrian  
**Warnings:** language  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Tetsuhiro, Hiroto, Kurokawa, Isogai, Tomoe

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Morinaga felt a bit out of character kneeling in front of Souichi's younger brother but he knew it was necessary. Maybe not really necessary, since feeling responsible for Souichi's disappearance was ridiculous, but he felt the need to reassure Tomoe that everything would be okay. When it looked like the younger man had calmed down Morinaga stood up and looked around the room. It seemed to be a normal human living room.

'_This is Souichi's home. The place he grew up, that molded him into the person he is now.'_

He felt like he was intruding. He would have liked it better if the one inviting him here had been Souichi himself. Unfortunately it was impossible under the current circumstances so he tried to dismiss the feeling and concentrate on the most pressing matter. He needed to find the human. Not only because he had promised it to Tomoe just a moment ago, but also because the thought of something bad happening to his Sou-chan drove a sudden and frighteningly intense bolt of fear through his heart.

"We need to start acting. Sitting idly won't help," he said loudly, breaking the peculiar mood that had come upon the room.

"True," Isogai agreed. He looked as if he had just woken up from some internal self-berating and the conclusions he had drawn were most disturbing.

It was Morinaga's turn to do his own interrogation and if he found out that the Hunters had been doing their job poorly he would have no mercy. If a similar incident had happened in the Demon World, those responsible for the affected party's safety would have been punished severely.

"I'm assuming that Souichi had more or less told you about me?" he inquired. The tone of his voice was almost friendly even if he still wanted to keep some distance between the Hunters and himself.

"More or less," Isogai confirmed, smiling crookedly from his seat.

"Can you elaborate, please?" Morinaga stared at the Hunter coolly although he made sure to make his voice sound as pleasant as possible. His opinion of the Hunter hadn't changed. Isogai was one annoying son of a bitch.

"Souichi told me about you, and I shared that knowledge with Kurokawa and Isogai-san. Nii-san knew I'd tell them when we spoke," Tomoe supplied helpfully.

Morinaga turned to look at Souichi's brother and gave him a small nod of acknowledgment then he shifted his gaze back to Isogai. If he had to pick someone to attack verbally, he would rather choose Isogai to lash out at. The apparent romantic relationship between the younger Tatsumi and Kurokawa was making him more tolerant in his dealings with the other Hunter. He was sure that attacking Kurokawa would have distressed Tomoe which in turn would have upset Souichi when he found out, and upsetting Souichi was the last thing Morinaga wanted.

"So you have learned the story. What did you do then?" Morinaga asked Isogai although he was addressing both of the Hunters as well as Tomoe. His voice sounded harsher than he had intended, the worry making it very difficult to control his tone.

"What does it have to do with anything?" Kurokawa frowned behind Morinaga but the Vampire ignored him and waited for Isogai's answer.

"Calculated the possibility of you showing up," Isogai shrugged. "It was fairly obvious from what Tatsumi-kun said and from what he hadn't said that you would appear on his doorstep sooner rather than later." He looked at Morinaga smugly. "And as it seems… we were right."

Then his expression transformed into something more grim and serious. "We didn't take into account that there might be someone else that would want to get to Souichi. Any idea who that might be?" Isogai looked at Morinaga seriously.

The speed of the Hunter's mood changes was disturbing. Morinaga didn't know if wanting to get used to it as fast as possible was a good thing or a bad one. He had hoped not to be present in Isogai's company for longer than necessary.

Thinking about Isogai's question made Morinaga's shoulders slump. "No. Nothing that comes to mind," he said, frustrated.

"You mentioned your brother. Maybe he – " Kurokawa suggested.

"No," Morinaga said with finality. "My brother doesn't like to get involved with Humans. He wouldn't waste his time kidnapping one or do something, anything like that."

"So it looks like we'll need to resort to our usual source of information," Isogai sighed. He stood up laced his fingers together, and bringing his arms up over his head, stretched them.

"And that is?" Hiroto asked, curious.

It was the first time in quite a while that he had spoken and Morinaga whipped his head in his friend's direction. Hiroto's eyes were focused on Isogai as the Hunter stretched although Morinaga couldn't decipher the look in his friend's eyes even if the expression of annoyance on his face was easy for everyone to see.

Isogai finished stretching and lowered his arms. His expression remained neutral but his eyes belied that. They were full of amusement and mischief and Morinaga wasn't too surprised when he declared merrily, "Gossip!"

Isogai's grin nearly split his face and made Morinaga want to groan.

xxx xxx

As much as Morinaga thought that Isogai's words were insane it turned out that it was a very good way to find the information they needed. He himself wasn't really a gossipy person so he didn't know where to start. Opposed to him, Hiroto loved gossiping and knew the places that had the latest and juiciest rumors. Morinaga had seen the spark that Isogai's idea had ignited in his friend's eyes. Hiroto not only liked the idea but clearly admired it. Very quickly Morinaga found himself visiting a few places and asking subtle questions about odd happenings. Hiroto and Isogai accompanied him. The three of them hadn't had much luck so far but they had just begun. He needed to stay optimistic.

Tomoe had stayed at home with Kurokawa. Isogai had sent a sly smile their way while leaving but hadn't commented. Souichi's brother hadn't wanted to stay home alone and nobody wanted to risk taking him with them. If they happened to stumble upon whoever kidnapped Souichi, the situation might turn ugly, not to mention dangerous. Tomoe was the perfect target since he didn't have any means to defend himself. Morinaga tried to suppress a shudder thinking that the same rules applied to Souichi. Neither Vampire was happy about having to go anywhere with the infuriating Hunter but no one complained. The more ears to listen to gossip the better.

Morinaga wasn't sure how many clubs they visited, he wasn't familiar with any of them. Finally after checking out yet another club and getting nothing useful they ended up in a place that Morinaga recognized. He had gone there in the past a few times with Hiroto and a few times alone, but from the look of it the Hunter hadn't stumbled into this particular club yet. The place was completely wood paneled. Even though topped with plush and comfortable cushions, the furniture was made out of solid or carved wood, too. The lighting was very low and together with the live music created a very peculiar atmosphere.

There were no windows since it was situated in the basement level of an old building. The patrons sat at small two person tables or in larger booths with tables in the middle. Even with over half of the people there being smokers the smoke from their cigarettes was not disturbing the other guests but gave the place additional bonus points for creating a special atmosphere. It wasn't really a club, more a pub intended for conversations more than anything else, but it had a small dance floor. The DJ was playing songs from the 90s and 80s whenever the live musician took a break. Morinaga liked the place. It was as if he was in the Demon World again but without its magic. In its place this pub had all the convenient inventions of the Human World.

'_I should bring Souichi here. He might like the place.'_ He tried to squash the fear suddenly gripping his heart. They would find Souichi. He shouldn't worry so much.

The three of them made their way to the bar and bought some drinks. _'If this continues we'll end up drunk,'_ thought Morinaga.

Isogai and Morinaga settled by the bar. Hiroto on the other hand, after a moment of looking around, made his way to one of the booths occupied by some students. The Vampire and the Hunter each watched him the whole time, both for their own reasons. Morinaga saw Hiroto being accepted to the booth and hoped that the Humans had some useful information. He didn't even notice when a man sat to his right until he heard a voice.

"Hello there. Haven't seen you here for a while now," the stranger said.

Morinaga flinched, startled, and almost made his drink topple over. He looked sharply to the side and at the person situated beside him. Bleached hair, the color of snow, long nose, pale bright blue eyes and a lean, long face with full, thin lips. He was wearing frameless glasses, and was currently watching Morinaga from under them. The Vampire's gaze swept down, noticing long, thin limbs. The man was dressed in white linen shirt and white trousers made from the same material. He looked like a ghost with his pale skin and hair.

Morinaga tried to remember this person since the man had indicated that they had seen each other in the bar before but he couldn't remember him, which was odd. _'I should remember someone looking like that. I would have attempted to bed him the moment my eyes fell on him.'_

The smile that the stranger sent his way was enigmatic and made Morinaga narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"Do I know you?" he asked while trying to peek into the stranger's mind and read him at the same time.

"Not personally, but I've seen you come in here a few times." The stranger shrugged. "My name's Silvan."

"And you are?" Morinaga had to ask. He couldn't enter the other man's mind. Although it wasn't something uncommon, it was very rare among Humans. The Hunters' minds were trained to erect protective walls making it impossible for creatures from another realm to perform any kind of mental prodding. Species from the Demon World protected their minds almost without any effort. The only way to breach the walls and enter was to be stronger than the other's mind. Violent probing wasn't an uncommon occurrence but it was always messy. Nobody liked uninvited guests scanning their mind so retaliation, the bloodier the better, was unavoidable.

There were of course cases when letting someone in was most welcome. The most willing participants were lovers. It spoke of their utter commitment and trust in one another. In some cases permanent links were created, connecting two people for the rest of their lives. Since it was even more dangerous than romantic, not many pairs did that. If one of the pair was weaker than the other then the death of the weaker one might cause the death of the stronger. It became an underhanded method of killing those that were inconvenient or simply for greed or power. Only the couples that were more or less equal felt secure enough coming to one another on such a high level. Others stopped linking their minds. The risk was too high and there was no way of hiding a link; it was just too obvious.

"I think he just introduced himself, Morinaga-kun," Isogai supplied helpfully, smiling his annoying smile.

"I wasn't asking about his name. I was asking about who he was," he snapped at the Hunter, shifting his eyes for a moment from the stranger to Isogai. He didn't want to leave the unknown man unobserved. There was something strange about him. Morinaga couldn't put his finger on it and the current situation they were in was making alarm bells ring in his head.

"What do you think?" Silvan asked playfully with a smirk on his lips. His eyes were narrowed and he was observing Morinaga as if assessing him. "The answers are right before you. All you need to do is look."

'_This is a test,'_ Morinaga thought, his lips thinning. He started to think as he looked Silvan up and down again. His eyes and hair had an unnatural color, he was slim, his body was perfectly shaped. As a matter of fact, too perfect for a human.

"I've looked."

Morinaga wasn't looking any longer. He berated himself for not noticing anything earlier. Of course there might have been creatures from the Demon World still in this town. They might have flown under the Hunters' radar if the circumstances were right. Vampires weren't so lucky. No matter how much they tried, they made too much commotion in the Human World. An average Human wouldn't see or sense anything out of the ordinary happening in their closest vicinity but Hunters would have noticed a Vampire presence in no time.

"And what did you see?" Silvan asked, his gaze penetrating.

"What do you think I saw?" Without waiting for Silvan's answer Morinaga continued, "And what would you like me to do with that knowledge?"

Silvan nodded his head once with approbation.

'_Don't tell me, I've actually managed to impress this Elf?'_ Morinaga stared at Silvan with disbelief. He had had previous experience with Elves before and knew that they were not easy to impress. His tutor had been an Elf and he would have given Morinaga quite an earful for not realizing who, or rather what, Silvan was.

'_Maybe it's about me not blurting it out? A Hunter is sitting right beside me listening intently to every spoken word. I don't believe he has managed to work it out yet. Answering Silvan's question would have blown his cover. Is that it? Have I gained some points for keeping my mouth shut?' _

"Knowledge is our greatest asset."

Morinaga winced. That one sentence reminded him of his lessons and the way his Elfish tutor had been teaching him what an advantage it was to be knowledgeable. Morinaga had not appreciated all of those lessons and the way his tutor had scolded him on those occasions brought a bad taste to Morinaga's mouth even now. He was still immersed in his memories when the Elf giggled.

"You're funny," Silvan smiled.

"I'm searching for someone." They didn't have time for idle chat. Getting information from an Elf if said Elf wasn't in the mood to help was as painful as pulling teeth, but Morinaga had to try. Silvan might be their only reliable source of information. Elves, being obsessed with gathering knowledge, had their own ways of collecting information from sources that no other species could possibly imagine using. They were also terribly bad at sharing their sources with others. If Morinaga wasn't able to get Silvan to answer his questions then they might end up leaving with nothing.

"And who might that be?" the Elf asked curiously.

Curiosity was a good thing. It meant they had the Elf's full attention and might actually have a chance to interest him enough to help them. Unfortunately nothing was for free. In exchange for the information he would need to give Silvan all the information the Elf asked for. Morinaga was sure that not all of the answers were wise to give away and some of them might actually be quite embarrassing to share. The best case scenario was to give Silvan very little information while making it seem like it was a lot they were sharing and take as much from the Elf as possible. It was a hard goal to achieve but Morinaga had a damn good motivation to do his best to achieve it.

"The name won't tell you anything, I'm assuming, but he is called Souichi Tatsumi and he has gone missing a few hours ago."

"And why are you interested in finding him?"

Morinaga wasn't surprised that the Elf asked things that Morinaga wanted to avoid telling him.

"That's… a loaded question," he answered evasively. He had little hope that Silvan would give up just like that but he tried anyway.

"Oh?" the Elf inquired politely. He kept looking at Morinaga, waiting for the Vampire, but after that remained silent clearly wanting Morinaga to elaborate.

Morinaga sighed. "He might be in serious danger. It looks like someone kidnapped him and took him away from here… to _there_. I don't know who, but I'm afraid it's not a friend." That was more information than he should have given to the Elf and Morinaga hoped that it would be enough. He wouldn't know how to evade answering more questions. Answering the Elf's questions was also tricky because of the Hunter sitting nearby. He doubted that Isogai would remain oblivious to Silvan's real nature for much longer. The Elf had to know that Morinaga was there with a Hunter and that exposing who he was was a very bad idea. Unless he was planning on ending the Hunter's life before he acted against him. Having Isogai out of the way wouldn't be such a bad thing but Morinaga was still averse to it. The Hunter was trying to help find Souichi and it had been his idea to search the night life in the clubs and pubs. If Silvan had any useful information then Morinaga would owe not only an odd Elf but also an annoying Hunter.

The Elf remained silent, though.

Morinaga waited, not shifting his gaze from the palest blue eyes.

Finally Silvan sighed.

"I have the information that will lead you to the person that took your lover," he said seriously. "But I won't give it to you for free."

"Name your price," the Vampire demanded.

The Elf's gaze shifted to the Hunter.

* * *

**Note:** Next chapter should be finished in about a week. Now you can leave me some feedback. ^-^


	30. Chapter 30

Another update so soon. Yay!

Thank you for the reviews!

Enjoy the chapter! ^-^

**Beta:** elyrian  
**Warnings:** language, violence  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Tetsuhiro, Hiroto, Isogai, Souichi, Masaki, OC

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Isogai had been sitting quietly beside Morinaga for the entirety of the odd exchange between Morinaga and Silvan. That had given him time to work out who their new friend really was. He had been a bit stunned by the revelation. It was rare for an Elf to live in the Human World. They found the occupants of this world to be far too primitive compared to the Elves. They also tended to live near forests or nature and not in the middle of a large city surrounded by buildings with very few green places. Isogai also noticed that Silvan didn't have the vibrant aura of an Elf. He looked _human_. It was a frightening thought. If there were more creatures from the Demon World in the Human World such as this Elf then the Hunters would be oblivious to their presence. They wouldn't be able to do their job. He would have to report this and as soon as possible.

His focus shifted from his musings to Morinaga and Silvan when the Vampire spoke.

"Name your price."

The Elf's gaze shifted from Morinaga and settled on Isogai.

The Hunter remained silent and waited for Silvan to speak. The Elf's gaze bore steadily into Isogai while the Hunter held his gaze and waited. The Vampire by his side shifted nervously and was about to break the silence when the Elf spoke.

"What are you willing to offer for the information…Hunter?"

Isogai's eyes widened although it was the only sign given that the question surprised him. "You're asking me…Elf?"

"M-hm," Silvan hummed. "I'm fairly certain I know how much your Vampire friend is willing to offer. The question is how much are you willing to offer?" He was peering from underneath his glasses with narrowed eyes like a predator ready to strike at any given moment.

"What do you think I'll offer?" Maybe it wasn't the wisest thing to ask but Isogai was curious. There were a lot of things that the Elf might want from him and all of them were things that the Hunter wouldn't be able to give him. He hoped that he was going to be proven wrong and Silvan would want something trivial.

"I think you'll offer your word that you'll never mention my existence on this plane to anybody, especially to another Hunter, or people involved with them. You will forget about seeing me and that I was speaking to you."

Proven right. '_Damn.'_

Isogai grimaced. He took a healthy gulp of his drink and stayed silent for a while although he couldn't wipe the frown from his face.

"I can't do that."

"_What?!"_ Morinaga snarled, twisting to look at the Hunter.

There was promise of a slow, painful demise in the Vampire's eyes but Isogai did not take the threat to heart.

"It's against my duty, against all I stand for," Isogai explained flatly. His gaze was focused on Silvan even if he was now speaking to both the Vampire and the Elf.

"Your _duty_ is to protect Humans and help them when they are in trouble," Morinaga hissed angrily. "Souichi's in trouble and here is our chance to get the information needed to help him!"

"We can get that info elsewhere." Isogai shrugged, feigning nonchalance.

"You can try," Silvan arched an eyebrow. "But I doubt you'll have any luck. You wouldn't be here if your search elsewhere was fruitful." He looked at his wrist watch. "A few hours have passed already. Do you really have time to waste? Do you really want to take that risk?"

"Give him your word," Morinaga pressed. The Vampire's gaze was drilling into Isogai, willing him to change his mind. The Hunter also felt Morinaga starting an attack on his mental walls. It was a waste of time. There was a really slim chance that Morinaga would be able to breach his walls and enter his mind. He wasn't sure why the Vampire even tried. Morinaga wouldn't be able to change his mind by violating it.

"No." Isogai's answer was definitive and forceful, both verbally and mentally, pushing at the pressure on his mind and shoving it away.

"Isogai!" Morinaga recoiled on his seat, nearly falling of the stool. He remained seated only because he grabbed the edge of the counter.

Isogai heard the threat in the Vampire's voice together with the hint of pain from the violent shove but he also heard the almost unnoticeable plea. He winced, trying to squash the oncoming guilt. He was doing the right thing. He was sure of it. What kind of a Hunter would he be if he went against all the rules that he swore to follow when he became one? He should be doing everything in his power to make sure creatures from other worlds, if they happened to come into the Human World, wouldn't stay there for long. Everyone had their own place, their own dimension, and they should stay there and not wander to other dimensions and make themselves at home somewhere where they had no business staying. Making sure that everyone stayed where they should was his job. He just couldn't let an Elf hiding among Humans pass.

But a nagging voice in the back of his head reminded him that he had some unanswered questions from before he had taken his oath. One of them had been: Why could you make a gate to travel between worlds if creatures should stay in their own dimensions? It was a question that he had asked only once, not of his teachers but of his friend Kurokawa. He hadn't gotten an answer; the other soon-to-be Hunter hadn't known and had advised him to drop it since asking such questions might get them both in trouble. Kurokawa had been right. A few weeks after he had voiced his doubts another would be Hunter had asked something similar and was expelled from their ranks in the blink of an eye.

After that incident Isogai had kept his questions and insecurities to himself. The only other person he had kept sharing his thoughts with was Kurokawa. He had tried finding answers through experience but it wasn't always easy. Sometimes he had to act without knowing why he was doing something. He only knew that it was for the sake of protecting Humans. When he was paired with Kurokawa and they started taking missions and patrols away from the "Lair", as they called the Hunter's headquarters, there wasn't much time left for idle thoughts so he mostly concentrated on doing his job as best as possible.

'_But you gave Souichi the opportunity to meet his Vampire again,'_ the sneaky, always contradictory voice of his conscience supplied helpfully.

Yes, he and Kurokawa thought it better if Tatsumi-kun and his Vampire met again, if only for proper closure. Since coming to this town Isogai had had the opportunity to let his thoughts run rampant, loosening his beliefs about the proper place of creatures, and look where it had gotten them all, especially Souichi Tatsumi. Associating with creatures from other worlds seemed really like something that shouldn't be practiced, no matter how stupid trying to keep them away sounded. _'The reasons that Hunters believe everyone should stay where they were born may be wrong, but the idea might hold some sense after all.'_

He sipped his drink feeling Morinaga's heavy gaze. The Vampire hadn't renewed his attack on Isogai's walls. This time the Vampire chose to pressure him with silence and staring, silently willing him to change his mind. Isogai couldn't look Morinaga in the eyes. The Vampire wouldn't understand. He wasn't the one asked to sacrifice his ethics, to breach every rule he followed, and rearrange his principles. And for what? Dubious information. Who knew if the Elf was pulling their legs in exchange for safety and invulnerability. Was Souichi Tatsumi's life really worth the trouble and doubts that would come with giving the Elf such immunity? Isogai sighed. One more sip for courage and then he forced himself to look at the Vampire.

His throat closed up and he couldn't force the emphatic refusal past the lump that had formed there.

Desperation.

That was what he saw first and foremost in Morinaga's gaze. There were some other emotions in the Vampire's eyes, but desperation was the most pressing and visible of them. Suddenly Isogai was certain that if sacrificing everything that the Vampire believed in was the price for Souichi's life, Morinaga would do it without hesitation. All for a _mere Human_.

He dropped his gaze, unable to look even a second longer into eyes that told him far too much, more than he ever wanted to know.

'_I'm such a hypocrite,'_ Isogai thought bitterly.

A Vampire, a creature that Isogai did not respect much, had the gall to admit that he had romantic feelings for a Human, a creature that Isogai had thought Vampires didn't hold in high esteem. And Isogai was coward enough not to acknowledge that he had already combined forces with the Vampires in a rescue attempt, working together with the same creatures he should be trying to chase away from this world. Not to mention that he and Kurokawa had planned to look the other way when Morinaga met Souichi again. After everything that had already happened, was the promise of not mentioning this encounter with the Elf to anyone really such a big deal? They would receive information for it after all.

'_And if after getting my word the Elf doesn't hold up his part of the bargain, then I won't feel inclined to hold up my end either.'_

"All right. I'll promise." Now that the decision was made he felt immense relief and a sense of calmness that actually startled him. He glanced at Morinaga and noticed the same relief there too, as well as gratitude. Isogai paused for a moment. He understood the relief but gratitude? _'Looks like I don't know even half of the things about Vampires that I should be aware of.'_

He remembered Hiroto's words and grimaced. Shifting his gaze from Morinaga to Silvan, Isogai was startled yet again by what he saw in the Elf's gaze. Appreciation. It was the last thing the Hunter would have thought to find in those pale eyes. Triumph, smugness, superiority – yes. But such silent acknowledgment for the dilemma he had had to face before agreeing was not something he had anticipated.

'_This is ridiculous. I feel like a child making their parents proud for the first time ever.'_

"Now, Silvan, is the best moment for telling us what you know, don't you agree?"

The Elf shook his head. "First I want your word, then I'll tell you everything I know."

"Fine. Have it your way." Isogai opened his mouth to give the Elf an oath but before he could start Silvan interrupted him.

"I know the perfect place where we can talk in private. Follow me, please." He stood up and went further into the pub.

The two men didn't have any other option but to follow him. They collected a confused Hiroto from one of the booths and went after the Elf. Silvan led them through a back door, down a corridor and into a room that couldn't be described as anything other than a greenhouse. There were so many different flowers and bushes, not to mention miniature trees, that the place really looked more like a forest than a room.

Elves loved nature; they withered away if they couldn't be near it. That was why it was so difficult to believe that one of their kind lived indoors surrounded by brick walls. Now was clear how he did it. The only mystery that remained was how he had managed to pass for a Human and not be noticed by the Hunters when they invaded the city. It was clear Morinaga didn't care, and while Isogai wanted to ask he didn't really want to know the answer. Hiroto just asked.

"How did you manage to fool the Hunters?"

"Wouldn't you want to know," Silvan smirked.

"It would help me immensely. I wouldn't need to evacuate myself to the Demon World whenever rumors have it that the Hunters were about to come into town." Hiroto shrugged and looked pleadingly at the Elf.

Silvan regarded Hiroto for a moment, looking him up and down. Isogai noticed the lust that flashed in the Elf's eyes and he went from calm to pissed off in a flash. He was about to divert Silvan's attention from the sexy Vampire but Morinaga beat him to it.

"We came here for a reason, Hiroto. You can pester the Elf for secrets later," he stressed, looking pointedly from one to the other.

"Yes, but don't you want me to help your friend?" Silvan arched an eyebrow, moving to stand closer to Hiroto.

"You can help him some other time." Isogai smiled challengingly. "I think right now you have an oath to listen to."

Silvan nodded. He moved and stopped in front of Isogai. "Yes. I just need your word… and your blood," the Elf said.

Isogai's eyes widened. He didn't think it was a good idea to give his blood to just any creature not from this world and he wasn't isolated in his apprehension.

"That's not necessary," Hiroto protested.

"And how would you know, little Vampire?" Silvan asked.

"I have a friend that happens to be an Elf and I actually asked him about oaths and such things. There is an oath that can be given without blood being involved," he explained crossing his arms over his chest.

"That oath is not as effective," Silvan protested.

"But it's less dangerous for Humans," Hiroto countered. "Also I'm sure you can believe in Isogai's word without needing the extra reassurance. The circumstances are odd enough, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes," Silvan sighed. "What a shame," he said enigmatically looking from the Hunter to Hiroto with an unreadable expression on his face.

"So now that we have the logistics out of the way, let's get down to business," Morinaga said.

xxx xxx

Souichi must have fallen asleep because he was jolted back into awareness by a roar emanating from behind the door. He jumped upright on the bed and listened for more sounds, but there was only silence. He still didn't move, remembering Masaki's warning. He drank some more water and managed to stifle his growling, empty stomach. He really needed to eat something soon. He wasn't confident enough to put something Masaki might give him into his mouth without suspicions, but logically the vampire needed him alive for whatever he wanted to gain by holding him captive. It wouldn't do to starve him to death. Neglecting his needs until it became strictly necessary to address them was another matter. And everything pointed to that being the case here.

'_And I complained about Morinaga's hospitality,_' Souichi thought.

His heart contracted painfully at the thought of the vampire. Wondering about what Morinaga was doing now wouldn't be of any help and it was putting Souichi into a dark mood, so instead he rolled out of the bed and looked around the room. He needed to find the bathroom. After a few minutes of searching it became clear that there was no bathroom in this room.

Pissed off, hungry, and with a full bladder, Souichi stalked to the desk and flopped into the chair previously occupied by Masaki. He was a fucking prisoner here, a real prisoner this time and not some vampire's secret hidden from his brother. Souichi looked at the door again. It was the only way out and he wanted out so desperately for so many reasons.

The roar from before and Masaki's warnings shoved to the back of his mind, Souichi stalked to the door. Before he could reach out for the door handle, the door opened slowly on its own. Souichi's eyes widened and he backed away hastily. A frightened gasp left his mouth when something Souichi couldn't name crept through the crack. He thought that the hounds that had been chasing him all over his home town were bad, but in comparison to whatever was approaching him now they looked harmless.

It wasn't really that the thing that crouched low to the ground and showed him all its fangs in a mockery of a grin was bigger or anything. It was the manic look on its face that had Souichi backing as far away as physically possible.

The demon advancing was human-shaped and male. It looked to be around the age of a human teenager. Souichi wasn't sure what height the demon was since it kept low to the ground. The creature's eyes were big, very round, and had a very unusual color. It reminded Souichi of golden honey. Its hair was short, spiky, and jutted in all directions although it didn't appear to be neglected, just not combed today. The color was a bit darker than the demon's skin tone which was ashen. The most glaring difference between the creature and a human was the arms. The demon child had two pairs instead of one and used all of them to crawl on its knees towards Souichi. Its upper body was bare, the only things it wore were tight, black leather trousers. The creature didn't look dirty although the ashen color of its skin made it very difficult to tell.

Souichi didn't dare break eye contact with whatever was approaching him, but the sound of the door closing momentarily distracted him, causing him to shift his gaze to the door. In that split second, the creature jumped and tackled him. He hit the ground painfully and in an instant felt a heavy weight settle on his chest. The pressure of the creature's mass made it difficult to breathe. He thrust his arm out and tried to shove the creature off but his arms were grasped firmly below the wrists by one set of taloned hands. The claws pierced Souichi's flesh and small rivulets of blood started flowing down his arms. Souichi bit back a whimper. The claws were long and went deep into his arms. Souichi looked into the creature's face and noticed the sharp teeth the four-armed teen was showing off. He shivered, trying not to imagine what those teeth could be used for. His heartbeat accelerated and his breathing picked up.

He was terrified. Masaki had said that he was safe in this room but clearly the vampire had been wrong… or he had lied. Souichi didn't know which version was more frightening. One way or the other he couldn't sit back and decide which version was more probable. He had more pressing and dangerous matters to concentrate on. For example, the thing that was currently straddling his chest and pinning him to the ground. It was looking fascinated by the blood trailing down Souichi's arms and ignoring everything else around it.

Souichi tried to yank his arms from the demon's hold but it only caused the claws to sink even deeper into his flesh and produced a wave of stinging pain. He hissed and stilled his movements. Unfortunately the four-armed monster didn't loosen its hold. More blood flowed down his arms and Souichi watched the demon lean down and lick it. The creature sat back a bit and savored the taste as if deciding if it was good or bad.

Souichi held his breath. He didn't know what would happen if the demon decided that his blood tasted good but he doubted it would end well for him. _'I am NOT letting this thing eat me alive!'_

He gathered all his remaining strength and bucked violently. The demon sitting on him went flying off and to one side.

"Ahh!" Souichi screamed clutching both his arms where the claws had been piercing his skin. The violent way he had gotten rid of his attacker caused the still embedded claws to rake his skin. He didn't have to deal with deeper or shallower puncture wounds anymore. Now he had to deal with gashes of torn flesh. There was also a lot more blood coming from the tears than Souichi was comfortable with. He still remembered that not so long ago a vampire had made him into his meal. He didn't think he had any blood to spare, even a little bit.

The creature hissed nastily and Souichi focused his attention on his attacker. The demon showed his impressive teeth, all sharp and dangerous looking. Before Souichi could even start being terrified about what the demon might do to him now while pissed off, a voice barked sharply from the door.

"Out!"

Both Souichi's and the demon's attention shifted from each other to the person standing at the door. Souichi didn't know if he should feel fear or relief at the sight of the cold vampire but he noticed that the four-armed demon flinched and tried to make itself as small as possible.

"Haven't you heard what I said? Get. Out," Masaki spat. He looked absolutely furious.

The cowering creature whimpered and started crawling towards the door. The demon scurried past Masaki and out of the room as fast as possible. Souichi didn't even see when it vanished from sight, it happened so fast. He felt a light touch on his shoulder and flinched. His head snapped from looking at the still open door to the vampire kneeling on his right.

"Let me see your arms," Masaki said looking into Souichi eyes.

"You want another meal?" Souichi pressed his arms more firmly to his chest. He didn't trust the vampire. He might want to help, but he might want to hurt him even more. Souichi didn't want to take that risk, especially since his life most likely depended on it.

The glare the vampire sent Souichi's way sent a very unpleasant shiver down his spine. His heart rate accelerated but he stood his ground and didn't give the vampire his hands.

Masaki shrugged. "Suit yourself."

He got up and swiftly went to the door and out. The loud slam sounded ominous to Souichi's ears. He hissed in pain. Now that the adrenaline was fading he started feeling the pain from the gashes. He looked at them; they weren't pretty and were still bleeding.

'_Now what?'_

* * *

**Note:** I know, I know. Mean author, making Souichi miserable and putting his through so much, keeping him and Morinaga apart. *evil grin* Oh well. They will be more happy when they see each other again.


End file.
